


Wyobraź sobie zemstę. Wyobraź sobie karę

by Rzan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Development, Cheating, Children, Consensual, F/M, Gen, Marriage of Convenience, Non-Consensual, Translation, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 69,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: Zdrada, przekleństwo, długi i w końcu „Chcesz... bym urodziła ci syna?”Jednak na decyzję, która mogła okazać się najlepszą lub najgorszą, jaką kiedykolwiek podjęła Hermiona, zaważyła chęć zemsty.Dziewięciorozdziałowe tłumaczenie, gdzie rozdziały będą pojawiały się w pierwszą sobotę miesiąca.





	1. Umowa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Picture Retribution](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/282393) by Eirawen. 



> AUTOR: Eirawen  
> TŁUMACZ: Rzan.  
> Bety: [Acrimonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrimonia/pseuds/Acrimonia), [Arcanum](http://last-minute-love-dramione.blogspot.com/), [Vixen](http://phenylethylaminee.blogspot.ie/), i hope  
> ZGODA: CZEKAM  
> TRIGGERS: poronienie  
> 

 

 

_Czwartek, 29 Stycznia, 16:13 — Rok Pierwszy_

 

Zmęczenie, które czuła cały dzień, opuściło Hermionę, kiedy tylko zdjęła płaszcz zaraz po wejściu do mieszkania, które dzieliła z Ronem. Z radością zamieniła salę konferencyjną na komfortowe otoczenie swojego domu, a już zwłaszcza po dniu pełnym przepychanek i kłótni z Szefem Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów oraz Szefem Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami o tymczasowe miejsce na zorganizowanie kolejnych Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu na naturalnym siedlisku wnykopieniek. Zdejmując buty i żakiet, skierowała się do sypialni, krótko zastanawiając się, o której wróci Ronald z ostatniego spotkania. Mignięcie różu spowodowało, że zatrzymała się wpół kroku, przesunęła oprawione zdjęcie, przedstawiające ją i dwóch chłopców, stojące na małym stoliku w przedpokoju, odkrywając za nią skąpy skrawek koronki.

Marszcząc brwi na nieznaną parę bielizny, odwróciła się w kierunku drzwi, pod którymi dostrzegła ulubione slipy Rona.

Te w ninja.

Gdzieś w jej głowie pojawiła się paranoja, niosąc ze sobą niepewność i pierwsze oznaki złamanego serca. Bezszelestnie podeszła, w myślach powtarzając non stop jak mantrę _Och, proszę nie, och, proszę nie, proszę, proszę, proszę, nie…_ Drżącą dłonią dotknęła klamki, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy usłyszała niski jęk dochodzący zza drzwi. Zawahała się przed ich otwarciem, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co znajdzie po drugiej stronie. Rozkazała sama sobie się skupić, próbując w ten sposób ochronić się przed nieuniknionym.

Zamknęła oczy, czując bicie serca, gdy zmuszała się do przekręcenia gałki.

_Och proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę…_

Jej wzrok padł na podłogę i leżące tam ubrania, wliczając w to pasujący do wcześniej widzianej koronki biustonosz.

_Boże… nie._

Uniosła oczy i jej serce przestało bić, tak po prostu zostało złamane na widok tego, co zobaczyła na łóżku.

Ronald, jej Ron!, pochylał się nad kobietą, uderzając swoimi biodrami o jej pośladki, Hermiona słyszała przytłumione jęki i jej westchnienia oraz pomruki wydobywające się z mężczyzny z każdym pchnięciem.

Nie zauważyli Hermiony. Oczywiście, że nie — nie tylko przez ich zaangażowanie w tak otumaniający zmysły akt, ale również dlatego, że byli do niej odwróceni tyłem.

Ogarnęła ją złość, nienawiść, wściekłość i pogarda, zapełniając tym samym dziurę w jej zdruzgotanym sercu. Podświadomie zacisnęła dłoń na różdżce wsuniętej za podwiązkę, by wyciągnąć ją i wskazać na nagie plecy Rona.

— _Furnunculus_ — wymruczała zjadliwie — _Reducio penis_.

Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego wybrała klątwę czyraczą (może przez to, że spędziła cały dzień, wpatrując się w krostę na czubku nosa Szefa Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami?), ale drugi czar na pewno napawał ją dumą. Na plecach Rona natychmiast pojawiły się wrzody różnych rozmiarów; klątwa po chwili objęła całe ciało — dokładnie tak, jak chciała. Krzyk bólu zmienił rodzaj wydawanych przez niego dźwięków, gdy wycofał się i odsunął. Oglądał swoją skórę z niepokojem, zauważając i panikując na widok swojego malutkiego, maciupeńkiego penisa.

— Co do...

— Wydaje mi się, że teraz jest najlepszy moment dla mnie, by wyjść, nie uważasz, Ronaldzie? — Hermiona ironicznie się uśmiechnęła, przywołując walizkę z szafy, po czym ponownie machnęła różdżką, powodując tym spakowanie wszystkich swoich rzeczy.

Ron odwrócił się, patrząc na nią, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, gdy zrozumiał, w jakim znalazł się położeniu. Kobieta pod nim pisnęła z zaskoczenia, przewracając się na bok i spadając z łóżka, jednak udało jej się złapać pościel w ruchu i osłonić nią nagie ciało. Przedmioty zaczęły nadlatywać z różnych kątów pokoju oraz mieszkania, lądując w otwartej walizce.

— Hermiona...

— Nie — warknęła, przerywając mu. — Nie chcę słyszeć żadnej twojej słabej wymówki, a najlepiej to w ogóle się nie odzywaj.

Złapała wiszącą w powietrzu i wypełnioną już rzeczami walizkę, po czym się odwróciła. Sięgnęła do klamki, ale nagle się zatrzymała i ponownie odwróciła.

— Lavender, sugeruję ci poszukać innego faceta, takiego, który zaspokoi twoje dziwkarskie potrzeby. Ronald nie będzie w stanie ci pomóc przez długi czas. — Hermiona wskazała głową na, teraz malutkie, przyrodzenie Rona; wyszła z domu, nie oglądawszy się za siebie.

 

* * *

_Środa, 19 sierpnia_

Hermiona wyszła z kominka do salonu rodziców. Jej ojciec, Graham, siedział przed telewizorem w swoim ulubionym krześle, które już dawno miało za sobą lata świetności. Oglądał wieczorne wiadomości — w tym momencie o finansach.

— Cześć, tato. — Przywitała go całusem w policzek. Odmruknął coś nieskładnie w ramach odpowiedzi i dalej śledził wysokość akcji.

Zmarszczyła brwi, widząc jego nagłe zainteresowanie biznesem, ale po chwili wzruszyła ramionami i przeszła do kuchni, gdzie jej matka przygotowywała kolację.

— Cześć — powiedziała, wchodząc do pomieszczenia, które wypełniał cudowny zapach zupy, którą tak kochała. Jane Granger odwróciła się, słysząc głos swojej córki.

Hermiona zauważyła zmartwienie i troskę znaczące piękne rysy matki.

— Wszystko dobrze, mamo? — zapytała, przesuwając się w stronę lodówki, by nalać sobie szklankę ulubionej mrożonej herbaty. Otwierając drzwiczki, zobaczyła, że lodówka była prawie pusta.

— Tak, kochana — odpowiedziała jej kobieta, gdy Hermiona zaczęła przeszukiwać spiżarnię w celu zabrania schomikowanej butelki — nic jednak nie znalazła.

— Nie macie więcej mrożonej herbaty? — zapytała, wracając do lodówki po zimną wodę, która była tylko marnym substytutem.

— Nie. Ostatnimi czasy nie miałam, kiedy zrobić zakupów. Wraz z twoim ojcem byliśmy strasznie zajęci firmą — odpowiedziała z nikłym uśmiechem, wracając do gotowanej zupy. — Jak było w pracy, skarbie? — spytała, zmieniając temat.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, po czym wzruszyła ramionami.

— Jak zwykle. Ktoś myśli, że ma większą rację od kogoś innego, gdy tymczasem ten ktoś myśli, iż on ma rację, a ten pierwszy się myli. Szefowie Departamentów Sportu oraz Opieki Nad Stworzeniami dalej kłócą się o miejsce pod stadion na kolejne Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu. Krótko mówiąc, zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie.

Dzięki odbiciu w oknie, w które wpatrywała się Jane, Hermiona mogła zauważyć, jak usta matki układają się w mały, prawie fałszywy uśmiech. Z westchnieniem odwróciła się i wyszła z kuchni ze szklanką wody, kierując się w stronę sypialni. Mijając pokój gościnny, który znajdował się przed jej sypialnią z dzieciństwa, zatrzymała się w drzwiach i marszcząc brwi, zajrzała do środka.

— Mamo, co się stało ze wszystkimi meblami z pokoju gościnnego? — zawołała, wracając. Kobieta wyjrzała zza framugi, po czym szybko odpowiedziała:

— Postanowiliśmy je sprzedać. Były już stare, więc się ich pozbyliśmy. —Prawie natychmiast po wypowiedzeniu tych słów ponownie zniknęła w kuchni, zostawiając Hermionę zastanawiającą się nad tym, dlaczego jej rodzice pomyśleli, że łóżko, szafka nocna i komoda były stare, skoro kupili je jakieś trzy lata temu.

Myśląc o anormalnym zachowaniu rodziców, weszła do swojego pokoju, ale widok sowy przy jej oknie odepchnął wszelkie inne myśli; rozpoznała Świnkę — sowę Rona. Zaczęła sama sobie zadawać pytania, czego mógł od niej chcieć; ciekawość zmusiła ją do otworzenia listu.

Odkąd prawie osiem miesięcy temu odeszła od Rona, nie miała z nim prawie żadnego kontaktu. Kiedy Weasleyowie doskonale rozumieli jej złość na ich syna, Harry miał problem bycia neutralną, przysłowiową Szwajcarią. Próbował nakłonić ich do naprawy związku, ale bezskutecznie — szczególnie wtedy, gdy zamknął ich razem w jakimś pomieszczeniu, co skończyło się tak, że Hermiona wyważyła drzwi po utrzymującej się zimnej ciszy od momentu, gdy zostali zamknięci. Po bardzo poważnym wykładzie Harry zostawił Hermionę w spokoju. W sumie po tym, jak Percy w imieniu Rona zafiukał pewnego popołudnia do domu jej rodziców, pytając o przeciwzaklęcie na zmniejszonego penisa, kobieta była jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowana, by całkowicie zapomnieć o Ronaldzie. Odesłała Percy’ego z pustymi rękami i słowami „powiedz Ronowi, że życzę mu powodzenia w znalezieniu kobiety, która go teraz zaakceptuje”.

Z radością odkryła, że list był od Ginny, która pytała, czy ta chciałaby z nią spędzić trzytygodniowe wakacje w Paryżu i Monako w następnym miesiącu. Jako dziennikarka _Czarownicy_ Ginny podróżowała po całej Europie, by poznać nowe kultury i dowiadywać się co nieco o pakietach wakacyjnych oferowanych czarodziejom i czarownicom. Jej ostatnia podróż przed poślubieniem Harry’ego była również okazją do świętowania awansu Weasley na edytora sekcji „Doświadczeń nowego świata”; dodatkowo wyjazd był fundowany dla dwóch osób zamiast standardowo dla jednej.

_Będziemy miały szansę uciec od facetów, odetchnąć i sprawdzić, jak bardzo gościnni są tutejsi… cóż, to bardziej szansa dla Ciebie. Nie uważasz, że czas wyjść na prostą i zacząć ponownie się umawiać?_ — pisała Ginny.

Hermiona nie do końca zgadzała się z opinią Ginny o jej pozycji na „rynku”, ale nie mogła pozwolić, by możliwość zwiedzenia miast bogatych w historię i kulturę przeszła jej koło nosa.

Szybko złapała długopis i napisała krótką, potwierdzającą wiadomość, po czym odesłała ją przez Świnkę.

 

* * *

  _Wtorek, 13 października_

Hermiona czuła się jak w niebie. Cała podróż okazała się sukcesem, można było tylko wychwalać warunki. Dzięki temu, że mogły wybierać te wycieczki, w których chciały brać udział oraz obszernej ilości wolnego czasu, Hermiona oraz Ginny doświadczyły wszystkiego, co mógł im zaoferować Paryż i Monako, a praca Ginny była tylko mało znaczącym przerywnikiem w ciekawie spędzonym czasie.

Hermiona odwiedziła wszystkie muzea i historyczne miejsca, jakie mogła znaleźć, kupiła pamiątki w prawie każdym sklepie, do którego weszła. Opalała się pod śródziemnomorskim słońcem w Monako, a w międzyczasie obserwowała niesamowite widoki lokalnego gatunku męskiego. Mmmm… Sama myśl o tych silnych, ciężko wyrzeźbionych ciałach muśniętych pocałunkami słońca powodowała, że jej oddech przyspieszał. Chichocząc do siebie, zrozumiała, że jej pociąg do płci męskiej w ogóle nie zmalał… Punkt widzenia zależy od punktu siedzenia, o! W końcu cieszyła się sobą pierwszy raz od… nie mogła nawet sobie przypomnieć od jak dawna.

W domu zjawiła się w dużo lepszym nastroju; jej trzy torby — o jedną więcej niż wtedy gdy wyruszała — wylądowały koło niej wraz ze wszystkimi rzeczami, które kupiła podczas podróży. Prezenty dla kuzynów, przyjaciół, rodziców, plus dużo więcej dla samej siebie — ubrania, książki i małe duplikaty wystaw muzealnych.

Uczucie podniecenia zostało jednak natychmiast zmiażdżone, torby i prezenty szybko zapomniane, gdy weszła do salonu i miała przed sobą niecodzienny widok.

Coś, co swego czasu nazywano zagraconym, jeśli nie niezorganizowanie zabałaganionym, pokojem, było teraz prawie nagim pomieszczeniem bez mebli. Szafa, w której znajdował się telewizor, i zestaw stereo zniknęły, podobnie jak samo kino domowe. I jak regał oraz większość książek. Stolik kawowy, oba krzesła, wliczając w to ten ojca, obrazy, porcelanowe lalki i nawet kolekcja solniczek i pieprzniczek jej matki zniknęły. Została jedynie kanapa, lampa statyczna i pilot od telewizora, który leżał na kartonach podpisanych przez jej ojca jako „prywatne”.

Jednak to rodzice najbardziej przykuli jej uwagę. Matka siedziała na kolanach ojca, jak dziecko, wypłakując sobie oczy, gdy w międzyczasie mężczyzna próbował delikatnie uspokajać żonę. Kobieta wyglądała wątło, była mniejsza i chudsza, niż gdy Hermiona trzy tygodnie temu opuszczała ją, wyruszając do Paryża. Mężczyzna, który dawniej wyglądał bardzo dobrze, jak na swoje pięćdziesiąt osiem lat, postarzał się o dekadę. Jego włosy było o wiele siwsze  niż wtedy, gdy odsyłał ją ze świstoklikiem, który miał zabrać kobiety do stolicy Francji. Jego twarz miała więcej zmarszczek niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a usta były wykrzywione w grymasie smutku i zatroskania.

— Mamo! Tato… co się dzieje?! — krzyknęła, upuszczając torby i podbiegając do rodziców. Upadła przed nimi na kolana, wyciągając dłonie i kładąc je na udach matki. — Mamo? — zapytała, a w jej głosie przebrzmiewało zmartwienie, które zwyciężało ze strachem, który powoli wkradał się w jej myśli, gdzie zaczęła wyobrażać sobie wiele różnych scenariuszy, które mogły usprawiedliwić widok, który miała przed sobą.

Gdy jej matka nie odpowiedziała, a dalej cicho płakała, wtulając twarz w szyję męża, mężczyzna przeniósł swoją uwagę na jedyną córkę.

— Zbankrutowaliśmy. Kryzys finansowy spowodował, że nasze akcje i inwestycje są teraz nic niewarte. Musimy sprzedać klinikę i dom, by móc, chociaż w części pokryć kredyt, który zaciągnęliśmy przez lata. W ciągu ostatnich lat systematycznie spłaciliśmy raty, jednak kryzys uderzył w całą gospodarkę, przez co coraz trudniej było nam płacić w terminie. I banki teraz coraz bardziej zaczynają się upominać, chcąc zwrotów pożyczek, dzięki czemu same będą w stanie załatać dziurę w swoich budżetach. Dodatkowo żądają na raz takiej sumy, której nawet nie mamy.

Słowa jej ojca uderzyły w nią jak przysłowiowy młot, ponownie powodując u niej uczucie niepewności i strachu — tych dwóch emocji nigdy wcześniej nie czuła aż z taką siłą. Klęła na siebie za to, iż wcześniej nie zauważyła tego — łącząc wszystko w jedną całość i przypominając sobie, jak tłumaczyła sama przed sobą nagłą sprzedaż tak wielu mebli, gruntowne sprzątanie garażu przez jej ojca, sprzedaż szopy pod garaż i w końcu ciężarówka pozbyła się wszystkich rzeczy, które pozostały.

— Dlaczego mi nic nie powiedzieliście? — zapytała z nieproszonym poczuciem winy w głosie na swoje zaniedbanie i nieświadomość wobec sytuacji finansowej swoich rodziców.

— Nie chcieliśmy, byś wiedziała. Gdybyś tylko dowiedziała się o naszych problemach, natychmiast oddałabyś nam wszystkie swoje oszczędności, pomagając nam, a my wiemy, jak ważne są dla ciebie te pieniądze. Potrzebujesz ich na swój własny dom i dzieci, które kiedyś będziesz miała — dokładnie tak, jak planowałaś.

Jej ojciec miał rację. Bez zastanowienia oddałaby rodzicom całe swoje oszczędności, by zwrócić im chociaż częściowo za to, co dla niej zrobili przez dwadzieścia siedem lat życia. Bycie zmuszonym, by sprzedać swój dom, dom, który budowali własnymi rękami przez blisko trzydzieści lat, było strasznie bolesne, nawet dla Hermiony, a potrzeba sprzedania kliniki, którą również budowali od fundamentów, była kolejnym, strasznym ciosem.

— Ale nie ma nic, co moglibyśmy zrobić? Rozmawialiście z bankiem i powiedzieliście, co się dzieje? — zapytała, gdy dłoń matki złapała jej. Hermiona spojrzała na matkę ze słabym, współczującym uśmiechem.

— Nic. Musimy sprzedać dom i klinikę. Jutro przyjdzie agent nieruchomości, by wycenić i postawić znak… Nic więcej nie możemy zrobić — powiedział z żalem ojciec.

 

* * *

_Czwartek, 22 października, 17:16_

Tabliczka „Na sprzedaż” paliła dumę Hermiony za każdym razem, gdy ta ją widziała. Oznaczała, że jej rodzina nie mogła dłużej żyć życiem, na które tak ciężko pracowali, poza tym teraz ledwie było ich stać na podstawowe potrzeby. Hermiona poprosiła ich, by, kiedy znajdzie mieszkanie, przeprowadzili się wraz z nią. Odmówili, wierząc, że córka może z nimi mieszkać, jednak, jako rodzice, nie mogą dopuścić do sytuacji, że to oni będą na niej polegać.

Byli nieugięci aż do tego stopnia, że ojciec zabronił Hermionie o tym wspominać. Więc nawet teraz, kiedy wracała z popołudniowego joggingu po sąsiedztwie, znak jakby jeszcze bardziej ją wyśmiewał.

Zwolniła, dobiegając i zatrzymała się, by zdjąć zabłocone buty. Gdy sięgała do klamki, drzwi otworzyły się, zanim mogła ich dotknąć, ukazując jej matkę.

— Pospiesz się — wyszeptała kobieta, niecierpliwie gestykulując. Poprowadziła ją do zamkniętych drzwi salonu, gdzie przyłożyła ucho do drewna, podsłuchując, co się w środku działo.

— O co chodzi? — zapytała normalnym tonem Hermiona. Kobieta uciszyła ją i gestem wskazała na pokój.

— Przyszedł jakiś mężczyzna, proponując, że spłaci nasz kredyt. Twój ojciec teraz próbuje go od tego odwieść.

Ciekawość spowodowała, że Hermiona również szybko przyłożyła ucho do drzwi, próbując podsłuchać rozmowę prowadzoną w środku; i właśnie w sytuacjach takich jak ta pragnęła mieć Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu.

— Powiedział, kim jest? — wyszeptała do matki.

— Nie. — Jane pokręciła w odpowiedzi głową. — Ale wygląda na dobrze usytuowanego, sądząc po ubraniach… Och, i jest czarodziejem tak jak ty. Miał szatę podobną do twojej ulubionej i różdżkę schowaną w kieszeni.

Hermiona zaczęła się zastanawiać, kim był mężczyzna — czarodziej, który zaproponował, że spłaci kredyty jej rodziców...

Szybko doszła do wniosku, że to nie mógł być Harry. I żaden z jej pozostałych przyjaciół. Nikomu nie opowiadała o problemach rodzinnych, tylko przedwczoraj zwierzyła się Ginny z tego, co ją tak ostatnio martwiło.

Ta myśl krążyła jej po głowie, nawet gdy przez drzwi usłyszała dźwięk połączenia fiuu i kroki jej ojca. Kiedy Graham otworzył drzwi, miał zmartwiony i ambiwalentny wyraz twarzy. Zaprosił obie kobiety do salonu i poprosił, by usiadły, jednak Hermiona wolała stać.

— Kto to był, tato? — zapytała szybko Hermiona, pragnąc dowiedzieć się, kim był tajemniczy mężczyzna oferujący spłatę jej rodziców. Znała większość bogatych i wpływowych czarodziejów i czarownic w swoim świecie, dzięki czemu mogła szybko domyślić się, jakie powody miałaby ta osoba pragnąca pomóc.

— Przedstawił się jako Draco Malfoy — powiedział zdezorientowany Graham. — Czy to nie ten mężczyzna, który w szkole dokuczał tobie i twoim przyjaciołom?

Szczęka Hermiony niemal opadła na podłogę, gdy usłyszała słowa ojca. Nie była w stanie sobie uzmysłowić, jak ktoś taki jak Draco, który torturował ją swego czasu i jej szkolne życie zamienił w piekło, nie wspominając już, że to ktoś czystokrwisty, chciałby w ogóle pomóc jej rodzinie, „szlamom” — jak to nazywali czarodziei i czarownice urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach, szczęśliwców, którzy zostali pobłogosławieni darem magii.

— Co powiedział? — Jane zapytała męża, zauważając szok, który obezwładnił ich córkę.

— Powiedział, że słyszał o naszych problemach i jest chętny, by spłacić wszystkie nasze kredyty, nie zważając na ich wysokość — powiedział w końcu Graham, unosząc w zdziwieniu i zaintrygowaniu brwi.

— A co chce w zamian? Malfoyowie, szczególnie Draco, nigdy nie zaoferowaliby pomocy bez czegoś w zamian, tato — pogardliwie skwitowała Hermiona.

Graham z widoczną obawą podrapał swój kark.

— Powiedział… powiedział, że spłaci nas, jeżeli ty, Hermiono, kochanie, zostaniesz jego żoną.

— Co?! — krzyknęła, a jedynym, rozpoznawalnym w tym momencie przez jej mózg, słowem była _żona_. Żona znaczy obrączki, żona znaczy małżeństwo, żona znaczy… małżonka… małżonka… małżonka Malfoya.

Cisza w pokoju była ogłuszająca; jej matka spojrzała na córkę z pytaniem w oczach, a ojciec dalej wpatrywał się w dywan, nagle bardzo zainteresowany jego wzorem.

— Pierw powiedziałem mu, by się odczepił. Nie sprzedałbym cię temu mężczyźnie, tylko dlatego, że spłaci nasze długi, ale przekonał mnie, bym z tobą porozmawiał, bym ci powiedział o jego pomyśl… Hermiono, gdzie idziesz? — zapytał Graham, kiedy jego córka gwałtownie ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Kobieta zignorowała ojca i dalej kierowała się do swojego pokoju, przebrała się w coś bardziej reprezentatywnego, co zakrywało jej sportowy biustonosz i szorty, po czym wróciła do salonu, z którego nie ruszyli się nawet na krok jej rodzice.

— Hermiona, co… — zawołała kobieta, gdy córka wzięła garść proszku fiuu i weszła do kominka.

— Malfoy Manor! — krzyknęła czystym i zdeterminowanym głosem Hermiona.

 

* * *

_Czwartek, 22 października, 17:26_

Hermiona wyskoczyła z kominka do olbrzymiego pomieszczenia wysłanego wypolerowanym marmurem, który zdawał się ciągnąć aż do pozostałych pokoi.

— Zastanawiałem się, ile zajmie ci dotarcie tutaj. — Usłyszała głęboki, męski głos dobiegający ze szczytu schodów. Jej wzrok natychmiast powędrował do jego źródła, zatrzymując się na wyprostowanej, silnej sylwetce, tak odmiennej od wysokiego i chudego dziecka, które pamiętała ze szkolnych wspomnień. Miał na sobie najlepsze szaty dostępne na rynku dla mężczyzn i Hermiona sama z siebie zakpiła za to, iż w ogóle pomyślała, że mogłaby go zastać w czymś innym. Jego duża, jednak dalej blada, dłoń została oparta o balustradę; prawie szare oczy lustrowały ją, jakby wyśmiewając jej wygląd; blond włosy były ścięte w elegancką fryzurę, sięgając mu kołnierzyka schludnej koszuli.

— Tak podejrzewałem, że przyjdziesz mnie wypytywać i nawrzeszczeć za ofertę, którą śmiałem zaproponować twojemu ojcu — powiedział Draco, zanim kobieta mogła się odezwać. Gestem zaprosił ją, by podążyła za nim lewym korytarzem imponującego holu. Hermiona odwróciła się na pięcie i wyprzedziła go.

Szybko ją dogonił, łapiąc za dłoń i ciągnąc do pokoju, który, jak się okazało, był biblioteką. Podeszli do okrągłej wnęki przeznaczonej do wygodnego czytania. Naprzeciw foteli stały biurka obsadzone w stole, zaznaczając tym samym początek bibliotecznych regałów. Hermiona zauważyła, że wyrzeźbione schody biegły na piętro, gdzie zakręcały i spiralne schody wychodzące z głównej alkowy, pozwalałby bez problemu dosięgnąć piętra praktycznie z każdego regału. Za otwartą przestrzenią wypoczynkową znajdowało się masywne, mahoniowe biurko, które samym wyglądem dominowało w otoczeniu. Draco usiadł właśnie przy nim.

— Jestem pewien, że ojciec poinformował cię, kiedy wróciłaś po południu z treningu, że chcę spłacić ich długi, dzięki czemu twoi rodzice zachowają dom i klinikę, w której pracują — mówiąc to, zaklaskał w dłonie i po chwili pojawił się przed nim skrzat. — Dzwoneczku, podaj mi szklankę koniaku. — Odwracając się do Hermiony, uniósł brew w niemym zapytaniu. Pokręciła głową, krzyżując ramiona na piersi, pragnąc, by się pospieszył i mówił dalej. — To wszystko, Dzwoneczku, dziękuję.

Skrzat zniknął i pojawił się po niecałych trzydziestu sekundach, podając mu trunek.

— Proszę, panie.

Draco kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu i uniósł szklankę, powąchał płyn, po czym upił go trochę i kontynuował:

— Jestem pewien, że wiesz, co chcę w zamian, chociaż szczegóły pozwoliłem sobie pominąć, wierząc, że lepiej przedyskutować je tylko między nami. Dlatego też przyszłaś, prawda? By pokrzyczeć na mnie, jak śmiem myśleć, że poślubiłabyś kogoś takiego jak ja. — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się złośliwie na widok uchylonych ust kobiety, która już zaczynała zaprzeczać jego wypowiedzi. Jej oczy wyrażały złość i zdenerwowanie. — Widzę, że znowu mam rację, Granger, stajesz się za bardzo przewidywalna.

Oczy Hermiony się zwęziły.

— Dlaczego, do cholery, chcesz poślubić mnie — osobę, którą gardziłeś przez całą szkołę? — wybuchła, a w jej głosie złośliwość mieszała się ze złością. — Najpierw jednak chcę wiedzieć, jak i skąd dowiedziałeś się o problemach finansowych moich rodziców!

Draco uśmiechnął się, widząc jej gniew i wygodnie rozsiadł się w fotelu, jego postawa krzyczała pewnością siebie i władzą, którą dzierżył.

— Interesuję się wieloma rynkami, szczególnie w świecie mugoli, ponieważ są oni tak prości, więc można nimi  łatwo kierować i dość dobrze zarobić. Wyobraź sobie moje zaskoczenie, kiedy natknąłem się na ogłoszenie sprzedaży kliniki dentystycznej prowadzonej przez Jane i Grahama Grangerów w ostatnim numerze katalogu Na sprzedaż, który od czasu do czasu ozdabia moje biurko. Trochę kopania i znalazłem informację, że mają poważne kredyty z garścią pieniędzy, która ledwo wystarczyła im do końca miesiąca, a nawet tygodnia, jeżeli nie sprzedadzą kliniki i domu. A nawet wtedy… Cóż, to była zbyt dobra okazja, by ją przepuścić. — Draco zatrzymał się na moment, biorąc kolejnego łyka; jego wzrok nie opuszczał Hermiony. — Moja matka, która swoją drogą uważa, że się starzeje, mimo że w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat nie zmieniła się ani o jotę, zaczyna coraz usilniej napierać na mnie, bym się ustatkował i sam miał kilkoro dzieci. Doszło już nawet do tego, że zaczęła zapraszać te wszystkie panienki z dobrze sytuowanych rodzin na kolacje czy lunche, gdzie manipulacją zmusza mnie, bym się pojawił, próbując tym samym mnie zeswatać. Parokrotnie zdarzyło się już tak, że w jedzeniu i napojach znajdowałem eliksir płodności.

Cóż, to chociaż wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego przed upiciem trunku, najpierw go powąchał.

— Ojciec też coraz bardziej naciska, podobnie jak wcześniej jego ojciec naciskał na niego — by spłodzić męskiego potomka. Zgodnie z odnalezioną wolą mojego pra-prawujka, bieżący, poczytalny spadkobierca majątku Malfoyów otrzyma jeszcze więcej pieniędzy i posiadłości — jakich, tego nie będę ci ujawniał — pod warunkiem, że przedłuży linię, zanim skończy trzydzieści lat. Skończę je za cztery lata, a chciałbym mieć komfort zapasu czasu przed ostatecznym terminem, stąd też mój problem i tu zaczyna się twoja rola. Spłacę dług twoich rodziców, a w zamian zostaniesz moją żoną oraz matką męskiego spadkobiercy.

Słowo „spadkobierca” zadźwięczało jej w głowie, tak, jak wcześniej „małżeństwo”, szybko skojarzyło się z kolejnymi słowami typu „ciąża”, „dziewięć miesięcy” i… „seks”.

— Masz na myśli, że chcesz bym ja — którą ty i reszta twojej „wysokiej” klasy nazywacie szlamą — urodziła ci syna? — Hermiona z trudem wykrztusiła zdanie, dalej nie mogąc wyjść z szoku.

— Tak. Abstrahując od tego, co o mnie myślisz, Granger, szukam kogoś, kto nie będzie tylko myślał o pieniądzach, gdy mnie poślubi lub — przerwał roześmiany, ponieważ dotarło do niego, że dokładnie taką osobą będzie Hermiona, gdy zdecyduje się go poślubić — … albo o tym, jak wydać moje pieniądze na siebie i swoje chciwe, bezmyślne, frywolne pościgi za kolejnymi zakupami.

Przerwał, pozwalając, by jego słowa wsiąknęły w kobietę; bacznie ją obserwował, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcje na swoje żądania.

— Oszalałeś! — krzyknęła zszokowana, wpatrując się w niego szerokimi z przerażenia oczami.

Draco uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, który spowodował, iż kobieta natychmiast się spięła.

— Jeżeli się zgodzisz, dostaniesz comiesięczny dodatek na wydanie, jak tylko zapragniesz. Poślubisz mnie w ciągu kolejnych czterech miesięcy i dasz mi męskiego potomka tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Do czasu aż nasze dziecko będzie pełnoletnie, będziesz się nim zajmowała i opiekowała. Ty, nie niańka. Po osiągnięciu przez niego dojrzałości będziesz zwolniona ze wszystkich żądań wobec mnie i mojej rodziny. Oczywiście po twojej zgodzie i Wieczystej Przysiędze, którą złożysz, obiecując, że rzeczywiście mnie poślubisz i spełnisz moje życzenia. Wtedy przyznam twoim rodzicom finanse, które pozwolą im dalej żyć życiem, które sobie wypracowali przed długami.

Hermiona zaczęła się cofać do momentu, aż miała za sobą sofę i na niej usiadła bez słowa.

— Teraz, jak cię znam, Granger, a jestem całkiem pewien, że znam, bierzesz pod uwagę zgodę na warunki, mając w myślach spłatę rodziców za wszystko, co ci oferowali w twoim skromnym istnieniu i zrozumieniem dla wszystkiego, co musieli przejść przez ciebie, z twoim przyjściem na świat.

Miał rację, szczególnie po odmowie przez jej rodziców jakiejkolwiek pomocy od swojej córki.

— Powinienem poinformować cię, że z Potterem i większością Weasleyów utrzymuję cywilizowane stosunki. Swoją drogą, słyszałem, że zerwałaś z Łasicą na początku roku po tym, jak przyłapałaś go z inną kobietą w waszym łóżku. Kiedy pogłoski o twoim rewanżu niejako sieją w tych czasach strach w męskich umysłach, nie uważasz, że to będzie ostateczną zemstą? Poślubienie i reprodukcja z wrogiem numer jeden Łasicy?

 

* * *

_Czwartek, 22 października, 19:51_

— Hermiono, nie możesz sprzedać się temu mężczyźnie! Wiemy, jak bardzo go nienawidziłaś przez te wszystkie lata! Nie zgadzaj się na pozbawione miłości małżeństwo ze względu na nas! — Płakała jej matka, wykręcając sobie dłonie. Jej ojciec stał koło swojej żony ze wściekłym wyrazem twarzy.

— Zgodziłam się i zawarliśmy Wieczystą Przysięgę — dosadnie sapnęła Hermiona; jej słowa zakończyły wszelkie dyskusje, które trwały przez ostatnią godzinę w domu Grangerów.  


* * *

_Poniedzałek, 26 października_

— Nie możesz przecież poważnie o tym myśleć! — powiedział podniesionym głosem Harry, a na jego twarzy malował się szok połączony ze wściekłością, furią i urazem. Rzucił na stolik przed nią codzienną gazetę z nagłówkiem „Wrogowie połączeni węzłem małżeńskim” płonącym na pierwszej stronie, pod którym wydrukowane było wczorajsze, pozowane zdjęcie Hermiony i Draco.

— I nie myślę tak, Harry — spokojnie odparła mu Hermiona, podchodząc do jego lodówki. Przez przedłużające się spotkanie ominęła zaplanowany z Ginny i Harrym lunch. Weasley była zadowolona z przesunięcia wspólnego posiłku na inny dzień, lecz Harry wręcz przeciwnie i domagał się, by Hermiona dała mu znać, kiedy ma wolną chwilę tak szybko, jak ją znajdzie.

Słysząc jej słowa, Harry westchnął z ulgą, myśląc nagle, że to po prostu kolejna mistyfikacja Proroka Codziennego zwiększająca sprzedaż.

— Dawno temu przestałam o tym myśleć. To pewne i oficjalnie. Wezmę ślub z Malfoyem — powiedziała, siadając przy stole i rozsmarowując na kromce chleba masło.

— Ale...

— Ale nic. Zakopaliśmy topór wojenny i się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Jesteśmy szczęśliwi i zadowoleni. Proszę, nie próbuj zniszczyć tego małżeństwa, Harry. Kiedy wszyscy się dowiedzą, będę potrzebowała całego twojego wsparcia, by odeprzeć te hieny. Nie chcę stawać przeciwko mojemu własnemu przyjacielowi. Proszę — błagała go Hermiona. Oboje z Malfoyem — _Draconem_ — zgodzili się, by historyjka, którą przed chwilą opowiedziała Harry’emu, trafiła do opinii publicznej. On sam był odpowiedzialny za powiedzenie swoim rodzicom o ich zbliżających się zaślubinach i do tej pory nie dowiedziała się, jak mu poszło, chociaż zapewniał ją, że jego rodzice będą przeszczęśliwi, że jest, chociaż krok do przodu do spłodzenia im wnuka, nad którym mogliby się rozpływać.

Harry ponownie westchnął i pochylił się, by dotknąć dłoń Hermiony. Zatrzymała się w pół ruchu rozsmarowywania dżemu na kanapce, po czym spojrzała na niego.

— Proszę, tylko mi nie mów, że to część planu, by odkuć się na Ronie? To zrujnuje twoje życie tak samo jak i jego.

Hermiona przewróciła pozornie oczami, jednak w duchu była zaskoczona, że Harry odgadł to, co miało spory wpływ na decyzję. Dlatego też po prostu uprzejmie się uśmiechnęła i teraz była jej kolej, by mocno ścisnąć jego dłoń.

— Nie. Zrobiłam dość, by się zrewanżować, nie uważasz?

Twarz Harry’ego lekko się skrzywiła na przypomnienie o przekleństwie Hermiony, które ta rzuciła na Rona.

— Przynajmniej wiem, że dasz sobie radę — wymamrotał, wyciągając rękę, by ukraść jej gryza kanapki.

— Hej! — krzyknęła, próbując klepnąć go w dłoń. Harry wyszczerzył się, czasy, w których był szukającym, tylko pomogły zwiększyć jego szybki refleks, i wgryzł się w tosta.

— Też przegapiłem lunch, wiesz? — powiedział z ustami pełnymi chleba.

 

* * *

_Wtorek, 31 grudnia, 23:49_

Oboje zgodzili się, że gdy Malfoyowie organizują bal, obowiązkowy jest strój wieczorowy. Z kieliszkiem szampana w dłoni, którym opiekowała się od momentu wręczenia jej go na samym początku balu, wzdychając, przestępowała z nogi na nogę.

— Powinnaś się bawić — powiedział głos obok niej. Hermiona odwróciła się i spojrzała na stojącą obok rudowłosą. Ginny szeroko się uśmiechnęła i głową wskazała na Harry’ego, stojącego przy szwedzkim stole. Widać było, jak mężczyzna czuł się, wymieniając uprzejmości z Pansy Parkinson, która narzucała mu swoje wdzięki. Hermiona przypomniała sobie, że gdzieś w jakimś dziale plotkarskim przeczytała, iż Pansy właśnie zakończyła swoje trzecie małżeństwo i już rozglądała się za kolejnym potencjalnym kandydatem na męża.

— Nie martwisz się? — zapytała Granger i po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru na jej ustach zagościł uśmiech, a w oczach zabłysło rozbawienie.

— Nie — zachichotała Ginny. — Harry wygląda na rozdrażnionego i wystarczająco zażenowanego. Ufam mu — westchnęła, odwracając się w stronę Hermiony. Otworzyła usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale równie szybko je zamknęła, marszcząc brwi.— O nie… — warknęła, powodując tym, że Granger się odwróciła ze zmartwieniem. Jej wzrok wędrował ponad głowami tłumu, szukając osoby, która spowodowała, że Ginny się tak przejęła, po czym dostrzegła kolejną kolorową głowę, będącą znakiem rozpoznawczym Weasleyów, która kierowała się w jej stronę.

— Ron! Co ty tutaj robisz? — wysyczała Ginny, gdy mężczyzna się do nich przybliżył. Ten tylko głupkowato się uśmiechnął do siostry, po czym spojrzał na Hermionę i jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się w błagający.

— Hermiono, proszę, chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą na osobności — powiedział cicho, delikatnie się nad nią nachylając, mając tym samym gwarancję, że go usłyszy.

Hermiona uniosła w złości brwi.

— Podejrzewam, że przez cały ten czas nie miałeś wcześniej odwagi, by do mnie podejść?

Ron skrzywił się, ale mimo wszystko wyciągnął swoje dłonie, próbując złapać jej. Hermiona odsunęła się, unikając jego dotyku.

— Nie dotykaj mnie. I jeżeli chcesz ze mną porozmawiać, masz dwie minuty. Tu i teraz — powiedziała uparcie. Otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, a jego twarz poczerwieniała z nerwów.

— Minuta i czterdzieści pięć sekund — powiedziała zjadliwie kobieta.

Ron sapnął i niezdarnie podrapał się po karku, spoglądając na swoją siostrę, prosząc niemo o pomoc. Ginny pokręciła głową:

— Przykro mi, Ron. Ty ze wszystkich ludzi powinieneś wiedzieć, że Hermiona potrafi być uparta.

Czując się nie na miejscu, Ron ponownie odwrócił się do Hermiony.

— Słuchaj, Hermiono, proszę, nie rób tego. Nie odrzucaj swojego życia! To, co zrobiłem, było niczym, byłem wtedy strasznie pijany i wiem, że to nie jest dobrą wymówką, ale to w ogóle się dla mnie nie liczyło! — błagał Ron.

Znudzony wzrok Hermiony powędrował ponad ramię Rona i coś wtedy spowodowało, że się lekko rozpogodziła.

— Jestem całkowicie pewien, że nie byłeś wpisany na listę gości, Łasico — grzecznie, lecz z ociąganiem powiedział Draco, powoli zachodząc Rona od tyłu, zatrzymując się, by stanąć przy Hermionie. — Muszę prosić, byś wyszedł, zanim zrobisz jakąś scenę.

— Dalej została mi jeszcze minuta, Fretko — odpowiedział Ron ze wstrętem w oczach.

Brwi drugiego mężczyzny uniosły się, a on sam zamilkł, pozwalając Ronaldowi dalej się uniżać.

— Hermiono, jak możesz poślubić tę szumowinę? Przez całą szkołę był naszym największym wrogiem, nie wahał się, by cię obrażać, a teraz… teraz chcesz wyjść za tego drania? — Weasley mówił coraz głośniej, przyciągając tym samym uwagę otaczających ich gości.

Dłoń Hermiony wystrzeliła i spoliczkowała go.

— A ty byłeś moim przyjacielem przez całą szkołę. Przynajmniej nie będę go zdradzała, gdy się pobierzemy.

Stojący obok Draco przeniósł ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą.

Ron wyraźnie wstrząśnięty wciąż wpatrywał się w Hermionę, a jego twarz zaczerwieniła się od złości, zażenowania i siły uderzenia kobiety.

— Skończył ci się czas, Ronaldzie. Wyjdź, zanim Draco poprosi cię o opuszczenie dworu — powiedziała ostrym tonem, zanim się odwróciła i wyszła z sali balowej.

Stanęła na opuszczonym balkonie, ukryta przed wzrokiem gapiów z ogrodu i spoglądała na rozciągające się przed nią tereny. Delikatny, lecz zimny wiatr spowodował, że lekko zadrżała, dlatego też pragnąć się rozgrzać, zaczęła pocierać dłońmi o nagie ramiona. Nagle cienka, atłasowa suknia wiązana na szyi nie wydała się najlepszym wyborem na dzisiejszy wieczór, ale Hermiona po prostu musiała się poddać tej cudownej, głębokiej purpurze sukni i temu, jak ta aż wołała, by ją włożyła.

Przez chwilę stała tak w ciszy, jednak w głowie miała gonitwę myśli i uczuć. Wyrwał ją z tego dźwięk nadchodzących kroków.

Marynarka okryła jej nagie ramiona, a ciepło i zapach jej właściciela opatulił ją. Lekko odwróciła głowę, by zobaczyć, jak Draco opiera się obok niej o barierkę.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie oczekujesz ode mnie monogamii — powiedział po cichu, obserwując jej reakcję.

Przez chwilę milczała, pozwalając, by dotarły do niej te słowa.

— Miałam na to nadzieję, ale nie jestem zbyt doświadczona i jestem pewna, że moje libido jest mniejsze od twojego. Mam chociaż nadzieję na dyskrecję. Nie chcę być zawstydzona przez własnego męża — mówiąc to, dalej wpatrywała się w bezkresne włości Malfoyów, jej emocje były tak sprzeczne, że wolała neutralnie się wpatrywać przed siebie, zamiast bezpośrednio w jego oczy. — Poza tym, teraz jak o tym myślę, nigdy tak naprawdę nie poświęciłam temu nawet chwili uwagi. Wiem tylko, że będziesz… będziemy musieli konsumować nasze małżeństwo tak długo, aż nie zajdę w ciążę. Nigdy jednak nie zastanawiałam się nad pozostałym czasem.

Draco odpuścił jej to pominięcie.

— To będzie jedyny raz, jak będę z tobą spał. Wierzę, że gdy poczniesz naszego syna i urodzisz go, to sprawiedliwie będzie, że nie będę od tego czasu i od ciebie wymagał monogamii. Również jednak prosiłbym o dyskrecję.

Hermiona przytaknęła, próbując powstrzymać łzy. To było małżeństwo bez miłości, gdzie ze spokojem dyskutowali o możliwościach poligamii, coś, czemu była przeciwna, będąc z Ronem. Jak dwulicowe to się teraz wydawało?

W oddali, w sali balowej, tłum zaczął odliczać ostatnie sekundy do północy. Oboje słuchali wybuchu oklasków, gdy liczenie dotarło do jedynki i głośnej muzyki wraz z radosnymi życzeniami.

Co teraz? W ciągu dwudziestu siedmiu dni wyjdzie za mąż, by pomóc swoim rodzicom, by odegrać się na Ronie i nigdy nie zaznać w swoim życiu prawdziwej miłości. Wydawało się, że nie miała nic, co mogłaby świętować, wchodząc w nowy rok. Z każdą mijaną godziną jej szczęście jakby bladło, cierpka prawda jej wyborów i decyzji zaczęła w końcu do niej docierać.

— Przestań wyglądać jak więzień prowadzony na stracenie. Zaopiekuję się tobą. Nigdy nie będzie ci niczego brakowało — powiedział gładko Draco z pewną arogancją w głosie. Szybko złapał Hermionę i odwrócił ją tak, by stanęła przed nim przodem; przyciągnął ją do swojego ciała. Zanim zdążyła zaprotestować, uwięził jej usta, dokładnie tak, jak wydawałoby się, zrobił z jej życiem i zbałamucił ją do uległości. Odgłos protestu zamarł w jej gardle, gdy jego język wślizgnął się pomiędzy jej wargi, powodując wybuch ciepła i szokującej ekscytacji, które czuła w okolicach podbrzusza. Gdzieś w świadomości chciała walczyć, odepchnąć go i spoliczkować za to, co zrobił, dokładnie tak, jak zrobiła to Ronowi chwilę wcześniej, ale gdy przechylił głowę i pogłębił namiętny pocałunek, wszystkie jej myśli uleciały.

Powoli, jej dłonie sunęły po materiale koszuli, gdzie mogłaby zaczepić się w tym sztormie złości, głodu i pasji, które wydawałyby się narodzić z tego pocałunku.

Tak szybko, jak się zaczęło, tak szybko się skończyło i Draco odsunął się, spoglądając na nią, z dłonią wplątaną w jej włosy, drugą trzymającą ją za kark.

Uśmiechnął się kątem ust.

— Tak… Myślę, że będziemy dobrze dopasowani w łóżku, ale to się wypali, pewnie jak w każdym małżeństwie. — Z tymi słowami odwrócił się od niej i zaczął kierować w stronę sali. Zanim zamknął jednak za sobą drzwi balkonowe, zatrzymał się i dodał: — Och i Hermiono… Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku.

 

* * *

_Środa, 27 stycznia 2010 r., 20:00_

— Czy ty, Draconie Malfoy, bierzesz tę oto Hermionę Jean Granger za swoją prawnie poślubioną małżonkę, w zdrowiu i chorobie, dobrobycie i ubóstwie, aż śmierć was nie rozdzieli?

— Tak.

— A czy ty, Hermiono Jean Granger, bierzesz tego oto Dracona Malfoya za swojego prawnie poślubionego małżonka, w zdrowiu i chorobie, dobrobycie i ubóstwie, aż śmierć was nie rozdzieli?

Chwila wahania.

— Tak.


	2. Doświadczenie początkujących

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+ oraz triggering. Jeżeli pewne sytuacje mogą spowodować u Ciebie ataki lub złe samopoczucie - nie czytaj proszę.

_Środa, 27 stycznia, 23:12_

 

Hermiona zatrzymała się w głównej sypialni i spojrzała na znajdujące się tam meble. Jak podejrzewała, biła od nich najwyższa jakość, pieniądze, styl i komfort. Od puchowego, grafitowego dywanu po ciemne, lecz łagodne, ściany, aż po wspaniałe łóżko, znajdujące się na podwyższeniu w samym centrum pokoju — wszystko wydawało się wpasowywać w styl Malfoyów, dominujący dom.

Tak samo, jak kolory.

Zieleń i jej ciemniejszy odcień. Z okazjonalnymi wstawkami beżu oraz bieli. W części wypoczynkowej zauważyła znajdujące się po lewej stronie drzwi — założyła, że prowadzą do łazienki i garderoby.

Ponownie jednak skupiła uwagę na łóżku.

— Już myślisz o skonsumowaniu naszego małżeństwa, moja droga? — wymruczał Draco, gdy ją mijał. Kierując się do łazienki, zdjął krawat i bez myślenia odłożył go na krzesło znajdujące się w rogu pokoju. Gdy zrzucił z siebie marynarkę, powiesił ją na klamce drzwi od łazienki.

Seks. Z Draco.

Boże...

Spała z Ronem, nigdy tego nie żałowała i teraz dziękowała za to gwiazdom. Nie chciała, by Draco był jej pierwszym, bo zapewne jeszcze bardziej połechtałoby to jego ego.

Hermiona miała wrażenie, że została oszukana — Draco był atrakcyjny fizycznie i wiedziała, że nie rozczaruje jej w łóżku, tak jak czasami robił to Ron. To nie było w porządku. Czuła się jak kurtyzana.

Kiedy myślała o tym, jak do tej pory przełamywali pierwsze lody, to jedyny kontakt fizyczny pomiędzy nimi, który przychodził jej do głowy, to ten namiętny pocałunek zainicjowany przez Draco w Sylwestra i niewinny całus podczas ich ślubu.

Nie miała pojęcia, czego się spodziewać.

Draco wrócił do sypialni ubrany tylko w czarne bokserki. Zmierzył ją wzrokiem i odezwał się protekcjonalnie, jakby mówił do dziecka:

— Wiesz, że będziesz musiała w końcu ją zdjąć, prawda?

Twarz Hermiony zmarszczyła się, wyrażając irytację.

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Tylko… Nie wiem. Nie dotarło to jeszcze do mnie.

Mężczyzna cicho się roześmiał, jakby jej niepewność go rozbawiła. Podszedł do niej, po czym zatrzymał się przed kobietą i ponownie zlustrował ją wzrokiem, zupełnie jakby była jakimś przedmiotem, a on sprawdzał go pod kątem jakichkolwiek usterek.

— Muszę ci jeszcze pogratulować pięknej sukni. Te cięcia i szwy są idealne dla twojego ciała. Ciała, które już niedługo będzie wiło się pode mną, gdy zagram na nim jak na pianinie, przy akompaniamencie rozkosznych dźwięków, które wy, kobiety, wydajecie w chwilach pasji.

Coś à la komplement zostało zrujnowane przez to całe „wy, kobiety” i zimny ton. Draco poruszył się szybko, przybliżając się i zaczął rozwiązywać jedwabne wstążki trzymające gorset. Niemal sekundę później sukienka zsunęła się po ciele, Draco pomógł jej wyjść z niej i stanęła przed nim ubrana tylko w zwiewny, satynowy skrawek materiału, pończochy z pasem i pasujące do nich majtki.

— No, proszę… Hermiono! Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że będziesz wielbicielką takiego typu… bielizny.

Z każdym usłyszanym słowem, Hermiona coraz bardziej się denerwowała. Z każdym komentarzem wzrastał jej wstyd i poczucie poniżenia.

— Miejmy to już za sobą — powiedziała szybko, zbierając w sobie całą gryfońską odwagę i podchodząc do łóżka. Twarz Draco przybrała wyraz, jakby zaraz miał zrobić coś złego. Powoli podążył za nią jak zwierzyna za swoją ofiarą.

Hermiona w ciągu sekundy leżała na plecach, wpatrując się w rozgniewane, ciemne oczy jej nowo poślubionego męża.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, przygotowując się na to, co ma nadejść.

Zaczął od zdjęcia satynowej halki; przez chwilę podziwiał jej piersi, po czym praktycznie mechanicznie rozpiął pas do pończoch i zsunął je wraz z majtkami. Jego wzrok upajał się widokiem jej ciała, nie był to jednak wzrok namiętnego kochanka, głodnego, próbującego kontrolować się, by nie rzucić się na nią tu i teraz, tak jak robili to bohaterowie w romansach, które czytała. Nie, jego wzrok oceniał ją, jakby rozważał, czy jest warta jego dotyku, czy warto w ogóle uprawiać z nią seks.

Hermiona nagle poczuła przeszywające zimno, ale postanowiła o tym nie myśleć. Jej zadaniem było zajść w ciąże w jak najszybszym czasie.

Draco lekko podniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał na nią — nie skupiał się jednak ani na jej oczach, ani na czole, a gdzieś pomiędzy. Hermiona pomyślała, że nie do końca pragnie zauważyć jej obecność.

Odwzajemniła siłę spojrzenia i zauważyła, jak krystalicznie czyste są jego stalowe tęczówki, srebro błękitu. Miała nadzieję, że dzieci odziedziczą po nim kolor oczu, wszystko będzie lepsze od jej błotnistej barwy.

Poprawił się nad nią i westchnął — tak, jakby to było kolejne bezsensowne zadanie, które stoi mu na przeszkodzie do osiągnięcia celu. Usiadł na jej biodrach, ponownie omiótł ją wzrokiem, po czym dosłownie się na nią rzucił.

Pocałował ją, tym samym szokując i powodując, że jej myśli zaszły mgłą. Ta pasja, ten głód… Ale Hermiona podświadomie przekonywała się, że były one tylko jego potrzebą, chęcią przespania się z kimś. Całując ją — swoją własność — coraz namiętniej, nagle złapał jej piersi. Zimne jak zawsze dłonie tylko spotęgowały to szokujące uczucie przyjemności, które zelektryzowało jej ciało, wysyłając milion różnych wiadomości do jej receptorów nerwowych. Sutki stwardniały, czując, jak jego kciuki drażniły je, powodując, że zaczęła się wić w niespodziewanej przyjemności.

Jego język wślizgnął się do jej ust, zapraszając do wspólnej zabawy. To było przerażające, jak jej mechanizmy obronne uciekły, kiedy palce zaczęły podszczypywać sutki i w tym samym czasie przygryzł dolną wargę. Wygięła się w jego kierunku, przytulając swoją pierś do ciepłej klatki, biust napierał na jego bezwłosą, białą perfekcję, czuła jego męskość każdą cząstką siebie. Usta były szorstkie i gorące, zmysłowe. Nikt jej jeszcze tak nie całował.

Jego wargi zsunęły niżej i zaczęły wędrówkę wzdłuż szyi. Ssał i przygryzał miejsce, gdzie wyczuł jej szalony bijący puls, dłonie grały jej ciałem, jakby był maestrem.

Odsuwając się delikatnie, przeniósł cały akt na kolejny poziom. Z jej ciała wyrwał się jęk w momencie, gdy usta pokryły jedną z piersi i zaczął z pewną czcią lizać oraz skubać skórę obok sutka; trzymał ją na krawędzi, omijając miejsca, gdzie najbardziej pragnęła jego uwagi.

— Pro… — Momentalnie umilkła, nie chcąc dać Draco przyjemności usłyszenia, jak błaga. Zanim przeniósł usta na drugą pierś, by potraktować ją z równą uwagą jak poprzednią, poczuła na swojej skórze ten złośliwy uśmieszek. Również tutaj drażnił jej skórę, nie przysuwając się ani o jotę do nabrzmiałej brodawki.

Hermiona nigdy by nie uwierzyła, że może być — że będzie — podniecona prawie do otumanienia przez swoje szkolne nemezis.

A cały akt tak do końca się przecież jeszcze nie zaczął.

Wstrzymała oddech, jej oczy zaszły mgłą i w końcu… w końcu zaprzestał pieszczot, by dać jej chwilę wytchnienia. Uniósł wzrok, podziwiając, do jakiego doprowadził ją stanu; uśmiechnął się złośliwie i ponownie obniżył swoją głowę.

Urywany jęk, który wyrwał się z jej gardła, wskazał tylko na siłę odpowiedzi na poczynania mężczyzny i bezsilność w kwestii kontrolowania swojego zachowania. Zębami delikatnie drażnił jej czułe łono, a po chwili językiem zaczął pieścić nabrzmiałą łechtaczkę, powodując tym samym, że ponownie przeszły ją dreszcze. Nie wiedziała, że jego dotyk zawsze może odczuwać z taką samą intensywnością; nie dowierzała, wyginając się skąpana w namiętności, która szarpała każdym jej mięśniem.

Mężczyzna ponownie przerwał; tym razem, by poprawić kobietę na łóżku. Jego oczy upajały się widokiem, który przedstawiała sobą, próbując odzyskać, choć odrobinę opanowania i wrócić z zakątków nieznanego świata, gdzie wydaje się, że ożyły niektóre fantazje erotyczne. Przez chwilę pozwoliła mu się podziwiać, po czym odwróciła głowę, uciekając tym samym wzrokiem.

— Możesz przestać patrzeć na mnie, jakbym była cenną świnią, którą wygrałeś? — powiedziała Hermiona. Była dumna, że potrafiła usunąć ze swojego głosu roztrzęsienie, które czuła.

— Jesteś moją żoną, a wkrótce też matką mojego syna. Nie ma sensu udawać nieśmiałej. Kiedy chcę na ciebie patrzeć, będę to robił — stwierdził głębokim głosem. Jego twarz wyrażała pierwotną, męską determinację i nieukrywany, seksualny głód. Tak, seksualne pragnienie. Był prawdopodobnie jedną z najbardziej aktywnych osób, które miała nieszczęście poznać.

Draco tymczasem zsunął się z niej całkowicie i zdjął swoje bokserki. Przewrócił się, by spojrzeć jej śmiało w oczy; Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać i jej wzrok mimowolnie powędrował do jego pachwin.

Zarumieniła się. Oczy lekko się rozszerzyły i zaschło jej w ustach, a w żołądku poczuła dziwne trzepotanie, gdy mięśnie zacisnęły się w oczekiwaniu. Oczywiście, widziała już wcześniej mężczyzn w stanie erekcji, czytała o tym w książkach, które wpadły jej w ręce. Mimo tego wydawało się jej, że Ron poważnie odstawał od skali, jeszcze zanim miała możliwość porównania go do kogokolwiek.

W tajemnicy była zadowolona, że był podniecony; dzięki temu wiedziała, że chociaż w pewien sposób była dla niego atrakcyjna.

Jego dłonie pieściły jej boki, brzuch, gdzie zwolniły, a on sam nachylił się nad nim, by skosztować smaku napiętej tam skóry. Gdy ponownie ruszyły w dół ciała, język zaczął wsuwać się w pępek kobiety, liżąc i powodując, że ponownie zaczął grać nią swoją muzykę.

Zsunął się ustami po jej biodrach i podbrzusza, zatrzymując się na krótki moment pomiędzy jej nogami, po czym całkowicie ominął najbardziej palące na jego dotyk miejsce.

Zatrzymał się dopiero wtedy, gdy nie mógł dłużej wyrysowywać wzorów na jej skórze. Powoli wrócił ustami i dłońmi wzdłuż ciała, aż językiem prześledził kontur ust, później zatapiając się w nich i z pasją ją pocałował. Dłonie kobiety najpierw powoli, niepewnie dotykały jego łopatek, by moment później mocno ścisnąć jego ramiona. Czując, jak ta wzmacnia uścisk, podniósł głowę i przez chwilę spojrzał na nią, jakby zastanawiając się, czy powinien pozwolić się dotykać. W końcu odrzucił te myśli, skupiając się na figlarnym ciele pod nim. Wsunął czubek palca w jej rozchylone wargi i kobieta instynktownie zaczęła go ssać; kłąb głodu w podbrzuszu tylko się zacieśnił.

— Chcę, byś błagała — wycedził pewnie, ocierając się pachwiną o jej udo, pozwalając poczuć, jak bardzo jest podniecony. Zadrżała, słysząc ten zmysłowy nakaz. Ponownie się zatraciła, została zniewolona tylko przez dźwięk tego ochrypłego głosu, męski zapach, niesamowicie uwodzicielski dotyk większego, silniejszego ciała. Odważnie uniosła dłoń, by dotknąć jego wysokiego, dumnie uniesionego policzka. Zsunęła palce, uwielbiając to uczucie; została całkowicie zdominowana przez połączenie z tymi burzowymi oczami. Została ujarzmiona.

Odwrócił głowę i uwięził pomiędzy swoimi wargami jeden z jej palców, powodując tym, że gwałtownie zabrała dłoń i z desperacją zakryła te drwiące wargi swoimi. Wplotła w jasne włosy palce; zaskomlała, gdy z równą siłą i gwałtownością oddał pocałunek. Cierpiała z braku dotyku, cierpiała bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej z tego powodu, pragnąc czegoś, czego nigdy tak nie pragnęła.

— Draco, proszę — wydyszała, wijąc się pod nim; jej umysł, sumienie, nie dbało dłużej o postanowienie braku proszenia się; nie dbała, o to, że dosłownie minuty temu zażądał tego od niej. Jeżeli będzie zmuszona jeszcze chociaż przez chwilę znosić te wyrafinowane tortury, zwariuje.

— Nie jesteś jeszcze gotowa — zapewnił ją niewyraźnie. Dłonie zsunęły się w dół ciała, by przeczesywać i bawić się ciemnymi włoskami, pokrywającymi jej podbrzusze; zaśmiał się z arogancją, gdy rozchyliła uda z własnej woli, robiąc miejsce dla jego palców.

Gdy znalazł jej łechtaczkę, zaczął proces powolnego doprowadzania jej do szału z pożądania. Podniecenie ponownie zawładnęło ciałem kobiety, a ona sama zaczęła drżeć, gdy ta podstawowa potrzeba wzrosła do nieznośnych granic. Była teraz bezmyślna, straciła też mowę i wszystko zostało zredukowane do tego jednego, centralnego teraz punktu na jej ciele, zbyt wrażliwego od jego dotyku. Kiedy się tak miotała, jej ruchy instynktownie dążyły do spełnienia, które wiedziała, że zaraz nadejdzie. Draco zatrzymał się, pozwalając jej złapać chwilę wytchnienia, trzymając przy sobie to, czego pragnęła najbardziej. Za każdym razem, gdy  przestawał, coraz bardziej do niego lgnęła, prawie ze łzami frustracji, całkowicie zatracona w tym, co robił z jej ciałem.

Draco popieścił palcem spuchnięte i wilgotne wargi pomiędzy nogami kobiety, eksperymentalnie wchodząc w nią palcem. Raz. Drugi. Zanim krzyknęła, w końcu poza granicami całego wstydu i kontroli.

— Jesteś taka gorąca, mokra i tak cudownie ciasna, _kochanie_ — powiedział, drocząc się.

Włożył ręce pod jej drżące biodra i uniósł je, by móc wsunąć pod nie poduszkę, po którą wcześniej sięgnął. Zanim w ogóle mogła przyswoić to, co się dzieje, Draco przygotował się, by w nią wejść; pochylił się, jakby miał ją zaatakować, uniósł jej biodra pod kątem, po czym wszedł w nią jednym, długim i głębokim ruchem, który ją zaskoczył do tego stopnia, że całkowicie znieruchomiała. Wszystkie myśli z niej uleciały. Zemsta, łamiące serce małżeństwo, dziecko, które musi mieć, miłość, której nigdy nie doświadczy. W jednej chwili prawie płakała z niecierpliwości, a w kolejnej pogrążyła się w najdziksze, fizyczne podniecenie, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczyła.

— Kurwa — warknął Draco; jego oddech był ciężki, a głowa świeciła od potu.

Intensywność oczekiwania doprowadzała ją do szaleństwa. Wchodził w nią rytmicznie z siłą, powodując, że czuła się, jakby płonęła; dyszała i z głośnym świstem łapała powietrze, zaskoczona tą wspaniałą przyjemnością, którą dostarczał jej z każdym silnym pchnięciem biodrami. Ślepa i głucha na wszystko dookoła poza silnym biciem swojego serca i jego dominującą sylwetką; straciła całkowitą kontrolę. Wysłał ją na szczyt ekstazy, a jej orgazm był tak silny, że przysłowiowo rozpadła się na milion kawałków.

Delikatnie opuścił Hermionę z powrotem na łóżko, obserwując, jak przeżywa tę przyjemność. Jej zamglony wzrok spojrzał w jego szukające oczy, a serce na moment zamarło, widząc ten przystojny uśmiech tak pełen męskiej satysfakcji z przyjemność, którą jej dał.

— Nigdy nie wiedziałam... — zaczęła nieskładnie mamrotać. — Nigdy nie wiedziałam, że to może być aż tak...

— Powinienem wiedzieć, że Ron nie był dobrym kochankiem — wycedził Draco, po czym uniósł ją i przekręcił na brzuch, zanim kobieta w ogóle zdążyła pomyśleć, co robi.

— Draco? — pisnęła totalnie zaskoczona, gdy podciągnął ją na jej kolana. Myślała, że ten raz wystarczył, że będzie... czy chce jeszcze?

Ponownie wsunął się w nią; kobieta była tak wrażliwa i zszokowana, że krzyknęła z zaskoczenia, czując, w jakiej pozycji się teraz kochają.

— Boli? — zapytał.

Hermiona była zdziwiona usłyszaną troską w głosie.

— Nie... — odpowiedziała, zamykając oczy ze wstydu. Nie robię tego, nie robię. Nie mogła uwierzyć w przyjemność, która ponownie przeszyła jej ciało, została uwiedziona po raz wtóry w ciągu sekund i znowu zatraciła się w tym wszystkim. Była istotą zniewoloną przez zmysłowość, pozwoliła odczuć tę potrzebę w każdej swoje odpowiedzi. Podniecenie trzymało ją w swoim uścisku, a on ją kontrolował, tak całkowicie, że nie była zdolna do ułożenia sensownej myśli czy reakcji. Tym razem nie była w stanie rozpoznać, że to ona wydawała te odgłosy i jęki, zatopiona w przyjemności. Odczuwała wszystko jeszcze intensywniej przez to, jak drży, przylegając do jej pleców, jak jęknął, gdy w końcu osiągnął swój własny orgazm.

I wtedy... wydawało się, że wszystko się skończyło.

Draco odsunął się od kobiety i wstał z łóżka. Jego oddech nie zdążył się uspokoić, a już kierował się w stronę łazienki, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi. Usłyszała puszczoną wodę z prysznica i nagle zrobiło jej się strasznie zimno, mimo że sekundy temu była rozpalona. Nie powinna mieć nadziei, że to jak ją traktował, jak dbał, by również czuła się dobrze, by również szczytowała, było dla niej. Najprawdopodobniej tylko chciał utrzymać swoją reputację dobrego kochanka.

Odgoniła te żałosne myśli od siebie, odwróciła się plecami do łazienki i naciągnęła kołdrę na swoje nagie ciało. Długo nie trwało, a prysznic ucichł i zapanowała dziwna cisza. Hermiona nasłuchiwała, jak ta niepewność się wydłuża; prawie podskoczyła, gdy poczuła, jak łóżko się ugina.

Jakaś fiolka została podstawiona jej pod twarz.

— Wypij to — powiedział, a jego głos wrócił do bycia zimnym i niedbałym.

Odebrała od niego fiolkę, badając jej zawartość.

— Co to jest? — zapytała, wąchając substancję.

— Eliksir płodności. Miejmy nadzieję, że gdy będziesz go regularnie zażywać, nie będziemy musieli zbyt często ze sobą sypiać.

Czuła jakby wbił jej nóż. Jak mogła tak błędnie odczytać cały akt?

Nie dbał o nią, nie uważał, że jest atrakcyjna, nie chciał od niej niczego więcej, poza ciążą.

Kobieta wypiła eliksir jednym haustem, oddając mu pustą fiolkę. Ponownie odwróciła się od niego, tak by nie zauważył łez, napływających do jej oczu.

 

* * *

 

_Sobota, 7 marca_

— Więc jak się wam układa? — zapytała radośnie Ginny, gdy obie siedziały na kanapie w mieszkaniu, które Weasley dzieliła z Harrym. Hermiona zabrała kęs sałatki cezara, próbując zignorować palący ból w jej sercu, który czuła za każdym razem, kiedy myślała o swoim małżeństwie — czyli przez praktycznie dziewięćdziesiąt procent czasu. Zastanawiała się, czy to nie tyle złamane serce, ile może jakieś problemy zdrowotne?

Mam nadzieję — pomyślała.

— W porządku — odpowiedziała pomiędzy gryzami, licząc, że z pełnymi ustami, nie będzie musiała zagłębiać się w temat.

— Nie, nie! Nie podoba mi się ta odpowiedź. Ty, Hermiona Granger-Malfoy, mówiąca, że jest w porządku? Nic nie jest w porządku! Co się dzieje? — podpytywała Ginny, sięgając przez stół po miskę, trzymaną przez Hermionę i zabierając jej porcelane. Kobieta westchnęła, odłożyła widelec i przetarła oczy.

— Małżeństwo z Draco nie jest tym, czym myślałam, że będzie.

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytała Ginny, przykrywając jej dłoń swoją w przyjacielskim, pocieszającym geście.

Hermiona westchnęła. Nie mogła nikomu powiedzieć, dlaczego poślubiła Draco, nawet Ginny. Nie mogła wyjaśnić jej, że miała nadzieję na małżeństwo, w którym będzie mogła grać rolę żony równej mężowi. A ten będzie ją wspierał, pomagał i dopingował we wszystkim, co robiła. Który będzie ją kochał i szanował, nawet jeżeli tylko desperacko pragnie dziecka, dziedzica rodu Malfoyów.

— Nieważne. Po prostu spodziewałam się za dużo od małżeństwa, do którego się pospieszyłam. Nagle chce dzieci, gdy ja dalej potrzebuję paru lat wolności od macierzyństwa — odpowiedział cicho Hermiona.

— Powiedziałaś mu o tym?

Hermiona spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, jednak wybrała punkt koło jej oczu, udając, jakby wpatrywała się prosto w nie. Niezdrowy nawyk, którego nauczyła się od Draco.

— Wiesz, jaki Draco był uparty w szkole. To się nie zmieniło, jeżeli czegoś chce, dostanie to.

— Ale Hermiono... Co się stało z walczeniem o swoje? — Ginny zmarszczyła brwi, wpatrując się w zatroskaną twarz długoletniej przyjaciółki. — Co się stało z gryfońską siłą, którą mamy w sobie? Ślizgoni nie mają prawa myśleć, że mogą rządzić innymi.

Hermiona zbyt późno zrozumiała swój błąd. Teraz Ginny będzie myślała, że jest zdominowana przez Draco, który zmusił ją — silną, zdecydowaną, niezależną kobietę — do posłuszeństwa i podporządkowania się. Będąc rudzielcem z temperamentem, Ginny zapewne naskoczyłaby na Draco za coś, czego nawet nie zrobił, w chwili, gdy go następnym razem zobaczy.

— Nie, Ginny. W porządku — uspokajała ją Hermiona. — Jestem po prostu niezdecydowana. Połowa mnie chce dziecka, kogoś, kogo będę mogła przytulać, które będzie mnie kochało bezgraniczną miłością — _kogoś, kogo będę mogła kochać bezinteresownie_ — i cóż... kogoś, kto rozświetli mój dzień, tylko przez to, że będzie mogło mi bezgranicznie zaufać, tak, jak wszystkie dzieci swoim matkom. Ale kiedy myślę o swojej pracy, karierze, nie mogę przestać zastanawiać się „a co jeśli...” Co, jeżeli tak skupię się na macierzyństwie, że nigdy nie wrócę do pracy? Że stracę swoją niezależność i reputację najlepszego negocjatora w Londynie?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na te słowa.

— Kochanie, wiesz tak dobrze, jak ja, że to się nigdy nie stanie. Poza tym zawsze masz jeszcze mnie, Harry'ego i resztę rodziny, która będzie cię wspierać. Nie pozwolimy ci się zatracić. No i najlepszą częścią dzieci jest ich robienie! — Uśmiechnęła się figlarnie Ginny.

Hermiona nie mogła w odpowiedzi nie odwzajemnić gestu. Po ich nocy poślubnej, Draco, pragnąc mieć pewność, że zajdzie w ciążę, kochał się z nią każdej nocy, czasami wielokrotnie. Za każdym razem nie zawodził w podnieceniu jej tak bardzo, że zawsze osiągała szczyt.

Jednak po akcie, odwracał się od niej i zasypiał, nie przejmując się tym, że powinien ją dotykać do końca nocy… a nawet dnia.

— Więc wnioskuję, że te plotki o nim, jakim to jest świetnym kochankiem, są prawdą? — zapytała zuchwale Ginny.

— Kto jest świetnym... Och. — W tym momencie Harry wszedł do kuchni i dodał dwa do dwóch, widząc Hermionę siedzącą przy stole z Ginny. — Gin, poważnie musisz dyskutować o życiu seksualnym Hermiony w tym domu? W domu, w którym mogę to usłyszeć?

Ginny odwróciła się w stronę Harry'ego, a gdy ten podszedł do niej, uniosła twarz po pocałunek, który otrzymała bez chwili wahania.

Hermiona obserwowała, jak dwójka jej najlepszych przyjaciół się kocha, obserwowała, jak ich twarze promieniały, a jej serce dalej się rozdzierało. Dlaczego ona nie może tego mieć?

— Może nie powinieneś być w domu, gdy mamy babskie spotkanie? Dzięki temu mogłabym sprawdzić, jak Hermiona zareaguje, gdy powiem jej, że lubisz, kiedy... — Harry szybko położył dłoń na ustach swojej dziewczyny i głupkowato się uśmiechnął.

— Jestem pewien, że Hermiona także nie chce słyszeć o moim życiu seksualnym.

Wspomniana kobieta roześmiała się po raz pierwszy tego dnia i ponownie zapragnęła mieć taką więź, jaką ma ta dwójka ze sobą.

Gdy parę godzin później opuszczając ich mieszkanie, Hermiona zdecydowała spróbować zamknąć swoje serce, emocje i nadzieję. Nie było sensu tęsknić i pragnąć czegoś, czego z pewnością nie otrzyma. W przeciwnym wypadku, gdy tego nie zrobi, rozleci się w drobny mak.

Unosząc dumnie twarz i wystawiając ją na zimny wiatr, ruszyła zdeterminowana do domu.

 

* * *

 

_Poniedziałek, 24 maja, 11:28_

Hermiona wpatrywała się w toaletę, nad którą się pochylała przez ostatnie dziesięć minut. Już pięć razy spłukiwała, czyściła twarz i klozet, po czym miała zamiar wstać, ale za każdym razem, jej żołądek się ponownie buntował.

Jak mogła tyle wymiotować, jeżeli wydawało jej się, że nie ma już nic więcej w żołądku?

Przeczołgała się słabo do stolika, gdzie zostawiła swoją różdżkę, zanim wszystko się zaczęło. Sięgając po nią, zabrała głęboki wdech i trzymając ją w obu dłoniach, powtarzała w głowie modlitwę.

_Proszę, proszę, proszę... niech będzie pozytywny._

Wymruczała czar, którego parę tygodni temu nauczyła się od pani Weasley, i usiadła, czekając na wyniki.

_Proszę, proszę, proszę..._

Powoli, nad jej żołądkiem zaczął pojawiać się obłoczek dymu. Hermiona wypuściła powietrze i zabrała kolejny głęboki oddech.

Dym zmienił kolor na różowy.

Różowy, czyli pozytywny.

 

* * *

 

_Poniedziałek, 24 maja, 21:35_

Draco jak co wieczór o tej godzinie, siedział za swoim biurkiem w gabinecie i przeglądał jakieś dokumenty. Hermiona cicho zapukała do drzwi i, kiedy nie podniósł wzroku, weszła, wchodząc w jego pole widzenia.

— Tak? — zapytał, nie zmieniając pozycji.

— Jestem w ciąży — powiedziała mu z wysoko uniesioną głową, przypominając sobie, że to normalne, iż nie zaszczyca jej swoją uwagą.

Jedyną reakcję, jaką otrzymała, było chwilowe zatrzymanie ruchu pióra nad papierem. Nie podniósł wzroku, nie skomentował.

Po paru minutach ciszy Hermiona odwróciła się i wyszła z pokoju.

Draco słysząc zamknięcie drzwi, odrzucił pióro i westchnął, przecierając ze zmęczenia twarz, dochodząc do wniosku, że dzisiejszego wieczora nie zrobi nic więcej przez informację jego żony.

Nareszcie.

 

* * *

 

_Wtorek, 6 lipca_

Hermiona skończyła kartkować katalog i odrzuciła go na stolik.

Usiadła ponownie na kanapie i westchnęła. Nie sądziła, że wybieranie mebli do pokoju dziecięcego, tapety, zabawek będzie tak trudne.

Naprzeciw niej, siedząc za biurkiem, Draco przeglądał dokumenty. Nie odezwał się do niej słowem od momentu, aż godzinę temu weszła do pokoju, ale wiedziała, że jest świadomy jej obecności — podobnie jak ona, zaczął wyczuwać ją, gdy tylko pojawiała się w pokoju, nawet jeżeli nie mógł jej zauważyć. Chciała z nim porozmawiać, przedyskutować, który z pokoi będzie pokojem dziecka i jak chciałby go udekorować.

— Draco... — zawołała, próbując zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Mężczyzna kontynuował czytanie, ale zapytał:

— Tak?

— Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać o pokoju dziecięcym — powiedziała, wstając i podchodząc do biurka.

Draco westchnął i przewrócił stronę.

— Zrób, jak chcesz, tylko żadnej czerwieni i złota.

Hermiona musiała się aż uśmiechnąć, słysząc, jak wychodzi z niego Ślizgon.

— Dobrze. Ale jestem chora już od tej wszechobecnej zieleni i srebra. Nie chcę również typowo chłopięcych kolorów. Co myślisz o pastelach?

Draco w końcu oderwał się od pracy; na jego twarzy pojawiła się irytacja, będąca efektem zadawanych pytań.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to. Zaplanuj pokój, jak ci się żywnie podoba. Liczy się tylko to, że pojawi się dziecko, które będzie wykorzystywać kołyskę i setki pieluch, które będziesz musiała kupić.

Ty, nie my — pomyślała ze zmęczeniem kobieta.

— W porządku, w którym pokoju umieścimy dziecko? Zaraz obok głównej sypialni czy gdzieś w głąb skrzydła?

Draco spojrzał na nią w ten sposób, że nawet najodważniejszy mężczyzna by się skruszył.

— Wiesz, że nie lubię się powtarzać. Nie interesują mnie te trywialne rzeczy. Jesteś dużą dziewczynką, sama podejmuj decyzje — powiedział, machając ręką, tym samym oznajmiając koniec dyskusji.

Hermiona odwróciła się i wróciła do stolika, gdzie zostawiła magazyny. Podniosła je i skierowała się w kierunku drzwi.

 

* * *

 

_Niedziela, 11 lipca_

Spiesząc się w dół schodów, Hermiona przeszła przez marmurowy hol i szybko wkroczyła do pokoju, gdzie Draco zabawiał przyjaciół. Przebiegła przez drzwi, omiotła wzrokiem pomieszczenie i znalazła swojego męża.

Zabini i Nott stali wokół stołu bilardowego, patrząc, jak Goyle szykuje się do wykonania ruchu. Jonas, przyjaciel z pracy Crabbe'a i Draco, siedział przed projektorem, oglądając quidditcha.

Draco stał za barem, przygotowując kolejną rundę drinka. Zatrzymał to, co robił, gdy zauważył swoją żoną z zaczerwienioną z podniecenia twarzą.

— Draco! — zawołała, podbiegając do niego. Mężczyzna śledził jej ruchy z lekkim zmarszczeniem brwi, zastanawiając się, dlaczego się tutaj pojawiła.

Kiedy do niego podeszła, jej dłoń szybko złapała jego i obie położyła na swoim rosnącym brzuchu. Jego brwi zmarszczyły się jeszcze bardziej na jej zuchwałe zachowanie, nawet wtedy, gdy przesunęła jego dłoń w inne miejsce, tuż nad swoim pępkiem.

— To się stało już wcześniej... Gdzie to było... Ach! — mruczała do siebie.

Pod swoją dłonią, przez jej bluzkę, Draco poczuł najdelikatniejszy ruch. Zamarł z szoku, mocniej przyciskając dłoń do jej skóry, nagle pragnąc ponownie poczuć ten dziwny ruch.

— To dziecko. W końcu się rusza. — Hermiona tryskała radością.

Ponownie poczuł ruch pod swoją dłonią, tym razem bardziej pod palcami. Sam z siebie ruszył za tym ruchem. Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego, widząc coś dziwnego w jego oczach.

Nagle Crabbe i Jonas zaczęli dość obscenicznie przeklinać, wyrywając tym samym Draco z tego dziwnego stanu. Oczyszczając gardło, zabrał swoją dłoń i skinął w jej kierunku.

— To świetnie — powiedział cicho, w pewien sposób niezręcznie.

Hermiona odsunęła się od niego, obserwując jak ta dziwna mgła, znika z jego oczu, ponownie zamykając ją i to coś, co widziała.

— Hej! Gratulacje stary! W końcu stało się to rzeczywistością! — zawołał Nott. — Pamiętam, jak Astoria powiedziała mi, że była w ciąży. Nie dotarło to do mnie dopiero, aż po raz pierwszy poczułem, jak kopie!

Draco bez słów wpatrzył się w Hermionę, a ta odwzajemniła wzrok, jednak zauważyła brak emocji w jego oczach.

Lada moment mogła zacząć panikować, ponieważ... nie jest pewna, ale chyba zobaczyła w nich...

Strach?

 

* * *

 

_Sobota, 11 września_

Hermiona gładziła swój brzuch, wychodząc z kominka w przedpokoju w domu. Będąc już w środku, uśmiechnęła się szerzej, czując, jak dziecko mocno kopie pod jej dłonią. Od rodziców dowiedziała się, że ich firma ponownie kwitnie i to nowe centrum handlowe podpisało z nimi umowę na wzajemne świadczenie usług, dzięki czemu pozwalają im wynajmować powierzchnię u siebie. Ich dom zaczął wypełniać się meblami, które kupili po sprzedaży starych. Matka aż promieniała, zaczęła używać słów „nowy start”, „remont” z dużym uśmiechem, gdy pokazywała Hermionie dodatkową sypialnię i korytarz, który obecnie był pokryty folią, taśmą, pędzlami i wiadrami farby. Planowali bardziej nowoczesny styl, chcąc przenieść ich trzydziestoletni dom w teraźniejsze czasy.

Długo to jednak nie trwało, ponieważ zaraz zaczęli zasypywać ją pytaniami, zachwyceni perspektywą stania się niedługo dziadkami. Mimo tego że jej ojciec dalej nie jest zadowolony z jej małżeństwa z Draco, cieszył się na wnuka.

Jednak za każdym razem, gdy wymieniali spojrzenia, Hermiona mogła, dostrzec w jego oczach niepewność i winę.

Wchodząc po schodach na piętro, gdzie znajdował się pokój dziecka, zaraz obok głównej sypialni, zauważyła parę czarnych obcasów, które nie należały do niej. Jej uśmiech zniknął, a na twarzy pojawiła się czysta maska, gdy próbowała przejść obok butów, za próg, gdzie dostrzegła damską, fioletową bluzkę, leżącą pod ścianą.

Hermiona z wysoko uniesioną głową szła dalej, aż została zaskoczona otwarciem się drzwi do jednej z sypialni dla gości. Zauważyła, wychodzącą z niej młodą kobietę ubraną w zbyt dużą dla niej koszulę Draco i przytulającą swoje rzeczy przy klatce piersiowej, jakby tylko one trzymały ją przy życiu. Ta zamarła, gdy zobaczyła Hermionę.

Musiała przyznać dziewczynie, że była na tyle sprytna, by wyglądać na winną.

Idąc dalej, Hermiona przeszła przez drzwi, powodując, że dziewczyna skuliła się, jakby miała zaraz być zwolniona.

— Na miłość boską! Wynoś się! — warknęła zimno Hermiona. Kobieta zbiegła w dół schodów w kierunku kominków. Kiedy Hermiona odwróciła się, nie była zaskoczona widokiem Draco leżącego na łóżku i wpatrującego się niewidzącymi oczami w sufit. Był nagi, poza tym skrawkiem pościeli, zakrywającym mu krocze. Jedna dłoń leżała na brzuchu, a druga znajdowała się nad jego głową.

Po raz pierwszy od momentu zgodzenia się na poślubienie Draco, Hermiona nienawidziła siebie. Wiedziała, bez chwili wahania, że nie dozna miłości z tego połączenia, tej umowy.

Wierzyła jednak, że może liczyć na zaufanie, opiekę i szacunek.

Przecież nawet jasno powiedział, że będzie ją zdradzał, gdy tylko osiągnie to, na co się umówili. Hermiona miała nadzieję, że jednak tak się nie stanie i pozostanie jej wierny.

 _Głupia_.

Hermiona patrzyła na męża, doskonale wiedząc, że ten jest świadom, iż został złapany.

— Wiesz — zaczęła ostrym, wypranym z wszelkich emocji głosem. — Byłam pewna, że gdy dyskutowaliśmy o niewierności, oboje zgodziliśmy się na całkowitą dyskrecję.

Po tych słowach odwróciła się, zostawiając swojego męża leżącego na łóżku, na którym dalej unosił się zapach seksu i jego ostatniego podboju.

 

* * *

 

_Czwartek, 18 listopada, 22:54_

Silny ból sprawił, że Hermiona musiała przytrzymać się kuchennej ławy, wzięła głęboki oddech i wstrzymała go, co według niej zajęło nieskończoną ilością czasu. Pod nią, dookoła jej stóp zaczęła się zbierać woda, mocząc spódnicę i majtki.

Jęknęła z nagłego bólu i zaczęła powoli oddychać.

— Hermiono, kochanie? — zawołała nieśmiało pani Weasley, wchodząc do kuchni ze zmartwieniem w głosie. Zauważając zbolała twarz Hermiony i kałuże wody pod kobietą, natychmiast do niej podbiegła.

— Co się stało, Hermiono? Dziecko? — zapytała, kładąc dłoń na lędźwiach Hermiony, gdzie zaskakująco, niewygodny ból, który czuła cały dzień, nagle zaczął pulsować, a drugą dłoń położyła na brzuch kobiety, chcąc poczuć dziecko.

— Myślę... — zaczęła Hermiona, po czym przerwała zmuszona ponownie nabrać duży haust powietrza; jej twarz wyrażała zaskoczenie siłą bólu.

— Rodzisz? — dokończyła za nią Molly, zgadując problem. — Dobrze kochanie, chodźmy do kominka. Musimy użyć sieci Fiuu, by dostać się do Świętego Munga.

Hermiona bez słowa przytaknęła i powoli odwróciła się w kierunku salonu, gdzie każdy członek rodziny Weasleyów — poza Ronem — świętował wieści o zaręczynach Ginny i Harry'ego. George wszedł w tym momencie do kuchni, ale wystarczył jeden rzut oka na Hermionę, by zawrócił.

— Uwaga, ludzie! Wydaje mi się, że będziemy zaraz świętować jeszcze coś poza zaręczynami!

Hermiona z pomocą Molly przebrnęła przez pokój i dostała się do kominka. Weasleyowie zgromadzili się wokół niej, każdy chętny do pomocy w jakikolwiek możliwy sposób. Fleur i Bill pozbierali leżące dookoła zabawki, które pozostawiły dzieci; pozostali w tym czasie zebrali płaszcze i stanęli koło kominka, gotowi na podróż.

— Pójdę po Malfoya — powiedział Harry, po czym przekroczył kominek.

— Myślę, że wszyscy poza Ginny i Arturem powinien tutaj zostać. Kiedy dziecko się narodzi, wasz ojciec wróci z nowiną. Nie ma potrzeby, by każdy szedł z nami i tylko dodatkowo się stresował i stresował Hermionę bardziej niż to potrzebne. Wszystko będzie w porządku — powiedziała silnym głosem Molly, kierując kobietę ku kominkowi. W tym momencie ciałem Hermiony wstrząsnął kolejny skurcz, powodując jęk bólu.

— Tak, czas iść — powiedziała mądrze Ginny, zanim wraz z Hermioną weszły do kominka, ledwie się w nim mieszcząc. Rzucając proszek Fiuu, krzyknęła za przyjaciółkę:

— Święty Mungo.

 

* * *

 

_Piątek, 18 listopada, 17:22_

Hermiona tuliła swoje dziecko. Nie mogła uwierzyć. Po prawie siedemnastu godzinach porodu i prawie sześć tygodni wcześniej, w końcu trzymała swoją małą córeczkę.

Aurelia Rei Malfoy.

Ginny obserwowała, jak drobne paluszki Aurelii owijają się ciasno wokół palca jej matki, a niebieskie, szeroko otwarte z ciekawości, oczy wpatrywały się w Ginny, gdy ta zaoferowała jej i swój palec w drugą rączkę.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, gdy Aurelia go złapała.

— Jest piękna, prawda? — stwierdziła cicho fakt Ginny.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, zgadzając się z tym, oczarowana wpatrując się w swoją córkę.

— Draco ani razu nie przyszedł jej zobaczyć od czasu narodzin? — zapytała Ginny.

Hermiona dalej wpatrywała się w dziewczynkę, ale przytaknęła Ginny w odpowiedzi. Draco pojawił się krótko po tym, jak Hermiona została przeniesiona na porodówkę, ale pozostał poza oddziałem podczas całego porodu. Kiedy Hermiona trzymała malutką w ramionach po raz pierwszy, Draco przeszedł przez drzwi i stanął obok niej.

— Jak ją nazwiemy? — zapytała delikatnie Hermiona, całkowicie świadoma, że oboje myśleli, że ona będzie nim. Draco milczał, wpatrując się w swoje dziecko w rękach jej matki, tak jakby była jakimś obcym lub rzeczą, której nie chciał.

— Myślałem, że... — zaczął cicho. Hermiona spojrzała na męża, widząc, jak jego dłoń powoli się ruszyła, zupełnie jakby chciał dotknąć dziecka. W ostatniej sekundzie odwrócił swoją głowę, a otwartą dłoń zacisnął w pięść. — Nazwij ją, jak chcesz — powiedział, zanim wyszedł z pokoju.

Parę minut później Hermiona została przewieziona na wózku na po porodówkę. Pielęgniarka zatrzymała salowego, pchającego jej łóżko i wskazała mu drugi koniec korytarza, bliżej noworodków.

Do prywatnego pokoju.

Krótko po tym, jej córeczka, nazwana Aurelia Rei, została przyniesiona na swoje pierwsze karmienie.

— Cóż, nie wie, co traci — wtrącił Harry, odpychając się od parapetu i podchodząc do Hermiony, by pocałować ją w czoło. Hermiona, uznając temat za zamknięty, ponownie zastanawiała się nad cudem leżącym w jej ramionach, desperacko próbując przestać myśleć o bólu, który ciągle sprawiało zachowanie Draco.

Dzisiejszy dzień miał być radosny — wmawiała sobie. W końcu nie każdego dnia, jest się błogosławionym tak cudownym dzieckiem.

 

* * *

 

_Sobota, 25 grudnia_

Pochylając się nad miętowym łóżeczkiem, które wybrała parę miesięcy wcześniej, Hermiona delikatnie przykryła swoją miesięczną córeczkę. Ziewnęła i nie mogła powstrzymać się od lekkiego pogładzenia miękkich, blond włosków dziecka.

Wyglądała jak mała, żeńska wersja Draco.

Wielka szkoda, że jej ojciec tego nie zauważał.

Wracając tydzień po porodzie do domu, Hermiona spędzała każdą chwilę na spaniu, karmieniu, zmienianiu pieluch i próbowaniu jeszcze raz spania. Co godzinę lub dwie Aurelia budziła się i musiała zostać nakarmiona. Hermionę powoli wykańczały te nieregularne godziny snu. Pod oczami pojawiły się ciemne obwódki, które ostatnio w ogóle nie znikały, cera przybrała woskową bladość, a ona sama zaczęła tracić na wadze. Draco widziała tylko parę razy od tego czasu, przeważnie, gdy mijali się na korytarzu — gdy wychodził do pracy lub przypilnować cokolwiek innego, co potrzebuje jego uwagi.

To oraz spędzanie każdego swojego dnia, nawiedzając drugie skrzydło domu — byle jak najdalej od nocnego płaczu dziecka.

Kiedy Hermiona poprosiła go o pomoc przy Aurelii, Draco tylko wzruszył ramionami i pusto powiedział jej, by zatrudniła nianię. Wściekle mu wtedy wykrzyczała w całej swojej złości i frustracji, że Aurelia jest również jego dzieckiem i mimo że to dziewczynka zamiast chłopca, nie zwalnia go to z obowiązku pomagania.

— W końcu chciałeś dziecka.

Draco spokojnym głosem, choć potrafiła wyczuć w nim dobrze skrywany gniew,  odpowiedział jej:

— Kiedy powiedziałem, że chcę dziecka, dokładnie sprecyzowałem, że chcę chłopca. Nie dziewczynkę. Powinniśmy sprawdzić jakiej płci jest dziecko, gdy jeszcze było w tobie.

— I co byś wtedy zrobił, wiedząc, że zamiast syna będziesz miał córkę? — warknęła Hermiona.

Draco milczał, jego słowa i myśli nie były przeznaczone dla jej uszu. Hermiona wciągnęła haust powietrza, gdy zrozumiała, co ta cisza oznacza. Jej dłonie zacisnęły się w pięść.

— Po moim trupie! — krzyknęła na męża, który spokojnie leżał na sofie. — Chciałeś dziecka i tak, mimo iż to dziewczynka, to dziecko. Nie możesz się go pozbywać, kiedy nie spodoba ci się płeć. Ono żyje, jest człowiekiem!

Draco poruszył kieliszkiem wina, burząc stałość trunku, po czym upił łyk.

— Jesteś zła i sfrustrowana przez brak snu. Może gdybyś spędzała ten czas, gdy dziecko śpi, również na śnie, zamiast krzyczeć na mnie na temat problemów, których nie możesz rozwiązać, poczułabyś się dużo lepiej.

— Jesteś draniem, wiesz? — zaśmiała się histerycznie Hermiona. — Może gdybyś przestał tracić czas na picie, pracę i kurwienie się, wziąłbyś odpowiedzialność za swoje dziecko, a wtedy nabrałabym do ciebie więcej szacunku. Jeżeli nie... Gdy dorośnie, Aurelia zacznie cię nienawidzić tak samo, jak ty nienawidziłeś swojego ojca za wybory, których dokonał. Tylko tym razem, tym wyborem będzie traktowanie jej gorzej, tylko dlatego, że jej jajeczko miało tyle szczęścia, by pobrać chromosom X z twojej spermy.

Hermiona wyszła z pokoju po tym, jak mu to wykrzyczała, mając nadzieję, że coś w końcu przebije się przez tę jego grubą czaszkę.

Nadzieja matką głupich.

Wpatrując się w swojego śpiącego aniołka, Hermiona pogładziła palcem policzek jej córki.

— Wesołych pierwszych świąt, kochanie — wyszeptała delikatnie, przesuwając dłoń, by przygładzić dekorację na choince, którą wcześniej kupiła dla Aurelii. Odwracając się, wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając pierwszą świąteczną bombkę córki, różowego misia, by ta tańczyła nad głową dziecka.

 

* * *

 

_Środa, 13 kwietnia, trzeci rok małżeństwa_

Draco stał na zewnątrz ich — okazjonalnie — wspólnej sypialni i nasłuchiwał, jak jego żona wypluwa sobie płuca. Wzdychając, potarł twarz i wolno skierował się ku pokojowi swojej córki. Lekko otwierając drzwi, zerknął do środka.

Jane Granger stała pochylona nad kołyską jego córki, delikatnie nią ruszając i śpiewając kołysankę, by uspokoić płaczące dziecko. Powoli Aurelia zasnęła, a Jane wyprostowała się i odwróciła się z zamiarem powrotu do własnej sypialni.

Zamarła widząc w drzwiach Draco.

— Nie wiem, czy Hermiona powiedziała ci, ale nocuję, by doglądać Aurelii, aż Hermiona w końcu dostanie zasłużony wypoczynek — poinformowała go kobieta, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Draco spojrzał za nią na swoją leżącą córkę, po czym wrócił do swojej teściowej.

— Nie musisz. Zajmę się dziś Aurelią. Po prostu wróć jutro o szóstej, bym mógł przygotować się do pracy.

Jane zmarszczyła brwi, chcąc powiedzieć coś, jednak przemyślała to i w zamian po prostu odparła:

— Jesteś pewny?

— Tak — odpowiedział mężczyzna, wchodząc w głąb pokoju, gdzie znajdowało się łóżeczko Aurelii. Spoglądając na śpiące dziecko, nie mógł się powstrzymać, od pogłaskania jej miękkich, blond włosów, jego blond włosów.

— Draco, muszę zapytać... Wiesz, jak się zająć Aurelią? — zapytała Jane, trąc swoje ramiona i Draco mógł tylko zgadywać, czy to z powodu zimna, czy nerwów.

— Kiedy się obudzi, wystarczy ją nakarmić lub zmienić pieluchę. Uśpić ją i pozwolić spać. Będzie dobrze. Widziałem, jak Hermiona to robi, odkąd tylko urodziła się mała.

— Nie sądzę, że... W porządku. Jeżeli nalegasz.

Draco nie odpowiedział.

— Dobrze, w takim razie wracam do domu. Chcesz, bym przyszła o szóstej, tak? — zapytała.

— Jeżeli możesz — przytaknął Draco.

— Tak, tak, nie ma problemu. Chciałam, tylko by Hermiona się przespała. Boję się, że jeżeli się nie wyśpi, jej katar tylko się pogorszy.

Mężczyzna ponownie przytaknął, będąc już jakby nieobecnym. Oderwał się, zanim zdążyła otworzyć drzwi.

— Zatrzymaj to dla siebie.

Kobieta przystanęła i spojrzała na Draco.

— To, że zajmiesz się Aurelią? Dlaczego?

— Po prostu. — To było jego jedyna odpowiedź.

 

* * *

 

_Niedziela, 29 maja_

Draco wszedł do sypialni; znalazł Hermionę w łazience, do której zostały otwarte drzwi, dzięki czemu mogła słyszeć Aurelię. Leżała na plecach na swojej dziecięcej macie, przy której połączone były dwie belki, znajdujące się po jej przeciwległych końcach i krzyżujące na środku. Bawiła się małymi, kolorowymi wróżkami, którym migotały skrzydełka oraz pofałdowanym materiałem swojej błyszczącej sukienki. Zabawka, która również grała, całkowicie pochłonęła Aurelię, która wpatrywała się jak zaczarowana w świecące skrzydełka, które zmieniały kolory. Kiedy ustała muzyka, Aurelia gwałtownie poruszała swoją rączką, powodując, że wróżki zaczęły się od siebie odbijać, ponownie włączając tym samym muzykę. Gaworząc z zadowolenia, ponownie skupiła się na kolorach.

Kierując swą uwagę na łazienkę, Draco wszedł do niej, znajdując Hermionę w wannie; piana zakrywała jej nagie ciało. Była odwrócona plecami do drzwi, włosy miała wysoko upięte w niedbałego koka, co pozwoliło mężczyźnie podziwiać jej nagą skórę szyi, zanim kobieta całkowicie się zanurzyła. W pomieszczeniu unosiła się para; skóra Hermiony dalej była jednak gładka i delikatna pod powierzchnią wody.

Nagła potrzeba, by pocałować jej kark, wstrząsnęła nim, a i tak była niczym w porównaniu do tego, co doświadcza, będąc z nią.

Odchrząknął, wyrywając tym Hermionę z zamyślenia. Jej głowa odwróciła się w jego kierunku, a na twarzy malowała się dezorientacja i zawstydzenie. Bardziej zanurzyła się w wodzie, praktycznie opierając swój podbródek o jej taflę.

— Czego chcesz? — zapytała; jej głos był trochę roztrzęsiony jakby ze strachu.

Draco oparł się o stolik, krzyżując ramiona na piersi; cała jego postura wyrażała rozluźnienie i pewność siebie.

— Musimy przedyskutować sprawę kolejnego dziecka. Preferowałbym tym razem chłopca.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami i oparła głowę o krawędź wanny, skutecznie się od niego odwracając.

— Chcę, byś ponownie zaczęła brać eliksir płodności. Twoje ciało wróciło już do normy, prawda?

Ramiona Hermiony ewidentnie zesztywniały, gdy usłyszała żądanie Draco.

— Chcesz starać się o kolejne dziecko, mimo tego, że twoja córka ma tylko siedem miesięcy?

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, wiedząc doskonale, że nie będzie w stanie tego zobaczyć.

— Za półtora roku będę miał trzydziestkę. Chcę powitać ten dzień, mając pewność, że posiadam syna, który spełni wolę mojego pra-prawujka. Mój ojciec również truje mi głowę, że jako pierworodnego mam cór...

— Niech twój ojciec się nie wtrąca! — eksplodowała Hermiona, odwracając się do Draco, powodując nagłym ruchem, że woda wylała się z wanny. Coś się skręciło w brzuchu Draco na widok, jak jej gorący temperament przejmuje nad nią kontrolę, gdy siedziała naga w wannie, gdzie nie zasłoniła się przed jego oczami czy uwagą.

— Twój ojciec ani razu nie spotkał się ze swoją wnuczką od czasu, gdy się urodziła, z tego samego powodu, z którego ty odmawiasz nawet spojrzenia na nią. Jest dziewczynką! Nie chłopcem! — Hermiona wstała gwałtownie, z jej ciała spływały krople wody. W paru szybkich ruchach sięgnęła po ręcznik i owinęła się nim dookoła, wychodząc z wanny. — Ty i twój ojciec jesteście do siebie bardzo podobni, ale pozwól, że ci coś powiem. Kiedy wybrałeś mnie, kiedy poślubiłeś mnie, panujący i dominujący patriarchat w rodzinie Malfoyów skończył się i jestem bardzo zadowolona z tego, że mamy najpierw córkę, a nie syna. — Kobieta wymaszerowała z łazienki i weszła do dużej garderoby, wyciągając z niej szatę i zakładając ją na ręcznik. Gdy zawiązała ją ciasno wokół talii, puściła ręcznik, pozwalając opaść mu na podłogę. Draco wpatrywał się w niego, a Hermiona była za bardzo wściekła, by móc dostrzec głód widoczny w oczach swojego męża.

— W końcu ty i wasza cała chwała męskiego potomka w końcu zostanie zrzucona z tego wysokiego tronu. Nie wiem i nie rozumiem, dlaczego dla twojej rodziny jest tak ważne, by pierwszym potomkiem był chłopiec. Tylko dlatego, że tak się działo przez ostatnie generacje, nie znaczy, że powinniście brać to za pewnik i automatycznie zakładać, że tylko dlatego, że pierwsza urodziła się córka, macie prawo odrzucić ją, jak...

Hermiona przerwała, czując, jak uderza plecami o główną ścianę garderoby; jej krzyk zaskoczenia został zagłuszony przez usta Draco, całujące ją z agresywną dominacją. Dłonie złapały ją za boki, zsunęły się na biodra i przytrzymały ją, gdy zaczął napierać swoją pachwiną na nią, przytrzymując się jej dla wsparcia. Ustami złapał tak potrzebny wdech i zsunęł je na szyję, gdzie zaczął lizać i ssać skórę. Hermiona zaczęła urywanie czerpać powietrze, zszokowana tą silną, nagłą przyjemnością, którą spowodował jej atak mężczyzny. Jego ręce rozsunęły poły szaty, odsłaniając jej nagie, dalej lekko wilgotne, ciało.  Dłonie natychmiast znalazły jej piersi, zaczęły je równocześnie masować oraz ściskać, wyrywając dzięki temu z Hermiony kolejny jęk; mężczyzna zaczął ssać skórę tuż nad jej bijącym pulsem.

— Co...

Głowa Draco powędrowała z jej karku na piersi, biorąc do ust prawy sutek i narażając go na to samo brutalne traktowanie, jakiego przed chwilą doświadczyła jej szyja. Hermiona była wystawiona na potok różnych emocji, potrzeb, które nagle zaczęły pozbawiać jej kontroli, którą miała przez ponad cały rok. Wiedziała jakoś, gdzieś wewnątrz siebie, że nie powinna pozwalać Draco na to, co robił; nie powinna się odkrywać na poczucie tej jego potrzeby, potrzeby, której używa tylko wtedy, gdy jest mu wygodnie. Wiedziała, że po tym wszystkim, zostanie naruszona jej bariera, którą zbudowała wokół swoich emocji, nadziei na małżeństwo, które spełni jej oczekiwania. Draco przeniósł swoją uwagę na drugą pierś kobiety, dłoń zsunął do jej wrażliwego punktu, trąc go raz, drugi, by po chwili wejść w nią palcem. Jęknęła, a jej krzyk ponownie został zagłuszony przez usta mężczyzny; zapomniała o swoich piersiach, czując, jak jego język zawładnął całą nią. Jego usta brały i brały, i brały, doprowadzając do szaleństwa, jego palce się w nią wsuwały i wysuwały, wsuwały i wysuwały wielokrotnie, bezwstydnie biorąc ją na niewyobrażalne wyżyny. Zakwiliła z przyjemności, którą dały wygłodniałe usta Draco, wzmacniając tylko jej podniecenie.

Rozpadała się w jego ramionach, ciało paliło z niespodziewanej, wszech ogarniającej przyjemności. Gdy walczyła, by powstrzymać swoje szalone uczucia, których doznała po takiej długiej przerwie, odbiła się od ściany, jej plecy wygięły się, wciskając ciało w twarde mięśnie Draco.

Nie mogła się uspokoić, nie mogła nawet dotknąć ziemi, gdy dłoń mężczyzny rozpięła jego spodnie i wyciągnęła erekcję. Jednym zręcznym ruchem zmienił pozycję, by w nią szybko wejść. Oddech Hermiony urwał się, jej ciało, jej krew, jej mózg zaczęły śpiewać z tej pełności i poczucia całości, któremu nie mogła uciec, za każdym razem, gdy kochali się z Draco.

Był szorstki, brutalny, ale pod całą tą powłoką kryła się intensywna potrzeba, którą planował nasycić. Gwałtownie wszedł w nią, mocno i głęboko, wycofując się równie szybko, by po chwili ponownie w nią wejść, wyszarpując z niej jęk.

Ciaśniej, zbiera się, komórka za komórką, pchnięcie za pchnięciem, uprzejmość powoli ponownie zabiera ją na granice przyjemności, skradając się jak wąż gotowy do ataku; napięcie, które czuła groziła, jak zaraz...

Nagłe białe błyski pojawiły się przed jej oczami, gdy jęknęła, z powodu czegoś, co mogło być jej najlepszym orgazmem, który miała kiedykolwiek możliwość przeżyć. Wydawało jej się, jakby latała, bez strachu latania, jakby była gdzieś obok, jakby widziała zapierające w piersiach widoki, uciekając w podświadomość z bagna rzeczywistości.

Spodziewała się, że Draco odwróci się i ponownie odejdzie, zostawiając ją, tak jak robił to do tej pory. Ten jednak został, trzymając ją w potrzasku między swoimi ramionami. Głowę opierał w zagłębienie jej szyi, czuła jego roztrzęsiony oddech na swojej skórze. Zadrżała.

— Draco? — zapytała cicho; głos miała ledwo głośniejszy od szeptu, nie chciała złamać tego dziwnego czaru, który opadł na nich, na niego.

Nie odpowiedział, wybierając milczenie i trzymanie jej nagiego ciała blisko swojego ubranego.

W sypialni Aurelia zakwiliła, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Pierwszy raz Hermiona wydawała się rozdarta pomiędzy pozostaniem w jego ramionach, nie wiedziała, czy chce zostać lub czy powinna iść i zobaczyć, co zakłóciło zabawę córeczki.

Gdy ta dalej kwiliła i zaczęła coraz głośniej płakać, z coraz większą desperacją, Hermiona była zmuszona zrobić coś, cokolwiek.

— Draco...

Mężczyzna odsunął się i odwrócił od niej, zapinając spodnie, pozwalając Hermionie ponownie się ubrać. Gdy na nią spojrzał, Hermiona wychodziła przez drzwi, z dokładnie zawiązaną szatą.

 

 

Czwartek, 16 czerwca

Hermiona pchała przed sobą wózek z zakupami, w którym na miejscu dla dziecka siedziała Aurelia. Kobieta uśmiechała się, widząc ciekawość jej dziecka, które z szerokimi oczami wpatrywało się w różne kolory i kształty produktów, rodzaje jedzenia, umieszczonych na półkach, które mijały.

— Ładne kolory, prawda, dziecinko? — zagruchała Hermiona, sięgając automatycznie po szampon i odżywkę. Idąc dalej, wrzuciła do wózka pastę do zębów, płyn do mycia twarzy i masło do ciała. Sięgając w głąb kolejnej półki, jej dłoń chciała chwycić ostatni przedmiot z listy, ale zamarła.

Hermiona odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na przedmioty znajdujące się na półce. Jej oczy się rozszerzyły, a w myślach zaczęła liczyć i się zastanawiać. Cofnęła się myślami do pamiętnego dnia i policzyła, ile minęło tygodni.

— Dziecko... — wyszeptała z oczami wyrażającymi zdumienie i szok.

 

* * *

 

_Poniedziałek, 1 sierpnia, 13:58_

Hermiona zamknęła folder z ciężkim westchnieniem i odłożyła go na rosnący stos dokumentów znajdujących się po lewej stronie jej biurka. Zwolniła w pracy, ale zrezygnowała tylko o połowę z etatu, dalej była recepcjonistką w klinice rodziców. Zmęczona pozostawieniem samej sobie i w końcu uwierzeniu, że dobrze wpłynie na Aurelię to, że zajmą się nią inni ludzie, Hermiona zawierzyła Molly, że ta zadba o to, by jej córka integrowała się z każdym, kto przekroczy próg domu Weasleyów. Lub drzwi od ogrodu, zależy od rodzaju relacji z kobietą. Dzięki temu nie będzie odludkiem, gdy podrośnie i gdy w nagłych wypadkach Hermiona nie da rady poprosić codziennej niani o pomoc, mała nie będzie płakała, aż jej mama wróci do domu.

Wstając, Hermiona skierowała się ku kuchni, znajdującej się na końcu korytarza. Nalewając sobie wody, zapytała ojca i matki, czy przygotować dla nich kubek herbaty lub kawy.

Nucąc pod nosem, Hermiona dodała do każdej filiżanki trochę mleka, odłożyła karton z powrotem do lodówki i uniosła napoje rodziców. Cofnęła się do recepcji, najpierw jednak zatrzymując się w gabinecie mamy i wręczając jej jedną z filiżanek.

Nagły ból przeszył jej ciało, zaczynając się w dole brzucha i wędrując w górę, wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Skuliła się, opierając wolną rękę o ścianę, pomagając sobie utrzymać równowagę. Ból zaczął powoli przechodzić i kobieta po dłuższej chwili mogła ponownie się wyprostować.

Jednak gdy spróbowała zrobić krok, poczuła kolejny, ostry ból falami atakujący jej ciało, a swoje centrum miał w jej podbrzuszu.

Upuściła trzymaną filiżankę i ścisnęła swój brzuch, dokładnie w momencie, gdy poczuła, jak coś cieknie jej pomiędzy nogami.

— Nie, nie, nie! — zapłakała.

Jej rodzice, słysząc wołanie kobiety, wypadli ze swoich gabinetów i pospieszyli do niej, krzycząc w międzyczasie, by ktoś wezwał karetkę.

W tym momencie Hermionie zrobiło się zimno, poczuła się rozdarta.

Pusta.

 

* * *

 

_Poniedziałek, 1 sierpnia, 15:41_

— Przykro mi. Niestety z nieznanych przyczyn poroniła pani. Teraz możemy...

Dalsze słowa były głuchym szumem dla Hermiony, gdy w końcu powiedzieli jej to, co wiedziała od początku. Tylko to potwierdzili, straciła dziecko.

Łzy zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach, gdy szloch ugrzązł jej w gardle; cały stres tych emocji spłynął w końcu na nią.

Draco, siedzący obok niej, wpatrywał się w lekarza, nie widząc go. Wydawało się, że słowa, które usłyszał, jeszcze do niego nie dotarły, zupełnie jak do jego żony. Spojrzał na swoją małżonkę, płaczącą w żałobie i widział, jak pęka jej serce.

Stres całej tej sytuacji uderzył w ich obojga; przyczyną była natychmiastowa potrzeba kolejnego dziecka, męskiego potomka.

Draco pocieszająco uniósł dłoń i położył ją na plecach Hermiona, delikatnie gładząc ją.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem.

* * *

 

_Czwartek, 27 października_

Draco wszedł do sypialni, zdejmując krawat i zrzucając marynarkę. Pokój był ciemny, nie paliły się żadne światła, dlatego, dopiero gdy ponownie do niego wrócił po swojej krótkiej wycieczce do łazienki, zobaczył, co tak naprawdę było nie w porządku w jego dobrze udekorowanej, dojrzałej sypialni. Stał tak, nagi od pasa w górę, wpatrywał się w łóżko i nawet brak świateł nie mógł zatrzymać go, od zobaczenia tego, co jest tuż przed nim.

Lampka, znajdująca się na stoliku nocnym, została zapalona, a światło rozjaśniło ciemny pokój. Draco musiał parokrotnie mrugnąć, by się przyzwyczaić do nagłej jasności.

— Co robisz? — zapytał.

— Chciałeś dziecka, prawda? — odpowiedziała Hermiona, wzruszając ramionami.

Zgadza się, Draco chciał dziecka, ale przez jej poronienie, które było dwa miesiące temu, ponownie przemyślał, jak szybko chciałby kolejne. Hermiona jednak leżała przed nim, ubrana w coś, w co zazwyczaj ubrane były jego kochanki.

Prowokacyjnie.

— Wstań.

Hermiona wstała powoli, rzucając w jego kierunku najbardziej dziwkarski wzrok, jaki potrafiła z siebie wydobyć i podeszła do niego. Draco musiał jej przyznać, że wyglądała o wiele lepiej, niż którakolwiek z jego kochanek mogłaby kiedykolwiek wyglądać.

Mimo jej ubioru dalej miała w sobie to coś, co było naturalne, co było nią, coś, czego nie mogła mu dostarczyć żadna inna kobieta.

Chwyciła jego ramiona i praktycznie rzuciła się na niego. Ustami zakryła wargi mężczyzny,  zapraszały go do wspólnej zabawy.

To było dziwne uczucie, gdy to ona inicjowała pocałunek, szczególnie ten prowadzący do wszystkiego. Do pragnienia kolejnego dziecka.

Draco chwycił ją za ramiona i odepchnął od siebie.

— Idź się przebrać — rozkazał ostro; za ostro, co spowodowało, że Hermiona lekko się zatoczyła, a z jej twarzy biło zranienie. — Nie. Wiem, dlaczego to robisz; do niczego nie dojdzie. Zaczekajmy jeszcze trochę.

— Nie chcesz kolejnego dziecka? Syna? — wykrztusiła kobieta, owijając wokół siebie w obronnym geście ramiona.

— Nie. Tak. Ale nie teraz.

— Co? Dlaczego? — zażądała odpowiedzi Hermiona; jej ból, tak jak zawsze, zmienił się w złość. — Jestem nagle odpychająca? Masz mnie dość, dlatego przestałeś już mieć nadzieję, że dam ci syna? Czy poronienie to jedyna rzecz, jaką widzisz, patrząc na mnie?

Draco zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, otwierając swoje usta, by coś powiedzieć.

— Nie... To ja, tak? Obwiniasz mnie o to poronienie, prawda? Myślisz, że jeżeli w ogóle spróbujemy ponownie, znowu skończy się tak samo?

— Nie! — w końcu zdołał ją przekrzyczeć. Złapał ją za ramiona, potrząsając nią i zmuszając do zamilknięcia. — Nie! Nigdy! Nie obwiniam cię, Hermiono.

Jednak kobieta zaczęła szlochać, kręcąc w zaprzeczeniu głową, dalej przekonana, że Draco ją obwinia — tak, jak ona obwiniała siebie.

— Nie, Hermiono... Ja nigdy... nie.

Dalej płakała, kręcąc głową i mrucząc przez łzy, że to wszystko jej wina.

— Hermiono.... Hermiona, nie. Posłuchaj mnie! — krzyknął Draco, zaskakując tym Hermionę, do tego stopnia, że tylko bezgłośnie płakała. — Nie obwiniam cię za poronienie. Obwiniam siebie za zbyt mocne naciskanie cię, za stres, jaki spowodowałem ciągłym naciskaniem na ciążę, gdy urodziłaś nie tak dawno, niecały rok, prawda? Hej, twoje ciało nie było jeszcze gotowe na kolejne dziecko i poronienie było jedynym sposobem, dzięki któremu mogło ci to powiedzieć! Więc nie, nie obwiniam cię i spróbujemy ponownie, ponieważ wiem, że następnym razem się uda. — Draco zatrzymał swój monolog, by złapać oddech, uspokoić się, zanim kontynuował. — Spójrz, po prostu poczekajmy jeszcze parę miesięcy i wtedy ponownie spróbujemy. Twoje ciało do tego czasu powinno być gotowe do noszenia kolejnego dziecka, tym razem pełne dziewięć miesięcy.

Hermiona jakby uspokoiła się pod wpływem słów, które płynęły z jego ust, wpatrywała się w swojego męża. Zaskoczył ją nimi, tym, że normalnie rozmawiają, że są to najmilsze, najbardziej opiekuńcze słowa, jakie usłyszała od niego od początku ich małżeństwa.

Zaczęła ponownie płakać, ponieważ wiedziała, że to wszystko kłamstwo, że powiedział to tylko dlatego, by się uspokoiła, ale cóż, nie mogła. Czuła się pusta i tak nieprzygotowana, by być ponownie matką.

Draco westchnął i nieporadnie ją przytulił, gładząc plecy kobiety, kierując ją ku łóżku. Powoli położył ją na nim i okrył kołdrą, zupełnie jakby powinno jej być zimno.

Kiedy chciał się odsunąć, Hermiona zatrzymała go, mocno trzymając go za pasek spodni.

— Nie... proszę... — wyszeptała z czerwonymi i zapuchniętymi oczami; jej twarz świeciła i kleiła się od łez. Wyglądała okropnie i Draco tak bardzo nie chciał zrobić tego, o co go prosiła.

— Draco...

Westchnął ponownie, odsuwając się, by zdjąć spodnie, zostawiając na sobie tylko bokserki, po czym wsunął się obok niej do łóżka. Chętnie i szybko, kobieta przytuliła się do niego i schowała swoją twarz w jego klatkę piersiową; jej płacz powoli ucichł. Niepewnie i jakoś dziwnie, ramiona Draco oplotły Hermionę i oddały uścisk.

Jak na razie, była to najgorsza noc, jaką przeżyli...

A w jakiś sposób, była najlepszą.

 

* * *

 

_Wtorek, 10 kwietnia, czwarty rok małżeństwa._

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała na swój odkryty, rozciągnięty, trzymiesięczny, ciążowy brzuch.

— Gotowi? — zapytała pielęgniarka.

— Co, jeżeli to kolejna dziewczynka? — zapytała Hermiona, patrząc na Draco.

Mężczyzna odwzajemnił spojrzenie, unosząc jedną brew, jakby wzrokiem pytał ją „Czy naprawdę chcesz o tym teraz rozmawiać?”, po czym skinął na pielęgniarkę.

— Tak — odpowiedział.

Kobieta wymruczała czar i skierowała czubek różdżki na brzuch Hermiony. Hermiona poczuła tylko lekkie mrowienie i chłód.

— I? Chłopiec czy dziewczynka?

— Jeszcze chwilę — odpowiedziała jej pielęgniarka, nie odrywając oczu od brzucha ciężarnej. Powoli, kolor skóry zaczął się zmieniać.

Oczy Hermiony rozbłysły, obserwując odgrywający się przed nią spektakl.

— Drodzy państwo, gratuluję synka!

 


	3. Nieuniknione (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Arcanum Felis, Acrimonia i hope

5 lat później, 8 rok małżeństwa, 9 rok umowy 

                   

       _Czwartek, 19 stycznia, 17:12_

Hermiona obserwowała, jak jej dzieci bawiły się na brzegu jeziora przed ich domkiem letniskowym. Siedząc w bujanym fotelu na molo, przeniosła wzrok na krystalicznie błękitną wodę oraz góry otaczające teren. Była spokojna i zadowolona. Rodzeństwo spędziło ostatnią godzinę, przerzucając piasek i chlapiąc się w wodzie. Aurelia Rei skończyła siedem lat. Jej blond włosy, układające się w delikatne fale, były teraz związane w dwa kucyki, co powodowało, że wyglądała jeszcze bardziej niewinnie i dziecinnie, pluskając się w jeziorze. Szare oczy tryskały radością, a jej śmiech odbijał się echem. Leo Adonis, jej młodszy brat, bawił się piaskiem, obsypując nim swoje malutkie ciało. Włosy miał uderzająco podobne do tych swojego ojca, a jasnobrązowe oczy, z delikatną poświatą od Draco, odziedziczył po matce.

Hermiona usłyszała, jak Draco wszedł na pomost i ugryzła się w język, by nie powiedzieć „w końcu”. Cały dzień spędził, pracując nad czymś w biurze, przerywając jedynie, by coś zjeść. Odwróciła się, by na niego spojrzeć. Prezentował się tak jak zawsze — szedł wyprostowany, jakby był ponad wszystkim, a mimo to wyglądał na zrelaksowanego.

— Skończyłeś już pracę? — zapytała, próbując ukryć swoją irytację, którą czuła, patrząc, jak  siada obok niej na deskach pomostu.

— W sumie tak — odpowiedział z pewnością w głosie. — Teraz mogę poczytać.

Przygryzła wargę, by nie powiedzieć czegoś więcej. Powinien spędzać czas z dziećmi, a nie czytać książkę. W końcu nie widziały go od wczorajszego południa i Merlin jeden wie, kiedy znowu wróci do biura.

Wzdychając, wróciła do przyglądania się dzieciom i uśmiechnęła się, gdy Aurelia potknęła się i po chwili zwątpienia roześmiała.

— Mamo! — zawołał Leo. — Zobacz, co znalazłem!

Hermiona wstała z krzesła i zeszła na plażę, gdzie Leo siedział na piasku. Idąc, zauważyła, że uwaga Draco natychmiast skupiła się na synu.

— Co takiego? — zapytała, siadając.

Chłopiec uniósł dłoń, po której spacerował mały, czerwony krab.

— Och, kochanie. Może chciałbyś go odłożyć, zanim cię ugryzie? — powiedziała, delikatnie odsuwając się od ręki, którą maluch podstawił jej pod samą twarz. — Bardzo mądrze z twojej strony, że udało ci się go złapać, nie pozwalając mu żeby cię ugryzł, ale następnym razem prosiłabym, żebyś nie podnosił żadnych żywych stworzeń na plaży, dobrze?

Leo przytaknął, zanim powoli obniżył swoją dłoń, pozwalając zwierzątku zejść z palców. Oboje obserwowali, jak krab bokiem spacerował w kierunku najbliższej dziury i zniknął w niej.

— Mamo, zobacz, co zbudowałam! — krzyknęła z okolic wody Aurelia.

Hermiona zerknęła na swoją córkę, która budowała mały zamek z piasku, komponując wieże z trzech odwróconych wiaderek i małych kamyczków, wykańczając wszystko połamanymi kawałkami muszelek. Uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do córki.

— Wow! Wygląda niesamowicie! Kto będzie tutaj mieszkał?

Przez moment Aurelia się zastanawiała, po czym odpowiedziała:

— Cóż… ty i ja mieszkamy tutaj — powiedziała, wskazując średniej wielkości zamek, udekorowany różowymi muszelkami. — Leo tutaj. — Tym razem pokazała na najmniejszą wieżę z połamanymi muszelkami koloru zachodzącego słońca. — A tatuś będzie mieszkał tutaj. — Największa wieża wyróżniała się, ponieważ była udekorowana szarymi i czarnymi kamieniami. Hermiona stłumiła śmiech, czyżby jej córka chciała coś przekazać w ten sposób?

— Dlaczego miejsce dla tatusia jest całe w kamieniach, skarbie?

— Bo potrzebuje tylko kamieni. Tak jak nasz dom. — Aurelia zatrzymała się na moment, zastanawiając się. — Mogę pokazać tacie? — zapytała nagle niepewnie i z lekką trwogą.

Hermiona nie chciała się zgodzić, ale równocześnie, nie chciała powiedzieć „nie” i rozczarować dziecko, które chciało pokazać swojemu ojcu to, co zbudowało i pragnęła od niego chociaż odrobiny uwagi. Jednak była pewna, że gdyby się zgodziła, musiałaby pocieszyć załamaną córkę, gdyby została zignorowana.

— Jeżeli chcesz — powiedziała w końcu, mając nadzieję, że dzięki jakiejś nieznanej interwencji, mała zmieni zdanie.

— Tato!

Ach, oczekiwała chyba zbyt wiele.

— Tato, tato, tato! — zawołała Aurelia, skacząc. Kiedy to nie pomogło, zaczęła biec w jego kierunku, z zamiarem ściągnięcia go na plażę.

— Tato! — Zwolniła, wchodząc na molo, gdzie siedział Draco, czytając książkę.

— Tato… — Jej głos ponownie był cichy i niepewny. Aurelia niepewnie podeszła do ojca i dotknęła jego ramienia.

Draco strącił jej dłoń i w końcu zerknął na swoją córkę, od której biła nerwowość, gdy stała tak, czując się oceniania i gdzieś w swoim młodym umyśle wiedziała, że właśnie w tym momencie ojciec musi uważać ją za strasznie irytującą osobę.

— Tak? — zapytał szybko, jakby chciał mieć to już jak najszybciej za sobą.

Aurelia cofnęła się o krok i cicho powiedziała, wskazując rączką swoje dzieło:

— Przyjdziesz zobaczyć mój zamek?

Draco spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i zobaczył wyczekujący wzrok Hermiony.

— Wygląda świetnie, kochanie — powiedział, zanim wrócił do swojej książki.

Aurelia spuściła głowę, wiedząc, że nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak odwrócić się i wrócić do matki.

— Twój zamek wygląda cudownie, skarbie. Z chęcią bym w nim zamieszkała. — Hermiona próbowała pocieszyć swoją córkę, widząc jej zawiedziony wyraz twarzy. — Co ty na to, żebyśmy pospacerowały  po plaży? — zapytała, wyciągając rękę w geście zaproszenia. Aurelia bez zastanowienia chwyciła ją.

— Draco, biorę Aurelię na spacer. Pilnuj, proszę, Leo! — krzyknęła, a on jedynie przytaknął.

* * *

 

_Czwartek, 19 stycznia, 17:47_

  Hermiona rozejrzała się po brzegu, gdzie Leo dalej powinien się bawić. Westchnęła, mając nadzieję, że Aurelię zatrzyma coś na plaży i wróci odrobinę później.

Draco klęczał na piasku obok syna i pomagał mu zbudować jego własny zamek z piasku. Dużo większy i bardziej okazały niż ten Aurelii. Patrząc na swoją córkę, Hermiona pragnęła zrobić wszystko, by nie widzieć zawodu na twarzy dziewczynki za każdym razem, gdy próbowała zaimponować swojemu ojcu, choć on i tak zawsze wybierał jej brata. Hermiona chciała zmienić wiele rzeczy, między innymi to, że Draco wywyższał syna, a Aurelię zawsze ranił i ignorował.

Dłoń Aurelii mocniej ścisnęła Hermionę, gdy zbliżały się do plaży, a po chwili, bez uprzedzenia, dziewczynka podbiegła do ojca i brata. Ci krzyknęli z zaskoczenia, gdy zobaczyli, jak wbiegła w ich staranną konstrukcję, burząc całą strukturę, dopóki nie pozostała z niej jedynie sterta piasku. Jej oczy przepełniało zadowolenie i triumf, a twarz wyrażała równocześnie dumę i złość, gdy spoglądała na swojego brata. Leo rozpłakał się przez jej zachowanie, po czym wstał i uciekł w kierunku domu. Hermiona zobaczyła minę Draco i podeszła bliżej Aurelii, ale spóźniła się dosłownie o parę sekund. Malfoy wstał i szarpnął dziewczynką tak, aby ją odwrócić i móc dać jej parę klapsów.

— To było okrutne, Aurelio, i doskonale o tym wiesz! — krzyczał ostro, dwukrotnie uderzając ją w pośladki. Po każdym uderzeniu następował krótki okrzyk bólu. — Nie chcę nigdy więcej widzieć, że zachowujesz się tak w stosunku do brata, tylko dlatego, że cała uwaga nie skupia się na tobie.

Zanim Hermiona mogła ją wyratować, dziewczynka otrzymała trzy kolejne klapsy.

— Draco, przestań! — krzyknęła, łapiąc dziecko i przytulając.

— Musi zostać ukarana. Nie będę tolerował takiego zachowania u żadnego z moich dzieci — kontynuował zdecydowanie Draco, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Hermiona wtuliła główkę Aurelii w swój brzuch, jednocześnie wyciągając swoją różdżkę. Wymruczała zaklęcie uzdrawiające i ponownie spojrzała na męża.

— Nie musiałbyś karać swojej córki, gdybyś poświęcał jej trochę więcej uwagi.

Mężczyzna parsknął, zupełnie jakby uważał, że dziewczynka otrzymuje od niego dostatecznie dużo uwagi. Dosadnie spojrzał na Aurelię, która dalej łkała wtulona w matkę.

— Porozmawiamy później — wysyczała, zanim zabrała Aurelię i skierowały się do domu.

* * *

 

_Wtorek, 19 stycznia,20:54_

  Delikatnie zamknęła drzwi do pokoju córki. Wzdychając, oparła czoło o drewno, pragnąc… modląc się po raz kolejny, by w ogóle nie musiała uspokajać, jednocześnie karać swojego dziecka w ten sposób.

  Jednak takie modlitwy nie miały sensu.

  Aurelia zawsze pragnęła, by ojciec poświęcał jej chociaż odrobinę uwagi, nieważne jaka by nie była, jednak Draco zawsze ją odtrącał, piorunując wzrokiem, warcząc i mówiąc, by zostawiła go w spokoju.

A Leo… Cóż, Leo nigdy nie był odbiorcą takich spojrzeń. Draco nawet czasami sam przychodził do niego, by mogli wspólnie spędzić czas, a także interesował się jego edukacją, mimo tego, że dopiero ją zaczął.

Hermiona próbowała z nim o tym porozmawiać, i to niejednokrotnie, ale za każdym razem upierał się, że traktuje dzieci równo. Hermiona zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej mąż jednym uchem wpuszczał to, co do niego mówiła, a drugim wypuszczał. Nie mogła nawet przewidzieć, jak wpłynie to na Aurelię, pozostawała jej wyłącznie nadzieja, że zrobi wszystko, co będzie mogła, by zminimalizować szkody wyrządzane przez Draco.

Widząc zapalone światła w głównej sypialni, Hermiona wiedziała, że nadszedł czas, by po raz kolejny zwymyślać swojego męża. Wyglądało na to, że kłótnie o złe podejście Draco do rodzicielstwa lub jej problem ze zrozumieniem jego punktu widzenia, były ostatnio jedynym czasem, gdy wymieniali ze sobą więcej niż kilka zdań.

Szybko skierowała się do pokoju, zatrzymując tylko na chwilę, by zerknąć na Leo. Tak naprawdę chciała jedynie opóźnić nadchodzącą konfrontację.

Kiedy weszła do sypialni, Draco zdążył się już rozebrać i siedział na brzegu łóżka. Z siłą zamknęła drzwi, a machnięciem różdżki wyciszyła pomieszczenie.

— Nie wiem, ile jeszcze razy muszę ci przypominać, że…

— Nieważne. I tak wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć, ale dalej uważam, że Aurelia musi być bardziej zdyscyplinowana. Jej dzisiejszy pokaz tylko utwierdził mnie w przekonaniu, że jest lekkomyślna i zazdrosna, a tego nie będę tolerował. Dostaje ode mnie tyle uwagi, ile potrzebuje, więc nie widzę powodu, dlaczego miałaby niszczyć coś, nad czym Leo tak ciężko pracował.

Hermiona w osłupieniu pokręciła głową.

— Naprawdę tego nie rozumiesz, prawda? Jeżeli otrzymuje dostateczną uwagę, to tylko ode mnie! Jak myślisz, jak się czuję, gdy pochwalę za coś Leo, a gdy się odwrócę, widzę, jak Aurelia na mnie patrzy, uważając, że ją zdradziłam? Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że za parę lat nie będziesz miał nawet cienia szansy, by naprawić waszą relację? Jestem przekonana, że znienawidzi cię i nie wybaczy ci aż do śmierci. Zmęczy się ciągłymi próbami zadowolenia cię lub zwrócenia uwagi, na to, co robi, i w końcu przestanie się do ciebie odzywać. Naprawdę tego chcesz?

— Nie. — Draco pokręcił głową, po czym oparł ją na swoich dłoniach. — Ale musi nauczyć się, że…

— _Jej ojciec_ musi nauczyć się rozdzielać swoją uwagę pomiędzy dwójkę dzieci, a nie oddawać całą synowi. Nie chcę widzieć, jak Leo wyrośnie na rozpuszczonego dzieciaka — bardzo podobnego do ciebie z czasów szkoły. Nie zawaham się ustawić go do pionu, nawet jeżeli będę musiała być ostra, jeżeli zacznie się zachowywać tak jak ty.

Draco przewrócił oczami na jej słowa.

— Ma zbyt wiele twoich cech, byś musiała się martwić, że będzie łamał jakieś zasady. Oboje wiemy, że raczej… no nie wiem… stanie oko w oko z hipogryfem, nie kłaniając mu się uprzednio, niż zrobi coś niezgodnego z regulaminem.

Hermiona mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że w tym wypadku Draco miał rację. Leo postępował zgodnie z zasadami, jednak potrafił też płatać różne figle i nikt nie mógł go przyłapać na gorącym uczynku. Aurelia natomiast była dziwnym połączeniem ich obojga — uwielbiała wiedzieć, a jednocześnie była dojrzała i pewna siebie.

Jej jedyną piętą achillesową była potrzeba zadowolenia ojca.

Hermiona westchnęła, wchodząc do łazienki, po drodze zdejmując sweter i spódnicę. Gdy wróciła do sypialni, smarując kremem ramiona, miała na sobie jedwabną koszulę nocną. Usiadła po drugiej stronie łóżka, po czym wsunęła się pod kołdrę.

— Czy mógłbyś, proszę, chociaż odrobinę bardziej troszczyć się o Aurelię? Wiem, że nie jest kimś, kogo oczekiwałeś, zdaję sobie sprawę, że chciałeś pierworodnego, nie pierworodną, ale nie zrobiła nic, by zasłużyć na to, żebyś jej nie kochał — powiedziała miękko kobieta.

Po tych słowach ułożyła się wygodniej i zasnęła obojętna na to, że Draco zamarł, wpatrując się w dywan. Aurelia dostawała dostateczną ilość uwagi od niego, więc jaki jest problem w tym, że odrobinę więcej dawał Leo? Był chłopcem, dzięki czemu mógł nawiązać z nim bez względu na jego wiek więź taką, którą trudno byłoby złamać. Jak mężczyzna z mężczyzną.

Hermiona zapewne musiała rozładować swoją irytację. Domyślał się, że nastąpi to w niedługim czasie, szczególnie wtedy, milczała, nie chcąc komentować jego ostatniego zachowania, albo zaczynała narzekać, prawiąc mu morały na temat tego, czego i dlaczego nie powinien robić. Już na samym początku ich związku oznajmił, czego może się spodziewać — braku miłości, minamalną ilości seksu (przynajmniej on nie planował kochać się z nią częściej niż to absolutnie koniecznie); zdecydowanie nie był kimś, kogo szukała. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że doprowadził ją do sytuacji, w której nie mogła odmówić przez poczucie winy, które później by czuła. Dodatkowo wykorzystał jej chęć zemsty, praktycznie zmuszając do tego, by się zgodziła. To nie była jego wina, że jej umysł nagle zaczął tworzyć te szalone pomysły i miała jakieś oczekiwania względem jego osoby.

A mimo wszystko jej drażniące, denerwujące słowa, nie chciały wyjść z jego głowy. Szczególnie te, że Aurelia go znienawidzi, gdy dorośnie… Zupełnie tak, jak on znienawidził swojego ojca. Martwił się tym, że może traktować swoje własne dziecko w sposób w jaki obiecywał nigdy tego nie robić, kiedy był nastolatkiem.

Draco pokręcił głową, odwracając się w stronę Hermiony, która oddychała głęboko i miarowo. Zabawne, jak na początku ich małżeństwa miała lekki sen, budząc się przy najcichszym szmerze czy płaczu dzieci. Obecnie mogła przespać dosłownie wszystko.

W sumie dzięki temu, noce były dla niego łatwiejsze, jako że pragnął jej dotykać podczas snu. Nie minęło dużo czasu od narodzin Leo, jej ciało dalej posiadało ten wewnętrzny blask, a zmiany, których przyczyną była ciąża, tylko wzmacniały w nim chęć przespania się z nią. Wiedział, że nie miał prawa, dlatego spychał tę potrzebę w głąb siebie, zadowalając się kochankami, co skutkowało tylko tym, że teraz zamiast pieprzenia, chciał Hermionę również przytulać.

Oplatając jej ciało swoimi ramionami, miał świadomość, że nie będzie śnił koszmarów, do których przywykł przed ich małżeństwem. To był powód, dla którego dalej dzielili łóżko, nawet po zapłodnieniu. Wpadł w ten schemat niecały rok temu, ale gdy czuł potrzebę lub mary nocne stawały się zbyt straszne do przespania, odwracał się i przytulał ją tak samo, jak Leo przytulał swojego ukochanego misia. Nigdy się w pełni nie obudziła i nie przyłapała go na gorącym uczynku. Gdy się wybudzała, zawsze towarzyszyły temu ciche i delikatne dźwięki zdenerwowania na pobudkę, a Draco był na tyle szybki, a jednocześnie ostrożny, że zdążał odsunąć się na czas i udawać sen. Czekał, aż znowu zaśnie, by móc ponownie ją przytulić. Pilnował się, by rankami zawsze wstawiać przed nią, tak, by nie wiedziała, co się działo w nocy.

Gdy już się położył i przykrył kołdrą, to zaczął bezmyślnie wpatrywać się w plecy Hermiony. Był pewny, że nie traktował Aurelii w sposób, w jaki jego traktował Lucjusz. Nie głodowała, nie była ofiarą prania mózgu, które wpajało jej jakąś zasraną ideologię, nie zmuszał jej do zachowywania się w konkretny sposób, by uratować innych.

Nie, traktował ją tak, jak zasługiwała.

Hermiona jak zawsze po prostu przesadza. Nie ma co się martwić.

* * *

  _Sobota, 14 lutego, 21:00_

Gdy mijała lustro w holu, spojrzała na swoje odbicie. Poprawiła sukienkę, wygładziła materiał na biodrach i krytycznie się oceniła. Ponownie przeklęła Draco za wybór tak skąpego stroju, po raz kolejny poprawiając materiał zakrywający jej biust z nadzieją, że jakimś cudem się rozciągnie i zakryje cały dekolt.

Musiała jednak przyznać, że nie wyglądała tak źle. Po urodzeniu dwójki dzieci, przybraniu na wadze podczas każdej ciąży, udało jej się wrócić do rozmiaru, który nosiła zanim Rei i Leo przyszli na świat, ale pozostały jej większe piersi.

Słysząc dobiegający z sali balowej śmiech, uświadomiła sobie, że musi wrócić na przyjęcie. Wzdychając, jeszcze raz rzuciła okiem na odbicie i odwróciła się. Bal został wydany na cześć urodzin Ministra Magii, Alonzo Dalton, który obchodził swoje sześćdziesiąte urodziny w walentynki.

Hermiona parsknęła pod nosem, ale szybko odzyskała rezon, gdy przechodziła obok grupy ministrów. Kiwnęli głowami na przywitanie, a jeden z nich, zapewne lider, zatrzymał się, by jej pogratulować:

— Cudowny bal, pani Malfoy! Jak zawsze! Każdy kolejny jest lepszy od poprzedniego!

Kobieta przytaknęła, nie przerywając swojego kroku, niemniej była zadowolona, że przyjęcie — z walentynkowymi elementami — był strzałem w dziesiątkę.

Minęły trzy lata od czasu, aż Hermiona zechciała wrócić do pracy, jednak tym razem pragnęła czegoś stałego i bardziej wymagającego od tymczasowej posady recepcjonistki, którą dali jej rodzice, dzięki czemu mogła wypełnić sobie jakoś dni podczas drugiej i trzeciej ciąży. Oczywiście, zaoferowali jej później pracę na cały etat, ale pragnęła być niezależna, a przy okazji chciała znaleźć się jak najdalej od rodziny, przyjaciół, po prostu wszystkiego, co przypominało jej o małżeństwie i Malfoyu. Kiedy wróciła na rynek, uciekła od roli mediatora i skupiła się na własnym biznesie, specjalizując się w organizacji wszelkiego rodzaju wydarzeń. Czarodzieje uwielbiali świętować, dlatego też wynajdowali ku temu pretekst — więc dlaczego miałabym im nie pomóc w planowaniu?

Przez ostatnie trzy lata firma się rozrosła i zaczęła przynosić całkiem przyzwoite zyski. Na pewno plusem były również zgromadzone przez nią oszczędności, dzięki którym była w stanie zatrudnić potrzebnych ludzi.

Posiadanie nazwiska Malfoy także okazało się pomocne. Po tylu balach, na które uczęszczali, a były zorganizowane przez Malfoyów, wiedzieli, że kolejne również przyniosą niesamowite przeżycia. Hermiona uczyła się organizacji przyjęć pod czujnym okiem Narcyzy, której głównym celem, było wprowadzenie synowej w ten świat przy pomocy swoich „pomocnych” rad.

Kiedy udało się jej z sukcesem przygotować bal dla Harry’ego i jego Biura Aurorów z okazji Bożego Narodzenia, słowa o tym, że Hermiona Malfoy ma smykałkę do tego typu rzeczy, rozniosły się lada moment.

Świętując urodziny Ministra i mając na uwagę datę, nie mogła nie wpleść elementów walentynkowych, dodając trochę romantycznych elementów.

Sala została udekorowana głównie w zieleń i czerwień, ulubione kolory ministra, więc Hermiona delikatnie wkomponowała w to różowe serca wraz z truskawkowymi przekąskami, które można było znaleźć dosłownie na każdym stole.

Znając gust Ministra, noc umilała mugolska muzyka z lat 60’ i 70’, połączona z czarodziejską. Zespół grał praktycznie non-stop. Po godzinie dwudziestej drugiej trzydzieści miały pojawić się bardziej nowoczesne piosenki ze świata mugoli. Reflektory co jakiś czas kierowane były na konkretną parę, zmuszając ją do wspólnego tańca. Wiele osób nie schodziło z parkietu, część mężczyzn stała przy barze i się śmiała, a kobiety z kieliszkiem szampana plotkowały przy szwedzkim stole. W okolicy dwudziestej pierwszej trzydzieści, po głównym daniu, pojawi się trzypoziomowy, pokryty czekoladą tort, z portretem Ministra na najmniejszym, najwyżej położonym cieście.

Lada moment miał wjechać deser, a muzyka szybko zmieni się na bardziej żywiołową. Każdy się uśmiechał i dobrze bawił.

— Hermiono! — Kobieta odwróciła się w stronę dobiegającego głosu, zauważając honorowego gościa, który w jednej dłoni trzymał szklankę whisky, a drugie ramię owinięte miał wokół talii swojej najnowszej przyszłej żony.

— Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się Pan bawi, panie Ministrze — powiedziała Hermiona.

— Oczywiście, moja droga. To przyjęcie jest najlepszym, w jakim miałem przyjemność uczestniczyć. Zastanawiamy się z Magdaleną, czy nie mogłabyś zaplanować naszego przyjęcia zaręczynowego?

Wzrok Hermiony automatycznie skupił się na lewej, damskiej dłoni, która celowo została oparta na torsie mężczyzny, pokazując i przyciągając uwagę na pierścionek zaręczynowy z ogromnym kamieniem.

— Moje gratulacje! Musicie być dumni!

— Nie mógłbym być szczęśliwszy.

— Tak, dumni… — powoli odpowiedziała Magdalena, obserwując uważnie Hermionę, szukając oznak wrogości.

Hermiona poczuła, jak wokół niej owija się ramię, co spowodowało, że opadła na silną klatkę piersiową.

— Proszę mi wybaczyć, Ministrze, ale chciałbym zatańczyć z żoną, zanim ponownie zniknie.

— Oczywiście, mój drogi chłopcze. — Oczy gościa zaświeciły w pewnego rodzaju męskim zrozumieniu.

Draco poprowadził kobietę w kierunku parkietu, z dala od pary.

— Wieczór przebiega bez żadnych problemów i pięknie wyglądasz w tej sukni. Nie wiem, dlaczego uciekasz pod pretekstem sprawdzenia czy wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, podczas gdy oboje wiemy, że po prostu chcesz ukryć siebie i tę suknię.

Hermiona zatrzymała się i ze świadomością poprawiła materiał opadający na jej piersi.

— Powinnaś mi ufać, gdy wybieram dla ciebie kreację; wyglądasz cudownie — powiedział, przyciągając ją do siebie i delikatnie skubiąc skrawek ucha. Kobieta na chwilę zamarła przez ten intymny kontakt, zastanawiając się jaki ma cel.

— Co robisz? — zapytała, zdając sobie sprawę, że serce bije jej szybciej przez jego zachowanie.

— Już nie mogę nawet powiedzieć prawdy swojej żonie bez jakichś ukrytych motywów? — wycedził.

Hermiona uniosła w zwątpieniu brew i po prostu odpowiedziała:

— Nie.

— Cóż, to prawda. — Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie, po czym nachylił się nad nią i delikatnie pocałował.

Tańczyli do czasu, aż zespół przestał grać, ogłaszając wjazd tortu. Kobieta odsunęła się od Malfoya, tłumacząc, że musi przypilnować, by każdy dostał swoją porcję, a potem wznieść toast.

* * *

  _Sobota, 14 lutego, 21:39_

Hermiona weszła przez drzwi, prowadzące do kuchni dokładnie w momencie wjazdu ciasta. Schowała się za dekoracyjnymi drzwiami, mając widok na całą salę, co umożliwiało jej obserwowanie ludzi.

Parę minut później, grupa kobiet zgromadziła się przy stole z deserami. Każda z nich była młoda, równie atrakcyjna i miała na sobie suknię, która więcej odkrywała niż zakrywała. Hermiona skrzywiła się, gdy uzmysłowiła  sobie, że z inicjatywy swojego męża nosi podobną.

— Możesz w to uwierzyć? — odezwała się farbowana rudowłosa, podnosząc talerz i szukając na stole czegoś mało tłustego.

— I ta suknia! — odpowiedziała blondynka, która wybrała brownie z białym lukrem.

— Takiej sukni nie można założyć po dwóch ciążach! Nieważne, ile osób się nie zgadza.

— Kochanie, jestem pewna, że to Draco ją wybrał. Wszystkie wiemy, jak bardzo lubi, gdy jego kobiety noszą… jak najmniej.

Cała czwórka zachichotała pod nosem.

— Oczywiście. Kiedy ostatni raz do mnie przyszedł, chciał bym była ubrana tylko w dwie, zawiązane artystycznie, wstążki. Powiedzmy, że tej nocy był _bardzo_ głodny — skomentowała blondynka.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech, chcąc się uspokoić, jednak nie potrafiła sobie poradzić z uczuciem zranienia, które poczuła.

— Naprawdę nie wiem, co on w niej widzi — stwierdziła brunetka. — Jest taka… przeciętna. Nie jest wcale ładniejsza tylko dlatego, że walczyła obok Harry’ego cholernego Pottera i uratowała nasz świat.

— Dokładnie. I wszystkie wiemy, że lubi się czepiać. Biedny Draco cały czas mi opowiada, że  chce jak najmniej czasu spędzać w domu. Jego własna żona powoduje, że nie chce tam być, bo nie może jej znieść.

— Oczywiście wiemy, że jest po prostu dzieciorobem — skwitowała ruda, wybierając w końcu tartę cytrynową. — Tylko po to jest mu potrzebna. Zastanawiam się, kiedy Draco w końcu wyrzuci jej gruby tyłek i się rozwiedzie. W końcu byłby wolny od jej…

— Puszystych włosów? — Hermiona aż podskoczyła, gdy zorientowała się, że był to komentarz Magdaleny, wprowadzający pozostałe kobiety ponownie w cichy śmiech.

Z kim Draco jeszcze nie spał? Hermiona schyliła głowę i delikatnie potarła nasadę nosa. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że wybrał nawet narzeczoną Ministra. Jeszcze ta suknia! Nic dziwnego, że nalegał, by ubrała parę skrawków materiału, które także nosiły jego pieprzone kochanki. Hermiona poczuła się nagle brudna i zaczęła się sobą brzydzić. Dlaczego Draco tak się zachował, akurat, gdy zaczęła myśleć, że był w porządku?

— Draco preferuje zadbane kobiety — powiedziała dosadnie Magdalena. — Ale nie lubi zrywać ze mnie ubrań. Ostatniej nocy był taki męski, kiedy wpadł do mojego mieszkania i wziął mnie przy ścianie. Na szczęście Alonzo twardo spał ze zmęczenia, inaczej jestem pewna, że słyszałby moje jęki, których nie byłam w stanie stłumić.

Kobiety przesłały sobie figlarne uśmiechy, ale rudowłosa się skrzywiła.

— Miałybyśmy go częściej, gdyby nie było tej grubej krowy. Nie zasługuje, by nazywać się Malfoy. To czystokrwiste nazwisko, a ona jest szla…

— Roslyn… — ostry głos przerwał jej wywód, aż z zaskoczenia upuściła talerz. Cała czwórka odwróciła się do Draco, który ze złością na nie patrzył. — Nie pozwolę, by wasza czwórka źle wyrażała się o mojej żonie. Nigdy więcej tego nie róbcie. Hermiona jest dwa razy więcej warta niż wasza czwórka razem wzięta i to, że szukam towarzystwa poza moim małżeństwem, nie daje wam prawa, by zachowywać się jak suki i obrażać moją żonę. Prawdę mówiąc — poza tobą Magdaleno i tylko dlatego, że przyszłaś z Ministrem — macie natychmiast opuścić moją posesję. Nie wiem nawet, jak to się stało, że dostałyście zaproszenie, ale wraz z partnerami macie się wynieść.

Gdy odchodziły, Draco wpatrywał się w ciasto, które wylądowało na podłodze. Schylił się, by podnieść kawałki zbitego talerza i gdy zebrał wszystko, wstał, po czym zniknął na moment. Po niedługim czasie, pojawił się obok niej, tuż za palmami, powodując, że podskoczyła ze strachu.

— Co tutaj robisz? — zapytała podejrzliwie, przytulając siebie, chcąc zakryć swój biust, czując się naga po tym, co przed chwilą podsłuchała.

— Są po prostu zazdrosne. — Draco przewrócił oczami i odciągnął jej ramiona od piersi. — Nosisz tę suknię dużo lepiej niż którakolwiek z nich by mogła. — Trzymając przed sobą talerz przekąsek, powiedział: — Przyniosłem ci trochę słodkości. Weź któreś.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, po czym przeniosła wzrok na podstawiony jej talerz. Wolno wybrała z niego cytrynową tartę bezową i ugryzła.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu byłam? — zapytała, po przełknięciu.

— Zauważyłem cię, gdy rozmawiałem z Potterem. Nie podobała mi się twoja mina, gdy patrzyłaś na te kobiety i…

— Masz na myśli, twoje kochanki! — wysyczała.

— … i pomyślałem, że przerwę to, co robiły, a przy okazji okazało się, że cię obrażały… Mimo wszystko nie uważam, że zasłużyły na przeklnięcie ich i zmniejszenie ich walorów, bo w sumie i tak były niewiarygodnie małe, kościste i po prostu zazdrosne. — Nie brzmiał na przejętego, jakby to, co usłyszał, było mu obojętne.

— Więc wyrzuciłeś swoje seks-przyjaciółk…

— Kobiety — przerwał jej Draco.

— Dobrze, _kochanki_ — powiedziała kręcąc głową i widząc zirytowanie na twarzy Draco, twardo kontynuowała, tak, by jej nie poprawił po raz kolejny. — Wyrzuciłeś swoje kochanki za to, że obraziły mnie, twoją przeciętną Jane, czepialską żonę, dziecioroba? Jak szlachetnie!

Odwracając się, wróciła do pomieszczeń służby, gdzie ludzie wymijali ją z rękami pełnymi brudnych naczyń, czy dużymi workami ze śmieciami. Niektórzy zerkali na nich z zaciekawieniem, gdy przechodzili.

— Hermiono… — Draco złapał ją za ramię i odwrócił w swoją stronę.

— Co, Draco? Co?! — krzyknęła, wyrywając się mu.

Mężczyzna krytycznie spojrzał na otaczających ich pracowników, którzy zwolnili swoją pracę, by przysłuchać się ich rozmowie. Hermiona westchnęła i tym razem to ona złapała go za dłoń, by wyprowadzić do holu przed kuchnią.

— Poważnie, Draco. Nie wiem, dlaczego się ze mną kłócisz lub dlaczego je powstrzymałeś. Przecież nic bym im nie zrobiła, w końcu nic nie poradzę na to, że mój mąż sypiał z każdą z nich i po prostu chciały poplotkować o ich wspólnym kochanku.

Draco sfrustrowany przeczesał dłońmi włosy.

— Przestań siebie poniżać. To ty jesteś moją żoną, nie one! To ciebie wybrałe…!

— Bym urodziła ci syna! — skończyła za niego Hermiona.

— Tak, bo żadna z nich nie ma twoich cech. Nie wyszłaś za mnie tylko dla pieniędzy, masz większe ambicje niż śledzenie ostatnich trendów mody. Nie interesują cię plotki, nie starasz się robić tego, co inne kobiety, by im się przypodobać. Jesteś inteligentna, symulujesz ciekawe, interesujące i wymagające dyskusje, a w naszym przypadku — w sumie przez większość czasu — kłótnie. Nie jesteś czepialska, a tym bardziej nie jesteś przeciętną Jane, dzieciorobem. Jesteś piękna na swój własny, delikatny, a zarazem wyrafinowany sposób! — powiedział zirytowany mężczyzna. — Troszczysz się o innych i kochasz nasze dzieci bardziej, niż ja kiedykolwiek bym mógł. Roztaczasz wokół siebie aurę, która powoduje, że promieniejesz, gdy uda ci się osiągnąć coś, w co włożyłaś sporo serca. Jesteś dla każdego miła… nawet jeżeli go nie lubisz.

Przerwał, jakby zszokowany tym, co właśnie powiedział, jednak już po krótkiej chwili, położył swoje dłonie na ramionach Hermiony i przytulił ją.

— Nigdy więcej nie porównuj się do tych, którzy są poniżej ciebie. Jesteś dla mnie warta więcej niż złoto, które ważyłoby tyle, co ty.

Słysząc wszystkie te słowa, Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego oniemiała. To był pierwszy raz, gdy powiedział jej coś miłego, dał tak dobry i cenny komplement.

Jednak od razu uzmysłowiła sobie, że nie powinna się spodziewać więcej niż to.

Kiedy ponownie na niego spojrzała, wiedziała, że coś planuje.

— Powinniśmy wrócić na przyjęcie — powiedział po dłuższym milczeniu, wiedząc, że Hermiona nic więcej nie doda. Przytaknęła, dalej próbując przekonać tę cząstkę swojego serca, w której ponownie pojawiła się nadzieja, że tego typu słowa z jego ust mogą już nigdy więcej nie paść. Jednak zanim mogła do końca w to uwierzyć, Draco jeszcze raz ją przytulił i złożył na ustach delikatny pocałunek.

Tak, na pewno coś planował.

* * *

  _Niedziela, 1 marca_

Hermiona krzątała się po kuchni, wyjmując miski z górnej szafki i płatki z dolnej. Aurelia dalej próbowała robić piruety przy drzwiach, udając balerinę z aktualnie ulubionego serialu. Gdy pojawił się Leo, z jego sylwetki emanowała złość i obraza, że musi założyć znienawidzony krawat, który był elementem mundurka szkolnego.

— Mamo, mogę zjeść czekoladowe? — zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

Kobieta zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy i postawiła przed nim porcelanową miskę, w momencie, gdy usiadł na jednym z krzeseł znajdujących się przy wyspie kuchennej. Zerknął na otrzymane jedzenie, po czym wykrzywił się.

— Weet Bix? Bleh!

— Następnym razem, kochanie. — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i poczochrała mu włosy. — Aurelia, śniadanie!

Dziewczynka przestała tańczyć i natychmiast podbiegła do stołka barowego, siadając koło brata. Z apetytem zabrała się za jedzenie, więc Hermiona odwróciła się w kierunku blatu, gdzie zalała dwa kubki czarnej, mocnej kawy.

— Tato, mama powiedziała, że nie mogę dziś mieć płatków czekoladowych — narzekał Leo, co zwróciło uwagę Hermiony i obserwowała teraz wymianę zdań syna z Draco, zastanawiając się, jak jej mąż zareaguje.

Draco przeczesał dłonią swoje włosy, po czym lekko poklepał Leo po czuprynie.

— Słuchaj swojej matki — odpowiedział krótko. Podszedł do blatu i zabrał jedną kawę.

— Dzięki — rzucił, odkładając papierową torbę na blat. — To dla ciebie i dzieci — dodał przed upiciem łyka. Na smak goryczy, wyrwał się z jego gardła jęk zadowolenia.

Kobieta odłożyła trzymany kubek i otworzyła torbę, wyciągając z niej swoją ulubioną cytrynową tartę bezową, potrójne czekoladowe brownie dla Aurelii i muffina bananowego dla Leo. Zanim spakowała smakołyki do pudełek lunchowych, uśmiechnęła się do Draco, przelotnie całując go w policzek.

— Mamo… Czy jak będę dziś bardzo, bardzo, bardzo grzeczny, to mogę jutro zjeść płatki czekoladowe na śniadanie? — zaskomlał Leo.

Oboje rodziców pokręciło głowami, a wyraz twarzy chłopca z pełnego nadziei natychmiast zamienił się w smutny, tak jak u normalnego pięciolatka, który nie dostanie tego, czego pragnie.

* * *

  _Czwartek, 17 marca_

Gdy usłyszała, jak ktoś fiuuka do niej, odkładała ostatnie z zabawek Leo. Wstała i podeszła do kominka, by zobaczyć, kto ją odwiedził.

— Harry! — zawołała, rzucając mu się w ramiona na powitanie. Mężczyzna mocno ją przytulił i trwało to dłużej niż zazwyczaj, więc Hermiona natychmiast wyczuła, że coś jest nie w porządku. Odsuwając się, spojrzała na jego poważną minę i zastanowiła się, co ją spowodowało.

— Musimy porozmawiać — zaczął powoli i cicho, prawie żałośnie.

— Co się stało? — zapytała, czując nagłe zimno.

— Dzieci są w domu?

— Nie, są w szkole. — Wierząc mocno w mugolskie doświadczenie, Hermiona zapisała swoje dzieci do pobliskiej szkoły. Aurelia była już w drugiej klasie, a jej brat w szkole przygotowawczej.

— To dobrze… A twój mąż?

Jeżeli Hermiona nie byłaby podejrzliwa z powodu tonu głosu Harry’ego, gdy ten wspomniał o jej mężu, to teraz zdecydowanie zaalarmowałby ją fakt, że przyjaciel nie powiedział o Draco po imieniu, a nazwał go jej _mężem_.

— Co tym razem zrobił Draco? — zapytała, wzdychając.

Harry pokręcił głową i położywszy jej dłoń na plecach, pokierował do salonu. Pozwolił jej usiąść na sofie, a sam wybrał stolik kawowy przed nią. Zaczął intensywnie się w nią wpatrywać szukając jakiegoś znaku czy problemu.

— Hermiono… Muszę powiedzieć ci coś, co może cię mocno zranić. — Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, a w jej głowie zaczęły kłębić się przeróżne myśli, możliwości.

— Nie… Nie chcę nic rozbić i naprawdę myślę o Rei oraz Leo, ale po prostu muszę ci to powiedzieć. Już od miesiąca mnie to gnębi. — Harry wstał i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju. Wyglądał jakby bił się sam ze sobą, próbując zdecydować, czy to, co ma zamiar zdradzić jest dostatecznie ważne.

Hermiona pochyliła się lekko do przodu, wyciągając rękę, by położyć mu ją na ramieniu.

— Po prostu mi powiedz, Harry. To nie może być nic bardziej bolesnego, niż to, co próbuje mi podsunąć mój zdradziecki umysł.

Harry głęboko odetchnął i odwrócił się w jej kierunku, by móc złapać jej dłonie w swoje i mocno ścisnąć.

— Dobrze, okay. Wiesz, że miesiąc temu musiałem lecieć do Kopenhagi na Międzynarodowe Spotkanie Aurorów?

Kobieta przytaknęła.

— Cóż… Wracałem właśnie do hotelu, gdy w barze zobaczyłem Draco. Chciałem do niego podejść i się przywitać, gdy… — Harry skrzywił się na jakąś myśl, a jego palce mocniej ścisnęły Hermionę. — Hermiono, widziałem, jak podeszła do niego jakaś kobieta. Na początku myślałem, że to prawdopodobnie jakaś jego przyjaciółka, ale wtedy… no…

Hermiona przypatrywała się i zrozumiała, że jej najlepszy przyjaciel walczy ze sobą, by powiedzieć, że jej małżonek zdradza ją od ośmiu lat. Serce na moment jej zamarło. Teraz Harry będzie wiedział, jak bardzo szczęśliwa była przez ostatnią dekadę.

— Och, słodki Merlinie, nie mogę tego inaczej powiedzieć. Pocałował ją i później skierowali się do wind… Wiadome było, co miało się stać. Tak jakby go śledziłem, by mieć pewność, że mi się nie przewidziało. I nie przewidziało mi się, Hermiono. — Zatrzymał się, by spojrzeć na jej twarz, by czekać na nadchodzące załamanie. Jednak jej twarz była spokojna jak nigdy.

— Boże, Hermiono. Tak bardzo przepraszam, ale musiałem ci powiedzieć prawdę. Draco cię zdradza i…

— I zdradzał od czasu, gdy zaszłam w ciążę z Rei — cicho przerwała mu w połowie Hermiona. Tym razem to ona ścisnęła dłonie Harry’ego. Odsunęła się i ponownie usiadła na sofie, opierając wygodnie ramię na podłokietniku. Mężczyzna z przerażeniem się w nią wpatrywał, zaskoczony, że akurat ona tak stoicko do tego podeszła.

— Usiądź Harry, a opowiem ci prawdę o oszustwie, zwanym moim małżeństwem. — Parsknęła, szukając lepszego określenia. — Albo raczej o moim pakcie z diabłem?

Harry wrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce, słuchając, jak Hermiona opowiada mu o wszystkim, od samego początku — o bankructwie rodziców, propozycji Draco, że ich spłaci za urodzenie mu męskiego potomka. Powiedziała o porozumieniu, które zawarli tamtego sylwestra. Po prostu skróciła mu całą opowieść, bez pomijania najważniejszych detali.

— To małżeństwo bez miłości, emocji. Draco tak naprawdę nigdy nie zbliżył się do mnie, gdy jesteśmy sami, z reguły ignoruje Aurelię i rozpływa się nad Leo. To wygląda tak, jakbym była po prostu dla niego surogatką, która zmieniła się później w nianię, zajmującą się jego dziećmi.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w nią oniemiały, a jego szok, aż odbijał się echem od ścian pomieszczenia. Hermiona obserwowała go, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję, spodziewając się złości, na którą według niej zasłużyła za wpakowanie się w ten cały bałagan.

Na przemian otwierał i zamykał usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Na moment odwrócił wzrok, skupiając myśli, po czym ponownie popatrzył na nią z determinacją w oczach.

— Dlaczego nie przyszłaś do mnie? Do nas? Przecież byśmy pomogli zarówno tobie, jak i twoim rodzicom.

— Moi rodzice nawet nie chcieli, bym im pożyczyła pieniądze. — Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. — I wtedy pojawił się Draco, ktoś, kogo nie znają i nie czuli, jakby to była pożyczka z litości i proszę! Pieniądze się znalazły.

— To okrutne, Hermiono. — Harry powoli pokręcił głową. — Sprzedałaś się. I do tego, za taką kwotę!

Kobieta ponownie wzruszyła ramionami, po czym wygodniej usiadła. Zmęczona, rozmasowała dłonią skroń.

— I pozwalasz mu się zdradzać? Hermiono, z tego samego powodu przeklęłaś Rona, zmniejszając mu penisa do rozmiarów dziecięcych! Dlaczego pozwalasz na to Malfoyowi?

— Ponieważ Malfoy nie chciał ode mnie nic więcej poza Leo. Aurelię uznałby za pomyłkę, zanim pojawiłby się męski potomek, spłacił moich rodziców, tak by mogli dalej żyć życiem, na które ciężko pracowali, nawet podczas moich wyskoków w szkole. — Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, ale bardziej wyglądało to, jakby uśmiechała się przez łzy. — Przynajmniej postawił sprawę jasno. Był nawet pewny, że sama będę się tak zachowywała i nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, zważając na to, że on sam miał na zdrady przyzwolenie. Nie pociągam go seksualnie i nigdy nie pociągałam. Potrzebował mnie tylko do spłodzenia dzieci.

— Więc… skorzystałaś z jego um… oferty? — Zagestykulował kulawo mężczyzna, a na jego twarzy pojawił się rumieniec.

Kobieta zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy i pozwoliła opaść jej na wielką poduchę, unosząc wzrok w sufit.

— Nie, nigdy.

— Dlaczego nie? Nie jesteś… a co o… rany, Ginny na pewno potrafiłaby się wysłowić — wymamrotał Harry.

— Nie mogę go zdradzać, Harry, dla mnie to złe. Sama skazałam się na samotność i brak seksu. Nasza umowa skończy się, gdy Leo osiągnie pełnoletność. Ja w tym czasie będę już stara, pomarszczona i pewnie nieatrakcyjna. Powinnam się cieszyć, że mam Rei’ę i Leo, i naprawdę jestem z tego powodu szczęśliwa. Dał mi dwójkę cudownych dzieci. — Hermiona przerwała na moment, marszcząc brwi, po czym spojrzała prosto w oczy przyjaciela. — Nie znałam zdrady dorastając. Obraz małżeństwa mam od moich rodziców i oczywiście Weasleyów. Taka już jestem, że nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić próby zdrady ze swojej strony. Poza tym, gdybym miała wybierać pomiędzy życiem bez seksu a moimi dziećmi, bez zastanowienia wybrałabym Rei’ę i Leo.

Harry niechętnie się zgodził, po czym usiadł obok niej na sofie.

— Przepraszam, Hermiono. Przepraszam, że mnie nie było wtedy przy tobie i nie mogłem ci pomóc. Gdybym tylko wiedział… Nie musiałabyś być uwięziona w tym koszmarze i zostać wykorzystana.

Nie zgadzając się z nim, Hermiona powiedziała:

— Gdyby Draco mnie wykorzystywał, dowiedziałbyś się pewnie z nagłówków _Proroka_ , że dziedzic Malfoyów wylądował przez żonę w szpitalu. Wykorzystaliśmy się nawzajem i mam nadzieję, że to rozumiesz.

Mężczyzna przytaknął. Oboje zamilkli, myśląc o tym, co usłyszeli podczas tej rozmowy.

— Czy ktoś inny wie o tym? Znaczy, czy znają prawdziwe powody waszego małżeństwa? — odezwał się cicho Harry.

— Nie. Nie powiedziałam nawet Ginny. — Gdy mówiła, Hermiona spuściła wzrok na swoje dłonie. — Moi rodzice wiedzą, że Draco spłacił ich kredyty w zamian za to, że go poślubię, ale nie wspominałam o drugim warunku. Wszyscy myślą, że podczas naszego pierwszego roku nie mogliśmy się od siebie oderwać i dlatego przez przypadek zaszłam w ciążę.

Harry skwitował to krótkim parsknięciem i przytulił Hermionę, pozwalając, by oparła głowę o jego ramię.

— Przykro mi, Hermiono. Naprawdę mi przykro.

— Nie martw się. Sama naważyłam tego piwa, więc je teraz wypiję — powiedziała, uśmiechając się i lekko klepiąc go uspokajająco po klatce piersiowej.

* * *

  _Poniedziałek, 30 kwietnia, 7:25_

Hermiona siedziała przy stole i czytając poranne wiadomości, jadła owsiankę. Po prawej stronie Aurelia obgryzała skórki tostów. Leo zamiast jeść swoje śniadanie, bawił się nim, wydając odgłosy różnych zwierząt, tocząc bitwę smoki kontra Leo Malfoy. Niedługo, dziewczynka pójdzie się ubrać i uda się do szkoły, a Hermiona odwiezie Leo do jego.

Draco pojawił się w drzwiach, niosąc telefon Hermiony, którego ta używała, by mieć kontakt z mugolskimi krewnymi.

— Trzymaj — powiedział, wyrywając kobietę z zaczytania. Gdy zabrała komórkę, usiadł obok niej i wpatrywał się, jak rozmawiała.

— Halo? — zapytała, zaczynając konwersację.

— Hermiono… O Boże… Natychmiast przyjedź… Twoja matka… wypadek… szpital… — To były jedyne słowa, które zrozumiała poprzez łzy i spanikowany głos ojca. Wstała gwałtownie, mocniej ściskając telefon, czując, jak adrenalina zaczyna napędzać jej ciało

— Tato… Tato, musisz się uspokoić… Tato? — powiedziała spokojnie, mimo że wcale się tak nie czuła. Graham nie słuchał tego, co mówiła, jedynie zamilkł, gdy Hermiona wykrzyknęła jego imię z pewnym ostrzeżeniem. — Tato, musisz powiedzieć mi, gdzie zabrali mamę i przyjadę tak szybko, jak będę mogła. — Zarządziła, biegając wzrokiem po całym pokoju, nie mogąc skupić się na niczym poza nazwą szpitala, którą wyłkał Graham. — Zaczekaj na mnie, będę w ciągu trzech minut.

Rozłączyła się i patrzyła niewidzącymi oczami na stół przed sobą, nie czując, jak dzieci ją obserwują.

— Hermiono… — powiedział cicho Draco, dotykając ramienia kobiety. Wyrwało ją to z chwilowego otępienia.

— Musisz zabrać dzieci do…

— … do szkoły, wiem. Idź — dokończył. Kobieta wyciągnęła różdżkę, by przetransmutować ubranie, obiegła stół, żegnając dzieci i aportowała się.

* * *

  _Poniedziałek, 30 kwietnia, 15:32_          

— Więc… co dziś robiliście w szkole? — zapytał Draco, próbując przerwać niekomfortową ciszę, która trwała od momentu odebrania przez niego Aurelii. Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd prowadził samochód, przeważnie robiła to Hermiona. On sam zabierał dzieci ze szkoły może w sumie z pięć razy od kiedy zaczęły do niej uczęszczać. Kupił auto po tym, jak Hermiona nalegała, by dzieci uczyły się w szkole mugolskiej. Dziś jednak sytuacja była zupełnie inna i jeżeli poranek mógł dać jakąś wskazówkę, to zapowiadał się długi i depresyjny dzień.

Leo, który siedział w dziecięcym foteliku, ożywił się na zadane pytanie.

— Pani MacDonald nauczyła nas nowej rymowanki o pająku, a Pani Muffet. — Chłopiec umilkł na moment, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając. — Tato, a co to twaróg?

Draco musiał pomyśleć, by odpowiednio odpowiedzieć.

— To taki biały, lejący się ser z grudkami? — odparł w końcu, chociaż jego głos zdradzał lekką niepewność.

— O! — skomentował Leo, zadowolony, że mógł się czegoś nowego nauczyć. Nagle na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. — Darcy Harrington powiedziała, że byłem dziewczynką, tatusiu! Powiedziała, że jeżeli byłem dziewczynką to muszę nosić sukienki. Ta dziewczynka jest niemiła!

— Co zrobiłeś? — zapytał Draco, obserwując syna poprzez lusterko wsteczne.

— Nic. — Leo uśmiechał się niewinne i już przez sam ton jego wypowiedzi, Draco był pewny, że to wcale nie było takie nic.

— Leo… — zaczął ostrzegawczo Malfoy, martwiąc się lekko, że Leo będzie musiał zmienić szkołę, gdyby naraził mugoli na jakieś czary. Chłopiec jednak tylko pokręcił głową.

— Tatusiu… — opowiedział takim samym tonem. Draco zmarszczył na to brwi.

— Nie używaj tego tonu w stosunku do mnie! — warknął, patrząc, jak Leo kurczy się w sobie na tak rzadkie podniesienie na niego głosu przez jego ojca. Mężczyzna jednak czuł nacisk, że powinien dobrze zająć się swoimi dziećmi, nawet bez Hermiony obok, która mogłaby zwrócić mu uwagę na to, co robiłby źle. Przygnębiający nastrój nie opuszczał go od samego rana, gdy jego żona aportowała się do szpitala. Sam dzwonił po szpitalach znajdujących się najbliżej kliniki teściów, próbując ustalić, w którym z nich przebywała. Dopiero w czwartym powiedzieli mu, że tak, przyjęli na oddział Jane Granger, która uczestniczyła w wypadku samochodowym i po podaniu spowinowacenia, udało mu się dowiedzieć, jak się czuła. Według słów pielęgniarki, nie za dobrze.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że gdy Hermiona wróci do domu, będzie załamana.

— Tato? — nieśmiało zaczęła Aurelia, która nerwowo wykręcała palce, a wzrok miała wbity w podłogę.

— Co?

— Gdzie jest mama? — zapytała cicho.

Mężczyzna milczał przez chwilę, skręcając. Gdy w końcu odpowiedział, wiedział, że Leo słucha go równie uważnie.

— Coś się stało babci Jane. Zachorowała bardzo mocno i musieli zabrać ją do szpitala. Wasza matka i dziadek są tam razem z nią. — Zatrzymał się, zastanawiając się, czy powinien powiedzieć coś jeszcze, jednak zdecydował, że ta ilość informacji była dostateczna.

— Czy z babcią będzie wszystko dobrze?

— Nie wiem, Aurelio. Gdy dzwoniłem, pielęgniarka sama nie wiedziała.

— Babcia umrze? — płaczliwie powiedział Leo, a Draco przeklinał swoją bezpośredniość, ale sam przecież od dawna wierzył, że lepiej jasno postawić sprawy, niż dać innym niepotrzebną nadzieję.

— Nie wiem. Musimy mieć nadzieję, że jej pomogą.

W samochodzie po raz kolejny zapanowała cisza i trwała do końca podróży do domu.

* * *

 

_Poniedziałek, 30 kwietnia, 23:49_

Odgłos kominka, był na tyle głośny, że wyrwał Draco ze skupienia. Uniósł wzrok i poczuł, jak jego serce ściska żal i litość na widok, który zobaczył.

Hermiona pojawiła się w pokoju w pogniecionych ubraniach, włosy miała w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zazwyczaj, oczy spuchnięte od płaczu, a twarz mokrą od łez. Przez usta brała duże hausty powietrza.

Jednym słowem, wyglądała jakby sama umierała.

Przy kolejnym kroku, Draco wstał z fotela i widząc, jak jej ciało było na autopilocie, podszedł do niej z ciężkim sercem.

Przytulił Hermionę, która głośniej zaszlochała, opadając w oplatające ją ramiona.

Cały ból, żałoba, złość na niesprawiedliwość i łzy, które trzymała w sobie cały dzień, wyrwały się z niej, powodując, że nie była w stanie zapanować nad swoim ciałem.

— Powiedz mi… Wyrzuć to z siebie, kochanie… — szeptał uspokajająco Draco, prowadząc do sofy, gdzie oboje usiedli, kołysząc się w przód i tył.

— Nie żyje — załkała Hermiona. — Nie żyje! — płakała, a z oczu wypłynęła jej kolejna fala łez. — Umarła, Draco… moja mama umarła — jej słowa zlewały się w jedno, a głos łamał.

Draco przytulił ją mocniej do siebie, pozwalając, by łkała w jego pierś, nie dbając o to, że zaplami mu koszulę. Jego serce, o którym mówiono, że go nie ma, pękało, gdy widział i wiedział, jak blisko były ze sobą obie kobiety.

— Co się stało? — zapytał cicho.

— Jechała… jechała… jechała wcześniej do kliniki, by posprzątać przed otwarciem, kiedy wjechała w nią ciężarówka… Zasnął za kierownicą… — zapłakała mocniej, a Draco uświadomił sobie, w jakim stanie musi być teraz jej ojciec.

— Zabrali ją do szpitala… ale nie mogli… nie mogła… tyle krwi… te wszystkie rany… mamo… och, Draco!

Mężczyzna nie zaprzestał delikatnego kołysania, pozwalając jej wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie emocje.

— Próbowali ją operować… ale nie mogli zatrzymać krwawienia… straciła… — W tym momencie ponownie czknęła, po czym próbowała zetrzeć z twarzy łzy. To nie pomogło, ponieważ już po chwili, płakała dalej. — Powiedzieli, że straciła zbyt wiele krwi i za każdym razem, gdy zszyli jedną ranę… Pękały szwy lub otwierała się kolejna.

Przytaknął, wyobrażając sobie zmasakrowane ciało, ale nie odsunął się od żony.

— Jak trzyma się twój ojciec? — zapytał.

— Kompletnie się załamał. Stracił swoją bratnią duszę… partnera… Wydaje mi się, że czuje się dwukrotnie gorzej niż ja — mówiła, wracając myślami do ostatnich szesnastu godzin. — Sam wypadek mocno na niego wpłynął i był zrozpaczony, gdy rano się do niego aportowałam. Kiedy wieczorem nam przekazali informacje, musiałam zabrać go do domu i zmusić, by wypił eliksir nasenny.

Kiedy skończyła opowiadać tym, kogo musi jeszcze powiadomić o śmierci matki i mimo że przestała płakać, Draco dalej nie wypuszczał jej z ramion. Wydawało się, że Hermionie również nie przeszkadza ta pozycja, ponieważ oparła głowę o jego tors. Długo siedzieli w tej pozycji, nawet po tym, gdy zegar wskazywał już wpół do pierwszej w nocy. Hermiona nie zamierzała wstawać tak długo, jak Draco oferował swoje ramiona, ponieważ w tym momencie, potrzebował pocieszenia z każdego możliwego źródła.

* * *

  _Wtorek, 1 maja_

Hermiona obudziła się, czując na sobie jakiś ciężar. Powoli odzyskiwała świadomość, rozumiejąc, że ten ciężar, to dwa małe ciałka jej dzieci. Wycieńczona, uniosła powieki, wpatrując się w zmartwioną Aurelię. Po lewej stronie, Leo trzymał ją za rękę.

— Mamusiu… — wyszeptał. Odwróciła się do niego, widząc, jak jego oczy zaczynają łzawić. — Mamo… Czy z babcią wszystko dobrze?

Czyli kiedy Draco wstał, nie powiedział im, że Jane zmarła, co znaczy, że teraz Hermiona musi delikatnie przekazać i wyjaśnić, dlaczego już nigdy nie zobaczą swojej ukochanej babci.

— Babcia Jane jest teraz w niebie — powiedziała cicho, obserwując, jak syn zaczyna płakać i wtula swoją głowę w jej bok. Aurelia przytuliła się do niej mocniej i również szlochała.

Hermiona objęła dzieci, zadowolona i jednocześnie zasmucona, że oboje rozumieją, co miała na myśli mówiąc _w niebie_. Nie musiała tego tłumaczyć i wiedzieli, że ich babcia umarła.

Stłumiła własne łzy, które napłynęły jej do oczu na samą tę myśl.

Już nigdy nie zobaczy swojej matki.

* * *

_3 sierpnia, 00:09_

Hermiona westchnęła, wertując stos dokumentów leżących na biurku. Kiedy nie znalazła tego, którego szukała, mówiącego ilu gości powinna się spodziewać na balu z okazji pięćdziesiątej rocznicy Trishama, podeszła do szafki. Irytowało ją, gdy zostawiała coś w domu, przez co musiała znaleźć dodatkową chwilę, by wrócić do dworu i to przynieść.

W końcu znalazła to, czego szukała. Przebiegła wzrokiem po liście, co potwierdziło, że pamięć ma tak dobrą, jak wcześniej — spodziewali się dwustu pięćdziesięciu gości. Wyprostowała i odwróciła się, by wyjść, jednak natychmiast zamarła.

Minęły dwa miesiące od czasu, aż pochowała matkę, załamania jej ojca, którego depresja doprowadziła praktycznie do całkowitej izolacji. Jednak zdziwiła się, widząc zdjęcie na jednej z półek, przedstawiające ją samą, Grangerów oraz Leo z Aurelią. Świadomie je schowała, by nie musieć na nie patrzeć, ponieważ serce dalej miała przepełnione żałobą. Przepłakała parę dni po śmierci matki, a już najbardziej przeżyła jej pogrzeb. Draco trzymał się na uboczu, pozwalając, by Aurelia i Leo opiekowali się nią, uspokajali, gdy tylko usłyszeli szloch.

Przestała płakać właśnie dzięki nim, czując poczucie winy, że to oni pocieszali ją, gdy powinno być na odwrót. Dotarło do niej, że wszystko, co do tej pory zrobiła, wszędzie, gdzie zawiodła, jej małżeństwo bez miłości, niszczące jej życie, było na marne.

I wtedy płakała nawet bardziej i za czymś więcej, niż tylko za matką.

Kiedy była młodsza, zawsze wierzyła, że gdy weźmie ślub, to tylko z miłości, a mąż będzie traktował ją z szacunkiem, będą sobie równi do końca życia. Nie wyobrażała sobie, aby któreś z nich zdradzało. Karma, zły los czy jakieś naprawdę straszne przeszłe życie musiało ingerować w to obecne.

Teraz ktoś ponownie postawił zdjęcie na wierzchu. Wiedziała, że jeszcze niejedną noc nad nim przepłacze, przypominając sobie, w którym miejscu w życiu się teraz znajduje.

Czując napływające łzy, zezłościła się na siebie, dokładnie tak samo, jak za każdym razem, gdy powtarzała się ta sytuacja. Wściekała się za słabość, samolubność i zapomnienie o tym, że źródłem jej miłości, dumy i radości są Leo z Aurelią.

Wychodząc z pokoju, położyła zdjęcie tak, by nie musieć na nie więcej patrzeć. Szła w stronę tylnych schodów, tych, które znajdowały się najbliżej kominka podłączonego do sieci fiuu na drugim piętrze.

Starła z policzków łzy, próbując odepchnąć depresyjne myśli, a jednak dalej płakała, przez co nie zauważyła fioletowych szpilek, które leżały na trzecim stopniu od góry.

Usłyszała swój krzyk, próbując wyhamować upadek, jednak czuła, że uderza stopień za stopniem, co spowodowało, że obijała się z każdej nowej strony, łamiąc przy tym zapewne parę kości.

Wydawało jej się, że spadała godzinami. Upadek zakończyła głośnym uderzeniem głową o marmurową posadzkę. Jak przez mgłę widziała, pojawiającą się na piętrze bladą postać.

Candace Von Dyke interesowały tylko pieniądze, była sztuczna i tylko krok dzielił ją od bycia zwykłą dziwką. Jedyny pozytyw, który w niej widział to to, że potrafiła milczeć, gdy jej nakazał.

Nie mógł odmówić jej bycia dziką, zawsze dostawała to, czego chciała i nic nie mogło jej powstrzymać od dorwania się do jego pieniędzy. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego pozwalał kobiecie na aż tyle, dlaczego ciągle do niej wracał, a mimo to całowali się przez cały hol, rozbierając po drodze do jednej z wolnych sypialni. Jego myśli były przysłonione pożądaniem, chceniem, potrzebą, zupełnie jakby brakowało mu powietrza, a oferowała je właśnie Candace.

Jednak jakimś cudem poprzez ich jęki i zamglone umysły usłyszał zaniepokojony krzyk, który nagle został przerwany. Przerwał na moment to, co robił, zasłaniając dłonią usta kobiety, uciszając ją w ten sposób. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego ten dźwięk brzmiał zupełnie jak Hermiona. Przecież była w pracy!

Kolejne krzyki, odgłos obijanego ciała, a na końcu głuche uderzenie.

Czując ogromny ścisk żołądka, natychmiast odsunął się od Candace, zupełnie ignorując jej zaskoczenie i wybiegł przez drzwi, by zatrzymać się na szczycie schodów.

Na samym dole leżała jego żona, która właśnie zamknęła powieki, a dłoń bezwiednie opadła na podłogę.

Draco praktycznie zeskoczył ze schodów, momentami zbiegając co cztery, czasami nawet pięć i boleśnie upadł na kolana.

— Hermiono… Hermiona… obudź się. — Delikatnie poruszył ją, po czym zaczął szukać jej pulsu. Prawie zapłakał, gdy go poczuł, jednak widząc krew, która zaczęła się zbierać pod jej głową — gwałtownie pobladł.

Siłując się z szatami żony, znalazł różdżkę i anulował zaklęcie antyaportacyjne. Pewnie, a jednocześnie uważając na głowę, wziął jej ciało w ramiona, po czym aportował się do Świętego Munga.

* * *

_3 sierpnia, 16:16_

Draco siedział przy łóżku żony, wpatrując się w jej nieruchome ciało. Była otoczona przeróżnymi przewodami — część miała dookoła zabandażowanej głowy, na klatce, a niektóre nawet w sobie. Podawali jej tlen poprzez jedną z nich. Dłonie ułożyli jej wzdłuż tułowia, a w lewej wbity miała wenflon. Prawe przedramię pokryte było brzydkimi, fioletowo-szarymi siniakami.

To była całkowicie jego wina i Draco doskonale o tym wiedział, czując zarówno ból, jak i właśnie poczucie winy. Gdyby tylko nie był tak podatny na zachowanie Candace, odwiedzając tamtejszy bar po spotkaniu biznesowym, gdyby tylko miał dostateczną ilość odwagi, gdyby po prostu myślał, odwróciłby się wtedy od tych dąsających się ust i odszedł. Albo gdyby… Westchnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że było zbyt wiele tych, _gdyby_ — zaczynając od wyborów, które poczynił tego ranka. Nigdy jednak nie chciał jej zranić.

Gdy znaleźli się w Mungu, zaczął wzywać pomocy tak długo, aż nie zjawił się jakiś lekarz. Położył ją na łóżku, po czym została zabrana do jakiejś sali, by mogli wykonać rezonans i odpowiednio pomóc. Natychmiast znaleźli miejsce krwawienia i zatamowali ranę, ale ona nadal się nie obudziła.

Poinformowali go, wioząc ją do prywatnego pokoju, na który nalegał, że niedługo powinna się wybudzić — po prostu podczas operacji naprawienia kości czaszki dali jej dość mocną narkozę, dzięki czemu jej mózg będzie miał więcej czasu na naturalne wyzdrowienie.

W ciągu ostatnich dwóch i pół godziny praktycznie wcale nie opuszczał jej boku. Wstał tylko na moment, by wysłać sowy do Pani Weasley, Potterów i teścia, tak by wiedzieli, co się stało oraz zapewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku. Wiedząc, jak bardzo kochała dzieci, poprosił Panią Weasley, by odebrała Aurelię i Leo ze szkoły.

Poza skruszeniem czaszki, Hermiona zbiła również trzy żebra, zwichnęła nadgarstek oraz złamała kość łokciową. Lekarze czarami sprawili, że jej kości się zrosły przyspieszyli proces naprawiania popękanych naczyń krwionośnych. Była cała poobijana i Draco nie mógł obwiniać za to nikogo innego poza sobą.

I wtedy do pokoju weszła pewna osoba.

Siedział na krześle obok łóżka, na którym leżała Hermiona, obiecał jej, że gdy wyzdrowieje, nigdy już nie będzie miał żadnej kochanki (podświadomie wiedział, że zapewne będzie żałował tej decyzji). Cofnął się myślami do powodu, dlaczego w ogóle zaczął zwracać się w kierunku innych kobiet, dlaczego zamiast sypiać z Hermioną, która była jego żoną oraz co więcej — aż był zaskoczony tą myślą! — wyśmienita w łóżku (naprawdę wyśmienita!). Jego wszystkie podboje bledły przy niej i wyglądały miernie w stosunku do Hermiony. Dorastał ze wzorcem małżeństwa, gdzie małżonkowie nie są sobie wierni i było to dla niego całkiem normalne. Jego ojciec sam miał sporą liczbę kobiet na boku. Na samym początku ich związku wiedział, że na długo utknął z Hermioną i dlatego ostrzegł ją, że nie będzie jej wierny; sam uważał się wtedy ponad cholerną — aż się wzdrygnął teraz na to słowo — _szlamą_. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby z nią osiągać seksualne spełnienie, mające na celu coś więcej, niż tylko spłodzenie potomka. Z czasem jednak zaczął ją dostrzegać, nauczyła się jego nawyków na długo zanim zamieszkali razem. Zawsze znalazła czas pomiędzy tymi ważnymi dla ich układu sprawami, by porozmawiać z nim i mimo że w ostatnim czasie uprzejme, inteligentne konwersacje były rzadkością, nigdy nie nudził się, słuchając jej — w przeciwieństwie do tych wszystkich czystokrwistych kobiet.

W ciągu ostatnich ośmiu lat przyzwyczaił się do niej i stała się kimś więcej niż surogatką i niańką dla jego dzieci.

Nigdy jednak jej o tym nie powiedział i nie powie.

Dlatego też siedział teraz przy jej łóżku, obserwując, jak skóra zmienia kolor z przerażającej ciemnej purpury na żółty i przyrzekał, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie szukał towarzystwa poza swoim łożem małżeńskim i właśnie w tym momencie, przeżył chyba największy szok swojego życia. Szybko jednak ten szok zmienił się w wściekłość.

Do pokoju weszła Candace w swoich fioletowych szpilkach, krótkich spodenkach i cienkim topie. Zatrzymała się po zamknięciu za sobą drzwi i przyjęła pozę z wydętymi wargami w żałosnej próbie uwiedzenia go po raz kolejny.

Twarz Draco nie pokazywała zaskoczenia, które czuł na śmiałość kobiety. Niemniej nie ukrywał złości, jaką przez nią czuł.

— Draco, kochanie… — zaczęła, podchodząc bliżej.

Mężczyzna wstał powoli, kątem oka upewniając się, że Hermiona dalej spała. Candace praktycznie opadła na Draco, oplatając ramionami jego szyję.

— Draco, twoja żona jest już uleczona i zadbana, więc co powiesz na to, byśmy się wymknęli do któregoś z pokoi i dokończyli to, co przerwała ta krowa?

Malfoy zacisnął dłonie, powstrzymując się, by nie uderzyć kobiety na samą myśl, że mogła tu przyjść i żądać czegokolwiek, do tego w pokoju, gdzie leży jego żona, która spadła przez jeden z jej butów!

— Kochanie… — wyszeptała zalotnie, przygryzając ucho mężczyzny.

— Nie dotykaj mnie — warknął, odpychając ją od siebie. Candace zmarszczyła brwi, ale już po chwili szeroko się uśmiechnęła. Cofnęła się o krok. Zamiast dalszego utrzymywania kontaktu, dotknęła jednego z ramiączek swojego topu i zsunęła je z ramienia.

— Dobrze, ale w zamian pozwolę, byś to ty dotknął mnie — nęciła.

Draco ponownie ją odepchnął i spiorunował wzrokiem.

— Jak śmiesz… — wysyczał, nie hamując swojego gniewu. Na twarzy Candace pojawił się strach. Zaczęła cofać się z każdym krokiem, który w jej stronę brał Draco.

— Jak śmiesz przychodzić tutaj, do pokoju szpitalnego, w którym _przez ciebie_ leży moja żona. — Głos ociekał jadem, a dłonie zaciskały się i prostowały, jakby w ten sposób próbował dać upust swojej złości. Candace cofnęła się aż do drzwi, które lekko się otworzyły.

— Jak śmiesz… po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłaś!

— Co ja zrobiłam? — wyszeptała kobieta, prostując się nagle. Złośliwy uśmieszek zastąpił wyraz strachu. — Draco, nie byłabym w twoim domu, a moje buty nie leżałyby na schodach, gdybyś nie wyraził na to zgody.

Jego dłoń jakby automatycznie próbowała ją uderzyć, ale zatrzymał się dosłownie centymetry od jej policzka. Candace wzdrygnęła się, próbując jednocześnie na nowo skulić się w sobie.

— Jeżeli chociaż raz jeszcze cię zobaczę, przeklnę cię do samego piekła. Epizod z Ronaldem Weasleyem będzie zaledwie drobnostką przy tym, co ci zrobię. I nawet jeżeli niechętnie robię coś kobietom, to jeżeli w jakikolwiek sposób zranisz Hermionę lub moją rodzinę, z przyjemnością złamię tę zasadę. Specjalnie dla ciebie. —  Z głosu Draco wręcz kapała trucizna, a oczy ciskały gromy. Candace zaskomlała żałośnie, po czym odwróciła się i po prostu uciekła. Zanim jednak jej się to udało, ramię mężczyzny zablokowało jej drzwi. — I jeśli kiedykolwiek wspomnisz o tym, co było między nami komukolwiek… Nawet delikatną aluzją… Pamiętaj tylko, że nie bez przyczyny nazywam się Malfoy.

Kobieta bez słowa wyrwała się, wybiegając z sali. Ludzie oglądali się za nią, a wzrok Draco przeniósł się z płaczącej byłej kochanki na postać, opierającą się o ścianę tuż obok niego.

— Potter — przywitał się cicho.

Harry przez moment obserwował go z ciekawością, po czym przytaknął i wszedł za nim do pokoju. Odwracając oczy od swojej przyjaciółki, patrzył, jak Draco opada na krzesło obok łóżka.

— Masz szczęście, że Ginny zabrała najpierw dzieci do sklepu z jakimiś prezentami, w przeciwnym wypadku wszystko by usłyszały.

Draco zamknął oczy, opierając głowę o koniuszki palców, którymi zaczął rozmasowywać bolące czoło.

— Staram się trzymać z dala od spraw Hermiony…

— I niech tak zostanie — warknął, nie zmieniając pozycji.

— Ale i tak dość już swojego szczęścia poświęciła dla ciebie. Dlaczego ciągle musisz się z tym obnosić?

Draco pokręcił głową, ale milczał. Harry ścisnął prawą dłoń Hermiony, mówiąc dalej:

— Co się stało? — zapytał po cichu, przyswajając olbrzymią ilość znikających już siniaków.

— Masz na myśli, co ja jej zrobiłem? — warknął niekontrolowanie Malfoy, zanim ponownie się uspokoił. Dalej czuł się źle z tym wszystkim. — Potknęła się na schodach, bo Candace zostawiła tam swoje buty. Dobiegłem do niej w momencie, gdy straciła przytomność. — Mężczyzna przerwał, delikatnie gładząc lewą dłoń żony, uważając, by nie naruszyć wenflonu. — Rozbiła sobie czaszkę i zemdlała z powodu wstrząsu mózgu. Powiedzieli mi, że ten wstrząs musiał być dość silny, skoro zemdlała, ale to, że się nie wybudziła po dziesięciu minutach to dobry znak. Zbiła też trzy żebra, zwichnęła nadgarstek oraz złamała kość łokciową, dlatego całe jej ramię jest takie żółtawe. — Gestem wskazał na dłoń, trzymaną przez Harry’ego. — Lekarze dali jej dłuższą narkozę, by mogła dzięki temu sama wyzdrowieć i rzucili kilka czarów tak, aby siniaki szybciej zniknęły. Powiedzieli, że po południu powinna się obudzić.

Harry przytaknął i usiadł na drugim wolnym krześle.

— Mama odebrała dzieci ze szkoły — zaczął, wspominając o Molly. — Nie słyszałem, co się stało, dopóki nie wpadłem do Weasleyów i cała moja trójka plus wasza dwójka wpadła na mnie, by mnie przywitać, jednak nie było z nimi Ginny. Mama powiedziała mi o wypadku, ale nie mogła przyjść, bo umówili się wcześniej, że tata przyprowadzi paru współpracowników po pracy, więc musiała przygotować obiad. Wydaje mi się, że twoja prośba jak i list z wyjaśnieniami, uspokoiły ją na tyle, że nie rzuciła wszystkiego, by być przy Hermionie — parsknął krótko, po czym zamilkł. Siedzieli w ciszy do momentu, aż na korytarzu usłyszeli odgłos biegnących małych butów.

— Pobiegłeś za daleko, głupku! To jest dwadzieścia osiem! — głos Jamesa było słychać po drugiej stronie, a chwilę po tym ktoś krótko zapukał. Otworzyli drzwi na taką szerokość, aby zmieściły się w niej trzy głowy.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc Leo, Albusa i Jamesa.

— Mamusiu! — krzyknął Leo, wbiegając do pokoju. Draco złapał go, zanim ten zdążył wskoczyć na łóżko i usadził na swoich kolanach.

— Żadnego skakania na mamusię. Śpi — ostrzegł mężczyzna, w momencie, gdy wchodziła reszta odwiedzających.

Aurelia zmartwiona, zatrzymała się koło Harry’ego, wyciągając dłoń, by móc upewnić się, że jej matka żyła.

— Co się stało cioci? — zapytał James, który z ciekawością badał podłączone do niej maszyny.

— Spadła ze schodów — odpowiedział Harry, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach. — Ale wyzdrowieje. Lekarze dali jej specjalny eliksir na sen, ale niedługo powinna się obudzić.

James przytaknął na te wyjaśnienia i oparł się o ojca.

Draco obserwował ich wymianę zdań, po czym zerknął najpierw na siedzącego na kolanach Leo, a później na Aurelię, która wpatrywała się w nich ze smutną miną. Kiedy zorientowała się, że Draco patrzy na nią, szybko odwróciła wzrok, przenosząc go na Ginny, która stała za nią ze swoją córką.

— Mogę iść do domu, ciociu?

Ginny, która dopiero co weszła do pokoju, zmarszczyła brwi.

— Nie chcesz zostać jeszcze trochę? Dopiero co przyszłyśmy.

Wszystkie oczy skierowały się na Aurelię, która wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać.

— Nie podoba mi się tu. Nie chcę, by mama tutaj była. — Z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem ton jej głosu podwyższył się, ale opanowała się i, patrząc w podłogę, wyszeptała błagalnie: — Proszę, możemy po prostu wrócić do domu, do Nory?

Ginny popatrzyła na Draco, później na swojego męża, który posłał w stronę Draco dziwne spojrzenie. Ten dalej wpatrywał się w córkę, ignorując go.

— Dobrze. Em… a co z wami? — zapytała pozostałych Ginny. Chłopcy rozejrzeli się po pokoju, ale jasne było, że nie obchodziło ich, czy zostaną, czy wrócą. Ginny przytaknęła i spojrzała na Lily.

— A ty?

Lily puściła jej rękę i niepewnie poczłapała do Harry’ego.

— Tata.

— Chodźmy więc — powiedziała kobieta, wyciągając dłoń do Aurelii, po czym obie wyszły z pokoju.

Aurelia mocno trzymała Ginny. Nie chciała, by tatuś się na nią złościł, że nie została dłużej, ale nie podobał jej się widok mamusi, która była chora, spała i była podłączona do tych wszystkich, dziwnych maszyn. Chciało jej się płakać tak mocno, jak płakała jej mama po śmierci babci Jane, gdy ta poszła do nieba. Mama czasami płakała, gdy tatuś wyszedł do pracy, ale zawsze czuła się wyjątkowa, bo gdy wraz z Leo podchodzili do niej, przestawała płakać i była pewna, że mamusia przytulała ją wtedy mocniej niż Leo. Nagle posmutniała. Tatuś przytulał Leo jak zawsze, ale tym raz ona sama nie miała nikogo, kto by ją przytulił. Mamusia była chora i nie wyzdrowieje. Pewnie już nigdy jej nie przytuli.

Aurelia szła za ciocią Ginny i uważała, by się nie rozdzieliły, przechodząc przez sieć Fiuu. Gdy pojawiły się w Norze, jej oczy natychmiast znalazły babcię Molly, która siedziała w fotelu, dziergając specjalny koc, podobny do tego, który dostała jako dziecko. Dziewczyna podbiegła do niej, pragnąc mocnego uścisku.

Molly popatrzyła na trzymane dziecko, które wypłakiwało sobie teraz oczy. Ginny wzruszyła tylko ramionami i usiadła na kanapie obok. Starsza kobieta ścisnęła mocniej dziewczynkę, czując, jak ta go odwzajemnia.

— Co się stało, moja droga? Jak mogę pomóc? — mówiła delikatnie i kojąco.

Zajęło to chwilę, Molly w końcu udało się wyciągnąć z małej prawdziwy powód jej ucieczki ze szpitala i bolało ją serce. Biedne dziecko myślało, że ojciec jej nienawidzi i że jej matka się już nigdy nie obudzi.

Zapewniała Aurelię, że Hermiona śpi tylko przez eliksir, który jej dali lekarze. Ale niesamowicie długo trwało przekonanie jej, że ojciec też ją kocha.

Nawet, gdy patrzyła na śpiącą w jej ramionach dziewczynkę, czuła, że Aurelia dalej nie wierzy jej ostatnim słowom.


	4. Nieuniknione cz. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex, anger!sex

 

 

_Sobota, 8 sierpnia_

Hermiona jęknęła i oparła głowę o poduszkę. Dobijał ją ból głowy, który był chyba najsilniejszym, jaki miała od czasu trafienia do szpitala dwa dni temu. Kiedy późno obudziła się w poniedziałkową noc, widok Draco w pokoju zaskoczył ją. Mrużąc oczy, rozpoznała otoczenie, a uścisk i ruch dłoni spowodował, że powoli — bardzo powoli — odwróciła głowę w tamtym kierunku. Po jej lewej stronie, w niewygodnej pozycji na krześle i ściskając jej rękę, co podrażniało wenflon, spał Draco. Drgnęła, powodując, że mężczyzna natychmiast się wybudził i tak samo szybko puścił ją, sięgając jednocześnie po różdżkę z kieszeni marynarki. Zamarł, widząc, że się obudziła.

— Hermiono? Jak się czujesz? — zapytał, z uwagą się pochylając.

Skinęła głową, po czym uniosła drżącą dłoń do swojej głowy, w miejsce, gdzie najbardziej ją bolało. Poczuła bandaże i w tej chwili wróciły jej wspomnienia.

Draco wezwał pielęgniarkę. Nie minęło nawet dziesięć minut, a Hermiona była przebadana. Na szczęście nie stwierdzono żadnych skutków ubocznych, a dziwne uczucia w ramieniu oraz klatce były całkiem normalne przy leczeniu złamań. Polecili jej powrót to snu, by szybciej oczyścić organizm ze środków przeciwbólowych. Zasnęła świadoma, że Draco ostrożnie cały czas ją obserwuje.

 

Następnego dnia obudziła ją Aurelia, całkowicie ignorując ostrzeżeń ojca, że ma być cicho, by właśnie nie obudzić matki. Kiedy tylko Draco odwrócił się do niej plecami, by podziękować Harry’emu za opiekę nad dziećmi, wskoczyła na łóżko i mocno przytuliła się do mamy, nie zważając, że śpi. Widząc to, Draco ponownie krzyknął na nią, orientując się, że jego żona powoli otwiera oczy.

— Aurelia! Natychmiast zejdź! Ściskasz swoją matkę! — warknął i siłą próbował ściągnąć ją z łóżka. Dziewczynka jednak mocniej przytuliła kobietę, a Hermiona poczuła na swojej szyi łzy. Nie puściła matki, nawet gdy zaczęła ciągnąć jej ciało za sobą. Hermiona spojrzała na męża nad ramieniem córki i delikatnie pokręciła głową, unosząc wolną dłoń, by przytulić dziecko.

Draco poddał się i ponownie opadł na krzesło, patrząc na nie i pozwalając, by Leo wgramolił mu się na kolana.

Aurelia nie zmieniła pozycji przez długi czas i dopiero prośba Hermiony o skorzystaniu z łazienki spowodowała, że usiadła na łóżku. Zeszła z niego, kiedy Harry przyszedł, by zabrać ją i Leo do domu.

— Dlaczego jesteś tak przeciwny temu, by Aurelia była blisko mnie? — zapytała cicho podczas obiadu Hermiona. Draco, nie odpowiadając, wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie.

— Draco? — wyszeptała, odkładając sztućce.

— Przepraszam — powiedział delikatnie, zupełnie ignorując jej pytanie, ale w końcu uniósł na nią wzrok.

— Za co?

— To moja wina, że jesteś w szpitalu — mówił dalej niskim głosem. — Nie powinienem… Nigdy, przenigdy nie powinienem…

Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego, próbując zrozumieć, co do niej mówi.

— Przepraszam. — Wstał i mimo tego, że twarz miał skierowaną ku podłodze, wpatrywał się w nią, a w jego oczach widziała udręczenie. — Od samego początku nie powinienem tego robić. Nigdy… — Brzmiał, jakby zbierał się w sobie, a równocześnie miał zaraz rozpłakać.

— Draco — ponownie wyszeptała Hermiona. Poczuła się niepewnie przez zachowanie męża. — O czym tym mówisz? — Tym razem mówiła jasno, pewnie, ale zmartwienie nie zniknęło z jej oczu.

— Przepraszam… Gdybym tylko nie był tak słaby, nie sprowadziłbym jej do domu. Nie zostawiłaby butów na schodach. To wszystko moja wina.

Uniosła brwi, próbując zaakceptować to, co powiedział. Odezwała się dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

— Więc chcesz powiedzieć, że potknęłam się o but twojej dziwki? — Jej głos był bardzo, bardzo spokojny.

Draco skrzywił się, ale przytaknął.

— Wynoś się! — wysyczała, dłonią wskazując drzwi.

Malfoy bez słowa posłuchał i wrócił tylko na krótko, by pomóc jej wrócić do dworu, gdy lekarz w końcu na to zezwolił.

Kobieta ponownie jęknęła, gdy zobaczyła, jak do jej pokoju wbiegły dzieci, bawiąc się w berka. Hałas na pewno nie pomagał, a Draco nie próbował nawet ich uciszyć. Siedział niedaleko łóżka, słuchając muzyki z odtwarzacza mp3, który kupiła mu na ostatnie urodziny. Mimo wszystko przez ostatni tydzień zawsze był w pobliżu. Tak naprawdę, po powrocie do domu, ponownie ją przeprosił:

— Przepraszam. Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak koszmarnie się teraz czuję, że to przeze mnie spadłaś ze schodów — powiedział jej, będąc dokładnie w takiej samej pozycji, w której był teraz. Hermiona odwróciła się w jego kierunku. Jej twarz jednak nie wyrażała żadnych emocji

— Nie chcę nigdy — zaczęła twardym głosem — przenigdy zobaczyć, usłyszeć czy nawet poczuć którejkolwiek z twoich kurew w tym domu. — Złapała rąbek kołnierzyka, przyciągając do siebie mężczyznę, a on na to pozwolił. — Jeżeli jednak stanie się inaczej, to możesz liczyć na powtórkę tego, co spotkało Ronalda oraz ciekawe, kreatywne dodatki. I jeżeli jeszcze raz usłyszę, że widziano cię z jakąś dziwką… Odejdę i zabiorę dzieci.

Draco odsunął się, zszokowany wybuchem.

Od tego momentu więcej nie poruszali tego tematu.

 

— Mam cię! — krzyknął Leo, wskazując na Aurelię, która tańczyła pomiędzy nimi. Pokręciła głową, szeroko się uśmiechając.

— Nie masz! Nie trafiłeś! — odkrzyknęła radośnie, na co Leo odwrócił się w kierunku ojca.

— Tato! Powiedz Aurelii, że teraz ona goni! Złapałem ją!

Hermiona zmieniła pozycję, co zwróciło uwagę mężczyzny. Spojrzał na jej zirytowaną minę, a później na kłócące się dzieci.

— Koniec. Wasza matka próbuje odpocząć, a wasze hałasy wcale jej w tym nie pomagają. — Leo natychmiast ucichł i wyszedł z pokoju, mrucząc pod nosem coś o zabawkowych samochodach. Aurelia, po rzuceniu okiem na rodziców, również wyszła. Hermiona westchnęła z ulgi, jednak była ona krótkotrwała.

— Mamo, zobacz, co dostałam! — krzyknęła Aurelia, która wróciła do sypialni, trzymając w dłoni jeden z ostatnich sprawdzianów.

— Aurelia, proszę! — Hermiona ponownie skrzywiła się, słysząc donośny głos córki, który odbijał się jakby echem w jej głowie. — Nie teraz… — prosiła.

Oczy dziewczynki rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, a wyciągnięta ręka, opadła. Zanim Hermiona zrozumiała, co powiedziała, zauważyła na twarzy dziecka zawód.

— Och, kochanie — powiedziała delikatnie. Aurelia odwróciła się i już miała uciec przez drzwi, jednak Hermiona była szybsza. Z racji tego, że każdy ruch nasilał jej ból głowy, sięgnęła po prostu różdżkę i przywołała córkę zaklęciem. Chwyciła ją w pasie, wciągając na łóżko. — Rei, skarbie, przepraszam. Wiem, że chciałaś mi pokazać, co dostałaś, ale każdy głośny dźwięk sprawia, że strasznie boli mnie głowa. Pamiętasz, kiedy ostatnio ciebie bolała i nie podobało ci się, gdy Lily płakała, bo bolała cię wtedy jeszcze bardziej?

Dziewczynka przytaknęła.

— U mnie jest tak samo. Potrzebuję ciszy. Myślisz, że dasz radę?

Aurelia ponownie przytaknęła i zmieniła pozycję tak, by móc leżeć obok matki.

— Chciałam ci pokazać wcześniej, ale byłaś w szpitalu — wyszeptała ostrożnie. Po długiej przerwie, kontynuowała: — Myślałam, że pójdziesz do nieba tak jak babcia Jane.

Hermiona poczuła ogromne wyrzuty sumienia spowodowane swoim zachowaniem. Bolały ją słowa córki, a równocześnie czuła olbrzymią miłość. Żadna matka nie powinna chcieć, by jej dzieci kiedykolwiek przeżywały takie obawy.

— Kochanie… Już wszystko w porządku. Wróciłam i obiecuję, że nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Po przytaknięciu Aurelia zaczęła cicho płakać. Obie przytulały się jedna z radości czucia ponownie ramion matki wokół siebie, a druga, próbując wyjść z objęć migreny i przytłaczającego wrażenia, że Aurelia może być bardziej zraniona, niż wcześniej wierzyła Hermiona. 

 

* * *

_Wtorek, 12 września, 1:55_

Przerzucając się z boku na bok, w końcu chwyciła różdżkę i rozświetlając pokój, spojrzała na zegarek, który wskazywał pierwszą pięćdziesiąt pięć. Łóżko obok niej było zimne, co znaczyło, że Draco nawet na moment nie przyszedł i się nie położył.

Tak samo jak ubiegłej nocy.

I jeszcze wcześniej. I jeszcze…

Wstała, ciesząc się, że nie czuła już zawrotów po rzuceniu nawet najprostszych zaklęć. Wychodząc z pokoju, założyła najbliżej leżącą rzecz, nie dbając, że była to marynarka Draco. Zeszła schodami i skierowała do lewego skrzydła dworu, gdzie jej mąż stworzył sobie prowizoryczne laboratorium. Zapukała, po czym otworzyła drzwi, nie zważając na brak odpowiedzi. Pocierając ramiona poprzez wełniany materiał, dostrzegła go przy jednym z biurek. Wydawało się jej, że nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w papier przed sobą. Podeszła, starając się zachowywać na tyle głośno, by ją usłyszał, dzięki czemu go nie wystraszy, ale na tyle cicho, by nie dekoncentrować. Na blacie zobaczyła porozrzucane kartki i otwarte, aksamitne pudełka, w których znajdowała się przepiękna biżuteria oraz inne bezcenne artefakty, wliczając w to śliczną, srebrną bransoletkę z topazem osadzonym w srebrnym sercu.

Nachyliła się, by zajrzeć mu przez ramię. Wpatrywał się w dziennik, napisany eleganckim pismem i wnioskując po kolorze papieru, jak i użytego w nim języka, musiał być co najmniej stuletni. Zanim mogła przyjrzeć się bliżej, Draco wyrwał się z odrętwienia i odwrócił w jej stronę.

— Co tu robisz?

Hermiona wróciła wzrokiem do wpisu, próbując odczytać stare pismo i zrozumieć język.

— Co czytasz? — zapytała, ignorując pytanie.

Draco sięgnął po czarne pudełko, które leżało tuż przed nim i uchylił wieczko. W środku znajdował się cudowny naszyjnik z białego złota i szmaragdów.

Gdy wyciągnęła dłoń, by dotknąć go, Draco zamknął pudełko, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę w celu rzucenia na niego zaklęcia ochronnego.

— Nawet tego nie dotykaj. I w sumie niczego w tym pokoju. Przenigdy nie pozwól dzieciom, by tu weszły i dotykały cokolwiek. W testamencie jednego z mojego prawujków i jego ojca jest napisane, że wszystko to, co należy do dziedzictwa Malfoyów, zostało przez nich przeklęte tak, aby dotknąć mógł tego tylko czystokrwisty członek rodziny.

— Co by się stało, gdybym go dotknęła? — zapytała, wpatrując się w niego.

— Nie mam pojęcia, ale planuję się dowiedzieć. W chwili obecnej chcę po prostu pozbyć się przekleństw i czytam jego pamiętnik, mając nadzieję, że uda mi się dowiedzieć, co konkretnie użył na którym przedmiocie — mówiąc to, głową wskazał na bransoletkę. — To jedyna rzecz, z której udało mi się zdjąć urok.

Kobieta przytaknęła, zauważając, jak Draco pocierał zmęczone oczy.

— Chodź, musisz schować to na noc — powiedziała, łapiąc go za ramię, próbując namówić do wstania. Draco zaprzeczył, uparcie siedząc, powodując, że Hermiona siłą zdjęła go ze stołka i zaczęła ciągnąć w kierunku drzwi.

— Nie mogę spać, Hermiono. Jak myślisz, dlaczego tyle i tak późno tutaj przesiaduję? — Kobieta skierowała ich ku kuchni. Kiedy weszli do niej, popchnęła go na jedno z krzeseł barowych, a sama poszła poszperać w spiżarni.

— Czego szukasz? — zapytał znudzony. — Jeżeli eliksiru, to powinnaś wiedzieć, że na mnie nie działają — powiedział nieco głośniej.

Kobieta wróciła, trzymając małe pudełko z jakąś etykietą. Draco rzucił na to podejrzane spojrzenie.

— Pomoże ci to spać — poinformowała, wyciągając z niego listek tabletek.

— Nic mi nie pomaga spać i powinnaś o tym już wiedzieć.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, kładąc jedną z tabletek na jego dłoni i podając szklankę wody.

— Więc spróbujemy mugolskiego sposobu. Przez to, że nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do tych środków i nie zażywasz ich zbyt często, lada moment powinny ściąć cię z nóg. — Gestem pospieszyła go, by wypił wodę. Draco ostatni raz popatrzył na tabletkę, po czym połknął ją.

 

* * *

_Sobota, 12 września, 3:48_

Hermionę obudził głośny trzask burzy. Błysk na moment rozświetlił pokój, który po chwili ponownie spłonął w ciemności. Po jej ciele przeszedł dreszcz i wtuliła się w ciepło łóżka, jednak zamarła, czując za sobą, a raczej dookoła siebie, dziwną, twardą ścianę.

Obejmowały ją mocno czyjeś ramiona i już chciała odwrócić się, by przekląć erekcję intruza, która znajdowała się w jej osobistej przestrzeni, gdy poczuła zapach Draco. Powoli dotarło do niej, do kogo należy przytulające ją ciało.

To Draco wtulał się w nią podczas snu.

Tam gdzieś głęboko w niej, w ciemnym miejscu, coś zaczęło rozkruszać ciężki zamek i odżywać.

Odsunęła swoje myśli, pragnąc zapomnieć o nadziei, którą kiedyś miała o potrzebie miłości i zmusiła się do przeanalizowania sytuacji.

Draco mocno spał, więc skoro spał, pewnie nie wiedział, co robił.

Pewien pomysł zaczął jej się formować w głowie i pozwoliła sobie na jego przemyślenie.

Wiedziała, że nigdy po seksie nie zostawał u swoich kochanek, ponieważ nie był osobą, która potrzebuje czułości. Jednak skoro teraz robił to nawet podświadomie, to znaczyłoby, że nie pierwszy raz tak się zachowuje — co znowu sugeruje, że musiał to robić dość często, gdy spała.

Zmarszczyła brwi, jednak po chwili poczuła w brzuchu uścisk, gdy Draco poruszył się i za biodro przyciągnął do siebie. Dużym nieporozumieniem byłoby powiedzenie, że została zaskoczona, ale ta ukryta, potrzebująca strona cieszyła się na myśl, że Draco przytulał się do niej, gdy spał. Z drugiej strony zirytowała się na samą siebie, że nigdy wcześniej go nie przyłapała na tym — nawet kiedy budziła się w środku nocy.

Ta druga strona mówiła też, że Draco nie chciał przytulać jej, gdy nie spała, a wolał ją nieprzytomną i koszmarnie — była tego pewna — wyglądającą.

Wiedziała jednak, że nie powinna tego kwestionować, jeżeli nie chciała go od siebie odpychać. Póki co będzie się cieszyła chwilami, których miała tak mało, gdy Draco fizycznie okazywał jej zainteresowanie i szukał kontaktu z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli i bez ukrytych celów.  **  
**

 

* * *

_Sobota, 12 września, 9:18_

Hermiona podmuchała lekko w gorący kubek kawy i sprawdziła małym łykiem, czy nie była zbyt gorąca. Leo bawił się w małym ogrodzie za kuchnią, ubrany w nowe rzeczy, które kupił dla niego tydzień wcześniej Draco, zanim przerobił je na maski ulubionego superbohatera — Batmana. Zaraz po skończeniu śniadania, Aurelia zniknęła w swoim pokoju, zostawiając Hermionę samą w kuchni.

Ciszę przerwał odgłos kroków, niosących się po domu, a za jej plecami pojawił się Draco, który instynktownie sięgnął po przygotowaną przez Hermionę kawę. Usiadł obok niej na krześle przy wyspie.

Kobieta obserwowała go z zainteresowaniem.

— Jak spałeś? — zapytała, zastanawiając się, czy dowiedziała się o jego przytulającym sekrecie przez mugolskie tabletki nasenne.

Draco westchnął, nie otwierając oczu.

— Nawet nie wiem, kiedy zasnąłem. — Hermiona przytaknęła na to stwierdzenie.

— Więc spałeś lepiej niż zazwyczaj?

— Tak. Nie budziłem się co chwila, spałem naprawdę głęboko — wymamrotał.

— Więc się wyspałeś? — naciskała.

— Tak. I co z tego? — odparł Draco, spoglądając na nią z ciekawością.

Nie wiedząc, jak dalej pociągnąć temat, wstała, by posprzątać.

 

* * *

_Wtorek, 27 września_

Oparła głowę o zagłówek fotela i po całym dniu męczarni, nie chciała robić nic innego, niż siedzieć i odpoczywać. Leo i Aurelia bawili się na podłodze lalkami oraz klockami. Na dywanie porozrzucane były zabawki z ich wcześniejszych gier, ale Hermiona nie mogła się nawet zebrać w sobie, by machnąć różdżką czy wezwać na pomoc skrzata. Nie mieli żadnych planów na wieczór, nie spodziewali się gości, więc nie walczyła z leniwą, wolną od trosk postawą, która obecnie nią zawładnęła.

Niespodziewanie Draco pojawił się w drzwiach, pospiesznie rozglądając się po pokoju.

— Wieczorem przyjdą Parkinsonowie. Matka wprosiła się z nimi, więc musisz wstać i szybko się przygotować — poinformował ją, zbierając rozsypane zabawki. Po rzuceniu zaklęcia zniknęły również te z rąk dzieci.

— Hej! — krzyknęła Aurelia, a Draco tylko rzucił na nią okiem, odwracając się ponownie do Hermiony i widząc jej brak reakcji, powiedział:

— Hermiono, musisz się przygotować. Leo, Aurelia… oboje musicie wstać i przebrać się w ładne ubrania.

Leo wstał powoli i wyszedł z pokoju, jednak Aurelia dalej siedziała na podłodze, zmieniając po chwili pozycję na leżącą i bawiła się w raka-nieboraka, całkowicie ignorując swojego ojca.

— Aurelia! Natychmiast idź się przebrać! — rozkazał Draco, a Hermiona zebrała w sobie wystarczającą ilość energii, by unieść głowę i zerknąć na córkę, która dalej się bawiła.

— Przepraszam bardzo! — krzyknął mężczyzna, pokonując w trzech krokach odległość dzielącą go od córki. Aurelia spojrzała przelotnie na niego, po czym poszła usiąść koło swojej matki. Draco patrzył na to wszystko z niedowierzaniem.

— Hermiono… zrób coś. — Był zirytowany.

— Rei, wstań i idź przebrać się w tę śliczną, fioletową sukienkę. Tę, którą dostałaś od wujka George’a — poprosiła uprzejmie Hermiona, gładząc przy tym jej dłoń. Dziewczyna wstała, słuchając matki i już po chwili Malfoy wpatrywał się w jej odchodzącą sylwetkę, a Hermiona w duchu się uśmiechnęła. Aurelia powoli miała dość ciągłych prób zadowolenia ojca i przestała się nim przejmować. Teraz zaczęła go ignorować i Hermiona nie mogła być bardziej dumna ze swojej córki.

* * *

_Sobota, 4 października_

Hermiona ciężko usiadła na kamiennej ławce i uniosła zimną szklankę do czoła. Wokół niej roznosił się dźwięk śmiechu, zabawy i rodzinnej atmosfery — coś, co zawsze wiązało się z Weasleyami. Przyjęcie-niespodzianka szło do tej pory zgodnie z planem. Molly wraz z Arturem wyszli na ogród, a tuż za nimi pojawił się Ron.

Wrócił z Europy, z delegacji, na którą wysłało go Ministerstwo. Och, co za zaskoczenie…

Obowiązkowo pojawił się każdy z Weasleyów, Potterów, Longbottomów i Malfoyów. By wspólnie świętować kolejny rok małżeństwa tej cudownej dwójki, przybyli też współpracownicy Artura, Hagrid, Minerwa McGonagall i Kinsley Shacklebolt.

Dobrze, że Nora mogła pomieścić sporą liczbę ludzi.

Hermiona z czułym uśmiechem wpatrywała się w Aurelię i Jamesa, którzy kłócili się o to, które z nich potrafi lepiej latać. Leo, Albus, Georgia i Toni — drugie dziecko Neville’a i Hanny — próbowali złapać gnoma, śmiejąc się i biegając tak szybko, jak mogli. Dzieci Billa obecnie negocjowały warunki meczu quidditcha pomiędzy dziećmi George’a i Percy’ego.

To miejsce tętniło życiem. I gdzieś tam głęboko w niej, obudziło się to ciemne miejsce, w którym osiem lat temu pochowała chęć bycia matriarchą tak dużej, radosnej i szczęśliwej rodziny. Tęskniła za tym.

Szybko ucięła tę myśl, nie chcąc się w nią wgłębiać.

Nagły wybuch śmiechu wyrwał ją z zatracenia się w marzeniach i spojrzała w stronę dużego stołu zastawionego jedzeniem, gdzie zauważyła Rona, znajdującego się w centrum uwagi. Opowiadał o czymś, czego doświadczył w Europie. Natrafił tam na wiele rzeczy, jak na przykład spotkanie z małym chłopcem, którego zdecydował się adoptować. Gdy Ron zwiedzał miasto w jeden ze swoich nielicznych, wolnych dni, został obrabowany przez młodego polskiego chłopca. Pobiegł za nim do sąsiadującej fabryki. Chwilę mu zajęło zlokalizowanie kieszonkowca i swojego portfela, ale jakimś cudem zaprzyjaźnił się z Demetrim. Kiedy gang składający się z młodocianych i nieletnich złapał Demetria, ten uciekł i pobiegł od razu do Rona z prośbą o pomoc oraz ochronę. Nie widząc żadnego lepszego legalnego rozwiązania tamtej sytuacji, Ron wypełnił dokumenty adopcyjne i w ciągu pół roku oraz po olbrzymiej ilości czerwonej wstążki1, Demetri oficjalnie stał się Weasleyem.

Chłopiec miał trzynaście lat, był wysoki, ale kościsty, przeszywające niebieskie oczy oraz blada cera, bardzo jasne blond pukle bardziej upodabniały go do Malfoyów niż rudej rodziny. Od momentu pojawienia się u Weasleyów otwierał się coraz bardziej, przypominając zdrowe, szczęśliwe dziecko.

Kiedy wszyscy skupiali się na Ronie, wypytując o Demetriego, Hermiona cofnęła się na tył grupy, odchodząc.

Musiała przyznać, że tego wieczoru  _dobrze_  się bawiła, jednak potrzebowała krótkiej przerwy, by pomyśleć i zaspokoić pragnienie małżeństwa, którym jej nigdy nie będzie oraz by przetrwać prawdziwą radość, którą czuł każdy z obecnych.

Odwróciła się, by zniknąć za krzewami, ukrywającymi za sobą odizolowany teren.

Długo nie trwało, gdy usłyszała kroki osoby, kierującej się w jej strony. Była zaskoczona, gdy zobaczyła, że to Ron wychodzi zza zielonego gąszczu.

— Tak myślałem, że to ciebie widziałem, jak tutaj znikałaś — powiedział cicho, powoli do niej podchodząc. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się słodko, pokazując tym samym, że nie ma mu za złe, tego, co było. Poklepała dłonią miejsce obok siebie, czekając, aż Ron usiądzie. Żadne z nich nie odważyło się spojrzeć na drugie, dlatego też po prostu patrzyli przed siebie.

— Aurelia i Leo wyglądają zupełnie jak ty. No i Aurelia ma w sobie twój upór.

Hermiona odwzajemniła jego uśmiech. Wystarczyło, że pomyślała o swoich dzieciach, a już czuła się lepiej.

— Wiem — zatrzymała się na moment, w końcu na niego patrząc. — Demetri jest cudownym chłopcem.

— Mhm — przytaknął Ron. — Nawet nie wiesz, jak się ucieszyłem, gdy w końcu dostałem papiery potwierdzające adopcję i mówiące, że oficjalnie jestem jego prawnym opiekunem.

— Co się stało z jego rodzicami? — zapytała, przenosząc wzrok na dłonie.

— Ojciec jest nieznany, a matka zmarła w wyniku rany postrzałowej, kiedy miał cztery lata. Znalazła się w nieodpowiednim miejscu i w nieodpowiednim czasie. Jakieś porachunki między dilerami narkotyków.

Hermiona poczuła, jak jej serce ściska się na to, co usłyszała. Żadne dziecko nie powinno stracić matki czy ojca, a tym bardziej, nie w tak młodym wieku.

Ponownie zamilkli, jednak tym razem cisza była komfortowa — siedzieli obok i pozwolili, by pochłonęły ich własne myśli.

— Więc… Wydaje mi się, że zrobiłaś dobrze, poślubiając Malfoya — odezwał się Ron, próbując ją wesprzeć.

— Tak, to była dobra decyzja w tamtym czasie — odparła cicho, zaciskając mocno oczy, po czym otworzyła je i uciekła wzrokiem. Na ustach pojawił się grymas.

Znowu zapadła między nimi cisza, ale tym razem czuli się bardziej komfortowo w swoim towarzystwie i bez wahania pozwolili, aby ich własne myśli nimi zawładnęły.

— Teraz jednak… W ciągu ostatnich dni zaczęłam zastanawiać się „a co by było, gdyby…”, wiesz? — Spojrzała na niego oczami, wypełnionymi łzami. — Przepraszam, Ron. Przepraszam za wszystko, co zrobiłam. Nie powinnam tak reagować, szczególnie jeżeli chodzi o te przekleństwa, a później po prostu uciec i poślubić… — Przygryzając wargę, kobieta wyglądała na tak osamotnioną, że Ron nie mógł powstrzymać się i objął ją ramionami. Wtuliła się w jego klatkę, a łzy, na które zbierały się już od dłuższego czasu, moczyły mu koszulę. — Przepraszam. Tak bardzo przepraszam. Zrobiłam to z powodu rewanżu, ale teraz… — Z trudem łapała powietrze. — Teraz wszystko do mnie dotarło.

— Co? — Dłoń Rona, która do tej pory uspokajająco gładziła ją po plecach, zatrzymała się.

Ocierając łzy, powiedziała:

— Zrobiłam to dla rodziców, bo bankrutowali, ale ostatecznie zadecydowała chęć zemsty. O Boże, Ron… Zraniłeś mnie i byłam taka na ciebie wściekła. Czułam się, jakbym nie była wystarczająco dobra dla ciebie.

— To  _ja_ nie byłem wystarczający  _dla ciebie_  — przerwał jej mężczyzna, przykrywając jej dłoń swoją. — Biorę całą winę na siebie, Hermiono. To była moja wina, głupi błąd. Wierzyłem, że jestem silniejszy niż to, sądziłem, że nigdy, przenigdy nie zdradzę swojej dziewczyny… Ale to zrobiłem. Byłem słaby i miałaś rację, odchodząc ode mnie, od osoby, której nie możesz ufać, Hermiono. Od kogoś, kto był słabszy od ciebie, kto działa, a nie myśli.

Hermiona milczała przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym zabrała głęboki oddech.

Opowiedziała mu, zupełnie jak Harry'emu, wszystko od początku, całą historię, co działo się od czasu ślubu, jednak tylko jemu zwierzyła się z tego, jak się obecnie czuła. Była taka samotna, nieszczęśliwa, targana sprzecznymi emocjami i beznadziejnie oddana życiu, w którym jedynym światłem i radością były jej dzieci oraz najbliżsi przyjaciele.

Ron nie przerywał, słuchając ze spokojem, którego nawet Harry nie posiadał, gdy mu powiedziała.

— Więc już wszystko wiesz — zatrzymała się na moment, by zebrać myśli. — Przepraszam za czas trwania zaklęcia.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się i automatycznie złapał za krocze, jakby chciał się upewnić, że jego członek znajdował się na swoim miejscu. Najgorszą sprawą w zaklęciu, które wymyśliła wcześniej i rzuciła na niego Hermiona, nie było tylko to, że zmniejszało jego przyrodzenie do rozmiarów dziecięcych, ale czas, w którym dorastał do wielkości, jaką miał przed urokiem. Na szczęście wszystko działo się dwie trzecie raza szybciej niż normalnie z danym wiekiem. W przypadku Rona, którego penis został skurczony do rozmiaru ośmiolatka, Hermiona była łaskawa, więc i tak przyspieszyła powrót, dzięki czemu, Ron cieszył się prąciem, jakie z reguły mieli szesnastolatkowie.

— Naprawdę jest mi przykro — powtórzyła, uśmiechając się bezczelnie.

— Nie, nie jest — roześmiał się Ron, kręcąc przy tym głową. — I masz do tego prawo.

Kobieta figlarnie przytaknęła na jego słowa.

— Więc co zamierzasz zrobić? — zapytał.

— W związku z czym?

— Z samotnością. No weź, Hermiono. Jesteś dorosłą kobietą, która urodziła już dwójkę dzieci. Wątpię, byś była zadowolona z życia seksualnego, którego w sumie pewnie nie masz.

— Nie o to chodzi — zaprzeczyła. — Poważnie zaczęłam się zastanawiać, by po prostu zgodzić się na propozycję Draco i gdzieś wyjść. Nie mam wysokiego libido, więc… Chcę tylko… Och, do diaska. Po prostu chcę przeżyć jeszcze jeden orgazm, zanim przekroczę czterdziestkę! — nerwowo się roześmiała i nagle wstała, nie mogąc w spokoju siedzieć. Ron również wstał i złapał ją za rękę.

— Nie masz się czego wstydzić, Hermiono. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie chcesz zdradzać i nie lubisz tego, po wydaje mi się, że powinnaś zacząć to rozważać.

Zgodziła się z nim kiwnięciem głową. Przerzucając ciężar z jednej nogi na drugą, Ron wyglądał, jakby bił się sam z sobą, jakby chciał coś zrobić lub powiedzieć. W końcu położył dłoń na jej policzku, powodując tym, że Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego, a przez jej głowę przebiegała gonitwa myśli. Zastanawiała się, co robił, dlaczego chciał zrobić, to, co wydawało się jej, że planował zrobić. Dlaczego? Dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego myśli, że zaraz po tym, co wyrzuciła z siebie, będzie chciała… z nim?

Powoli się schylał — zupełnie, jakby chciał dać jej czas na ucieczkę. I chciała to zrobić, chciała cofnąć się o krok, powiedzieć bez przebierania w słowa, co może sam z sobą zrobić, ale z drugiej strony, ten malutki głosik, który powoli odżywał z odmentów serca, namawiając ją do wyobrażenia sobie zbliżenia z co niektórym dobrze wyglądającym mężczyźnie, wręcz krzyczał na nią, że miała przestać myśleć i doświadczyć czegoś, czego nie miała okazji przez długi czas.

Jego usta delikatnie musnęły jej, a już po chwili pogłębił pocałunek. Dłonie Rona wplotły się w burzę włosów, nie zważając na to, że ona sama równocześnie przyciągała i jakby chciała odepchnąć go za rude pasma. Żar i pożądanie szybko się w niej rozbudziły, ale to, co czuła, było zaledwie garścią tego, co wywoływał w niej Draco. Chciała krzyczeć z niesprawiedliwości na to wszystko. Dlaczego Draco musiał być lepszy od przeciętnego faceta? Dlaczego to była jedyna rzecz, której razem nie robili?

 _Ponieważ Draco nie jest przeciętnym facetem_ , odpowiedziała sama sobie.

Ron całował ją, przypominając i na nowo odkrywając jej usta, smakując i zapraszając do zabawy.

Nic się nie zmieniło od ich ostatniego razu, a pamiętając pożądanie wzbudzone przez Draco, teraz widząc różnicę, aż przeszedł ją dreszcz.

Nagle dość niedaleko ich, usłyszeli głośną eksplozję, co Hermiona wykorzystała, by odsunąć się od Rona. Niebo nad nimi mieniło się kolorami i po paru chwilach bicia się z myślami, dotarło do niej, że ten hałas to po prostu fajerwerki.

Ron popatrzył na nią, przytulając jej twarz w swoje dłonie, ale Hermiona odsunęła się delikatnie, robiąc krok w tył.

— Nie — powiedziała miękko. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w nią beznadziejnie, opuszczając dłonie wzdłuż swojego ciała. — Przepraszam Ron, ale nawet jeżeli zdradzę Draco, to ze względu na naszą przeszłość, nie zrobię tego z tobą.

To właśnie wtedy Hermiona Jean Malfoy, z domu Granger zdecydowała, że nie zważając na konsekwencje, doświadczy i nauczy się tego, co ludzie, a szczególnie prasa, nazywają niewiernością.  **  
**

 

* * *

_Piątek, 27 października_

Draco nalał z karafki dość dobry koniak, po czym odwrócił się od baru, idąc w kierunku kanap, gdzie Blaise już siedział i popijał swojego drinka.

— Więc czy dobrze rozumiem: ty, najbardziej czystokrwisty z czystokrwistych, ten sam, który nie lubi, by ktokolwiek, powtórzę ktokolwiek], go dotykał, nie mówiąc już, że sam byś tego nie zrobił, chcesz wiedzieć, jak… jak… O Boże, to takie zabawne! — Zabini parsknął śmiechem i zgiął się wpół, próbując uspokoić się i złapać oddech, jednocześnie uważając, by nie rozlać alkoholu.

— Zamknij się, dupku! — warknął Draco, piorunując wzrokiem długoletniego przyjaciela. — Staram się! Dobra, zrozumiałem, że nie byłem najlepszym partnerem czy mężem…

— Albo ojcem, jeżeli już tak wymieniamy — przerwał mu Blaise.

— Nie musisz próbować dodatkowo mnie pogrążyć — odpowiedział Draco.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami, dopijając resztki drinka.

— Już i tak dotykasz dna i nie wiem, co gorszego może się stać. Nie możesz już niżej upaść.

— Wiem — westchnął Malfoy, przeczesując dłonią włosy. Opadł na kanapę, koło przyjaciela i mówił dalej: — Wiem. Spieprzyłem sobie życie.

Blaise taktycznie milczał, czekając. Nie zawiódł się, bo Draco sam z siebie zadrwił, mówiąc:

— Spieprzyłem wręcz śpiewająco. I zrozumiałem to dopiero prawie dziesięć lat za późno. Mam na myśli… Aurelia… To, w jaki sposób patrzyła na mnie, gdy Hermiona była w szpitalu i gdy uciekła tak szybko, gdy się pojawiła… A później Hermiona… — zamyślił się, milknąc, pozwalając wspomnieniom ponownie wrócić. Gdy wypowiadał kolejne zdanie, zaczął wykręcać z nerwów palce. — Po raz pierwszy Hermiona wybuchła.

— Co dokładnie masz na myśli „wybuchła”? — Blaise wpatrywał się w niego, próbując doprecyzować.

— Wybuchła, pierwszej nocy po przebudzeniu, gdy wszyscy poszli do domu. Przyznaję, miała prawo, jednak nie spodziewałem się tego i po raz pierwszy krzyknęła na mnie.  Wydawało mi się, że w tamtym momencie wręcz mną gardzi.

Pokój ponownie wypełnił się ciszą, gdy dwójka przyjaciół nie spuszczała z siebie wzroku. Po niedługiej chwili, w korytarzu słychać było odgłos kroków, które zapowiadały, że mieli gościa. Obaj siedzieli, czekając, aż zobaczyli, że w drzwiach pojawił się Harry, który rozejrzał się dookoła, a jego twarz spięła się, gdy w pokoju dojrzał jednego z czterech Malfoyów i akurat tego, za którym nie przepadał.

— Potter — przywitał się Draco. Harry skinął głową, wymieniając uprzejmości z Blaise’em.

— Czego chcesz? — powoli zapytał Malfoy, czym spowodował, że Harry wyciągnął dłoń z kopertą, którą po chwili rzucił na kolana Malfoya.

— Chciałem przynieść zaproszenie dla Hermiony i ciebie na przyjęcie Rona.

Draco wywrócił oczami, a Harry na to szeroko się uśmiechnął.

— Malfoy, może Potter mógłby ci pomóc? — odezwał się Blaise, wiercąc się na sofie.

Wspomniany posłał Zabiniemu kolejne swoje mordercze spojrzenie, po czym przeniósł wzrok na kopertę. Wyciągnął zaproszenie, czytając szczegóły. Blaise zignorował go. Kolejne słowa skierował do Harry’ego, który z zaciekawieniem się w niego wpatrywał.

— Chyba wolałbyś siedzieć, Potter. Spadnie to na ciebie, jak grom z jasnego nieba! — Gestem wskazał miejsce. Mężczyzna usiadł powoli, nie spuszczając oczu z Malfoya. — Draco właśnie przyznał, że spieprzył sobie życie, małżeństwo, ojcostwo i… i nie uwierzysz w to, ale chce — w tym miejscu zaczął mówić o ton niżej, szepcząc, zupełnie, jakby zdradzał sekret — ale chcę spróbować i wszystko odbudować. Chce naprawić swoje małżeństwo.

Oniemiały Harry wpatrywał się teraz w Draco, który w końcu uniósł głowę, chcąc zobaczyć reakcję Pottera na tę rewelację. Przez moment mierzyli się wzrokiem, po czym Harry odwrócił się do Blaise’a, który sam parsknął pod nosem na swoje słowa.

— Zadowolony, że kazałem ci usiąść? — zaśmiał się krótko, dźgając Pottera w żebra.

— Poważnie? — zapytał Harry, na co Draco powoli przytaknął, wiedząc, że gdy będzie miał po swojej stronie Pottera, to jego szanse gwałtownie rosną.

— Dlaczego? — Harry kontynuował po krótkiej pauzie ostrym, ale przepełnionym ostrożnością, głosem.

Draco westchnął, pocierając ręką kark.

— Gdy nieumyślnie przeze mnie znalazła się w szpitalu, dotarło do mnie, jakim byłem dupkiem i draniem w stosunku do niej.

— To nie wszystko! — głośno roześmiał się Blaise. — Opowiedz mu o wybuchu Hermiony! Albo o Aurelii…!

— Wystarczy, Blaise — warknął Draco, wstając i zaczynając chodzić. — Hermiona w końcu wykrzyczała mi wszystko w szpitalu i ponownie, kiedy wróciła do domu. Dotychczasowe nasze kłótnie były niczym w porównaniu z tamtą. Po raz pierwszy dotyczyła bardziej jej samej niż dzieci. — Mężczyzna przerwał na moment, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś jeszcze. — A Aurelia… Wydaje mi się, że mnie nienawidzi.

Potter uniósł brew, rzucając Malfoyowi sceptyczne spojrzenie.

— Żartujesz, prawda? — dodał, niedowierzając. — Po tych wszystkich latach, w których Hermiona powstrzymywała swój gniew, gdy żałowała podjętej decyzji, koniec końców wykrzyczała ci to? Aurelia przejęła jej tok rozumowania i po tak długim czasie, przestała w końcu desperacko próbować zwrócić uwagę swojego ojca? Co robi, ignoruje cię? Jest nieposłuszna?

Draco niechętnie przytaknął.

— I teraz po ośmiu latach małżeństwa, gdy wiedziałeś od samego początku, że tak się może skończyć, zdecydowałeś, że rzeczywiście chcesz tego, co niedbale nazywasz małżeństwem i rodziną, a które do tej pory uważałeś za pewnik?

Draco prychnął ze złością, ale nie skomentował tego, co mówił Potter.

— Boże, jesteś chyba największym chujem na świecie. Dlaczego teraz, hm? Dlaczego nie dwa miesiące, dwa dni, nie, dwie godziny po tym, jak zawarliście ten układ?

— Nie miałem pojęcia, że to się tak skończy — odezwał się w końcu Malfoy, wzruszając przy tym ramionami.

— Och, proszę. Każdy, nawet Hermiona, wiedział, co z tego wyjdzie i jestem pewien, że ty też podświadomie o tym wiedziałeś. Musiałbyś mieć IQ szczura, by nie zorientować się, jak to się potoczy, mając na uwadze warunki, które na nią nałożyłeś. Cholera, ona na początku tej farsy nawet cię nie lubiła.

— Wiem, wiem, dobrze? — Draco spuścił głowę, mówiąc to. — Rozumiem, że to było i jest moją winą, że tak się potoczyło nasze małżeństwo. Biorę za to całkowitą odpowiedzialność. A teraz, czy mógłbyś odłożyć na minutę swoje kazanie i powiedzieć mi, co muszę zrobić, by to naprawić?

— To twoje małżeństwo — odparł ze wzruszeniem ramion Harry.

Blaise zgodził się z nim przytaknięciem, na co Draco obojgu posłał mordercze spojrzenie.

— A ty jesteś jej najlepszym przyjacielem od prawie dwudziestu lat. Znasz ją lepiej, niż ja kiedykolwiek bym mógł!

— Dlaczego powinienem ci pomóc? Dlaczego myślisz, że na nią zasługujesz?

Draco po raz pierwszy pozwolił swoim emocjom na ukazanie się na jego twarzy tak, by, swego czasu jego największy szkolny wróg, mógł ją zobaczyć.

— Nie wiem. — Popatrzył błagalnie na Harry’ego, jednak jego próby zostały wykupione zarówno, przez Pottera, jak i Blaise’a.

— Runda pierwsza?

— Och, nie wiem. Nie zasługuję na żadnego z nich. Ani na Leo, ani na Aurelię, a tym bardziej nie na Hermionię. Faworyzowałem Leo, ignorowałem swoją córkę i stanowczo odcinałem się od swojej żony. Nie zasługuję na to, że mam teraz dwójkę cudownych dzieci, które przedłużają linię Malfoyów, a nie miałbym ich bez pomocy Hermiony. Nie zasługuję na nią, bo zaszantażowałem ją do poślubienia mnie, wykorzystując fakt, że jej rodzice stracą dorobek całego życia. Zraniłem ją, poniżałem, odpychałem i złamałem tę silną kobietę. — Draco przerwał, oddychając głęboko, ale spokojnie. W jego oczach można było dostrzec odrobinę emocji. — Ale Hermiona jest Gryfonką z krwi i kości. Ma więcej odwagi i śmiałości niż jakakolwiek inna kobieta, którą spotkałem w swoim życiu. Trwała w swojej obietnicy, wstawiła się za rodzicami, sprzedała się, by byli szczęśliwy, nie zważając na to, jak ponure i puste miało być jej życie… Nawet odrobinę na nią nie zasługuję — wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem Draco.

W pokoju zapadła cisza. Obaj mężczyźni byli zaskoczeni wylewnością Malfoya i w końcu uszkodzeniami w murze, który dookoła siebie tworzył. To był pierwszy raz, gdzie zarówno długoletni przyjaciel jak i były wróg, widzieli prawdziwe emocje Draco, nie mówiąc już o jego podziwie dla kobiety, którą od zawsze jego rodzina uważała za gorszą od nich. Harry nigdy nie spodziewał się, że Draco tak bezpośrednio powie prawdę o swoim zachowaniu przez ostatnich osiem lat, o tym, do czego ono doprowadziło, o swojej porażce w ojcostwie i małżeństwie. Duma Draco upadła, a na jej miejsce pojawiła się… Ani Blaise, ani Harry nie byli w stanie opisać dokładnie zmiany, którą widzieli teraz w mężczyźnie.

Draco wpatrywał się w nich, zastanawiając się w tym samym czasie, co powinien zrobić. Zabić ich i zakopać ciała? Wiedzieli zbyt wiele, przede wszystkim tę stronę Draco, której nie chciał nigdy nikomu pokazywać.

— Nah… — odpowiedział za niego Blaise, rozpoznając w oczach przyjaciela jego tok myślenia. — Nie wydaje mi się, że zamordowanie nas i pochowanie naszych zwłok rozwiąże twój problem, stary.

Malfoy westchnął, odrzucając ten pomysł. Zirytował się jeszcze bardziej, zdając sobie sprawę, że Blaise zna go aż za dobrze.

— Więc co w takim razie powinienem zrobić?

Obaj wpatrywali się w niego, czekając.

— Runda druga: nie wiadomo, co robić — wymamrotał Zabini.

— Po pierwsze, musisz dowiedzieć się, co lubi i czego potrzebuje — zaczął Harry.

— W końcu jest kobietą — dokończył za niego Blaise.

Obaj na moment umilkli, dając Draco możliwość jakiegoś komentarza.

— Musisz doceniać ją, traktować, jakby była ponad tobą — dodał w końcu Zabini, na co Harry przytaknął mu, ale po chwili jednak zastanowił się i powiedział:

— W tej sytuacji Hermionę najbardziej przygnębia fakt, że dla ciebie jest po prostu towarem i nie jest kochana.... — Zerknął na Draco, badając go. — Kochasz ją, prawda? Bo jeżeli nie, jeżeli w jakiś sposób nie pokochałeś przez czas trwania waszego małżeństwa… to, cóż, wychodzę.

Blaise ostrożnie patrzył na Draco, doskonale wiedząc, co ten teraz myśli. W pokoju czuć było napiętą atmosferę, która jakoś nie przeszkadzała Malfoyowi, bo ten ciągle trwał w zamyśleniu.

— Na razie — powiedział Harry, odwracając się.

— Nie, zaczekaj! — zawołał za nim mężczyzna. — Widząc małżeństwo moich rodziców, jak mógłbym…

— Och, przestań gadać bzdury o tym, że nie wiesz, czym jest miłość. Tak albo nie, Draco? To pytanie nie wymaga, byś tak ciężko myślał nad odpowiedzią, szczególnie że dość długo już ją znasz.

— Ale nie jestem w stanie…

— Ja pierdole! — krzyknął Blaise. — Szukasz wymówek, idioto!

Zanim którykolwiek z nich mógł zareagować, Blaise wstał ze swojego miejsca i w szybkich krokach podszedł do Malfoya, po czym trzepnął go w głowę, powtarzając:

— Tak. Czy. Nie. — mówił między uderzeniami.

Zajęty próbą bronienia się, powiedział donośnym głosem:

— Dobra, już dobra! Kocham, okej?

— Niewystarczająco! — odparł równie głośno Blaise, nie przerywając swoich razów, przenosząc na ramiona i tors przyjaciela.

— Kocham ją! Kocham tę kobietę! Z przyjemnością zabiłbym się, gdyby to oznaczało, że będzie szczęśliwa. Żałuję każdej przykrości, którą jej sprawiłem, żałuję!

Zabini zatrzymał swoją dłoń. Dziwnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w przyjaciela:

— Dobrze. Skoro już to wyjaśniliśmy… — odwrócił się do Harry’ego, kontynuując: — chcesz wyskoczyć na piwo?

Mężczyzna przytaknął.

— Jasne. Znalazłem ostatnio całkiem niezły pub, gdzie mają bardzo dobre steki i nachosy… — Ich głosy cichły, gdy oddalali się od pokoju.

— Hej, dupki! — krzyknął za nimi Draco, doganiając ich, gdy już mieli skorzystać z kominka. — Co powinienem zrobić w sprawie Hermiony?

Harry wzruszył po raz kolejny tego wieczoru ramionami, a Blaise z zainteresowaniem wpatrywał się w swoje paznokcie.

— No cóż, twierdzisz, że ją kochasz, więc dlaczego czegoś sam nie wymyślisz?

Po tych słowach obaj weszli w płomienie, zostawiając głęboko zastanawiającego się Draco nad tym, co właśnie miało miejsce.

 

* * *

_Wtorek, 8 listopada_

Uniosła dłoń, przysłaniając oczy i gwałtownie zamrugała z powodu rażącego ją słońca. Wypatrywała Aurelii, która próbowała złapać piłkę. Dookoła niej latały piłki baseballowe, za pomocą których dzieci ustawione w dwóch rzędach naprzeciw siebie, ćwiczyły swoje umiejętności rzucania i łapania. Co jakiś czas jedna z nich została wyautowana, jak ta, którą teraz podnosiła jej córka.

— Aurelia jest coraz lepsza, prawda? — odezwała się jedna z matek — świeżo po rozwodzie, Reese Richards. Przytaknęła, wiedząc, że aut sprzed chwili był pierwszym dzisiaj.

Hermiona chciała, by jej dzieci mogły jakoś wyładować ogarniającą je energię oraz rozwijać dzięki temu swoje umiejętności motoryczne. Zaproponowała Aurelii lekcje tańca, ale ta szybko odrzuciła tę propozycję. Duży wpływ miało na to zainteresowanie dziewczynki mugolska grą, którą zobaczyła w parku, gdy akurat koło niego przejeżdżali.

— Mamo, chcę w to zagrać. — Pokazała wtedy palcem. Długo nie zajęło zapisanie jej dziecka na treningi, a po paru spotkaniach, dołączył Leo. T-ball był dziecięcą wersją baseballa, dzięki czemu mogły cieszyć się każdą minutą gry. Stał się trzecią dodatkową aktywnością, na którą uczęszczały jej pociechy — pierwsze dwie to nauka języka oraz lekcje muzyki.

Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko, obserwując córkę. Aurelia promieniała szczęściem i przykro było, że jej ojciec po raz kolejny nie zainteresowała się nią. Odkąd tylko Leo dołączył do drużyny, Draco… Cóż, możecie zgadnąć, dlaczego nagle zaczął go ciekawić ten sport.

— Uwielbia to, więc jestem zadowolona, szczególnie od czasu, gdy lekcje muzyki zaczęły ją irytować. Po prostu chce, by była szczęśliwa, robiąc to, co lubi.

— Prawda — przytaknęła w zrozumieniu Reese. — Tak, jak mówiłam, piłka nożna nie sprawiała radości mojemu Maxowi i nie mógł znieść długich godzin krykieta. Więc możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak się ucieszyłam, gdy zgodził się, chociaż spróbować t-balla.

Tym razem to Hermiona skinęła głową w geście zrozumienia.

— Teraz wszystko kręci się wokół treningów, ćwiczeń, zakupów sprzętów, wybranie najlepszych ochraniaczy, kijów czy rękawic… Poważnie, wydaje mi się, że wszystko o czym ostatnio rozmawiamy, to o nim i baseballu. Jak mam szczęście, to raz na jakiś czas, uda mi się z niego wyciągnąć coś o szkole. — Kobieta westchnęła. — Jestem jednak zadowolona, że jego ojciec w końcu się zebrał i obiecał przyjść na kolejną próbę za tydzień. Kiedy nadejdzie tamten sobotni wieczór nie zamierzam siedzieć w domu. Samotna mamuśka poimprezuje! — Roześmiała się, potrząsając piersiami. Flynn, rozwiedziony ojciec młodego Connera O’Hary’ego, słysząc to, wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem.

— Już teraz jest mi żal każdego faceta, który będzie miał szczęście napotkania ciebie wtedy.

— Och, Flynn — przesłodko uśmiechnęła się Reese. — Nie musisz nawet próbować ukryć tego, że ci się podobam. — Puściła mu oczko, sprawiając tym samym, że ponownie się roześmiał. Po chwili skupił się jednak na Hermionie, która poczuła się dziwnie, będąc w centrum uwagi mężczyzny. Draco nigdy nie był wspominany czy widziany podczas gier lub treningów Aurelii, a Hermiona, która przyjmowała na siebie rolę opiekuna, słowa nie mówiła o tym, że jest mężatką. Aurelia też nic nie opowiadała o ojcu — dla niej on ostatnio nie istniał. W sumie tak samo jak magia, gdy grała w baseball, pokazując tym samym, jak bardzo kocha ten sport.

Za każdym razem, gdy tu przychodziła, rzucała na obrączkę i pierścionek zaręczynowy zaklęcie maskujące, które pozwalało zobaczyć po prostu zwykłe pierścionki.

Dla każdego, włączając w to przystojnego Flynna O’Harę, była samotną matką. I dziwne dla niej było to, że chwilę po dołączeniu do klubu „niewiernych”, zauważyła, jak Flynn ją obserwuje.

— Hej! — krzyknęła Reese, klepiąc przy tym w podekscytowaniu ramię Hermiony. — Co powiesz na to, by też przyjść? Podrzuć dzieci do ich ojca lub coś i chodź z nami!

Hermiona jakby zamarła, myśląc o perspektywie wieczornego wyjścia na miasto z Reese, która była niezaprzeczalnie imprezowiczką, lubiącą odkrywać swoje ciało. Gdy imprezowała, to na całego. Po przeciwnej stronie spokojnego życia Hermiony i niepewności, czy chce wychodzić poza swoją sferę komfortu, stała rozentuzjowana Reese.

— No chodź, będzie fajnie! Może nawet znajdziesz kogoś dla siebie!

Hermiona zaczęła kręcić głową, chcąc się wykręcić, ale spojrzała na Flynna. Odwracając od niego wzrok, nie mogła przestać myśleć o sprawdzeniu, czy mimo swoich trzydziestu paru lat, wyglądała na tyle dobrze, by poderwać kogoś na jednonocną przygodę.

Pewnie nic z tego nie…

— Nie waż się mówić nie, Hermiono. Nie pozwolę ci! — mocno zaakcentowała Reese. — Idziesz niezależnie od tego, co, kto powie. Ubierz się najbardziej seksownie i przyjdź do mnie, bym mogła zaakceptować twój ubiór, zanim oddam cię w ręc… — Hermiona przestała słuchać kobiety, myśląc już o nadchodzącej randce. Wyszykowanie się, sprawdzenie, czy dalej jest na tyle atrakcyjna, by przyciągać wzrok, zabawić się — nie wspominając, że może, może uda jej się przespać z kimś.

— Jasne — wyszeptała cicho, zanim zaczęła za bardzo analizować to, na co się właśnie zgodziła, jednak gdy wyraziła swoje poparcie do całego pomysłu — zaczął się jej on nawet podobać.

— Jasne, dlaczego nie? — dodała dużo pewniej.

 

* * *

_Sobota, 11 listopada, 19:49_

Hermiona ponownie przejrzała zawartość torby, by upewnić, że miała wszystko, czego mogłaby potrzebować. Najważniejsza była różdżką i portfel.

Różdżkę wraz z gotówką i kartami schowała do butów, więc nie musiała się martwić w razie zgubienia. A reszta… cóż, resztę miała na sobie.

Przeglądała swoją garderobę, czując jednocześnie zirytowanie, a z drugiej strony spodziewała się, że nie znajdzie w niej nic odpowiedniego na wieczór. Szybko więc wybrała się najbliższego centrum handlowego, gdzie kupiła małą czarną z odkrytymi ramionami. Ruchem różdżki wydłużyła ją o centymetr czy dwa, założyła czarne pończochy i wpięła je do pasa — nienawidziła wrażenia, że się zsuwają, a dzięki temu mogła być spokojna. Suknia przylegała do jej ciała w odpowiednich miejscach i zastanawiała się, czy wybrać obcasy, czy buty przed kolano, ale obie pary równie ją przerażały, więc zamknęła oczy, wybierając te, które dodadzą jej dodatkowe cztery cale. Po krótkim prysznicu ubrała się. Wpatrywała się teraz w swoje lustrzane odbicie. Po chwili sięgnęła po różdżkę, by przy jej pomocy osiągnąć to, czego sama nie potrafiła zrobić.

Sprawić, żeby wyglądała nieziemsko i cudownie, niemoralnie kusząco.

Wybrała dla siebie smokey eye. Upewniła się, że makijaż jest wodoodporny, nie zetrze się i przetrwa całą — całą! — noc. Dodała trochę różu, a na koniec na usta nałożyła głęboką czerwień. Włosy dzięki olbrzymiej ilości produktów do pomocy, opadały jej na ramiona.

Czuła się seksownie i pięknie chyba pierwszy raz w życiu. Podobało się jej to.

Przechodząc przez salon, zatrzymała się, by pożegnać się z Aurelią i Leo. Dziewczynka spojrzała na nią, gdy wchodziła i aż zaniemówiła.

— Mamusiu, ślicznie wyglądasz.

Draco przerwał swoją wielozadaniowość, która składała się z równoczesnego zmieniania kanałów w telewizji oraz pisania czegoś na swoim laptopie. Uniósł głowę i zareagował praktycznie tak samo, jak jego córka. Po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuł podniecenie.

— Dokąd się wybierasz tak ubrana?

Hermiona po tym, jak pocałowała na dobranoc Aurelię, wstała z kolan.

— Wychodzę dziś i wrócą późno. W sumie nie martw się, gdybym nie wróciła nawet do rana. — Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a z jej sylwetki aż biło zniecierpliwienie i oczekiwanie na wieczór.

Draco zmarszczył brwi.

— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że wychodzisz? I co z dziećmi?

Przewróciła oczami, słysząc go. Odwróciła się, pomachała ręką w jego kierunku i pożegnała się:

— Do zobaczenia później.

Dochodziła już do kominka, gdy dłoń Draco chwyciła ją za nadgarstek. Pociągnął, obracając Hermionę, dzięki czemu mógł spojrzeć jej w oczy.

— Jeżeli myślisz, że pozwolę ci opuścić dom w tym stroju, to możesz…

— I co zrobisz, Draco? Nie masz nade mną żadnej władzy. Mogę wyjść i się dobrze bawić — zrobić coś, czego sobie już od zbyt dawna odmawiałam. Będę z mugolskimi przyjaciółmi, więc nikt nie zobaczy twojej żony tak ubranej. Tak, że dalej jest seksowna, mając trzydzieści pięć lat.

Coś ciężkiego zalśniło w oczach Draco, gdy powiedziała swoje zdanie, ale zignorowała to, wyrywając swoją dłoń i wchodząc do kominka.

— Dzieci chodzą spać za pół godziny — dodała, zanim zielone płomienie pochłonęły ją. Jej uśmiech zdawał się w nich odbijać.

 

* * *

_Sobota, 11 listopada, 22:35_

— To najlepszy klub w mieście! — wykrzyczała Reese, wyprzedzając Hermionę. Była ubrana w strój, który przypominał jej tę Kylie Minogue z klipu do „Spinning Around”. Czerwona góra, wiązana była na szyi, a niesamowicie krótkie szorty, pokazywała, jak mocno Reese uzależniła się od siłowni.

Kobieta zignorowała stojącą kolejkę i podeszła od razu do bramkarza. Gestem nakłoniła go, by się schylił. Wyszeptała mu coś do ucha; sprawił to, że przepuścił je bez czekania.

— Co mu powiedziałaś? — zapytała podniesionym głosem Hermiona.

— Tajemnica, kochanie. Tajemnica — odparła jej zalotnie Reese.

Hermiona na chwilę zaniepokoiła się, ale zdecydowała skupić się jednak na pomieszczeniu i otoczeniu, niż zastanawiać się, o co mogło chodzić.

Phoenix znajdował się w dzielnicy, gdzie miasto łączyło się z przemysłem i do tego też nawiązał styl klubu. Całość znajdowała się w pustym magazynie, który dzięki czyjemuś pomysłowi stał się kolorowym, tętniącym życiem klubem.

W czterech kątach pomieszczenia stało duże, czerwone coś, co poruszało się i kręciło zupełnie, jakby żyło. Unosiło się i opada, przypominając jej, jak kiedyś robił to Fawkes. Wraz z ruchem tych rzeczy, światła migotały z różnych nasyceniem intensywności, zmieniając kolor na kolor płomieni.

Była pewna, że miała w tym udział magia.

Bar znajdował się na ścianie naprzeciw podwieszanej platformie DJ-a. Sekcja dla VIP-ów była na piętrze. Mimo tego, że były utrzymane w surowym stylu, ustawione tam loże wyglądały na wygodne.

— Chodź! — przekrzykiwała muzykę Reese, łapiąc Hermionę za rękę i ciągnąc w kierunku baru. Gdy dotarły do niego, kobieta zamówiła drinka dla każdej z nich. Swojego wypiła na jeden raz.

— Raz, dwa, do dna! Pierwszy jest tylko na rozruszanie!

Hermiona wpatrywała się w kieliszek przed sobą. Poczuła, jak nagle uderza w nią zwątpienie i jej wysokie morały. Wiedziała, że to, co robi, nie leży w jej naturze, że picie i imprezowanie nie przedstawia jej, a tym bardziej podrywanie obcych, gdy sama była mężatką. Jednak duża większa część, ta, która spowodowała, że znalazła się w tym bałaganie, ta, pragnąca rewanżu, zemsty, odegrania się na Ronie, teraz chciała takiego odegranie się na Draco za sposób, w jaki ją traktował.

On to robił bez wahania, przebiegło jej przez myśl. Dlaczego ja mam nie spróbować i zobaczyć, dlaczego raz za razem sam to robił, dlaczego ciągle był niewierny?

Chwyciła kieliszek. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę ze swojej ciekawości, która przez lata pomagała jej w zdobywaniu informacji. Po raz pierwszy w życiu chciała wiedzieć, jak to jest, gdy robi się coś złego, według swoich własnych zasad, decyzji — jej, nie Harry’ego, Rona czy nawet Draco. Pragnęła całej odpowiedzialności, przygody i po prostu poczucia tego, czego od tak dawna nie czuła — tej radości, gdy osiągnie szczyt, kiedy świat wokół niej będzie rozpadał się po całkowicie fizycznej eksploracji.

W porządku. Chciała po prostu raz jeszcze osiągnąć orgazm, zanim dobiegnie czterdziestki.

Dziś zapomni o Draco, o Ronie i magicznym świecie, o posiadaniu dwójki dzieci, o małżeństwie, którego powinna być częścią. Dziś wieczorem będzie po prostu dobrze bawiącą się, samotną, śmiała i seksowną kobietą, rozglądając się za tym, czego potrzebuje.

Unosząc kieliszek, przechyliła go i wypiła shota, po czym odkładając, stuknęła nim o blat. Nadszedł czas.

Tańczyli, dołączając do masy ruszających się na parkiecie ciał, osadzonych w swoim własnym świecie, gdzie towarzyszyła im grana przez DJ muzyka. Wśród nich nie było czegoś takiego, jak przestrzeń osobista — ludzie wchodzili na siebie, przepychali i ocierali co jakiś czas o Hermionę, która ruszyła się wraz z nimi i tak długo, jak nie było to celowe lub zbyt nachalne — nie miała nic przeciwko.

Co jakiś czas Reese ściągała ją z parkietu i zanim znalazła jakieś wolne miejsce, wręczała kolejnego szota.

— Dobrze się bawisz? — zapytała.

Hermiona otarła pot  z czoła i przytaknęła, zaskoczona, że już po czterech drinkach i chwili tańca, czuje się o wiele lepiej i bardziej rozluźniona.

— W takim razie, gdy będziesz gotowa, wracaj na parkiet! Widziałam, świetnie wyglądającego przedstawiciela płci przeciwnej, na którym chciałabym przetestować swoje zardzewiałe ruchy! — Reese uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a wychodząc z alkowy, sięgnęła po dopiero co przyniesioną przez kelnerkę wódkę na stole i wypiła, krzywiąc się, gdy alkohol podrażnił jej gardło.

Granger straciła ją z oczu w momencie pochłonięcia przyjaciółki przez tłum. Sama przez kilka chwil siedziała, chcąc dać odpocząć swoim stopom od bólu, który zapewne później będą czuły przez obcasy, które nosi.

       Im dłużej była w klubie, tym częściej z ciekawością rozglądała się po bawiących się w nim ludziach. Fascynujący widok, który miał przed oczami zakwalifikowała jako nowe doświadczenie. Zanim wróciła na parkiet, przez kilka minut wpatrywała się w najbliższy ogniowy filar, próbując dojść do tego, który czar został wykorzystany do stworzenia takiego widowiska.

       Wstała i ruszyła w kierunku tłumu, a stolik, który zwolniła, natychmiast został już przez kogoś zajęty. Udało jej się przecisnąć przez spocone ciała na sam środek parkietu, gdzie zaczęła tańczyć. Kątem oka złapała wzrok roześmianej przyjaciółki. Sama wybuchła śmiechem, gdy Reese potrząsnęła ku niej tyłkiem. Wyraz twarzy kobiety natychmiast zmienił się na zuchwały i głową wskazała kogoś za Hermioną, dokładnie w chwili, gdy ta poczuła na swoich biodrach dłonie i ciepło ciała na plecach.

To, co czuła był otwarte i spore. Dłonie pokierowały ją w nowy bit, sprawiając, że ich ciała stykały się częściej i bardziej celowo. Uwodzicielsko.

— I co? — Hermiona uniosła brew, zadając bezgłośnie to pytanie. Reese uniosła obie dłonie — dała mu dziesięć na dziesięć. I umówmy się, z tym czymś, co ją szturchało w plecy — trafiła idealnie.

Och!

Hermiona przytaknęła i powoli się odwróciła. Była zdeterminowana, by zobaczyć, jak wygląda jej partner.

Zaniemówiła. Ogarnęło ją podniecenie, natychmiast zrobiło się je gorąco. Nie mogła oderwać oczu od tego cudownego ciała przed sobą.

Był wysoki, umięśniony i zadbany. Górował nad nią i wyglądał na kogoś, kto bez problemu jest w stanie ją unieść i trzymać tak parę godzin. Jego rysy twarzy wyglądały jak wyryte przez jednego z najsławniejszy i najlepszych rzeźbiarzy. Miał silną szczękę i dobrze zdefiniowaną, ciemne, brązowe oczy oraz czarne, kręcone włosy, które dodawały mu charakteru. Wiedziała, że jest ma spore kłopoty, gdy się do niej uśmiechnął. Rzeczy takie jak małżeństwo czy Draco przestały istnieć.

Filuternie odwzajemniła uśmiech, wiedząc, że to mężczyzna, z którym spędzi noc — zdecydowanie wpasowuje się w kogoś, kto zapewni jej niezapomniane doznania.

Ruszając się w rytm muzyki, odwróciła się, pozwalając mu ponownie zmniejszyć odległość, która dzieliła ich ciała. Dłonie położył na biodrach, a ona objęła za szyję i oboje cieszyli się bliskością.

— Jesteś gorącą kobietą — powiedział wprost do ucha, przyćmiewając jej zmysły przez ciepły oddech i  _ten_ głos. — Gdy stałem przy barze, widziałem tylko ciebie. Te nogi! — Zsunął dłonie po udach Hermiony, gładząc je i powodując, że czuła każdy swój nerw. — Ten piękny… — mówił dalej, ściskając przez chwilę pośladki.

Zabrała głęboki oddech, gdy dłonie mężczyzny stawały się coraz śmielsze i dotykały żeber, by już po chwili chwycić jej piersi. Komplementował ją, mówiąc, jak idealnie wpasowują się w jego ręce.

Mówił jej o tym, jak wyobrażał sobie ją nagą, pod nim, na nim, obok niego. Gotową i odpowiadającą na każdy jego dotyk.

Gdzieś z tyłu głowy odzywała się w niej myśl, że to, co robili, to, jak pozwalała obcemu mężczyźnie, wyglądającemu na boga seksu, się obmacywać, jest złe, niestosowne i takie oderwane od rzeczywistości. Była jednak tak podniecona, że wszystko inny wydawało się nieważne.

Tańczyli jeszcze przez kolejny kwadrans, aż Hermiona zebrała się na odwagę, odwróciła i wypowiedziała na głos, słowa, które miały pomóc spełnić cel dzisiejszego wyjścia.

— Chcesz iść w jakieś inne miejsce? — zapytała, pieszcząc jego tors i ramiona.

Jego uśmiech był całą odpowiedzią. Złapał ją za nadgarstek i zaczął kierować w stronę wyjścia.

Wychodząc z klubu, uderzył w nią podmuch świeżego powietrza. Zatrzymała się tuż przed mężczyzną i pociągnęła w taki sposób, że sama opierała się plecami o ścianę, a on uwięził ją w potrzasku swoich ramion. Dłońmi chwycił jej twarz i mocno, bez żadnego wahania, pocałował. Jego usta były gorące, twarde, pewne i brały od niej wszystko, co chciały, zostawiając tylko większe pożądanie. Pachniał drewnem, cytrusami i takim męskim zapachem.

Pragnęła więcej, ale odsunął się, ostatni raz ją całując i oparł swoje czoło o jej. Oboje szybko oddychali.

— Jesteś pewna, że tego chcesz? - zapytał głębokim głosem, który spowodował u niej dreszcze.

Zasady moralne krzyczały w jej donośne „nie”.

— Idziemy do ciebie czy do mnie? — zapytała bez tchu.  **  
**

 

* * *

_Niedziela, 12 listopada, 00:03_

Nie przerywając pocałunku, dwa ciała uderzyły o zamknięte w pośpiechu drzwi. Dopiero w windzie się sobie przedstawili. Jake poznał Mię (Hermiona nie czuła się komfortowo, podając mu swoje prawdziwe imię, biorąc pod uwagę możliwość niespodziewanego spotkania).

Jake delikatnie się cofnął, gdy Hermiona na niego naparła.

— Zanim to zrobimy, muszę skorzystać z toalety — powiedziała, na co mężczyzna niepewnie przytaknął i wskazał jej kierunek. Gdy do niej weszła, Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę i szybko rzuciła na siebie czar antykoncepcyjny. Zdjęła buty, po czym upewniła się, że najważniejsze rzeczy ma bezpiecznie schowane w stworzonej wcześniej kieszeni. Boso wróciła do pokoju, w którym dalej stał Jake.

— Wybacz. Środki ostrożności. — Oczy mężczyzny lekko się rozszerzyły, gdy zrozumiał znaczenie tych słów, ale już po chwili przeszedł pokój w trzech krokach, podniósł ją i przeniósł przez krótki korytarz. Sypialnia była dość spora, dobrze oświetlona. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że należy do mężczyzny. Podwójne łózko i gładkie ściany górowały nad resztą wystroju.

Postawił ją ponownie na nogi. Hermiona szybko, ale z drżącymi dłońmi sięgnęła do guzików koszuli. Jake schylił się i pocałował ją, samemu szarpiąc się z sukienką, by w końcu, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że Hermiona rozpinała i błądziła dłońmi po jego nagim torsie. Gdy na nią spojrzał, wzrok miał rozogniony, namiętny, szczególnie gdy padł na jej pas do pończoch.

Przeszły go ciarki i wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk na kształt warknięcia i głodnego jęknięcia. Chwycił ją za ramiona, przytulając ponownie do siebie i kolejny raz nachylił się, by skosztować jej ust.  Użył całej znanej mu wiedzy cielesnej, by ją uwieść i rozpiął biustonosz.

Miała pełne piersi, które wręcz błagały o dotyk. Najpierw zaczął całować i ssać lewą, dzięki czemu czuł, jak szalenie bije jej serce. Dłońmi drapała jego plecy, wczepiając się w nie w momencie, gdy lekko przygryzł sutek.

Palcami zszedł najpierw na brzuch, później powoli na pas. Rozpiął go i ściągnął razem z czarną, satynową bielizną oraz pończochami. Wyprostował się, by zrzucić kołdrę z łóżka i móc unieść Hermionę, by znalazła się na samym środku. Gdy się ułożyła, jej włosy nadały jej wygląd kobiety, które z reguły umieszczane były na plakatach w Playboyu. Blade ciało zdawało się go czarować i kusić.

Hermiona obserwowała, jak oczy Jake’a błądzą po jej ciele, czuła jego potrzebę bycia bliżej, połączenia się.

Rozszerzyła nogi, na co Jake w pośpiechu zrzucił z siebie resztę ubrań. Schylił się tylko jeszcze po prezerwatywę, schowaną na nocnym stoliku. Potrzebowała go, jego siły.

Ostrożnie ułożył się na niej i westchnął. W końcu! Hermiona dłońmi zaczęła ponownie gładzić jego plecy, zatrzymując się na pośladkach, w które wbiła paznokcie, kiedy oparł się na łokciach i zaczął ocierać. Jej twarde sutki ocierały się o jego tors, gładkie nogi splatały się z męskimi, a jej ciepła kobiecość, powitała jego męskość. Gdy dłonią dotknął jej warg, poczuł, że jest wilgotna i gotowa na niego.

Odsunął się trochę, by móc założyć kondom. Wchodząc w nią, wpatrywał się w jej twarz.

Seks był szybki i gwałtowny. Ciało uderzyło o ciało, a w powietrzu unosiły się westchnienia i jęki. Miała wrażenie, że płonie. W końcu po tylu latach celibatu otrzymała to uniesienie, którego tak często pożądała.

Przez kolejne chwile pieścił jej łechtaczkę, powodując tym samym skurcze jej kobiecości. Gdy długo i wyjątkowo głośno jęknęła, uniósł jej biodra i zaczął w nią wchodzić aż do momentu osiągnięcia spełnienia. Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyła czegoś takiego. Nigdy nie miała silniejszego orgazmu. Zaczęła odczuwać niespotykane emocje, które powodowały, że chciała się do niego przytulić, by z radością i chęcią być objęta.

Ponownie jęknęła, ale została zagłuszona przez okrzyk jakby triumfu, gdy Jake doszedł.

Zsunął się z niej i oboje powoli się uspokajali.

— Mój Boże… kim ty jesteś? — wyszeptał z uśmiechem, na co Hermiona odpowiedziała mu podobnym grymasem.

— To było niesamowite — odpowiedziała.

Przytaknął na te słowa, odwracając się, by zdjąć zużytą perspektywę. Wrócił do łóżka, trzymając w dłoni opakowanie nowej.

— Gotowa na rundę drugą?

 

* * *

_Niedziela, 12 listopada, 4:12_

Po tym, jak aportowała się przy bramie dworu, zaczęła powoli kierować się w stronę podjazdu. Dosłownie chwilę temu opuściła łóżko przystojnego mężczyzny i pomimo świadomości, że była to tylko jedna noc, chciała do niego wracać.

Więc takie ma się uczucia, gdy zdradzi się męża?

Hermiona miała poczucie wolności, niezależności. Czuła, że jest przebiegła podstępna i naprawdę zła. I to wszystko sprawiało, że miała lepsze samopoczucie.

Nic dziwnego, że Draco tak często ją zdradzał. Cóż i tak nie było tak, że go pociągała.

Nie. Hermiona uderzyła się, za myślenie w ten sposób, gdy dopiero co udowodniła, że dalej może być atrakcyjna dla młodego, przyzwoitego faceta.

Mimo to, że Jake był od niej o pięć lat młodszy, sprawił, że poczuła się jak kocica. Czuła się tak pozytywnie, seksownie…! Była pewna, że promienieje z tego powodu.

A może to przez wielokrotny orgazm?

Nie skończyło się na rundzie czy dwóch. Zrobili to cztery razy i umysł Hermiony dalej był przyćmiony przez intensywność, której doświadczyła. Zastanawiała się, czy powodem to może być tak długa wstrzemięźliwość.

W końcu po ostatnich uniesieniach Jake opadł obok niej i natychmiast zasnął ze zmęczenia. Hermiona pragnęła podążyć jego śladem, ale wiedziała, że musi wrócić. Po cichu wstała z łóżka i zebrała ubrania. Gdy je na siebie założyła, przeszła do łazienki, by zabrać buty i różdżkę.

Po paru momentach opuściła mieszkanie, nie zostawiając za sobą żadnego śladu. Planowała zostawić tę przygodę na jedną noc za sobą.  **  
**

Gdy dotarła na patio, podeszła do drzwi i stuknęła w nie różdżką, by je odblokować. W domu panowała cisza i ciemność, a strach i zło, które wyczuwało się tu podczas wojny w końcu zniknęły. Powoli, uważając, by nie zrobić zbyt dużo hałasu, Hermiona skierowała się do głównej sypialni.

Mijając salon, zauważyła, że świeci się w nim światło. Zaciekawiona, zboczyła z drogi i weszła do niego. Raptownie się zatrzymała, gdy zobaczyła siedzącego prawie że we drzwiach Draco na jedynym krześle znajdującym się w pomieszczeniu. Miał gburowatą minę.

— Draco? Nie śpisz? Powiedziałam ci, byś nie czekał. — Oparła się o ścianę, nie chcąc stracić równowagi przy zdejmowaniu butów.

Draco spiorunował ją wzrokiem.

— Czekać na ciebie, aż wrócisz do domu po przygodnym pieprzeniu? — Parsknął.

Hermiona zaniemówiła. Jej serce zaczęło szybciej bić, a ciało zamarło. Poczuła jak się w środku gotuje ze złości.

— Że co? — Wysyczała.

— Słyszałaś, co powiedziałem — mruknął. Wstał i ruszył, zatrzymując się dopiero tuż przed nią. — Ubrałaś się, jak te wszystkie kobiety i paradujesz tak przede mną i dziećmi, słodko życząc im dobrej nocy zanim wyszłaś… Wiedziałem, co robiłaś, gdzie szłaś. Jaki miałaś plan na dzisiejszy wieczór. — Zmierzył ją od góry do dołu. — Zaspokoił cię? Doprowadził do spełnienia tak, jak ja? Krzyczałeś tak, jak przy mnie…

Ostry trzask przerwał jego tyradę. Draco wpatrywał się w pełną złości i nienawiści twarz Hermiony.

— Jak śmiesz! — wypluła. — Jak śmiesz mnie o to pytać, gdy sam od początku naszego małżeństwa szukasz pocieszenia w ramionach innych kobiet. Jeden raz, jeden!, znalazłam je u kogoś innego, a ty mi to wypominasz?! — Krzyczała, niedowierzając w to, co słyszała. Na miał prawa! — Nie waż się niszczyć mi tej nocy, która była dla mnie najlepszą od czasu naszego ślubu! Nie waż się!

Draco zrobił kolejny krok do niej, wchodząc tym samym w jej przestrzeń osobistą, zmuszając, by się cofnęła. Przyparł ją do ściany, blokując ramionami ucieczkę.

— Musisz wiedzieć, że nie spałem z żadną z nich od czasu, aż spadłaś ze schodów. Przychodziły do mnie, proponowały, ale nic nie robiłem — powiedział niskim, cichym, ale mocnym głosem.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, kręcąc głową.

— Myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi? — Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. — Myślisz, że po ośmiu latach sypiania z innymi interesuje mnie, że w końcu przestałeś? Myślisz, że obchodzi mnie to, że musiałam spaść ze schodów przez ciebie i twoje kurwy, byś coś zrozumiał i przestał? — Aż kipiała z wściekłości. — Gówno mnie to obchodzi, czy przestałeś, czy nie, ponieważ nauczyłam się mojej lekcji i  _spodobała_  mi się niewierność. Miałeś rację z tym, bo — nachyliła się w jego kierunku i wyszeptała — dzisiejszej nocy przeżyłam najwspanialszy seks, jaki kiedykolwiek uprawiałam. Robił takich rzeczy, o których nawet nie śniłeś, Draco. I wiesz co? To wszystko zapewnił mi mugol.

Napawała się całą tą sytuacją i doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Nie mogła jednak przestać, mimo że każde wypowiedziane przez nią słowo celowo uderzało w czystość krwi jej męża.

Ogień zapłonął w oczach Draco, a jego usta zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej. Hermiona nagłe znalazła się w ich wspólnej sypialni, przy echu dźwięku aportacji leciała w kierunku łóżka. Niedelikatnie na nim wylądowała, wraz z Draco. Był tuż za nią, a po chwili na niej, zdejmując równocześnie swoją koszulę. Oczy komicznie się jej rozszerzyły, gdy zrozumiała, co zamierzał zrobić. Zaczęła rzucać się, by go powstrzymać, jednak Draco przycisnął ją do materaca i, po wyciągnięciu z kieszeni różdżki, przywiązał jej ramiona do ramy łóżka. Zaczęła krzyczeć, by przestał, ale ignorował ją, kolejnym ruchem pozbywając się z nich ubrań.

Jego twarz wyrażała determinację, była jednocześnie ponura i pełna skupienia.

— Będziesz czerpać z tego przyjemność i zapomnisz o tym kawałku śmiecia u którego szukałaś spełnienia — powiedział, wpatrując się w jej oczy.

— Nie zrobisz nic, co by wymazało mi to z pamięci. Puść mnie! Nie masz prawa tego robić! Nie możesz! — krzyczała, rzucając się gwałtownie. Dłonie Draco złapały ją za biodra, stopując trochę jej ruchy. Ustami zaczął pieścić sutek kobiety, gryzł go, lizał, ssał, a ręką gwałtownie masował drugi.

— Nie… Zejdź ze mnie! Nie… — Krzyki zaczęły mieszać się z jękami spowodowanymi przez stymulację jego warg i dłoni. Jej ciało co jakiś czas zaczęły przechodzić spazmy przyjemności, każdy nerw płonąć potrzebą, kumulując ją w jednym miejscu.

Ciało Draco było twardą masą napierającą na nią — drobniejsze od Jake’a, ale tak samo  zadbane, muskularne i obiecujące pewne doświadczenia. Erekcję miał bezwstydnie ułożoną w szczelinie jej ud.

Była zawstydzona, ale o wiele mocniejszym uczuciem była wściekłość na Draco, że ma odwagę robić to jej.

Jego usta skupiły swoją uwagę na drugiej piersi, traktując ją tak samo brutalnie jak pierwszą. Dłońmi szybko zszedł do kobiecości. Hermiona była zdeterminowana utrudnić mu jak tylko może, dlatego też napięła nogi i zacisnęła. Draco bezpardonowo je rozszerzył, a ten pokaz siły skandalicznie tylko bardziej ją podniecił. Poczuła powiew chłodnego powietrza na rozgrzanej, świeżo odsłoniętej skórze. Nie poddając się jednak wypowiedziała drążce, przerywane jękami, ale jednak dalej drwiące i prześmiewcze słowa:

— Wiesz, Draco… Nigdy nie mogłeś zaspokoić mnie więcej niż raz. Zawsze wszystko kończyło się tylko na jednym razie — przerwała gwałtownie, kiedy Draco zaczął ją pieścić palcami. Gwałtownie, ze złością, pocałował ją. Doprowadzało ją to do szaleństwa, każdym nerwem czuła, jak pieści jej ciało w sposób, w jaki nigdy do tej pory nie robił. Jęczała, wiła się, sapała. Chciała uciec, ale dłonie Draco na jej udach i dalej przywiązane ramiona do ramy łóżka, nie pozwalały na to.

— Cztery orgazmy, Draco! Cztery! — wysapała, gdy mężczyzna przygryzł łechtaczkę. Szybko wchodził w nią palcami, zakrzywiając je i uderzając w ten szczególny punkt w jej ciele, o którego istnieniu dawno zapomniała.

To przechyliło ją przez krawędź. Zesztywniały jej nogi, oczy mocno się zamknęły, a plecy wygięły, gdy przez usta wydobył się cichy krzyk ekstazy. Ciało płonęło, a wszystkie myśli i uwaga na tym, co robi Draco, rozmyły się.

Nie przestał. Uspokoił trochę swoją dłoń i lekko tylko lizał łechtaczkę, ale nie przestał, dalej wzbudzając w niej pragnienie, namiętność. Nie obchodziło jej już, co chciała tym osiągnąć, co chciała wyśmiać. Gdy czuła drugi zbliżający się orgazm, chciała tylko jak najszybciej go osiągnąć.

Po ponownym spełnieniu ruchy jego dłoni tylko się wzmogły, były gwałtowniejsze, nie zważając, że jej przebodźcowane ciało.

— No dalej, Hermiono — zachęcał. — Błagaj o to. Błagaj, bym doprowadził cię do kolejnego szczytu. Błagaj, bym pomógł twojemu ciału eksplodować.

Hermiona zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy, nie otwierając oczu. Nigdy nie pozwoli mu wygrać. Głowa Draco przesunęła się nad jej brzuch, a język zaczął pieścić pępek, powodując, że zabrzmiała.

— Tak ciebie dotykał? — parsknął. — Dotykał cię w ten sposób, co ja? Wiedział, gdzie jesteś najwrażliwsza? Gdzie powinien cię dotknąć, byś się wiła i jęczała, tak jak teraz robisz to pode mną? Błagaj, Hermiono. Wiesz, że chcesz.

Ponownie pokręciła głową, na co Draco po raz kolejny zwolnił swoje ruchy i bez litości, metodologicznie podrażniał jej najwrażliwsze miejsce. Spowodowało to z jej gardłą wyrwał się złamany krzyk, a na czole pojawił się pot. Zaraz po raz trzeci osiągnęłaby spełnienie, a on prawie przerwał.

— Nie, nie, nie… — szeptała gwałtownie Hermiona.

— Błagaj o to, Hermiono. Błagaj o mnie — wysyczał.

Zacisnęła mocno powieki, nerwowo rzucając głową o poduszkę. Zagryzłą wargy, by zatrzymać słowa, które mimała na końcu języka. Nie pozwoli mu wygra…

— Proszę! — krzyknęła, gdy poczuła język Draco na swojej łechtaczce.

— Co mówiłaś? — zapytał przebiegle. Oczy miał pełne triumfu i męskiej dumy.

— Proszę, Draco. Nie przestawaj!

Nie przestał.

Gdy krzyczała podczas swojego kolejnego orgazmu, Draco wszedł w nią zapoczątkowując tym samym czwarty. Jego ruchy były gwałtowne, szybkie i brutalne. Odczuwała je każdą cząstką siebie, odbierały jej dech.

— Założę się, że nigdy nie dał ci piątego. Co na to powiesz? — zaśmiał się nad nią. Nie była w stanie zarejestrować sensu jego słów, ale poczuła je, gdy miała kolejny orgazm.

Dalej jednak nie przestał.

— Co powiesz na szósty, Hermiono? Powinnaś mieć pół tuzina? — Tym razem i on zaczął sapać pomiędzy wypowiedzianymi słowami. Mimo to i tak można było wyczuć w nich tą agresywną nutę.

Nie… Chciała płakać. Nie mogła… Nie!

Gdy zakwiliła, Draco zwolnił do praktycznie ślimaczego tempa.

— Widzisz, Hermiono. Tylko ja mogę doprowadzić cię do takiego szaleństwa. Tylko ja mogę to zrobić. Nikt inny nie był i nie będzie w stanie doprowadzić cię do tylu orgazmów na raz. Nigdy. Jesteś moja i zawsze już będziesz! Powiedz to! Powiedz, że jesteś moja!

— Tak — westchnęła, powoli odzyskując świadomość. — Twoja.

Ponownie zaczął się ruszać, pieszcząc i podszczypując łechtaczkę, powodując tym spazm jej mięśni i kolejny, szósty, orgazm. Czuła, jak Draco dochodzi w niej, czemu towarzyszyły ciche jęki.

Upadł na nią, kryjąc twarz pomiędzy jej piersiami. Brał gwałtowne oddechy, pragnąc, by powietrze ponownie dotarło do jego płuc.

Leżąca pod nim Hermiona, nieświadoma w końcu zaczęła wygrywać.

 

* * *

_Niedziela, 12 listopada, 23:39_

Draco grał właśnie z Blaisem i Teo w billarda, gdy do pokoju weszła, a raczej wbiegła Hermiona. Miała na sobie, mocno związany w tali, szlafrok. Idąc, jego poły powiewały za nią. Obudziła się dosłownie chwilę wcześniej i gdy rozbudziła się na tyle, że wróciły jej wspomnienia wcześniejszej nocy, była wściekła.

Szykując się do uderzenia, Draco odwrócił się w kierunku Blaise, który ruchem głowy wskazał coś za sobą, po czym szybko uciekł wzrokiem.

— Nienawidzę cię! — Krzyknęła, gdy brała zamach i pięścią uderzyła Draco w twarz. A konkretniej — w jego nos. Po pomieszczeniu rozbiegł się dźwięk łamanej kości. Hermiona sama poczuła to w dłoni.

Draco zawył z bólu, łapiąc się za twarz.

— Jeżeli jeszcze raz kiedyś mnie dotkniesz, nie będą wahała się, by rzucić w ciebie Avadę i przeklnę twoją pierdoloną dupę tak, jak będzie stać!

Odwróciła się i wymaszerowała z pokoju tak samo szybko, jak do niego weszła, pozostawiając za sobą dwójkę niepewnych i szczerze przerażonych gości oraz jednego, szlochającego męża.

 

* * *

_Czwartek, 19 listopada, 13:23_

— Pomyśl życzenie, kochanie — powiedziała Hermiona.

Aurelia przez chwilę się zastanawiała, przez co na twarzy pojawiło się u niej skupienie. Wyraźnie jednak było widać, kiedy wiedziała, czego chce, bo się zrelaksowała, wzięła oddech, po czym zdmuchnęła osiem świeczek.

Weasleyowie oraz Potterowie, jak i jej przyjaciele ze szkoły, zaczęli klaskać i wiwatować, na co zareagowała uśmiechem. Odsunęła się trochę w tył, pozwalając mamie pokroić tort.

Gdy tylko każdy z gości szybko (co ważne!) zjadł ciasto, Hermiona pozwoliła córce rozpakować prezenty.

Jak zwykle dostała parę żartobliwych zabawek, trochę lalek, sweter, kilka specjalnych książek od Weasleyów oraz zestaw magicznych płaszczy, które zmieniały kolor na życzenie noszącego od Potterów. Hermiona podarowała jej zestaw do ręcznie robionej biżuterii — chciała go od momentu zobaczenia mamy przyjaciółki przy pracy. Hermiona zdecydowała, że mogłaby pomóc w procesie tworzenia akcesoriów, ucząc się przy okazji na temat tego nowego zajęcia.

Pod prezentami znajdował się jeszcze jeden, mały pakunek w srebrnym papierze. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, nie wiedząc, od kogo mógłby on być, niemniej jednak wręczyła go córce. Obserwowała, jak go rozpakowuje, pilnując, czy wszystko jest w porządku.

Aurelia przez chwilę oglądała pudełko i dopiero po chwili zabrała się za powolne, ostrożne rozpakowywanie go. Zajęło jej to więcej czasu i uwagi niż pozostałe prezenty. Pod papierem znajdowało się srebrne, obite w aksamit, pudełko, które po otwarciu spowodowało, że Hermiona zaniemówiła. W środku znajdowała się niewyobrażalnie piękna bransoletka. Niektóre z delikatnych części było ze sobą splecione, a pozostałe pozostawione zostały luźno. Przypominały one pędy winorośli, które splecione ze sobą, tworzyły cudowny wzór. Zapięcie było zdobione srebrnym sercem ze sporym topazem pośrodku — jej kamieniem horoskopowym.

Aurelia ostrożnie wyjęła bransoletkę z pudełka, dzięki czemu znalazła małą kartkę. Hermiona podniosła ją, otworzyła i przeczytała, widząc znajome pismo.

— Droga Aurelio. Wszystkiego najlepszego, córko. Twój ojciec.

Hermiona przyglądała się Aurelii, która patrzyła na kamień szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Chcesz, bym ci pomogła ją zapiąć, kochanie? — zapytała.

Dziewczyna przeniosła wzrok na matkę i powoli, zupełnie jakby nie była pewna swojej odpowiedzi, przytaknęła. Hermiona ze spokojem odebrała biżuterię i ostrożnie umieściła na nadgarstku córki.

— Będziesz musiała podziękować, ojcu, dobrze? — przypomniała, zapinając.

Aurelia ponownie w milczeniu skinęła głową, nie odrywając oczy od podarunku, który sprezentował jej nieobecny i nieinteresujący się ojciec.

 

* * *

_Wtorek, 19 listopada, 17:46_

Aurelia zerknęła do pokoju, w którym ojciec spędzał całe dnie, a mama nazywała la-bo-ra-to-rium. Na drugim jego końcu jej ojciec ubrany w śmieszne, duże okulary, pochylał się nad jednym z biurek. Chciała się roześmiać na ten widok, ale zapewne ojciec nie byłby zadowolony. Od niechcenia zapukała w otwarte drzwi i czekała, aż zawoła ją do środka.

I czekała.

Zapukała ponownie, tym razem jednak głośniej i pewniej, ale uwaga ojca dalej była skupiona na tym, co się znajdowało na blacie

Zdeterminowana, aby podziękować mu za prezent i uciec, powoli weszła do środka. Na pewno nie miałby nic przeciwko dobrym manierom, prawda?

Na zatrzymując się, aby zobaczyć, co leżało na innych stołach oraz uważając, by o nic nie zahaczyć, przez co, zostałaby skrzyczana przez ojca, kierowała się w jego stronę.

— Tatusiu? — zawołała, zatrzymując się niedaleko ławki. Jej ojciec dalej jej nie zauważał, więc podeszła bliżej.

— Tato… Chciałam ci podziękować za prezent, który mi dałeś… — urwała, gdy zauważyła, że ojciec przerwał, to, co robił i nagle na nią spojrzał

— Co tu robisz? — zapytał, a jego głosie wyczuła nutkę zmartwienia.

Oblizała suche usta, próbując zebrać w sobie trochę tej gryfońskiej odwagi, którą według mamy ma w sobie.

— Dziękuję za bransoletkę, tato — odpowiedziała, unosząc dłoń, na której ją nosiła, by móc mu pokazać.

— Wyjdź stąd, Aurelio. Natychmiast! — Jej ojciec wyglądał na przejętego, gdy podszedł do niej. Szybko się cofnęła, przez co weszła na stos kamieni, co z kolei doprowadziło do ich rozsypania się po podłodze, pod ławkami i innymi rzeczami, które poustawiał ojciec. Załkała krótko, patrząc na bałagan, który zrobiła. Powoli przeniosła wzrok na ojca.

Wściekłość aż wylewała się z jego oczu! Wyglądał, jakby zaraz znowu miał na nią krzyczeć.

— Przepraszam, przepraszam, tato! — zapłakała, próbując odsunąć się od bałaganu, ale niestety tylko zahaczyła o jakieś duże, szklane tuby. Roztrzaskały się, rozbryzgując dookoła kolorowe płyny. Zaczęły się ze sobą mieszać i wyżerać podłogę oraz nogę pobliskiej ławki. Wydawał przy tym taki dziwny syk i zabawną parę.

— Przepraszam!  — płakała. Ponownie spróbowała odejść, ale poczuła, ale została uniesiona. Trzymał mocno jej wyrywające się ciało i skierował się do drzwi. Puścił ją dopiero, gdy znalazła się za drzwiami. Odwróciwszy w swoją stronę, powiedział:

— Nigdy więcej tu nie przychodź! Rozumiesz? Ty bezmyślna dziewczyno, właśnie zrujnowałaś mi tydzień ostrożnych i żmudnych poszukiwań!

Aurelia wpatrywała się w ojca i nie przestawała płakać

— Nigdy więcej nie chcę cię widzieć w okolicach tego pokoju, zrozumiano?

Przytaknęła mu, dalej szlochając. Ojciec wskazał korytarz, krzycząc:

— Dobrze, to teraz idź!

Odwróciła się i szybko uciekła. Po drodze rozmazywał się jej obraz przez łzy, które po raz kolejny spowodował jej ojciec.  **  
**

* * *

 

_Wtorek, 19 listopada, 18:04_

Im głębiej Hermiona wchodziła w to skrzydło domu, tym dźwięk szlochów był wyraźniejszy i głośniejszy. Przyspieszyła, gdy rozpoznała płacz swojej córki. Skręcając, w końcu ją zauważyła. Twarz miała całą we łzach i usilnie próbowała coś zdjąć.

— Co się stało, Rei? — zapytała, podchodząc i klękając obok Aurelii, która miała zaczerwieniony nadgarstek, zapewne od szarpania bransoletki. Delikatnie pogładziła skórę, pragnąc złagodzić podrażnienie. — Hm? — zachęciła.

— Zdejmij ją, mamo! Nie chcę jej nosić — szlochała, ponownie siłując się z bransoletką. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, ale posłusznie spełniła prośbę córki.

A raczej próbowała, bo zamek nie chciał się otworzyć.

W sumie wyglądało nawet tak, jakby zamek zniknął!

— Nie ma zapięcia, kochanie. Specjalnie została tak zrobiona, byś nigdy nie musiała martwić się, że ja gdzieś zgubisz.

— Nie! — krzyknęła, wyrywając dłoń. Ponownie zaczęła szarpać bransoletkę, płacząc: — Nie chcę jej. Zdejmij! Zdejmij! Nie chcę jej nigdy więcej widzieć!

Hermiona złapała córkę za ramiona i przysunęła do siebie. Lekko nią potrząsnęła, próbując wyrwać z histerii.

— Dlaczego? Co się stało? Dlaczego nie chcesz nosić prezentu od taty?

Na wspomnienie o ojcu, Aurelię wyraźnie przeszedł dreszcz i posłała matce piorunujące spojrzenie, które upewniło Hermionę, że nie było to spowodowane strachem, a mieszanką złości i silnego, głębokiego zranienia.

— Nienawidzę go! — krzyczała. — Nienawidzę go, nienawidzę, nienawidzę! — Jej twarz wykrzywiała się w furii. Z każdym krzykiem tupała nogą, co potęgowało kłębiące się w jej ciele emocje.

— Nie, nieprawda, kochanie. Nienawiść to silne słowo — mówiąc to, Hermiona wyczuła fałszywość wypowiadanych słów. — Co zrobił tatuś? — zapytała, próbując szybko uciec od tematu nienawiści.

Aurelia wyglądała tak, jakby się poddała i odniosła porażkę. Hermiona nie widziała jej jeszcze tak zdruzgotanej.

— Powiedz mi, skarbie. Co powiedział? — dopytywała łagodnym głosem, przyciągając córkę do siebie. — Powiedz mi.

— Bo on… — zaczęła Aurelia, ale przerwał jej kolejny szloch. Wtuliła się w matkę. Hermiona cichym głosem uspokajała ją i słyszała, jak Aurelia coś jej mówi, ale nie mogła zrozumieć stłumionych słów. Delikatnie odsunęła dziewczynkę od siebie i poprosiła, by powtórzyła. Upewniła się, że córka patrzy na nią, gdy wyjaśniała, dlaczego jest taka smutna.

— Bo tata mnie nie kocha — wyszeptała Aurelia.

Hermiona momentalnie zbladła. Nie, nie, nie! Jej córka nie mogła myśleć, że…

Wiedziała, że Draco preferuje syna ponad ich pierworodną, ale że Aurelia po tylu latach zaniedbania i ignorowania z jego strony w końcu to zrozumiała. Dzisiejsze spięcie musiało przechylić szalę goryczy i doprowadzić małą dziewczynkę, która szukał aprobaty ojca do najgorszej konkluzji.

Że nie jest kochana.

— Nie, skarbie. Tatuś cię kocha…

— Nie! — krzyknęła Aurelia, odpychając matkę. — Kazałaś nam nie opowiadać kłamstw, a teraz sama je mówisz, mamo! Tata mnie nie kocha i nienawidzę go!

Łzy ponownie zmoczyły policzki dziecka, ale tym razem były to łzy złości. Hermiona czuła się zagubiona.

— Nie chcę tu więcej być! — Aurelia odwróciła się i uciekła w głąb korytarza. Hermiona wstała i pobiegła za nią. Chwilę to zajęło, ale dogoniła ją, złapała za ramiona i zatrzymała.

— Puść mnie! Nie chcę tu być! Nienawidzę tego miejsca! Nienawidzę wszystkiego, co dotyczy taty! Nienawidzę go! — Piskliwy głos odbijał się echem od ścian. Wypełniał głowę Hermiony.

Malutkie ciało wyrywało się z uścisku matki. Hermiona usilnie próbowała ją zatrzymać, aż w końcu i w niej coś pękło.

— Koniec! — powiedziała dziwnie zdeterminowanym głosem. — Aurelia, idź znajdź swojego brata i powiedz, by przyszedł do swojego pokoju.

— Nie! Chcę iść teraz! Nienawidzę teg…!

Hermiona położyła dłonie na głowie córki, zaskakując ją tym.

— I pójdziemy. Chciałabym, żebyś była z bratem w jednym pokoju, abym mogła nas spakować. Idź i go poszukaj. I nie mów mu, proszę, co się stało.

Aurelia przez chwilę wpatrywała się w matkę szeroko otwartymi oczami. Szybko przytaknęła, po czym pobiegła szukać Leo.

 

* * *

_Wtorek, 19 listopada, 19:10_

Draco wszedł do salonu z zamiarem przeproszenia Aurelii za swoje zachowanie w laboratorium. Wiedział, że przyszła mu tylko podziękować za prezent i naprawdę nie chciała zrobić nic złego. Niestety przez jej nieuwagę i niezgrabność sześć miesięcy żmudnych poszukiwań czarów i klątw poszło na marne.

Nie powinno jej tam nawet być! Nie zauważył, że weszła do pomieszczenia, aż kątem oka nie złapał jakiegoś ruchu. Gdyby go wystraszyła albo gdyby pojawiła się chociaż kilka minut wcześniej, mógłby zranić siebie i przede wszystkim ją. Wystarczyło, że pomyliłby chociaż jeden krok w ostrożnym zdejmowaniu uroku z zegarka pradziadka.Westchnął, przechodząc przez próg i przystanął, nie zastając nikogo w środku.  _Dziwne_ — pomyślał. Leo i Aurelia zawsze byli w tym pokoju, oglądając jakiś program telewizyjnym, który tak bardzo kochali.

Cofając się, skierował się w stronę schodów. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy zauważył Hermionę i stojącą przy niej walizkę.

Z założonymi na piersi rękami, piorunowała go wzrokiem.

— Gdzie jest Aurelia? Muszę…

— Odeszła, Draco. Tak jak Leo i niedługo ja. W końcu to zrobiłeś, ty dupku! Odpychałeś i odpychałeś ją od siebie, raniąc niezliczoną ilość razy, aż osiągnęła swój limit.

— Ale…

— Nie. Mnie również doprowadziłeś do granicy. Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że bolało mnie, gdy przychodziła do mnie za każdym razem, kiedy płakała lub była smutna przez ciebie. Bolało mnie coś, nad czym nie miałam kontroli. Bolało, że nie mogę uchronić mojej córki, Draco. Mojej córki. To zaszło za daleko! Mam tego wszystkiego dość! Dość mam tej farsy, nazywanej małżeństwem, tego, że zawsze wszystko musi być po twojemu. Mam dość! — wykrzyczała mu wszystko, a teraz głęboko i szybko oddychała. Była wściekła. — Mówiłam ci nie raz, nie dwa, byś równo traktował swoje dzieci i przestał w końcu ignorować córkę. Ale oczywiście mnie nie słuchałeś. — Przy końcówce zaczęła szeptać. Głos uwiązł jej w gardle.

— Przepraszam, Hermiono, Dobrze? Nie chciałem na nią dziś krzyczeć, ale…

— Dość tego! — przerwała mu wymówki. — Odchodzę. Zabieram ze sobą oboje dzieci. Aurelia została niewyobrażalnie zraniona. Nie pozwolę też, by mój syn wyrósł na aroganckie, egoistyczne dziecko.

— Hermiono… — cicho prosił Draco. Zrobił parę kroków ku niej, wyciągając w jej kierunku ramiona — zupełnie jakby chciał ją przytulić.

— Nie, Draco — powiedziała już spokojnie, ale twardo i zimno. — Powiedziałam ci, byś mnie nie dotykał. To był mój ostatni raz, moja granica. Zostałam dla dzieci, ale powinnam wiedzieć lepiej. Żegnaj Draco, skończyliśmy.

Po tych słowach odwróciła się, podniosła walizkę i weszła do kominka, krzycząc nazwę, której Draco nie dosłyszał z powodu przytłoczenia.

W marmurowym foyer, dziedzic rodu stał oniemiały i pozbawiony życia zupełnie jak mury dworu.

Cisza, która brzmiała dookoła, piętnowała go swoim milczeniem.

Po paru godzinach wpatrywania się w pusty kominek, powoli, wyprany z emocji, odwrócił się. Anemicznie blady wszedł po schodach i zniknął w najgłębszych częściach domu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Red tape, idiom, nadmierne przestrzeganie przepisów lub sztywna zgodność z zasadami biurokracji.
> 
>  
> 
> N/A Przepraszam jeszcze raz. Miało być wczoraj, po czym siostra miała stłuczkę, wpadła w histerie i potrzebowała pomocy. A dziś dostałam jak na złość migreny. 
> 
> To był drugi najdłuższy rozdział tekstu; kolejny ma o 2k słów mniej, czyli 32 strony ;)


	5. Naprawianie krzywd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 60% tekstu przetłumaczyła cudowna Arcanum - dziękuję!

 

_Poniedziałek, 19 grudnia 10:12_

Trzask w kominku wprowadził odrobinę życia, rozbijając ogłuszającą ciszę, w której był pogrążony przez ostatni miesiąc. Westchnienie zdawało się nią wręcz wstrząsnąć.

Hermiona wyszła z kominka, poprawiając ubranie i rozglądając się dookoła. To miejsce wydawało się opustoszałe; nie zaniedbane — skrzaty sprzątały i zajmowały się rezydencją, ale powietrze było przesiąknięte… bezruchem, samotnością?

— Draco? — zawołała, zastanawiając się, czy wyjechał z miasta, a potem cicho przeklęła Leo, który chciał widzieć się z ojcem.

Nie chodziło o to, że kiedykolwiek trzymała dzieci z dala od niego, tak by się nie spotykali, ale Hermiona jeszcze nie otrząsnęła się z pamiętnej rozmowy, podczas której opuściła Draco. Leo i Aurelia byli bardzo zajęci przeprowadzką do nowego domu i dekorowaniem ich pokoi według własnego uznania, ale ten chaos minął i wczoraj Leo nieśmiało ją zapytał, kiedy tata wróci do domu.

Cierpliwie wyjaśniła, że mieszkają osobno, ponieważ nie mogli się porozumieć, ale zapewniła go, że ich wyprowadzka nie ma nic wspólnego z Aurelią lub nim.

— Nie lubisz już tatusia? — zapytał wtedy.

Sam fakt, że zamiast _kochasz (_ uczucie, w które wszystkie dzieci wierzyły, że istnieje między rodzicami, przynajmniej do czasu aż podrosną i bardziej zrozumieją koncept miłości), powiedział _lubisz_ , pokazywało, jak ich małżeństwo było sztuczne, fałszywe. Widziały to nawet ich dzieci.

Hermiona długo myślała nad odpowiedzią, która go nie skrzywdzi lub nie zmieni jego zdania na temat Draco.

— Kochanie, nadal lubię twojego ojca, ale teraz mamy pewne problemy. Tatuś skrzywdził mnie i prawdopodobnie ja także go zraniłam, dlatego potrzebujemy spędzić trochę czasu osobno, aby…

Jej głos urwał się, gdy zastanawiała się nad tym, co powinna powiedzieć synowi; że jego rodzice nigdy do siebie nie wrócą? Że jego matka żywiła się nadzieją, że ojciec mógłby przynajmniej się nimi opiekować, szanować i nawet ją kochać, aby potem ich zmiażdżyć? Że jego ojciec ranił swoją córkę przez wiele lat i miarka w końcu się przebrała?

Nowe połączenie Sieciu Fiuu trzasnęło w jej kominku, zanim skończyła zdanie i mentalnie podziękowała George’owi oraz Ronowi za punktualne pojawienie się.

Jednak mimo to Leo zmusił ją, żeby rozważyła obecność Draco w życiu dzieci. Miał prawo się z nimi widywać i obiecała sobie, że nie zadając pytań, zabierze je do niego, jeśli tylko będą chciały się z nim widzieć.

Hermiona musiała przemyśleć ponowne spotkanie z nim przynajmniej dla Leo, zwłaszcza że odkąd opuścili dwór, Aurelia stała się szczęśliwszym i pewniejszym siebie dzieckiem. Musiała poruszyć z nią temat ojca, ale wydawało się, że nie nastąpi to w najbliższym czasie. Teraz Hermiona postanowiła spełnić prośbę drugiego dziecka. Na razie to wystarczyło.

Nikt nie odpowiedział na jej wezwanie, więc ruszyła naprzód do pracowni Draco. Gdy tam go nie znalazła, zawołała Dzwoneczka.

— Gdzie jest Draco, Dzwoneczku?

Skrzatka załamała ręce i spojrzała na swoją panią ( _Byłą panią? —_ Hermiona zastanawiała się, jaki był jej obecny status).

— Pan Draco nie opuszczał swojego pokoju, odkąd pani opuściła dwór. Pan Draco nie opuścił. Ani razu! — krzyknęła, a przez to, jak bardzo martwiła się, że przebywał w czterech ścianach, jej głos był o kilka ton wyższy.

Hermiona szybko się odwróciła i skierowała do najbliższych schodów.

— To znaczy — powiedziała przez ramię, a skrzatka podążyła za nią, najwyraźniej czując, że jej pan uzyska pomoc, której ona nie mogła zapewnić — że Draco nie wyszedł z naszej sypialni, odkąd wyjechaliśmy stąd miesiąc temu?

Dzwoneczek kiwnęła głową.

— Co robił w tym czasie? — zapytała Hermiona, marszcząc czoło.

— Dzwoneczek myśli, że pan nie robił nic. Spał całymi dniami i nocami. Nie chciał jeść tego, co Dzwoneczek i Zmiana przygotowały dla pana.

Obawy Hermiony zwiększyły się, gdy podeszła do zamkniętych drzwi. Ostrożnie i cicho otworzyła je. Zaskoczył ją widok przytłumionej ciemności, w której ogarnięte było pomieszczenie.

Weszła do środka i natychmiast poczuła zapach starego jedzenia, brudnych naczyń, smród niemytego ciała, długo niezmienianych pościel i duszący odór, wydobywający się z… Co do cholery Draco sobie zrobił?

— Dlaczego tu nie sprzątałaś? — spytała Hermiona, torując sobie w ciemności drogę do okna. Chwyciła za ciężkie zasłony, rozsunęła je i wzdrygnęła się, gdy jej wzrok przyzwyczaił się do jasności, która nagle ogarnęła cały pokój.

— Pan kazał nam zostawić go samego. — Ręce Dzwoneczka uniosły się i zaczęła nimi potrząsać z rozpaczy, gdy zobaczyła stan pokoju. Naczynia i resztki jedzenia zaśmiecały podłogę wokół łóżka, porwane gazety i zapomniane książki były wszędzie porozrzucane, poduszki zostały podarte, a pościel pognieciona i ułożona w nieładzie na środku łóżka.

Hermiona zmrużyła oczy, podchodząc tam. Palce znalazły kawałek prześcieradła i powoli je odsunęła, aby zobaczyć Draco Malfoya w najbardziej przerażającej wersji, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała.

Jego włosy były w opłakanym stanie i zdecydowanie zbyt długie; na szczęce miał gęsty zarost, ciemnobrązowe wory barwiły skórę pod oczami, a jego jasna cera wyglądała na brudną i raczej bladą.

— Draco… — Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę i położyła ją na ledwo widocznym ramieniu, potrząsając nim raz.

Gdy to nic nie dało i kolejny mocniejszy wstrząs także, Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę, patrząc na niego z irytacją. Jeden ruch nadgarstka wystarczył, aby pojawiło się wiadro napełnione zimną wodą unoszące się nad śpiącym Draco, a kolejny sprawił, że cała zawartość spadła na mężczyznę.

Draco obudził się, gwałtownie unosząc się w górę, machając rękami, szukając źródła wody. Gdy cała została wylana, mężczyzna był wystarczająco obudzony, więc Hermiona ponownie machnęła nadgarstkiem i wiadro zniknęło.

Draco cały przemoczony rozejrzał się po pokoju. Skóra nabrała wręcz niezdrowego odcienia bladości, miał przekrwione oczy, a kiedy uniósł palce do twarzy, Hermiona zobaczyła najbardziej zaniedbane i brudne paznokcie, jakie widziała w życiu.

— Rusz tyłek z łóżka i marsz pod prysznic! — zarządziła, wskazując łazienkę.

Kiedy Draco rozejrzał się i rozpoznał gościa, znajdującego się w jego jaskini, zadrżał i z powrotem zakrył się kołdrą.

Hermiona machnięciem różdżki sprawiła, że pościele zniknęły — nie wierzyła, że były jeszcze do odratowania. Jeśli dobrze przypuszczała, były już używane, jeszcze zanim się wyprowadziła.

— Nawet się waż! Wstaniesz z łóżka i weźmiesz prysznic. Musimy porozmawiać — nakazała.

Draco jęknął i przeturlał się, wtulając twarz w materac, jego ramię owinęło obronnie głowę.

Hermiona wychyliła się, aby mocno złapać go za bark, przyciągnąć na drugą stronę łóżka.

Wyrwał się z grymasem, uderzając głową w szafkę nocną. Skrzywił się, kiedy dłonią potarł bolące miejsce. Popatrzył na nią oskarżycielsko, i gdyby jego ostre spojrzenie nie było tak oszołomione, jednocześnie senne spowodowane letargiem, Hermiona byłaby szczęśliwa, że przynajmniej był sobą. Jednak, gdy go takim widziała, była jeszcze bardziej zirytowana faktem, iż ostatni miesiąc spędził jak zapadający w zimowy sen posiwiały dupek.

Znaczyło to też, że jej przypuszczenia o tym, że wróci na drogę kurwienia się, nie były prawidłowe i czuła przez to swego rodzaju winę, że jej myśli uciekły w tamtym kierunku.

— Idź sobie — wymamrotał z podłogi. Jego ciało skuliło się w niezbyt wygodnej pozycji między stolikiem a łóżkiem.

— Nie. Wstawaj i bierz prysznic. Musimy porozmawiać, a nie zamierzam dyskutować, kiedy śmierdzisz i wyglądasz tak jak teraz.

Hermiona odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z pokoju.

* * *

 

_Poniedziałek, 19 grudnia 10:46_

Draco, kiedy w końcu zszedł po schodach, znalazł Hermionę w kuchni, nalewającą sobie do filiżanki kawę. Druga stała obok dzbanka. Westchnął i powoli opadł na ławę, samemu nalewając sobie po chwili kawę i upijając łyk.

Hermiona przeanalizowała jego wygląd znad swej filiżanki. Ogolił się, przyciął włosy, ale i tak na jego głowie panował niezły bałagan. Nie czuć było już od niego tego nieprzyjemnego zapachu, a twarz nabrała nieco koloru, chociaż głębokie worki pod oczami nadal się na niej znajdowały. Zapewne nie znikną zbyt prędko.

— Coś ty sobie zrobił? — zapytała go, kiedy ruszył w kierunku ogromnej spiżarni. Wrócił z ramionami pełnymi jedzenia i patrząc na to, co niósł, chwycił pewnie pierwsze, co znalazł.

Gdy przygotowywał sobie kanapkę, milczeli, dopóki nie zaczął jeść.

— Myślałem, że nie interesuje cię to, co robię — mruknął cicho, wreszcie patrząc na nią. Ujrzał wpatrujące się w niego niedowierzające spojrzenie.

— Żartujesz, prawda? Mam dwoje, a raczej jedno dziecko w mieszkaniu, które chce zobaczyć swojego ojca. Przyszłam tu, aby zapytać, czy w ogóle chciałbyś je zobaczyć.

Draco przestał żuć i zerknął na nią.

— Oczywiście, że chcę je widzieć — odpowiedział, gryząc chleb.

— To dobrze, ponieważ nie chciałabym wrócić do domu i powiedzieć Leo, że jego ojciec nie ma czasu albo nie chce go widzieć. Zniszczyłeś już jedno dziecko i nie pozwolę ci zrobić tego samego z drugim.

Draco zmarszczył brwi, a jego twarz spoważniała, gdy pomyślał o Aurelii.

— Co z nią? — zapytał dalej cichym głosem.

Hermiona zdjęła zbłąkany włos ze swojej bluzki, zanim odpowiedziała:

— W porządku. Czasami jest bardzo cicha przez dłuższy moment, ale przez większość czasu zachowuje się jak normalne, pełne życia dziecko. — Takim jakim nigdy nie była w tym domu, przynajmniej przy ojcu. Gdyby Hermiona była wredna, zapewne powiedziałaby Draco, że Aurelia przestała zaprzątać sobie głowę chęcią zaimponowania i zwrócenia uwagi ojca. Zawsze powstrzymywała Leo przed pytaniami o niego i sama tego nie robiła z obawy, że będzie musiała się z nim zobaczyć.

Draco szybko kiwnął głową i skończył jeść kanapkę.

— Musimy zdecydować, co zrobimy. Z dziećmi, z prasą i z… rozwodem.

Draco zamarł, podczas przygotowywania kolejnej kanapki.

— Nie — mruknął krótko. — To się na pewno nie stanie przez kolejne stulecia.

Usta Hermiony zacisnęły się.

— Co to znaczy „nie”? Jesteśmy w separacji, miałam dość tego, w jaki sposób traktowałeś Aurelię przez cały czas! Nie zasłużyła na ignorowanie i szczerze mówiąc, miałam też dość tego, że ciągle musiałam znosić to, jak sypiasz z innymi i byłam zmęczona chłodem, brakiem szacunku i twoim egoizmem.

Draco pokręcił głową.

— Nie. Nie rozwiedziemy się i koniec dyskusji.

Ból, irytacja i gorycz pojawiły się na twarzy Hermiony, zanim zdołała je powstrzymać. Gniew skutecznie je zastąpił, idealnie wsuwając się na ich miejsce.

— Jak możesz, ty samolubny dupku! Poświęciłam dla ciebie wszystko, dałam ci dzieci — _dwoje_! Wyrzekłam się swojej szansy na szczęście, okazji do zakochania się i mojego „żyli długo i szczęśliwie”, a teraz, kiedy o coś cię proszę, ty nie chcesz mi tego dać?

Hermiona nagle zalała się łzami — łzami gniewu, bólu i strzępków nadziei, którą dawno straciła. Koniec. Nadszedł czas, w którym mogła uwolnić wszystko, każdy problem, straconą nadzieję, ból i cierpienie, które przez niego czuła.

— W miarę upływu lat było wiele sytuacji, przez które nie mogłam znieść faktu, że jestem twoją żoną! Zawsze byłeś taki fałszywy i troskliwy jednie w blasku fleszy, ale bezlitosny i okrutny, kiedy byliśmy we dwoje. Ignorowałeś swoją córkę, mimo tego, że była twoją pierworodną i nigdy nie znajdziesz dostatecznie dobrej wymówki, by to usprawiedliwić. Miałam nadzieję, że z czasem zaczniesz troszczyć się o mnie, że będziemy razem, a tymczasem byliśmy dwójką różnych osób, które nie darzą siebie szacunkiem i się wcale sobą nie interesują. Miałam nadzieję, że moglibyśmy być szczęśliwi. Może byłam głupia myśląc tak, ale Draco, dałam ci dwoje pięknych dzieci i bez względu na płeć, są twoją rodziną. Nie możesz ich tak po prostu wyrzucić, jak to masz w zwyczaju ze wszystkim robić. — Przerwała, aby odetchnąć i przejść do sedna sprawy. — Nigdy nie prosiłam cię o wiele więcej niż to, czego potrzebowałam, ale proszę Draco, pozwól mi być szczęśliwą. Daj mi rozwód.

Draco, mając pełne usta, po raz kolejny pokręcił głową. Kiedy chciała mówić dalej, podniósł dłoń i położył jej palce na ustach, chcąc, żeby poczekała, aż przełknie jedzenie.

— Oczywiście zapomniałaś o czymś w tym całym układzie — zaczął cicho. — Kiedy zawarliśmy porozumienie, zgodziłaś się, że urodzisz mi dziecko, mojego syna i będziesz się nim zajmować, dopóki nie osiągnie pełnoletności, pozostając przy tym przy mnie.

Przez myśli przeleciał horror Hermiony, gdy uświadomiła sobie, co zrobiła.

Draco zauważył zmianę emocji i na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

— Nie sądziłem, że moja wszystkowiedząca żona, zapomni o tak ważnej sprawie, ale oczywiście zdarza się. Jeśli nie zgodzilibyśmy się na te warunki, to ze smutkiem, ale, zgodziłbym się. Jednak kochanie, nierozerwalna przysięga ma swoje prawa. Nierozerwalna do czasu jej wypełnienia. — Jego głos był niższy, wypełniony czymś, czego Hermiona nie mogła zidentyfikować. Draco popatrzył na swe dłonie. — Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że wszystko tak się potoczy, ale nie mogę ci dać tego, czego chcesz.

Wspomnienie przyrzekania przysięgi pojawiło się znikąd spomiędzy innymi ciężarami i bagażem, które znosiła podczas tego małżeństwa. Jęknęła, a jej kolana zmiękły i oparła się nimi o bok ławy, by ustać.

— Nie! — wyszeptała.

Draco wstał i ją objął.

— Nie! — krzyknęła, odsuwając jego dłonie. Potworność tego układu właśnie do niej dotarła i zaczęła czuć się klaustrofobicznie.

— Hermiono, przepraszam — powiedział Draco, stojąc obok i coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że podniosła wzrok. Jego twarzy była rozdarta, załamana i ujawniała ból, zranienie. Po raz pierwszy dokładnie widziała, co czuł i to ją zaskoczyło.

— Przepraszam. Jeśli mógłbym to cofnąć, zrobiłbym to, ale nie mogę… Nie, nawet nie tyle że nie mogę, ale nie chciałbym — oświadczył, nagle zmieniając zdanie. — Nigdy nie zmusiłbym cię do zawarcia przysięgi, ale wybrałbym cię i poślubiłbym. Hermiono, nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek zdołasz mi wybaczyć, że byłem taki samolubny i krzywdziłem cię przez te wszystkie lata. Nigdy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, jak wiele dla mnie znaczysz, dopóki nie spadłaś z tych cholernych schodów i mogłem cię stracić.

Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać się przed parsknięciem.

— Uświadomiłeś sobie, że będziesz uwiązany z dwójką dzieci, których nie chcesz, gdybym umarła.

— Nie — powiedział Draco, z determinacją kręcąc głową. — Wiem, że nigdy w to nie uwierzysz, ale Hermiono, ty i dzieci… jesteście dla mnie wszystkim. Czuję się zagubiony i… dziwnie, kiedy was tutaj nie ma. Jak myślisz, dlaczego spędziłem ostatni miesiąc, nie wychodząc z pokoju?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

— Tęskniłem za tobą! — oznajmił podniesionym głosem. — Wiem, że nigdy nie uwierzysz, ale najbardziej lubiłem momenty, gdy spałaś. Nigdy nie pozwoliłabyś mi, żebym cię przytulił, ponieważ nie musieliśmy przed nikim udawać. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Nie mogłem spać, jeśli nie było ciebie obok, w moich ramionach. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak rozpaczliwie chciałem cię przelecieć, zwłaszcza po narodzinach Leo… po prostu… wyglądałaś… Dalej nie potrafię opisać. Wiedziałem, że nigdy się nie zgodzisz, więc mogłem cię tylko przytulać i Merlinie… Kiedy ciebie tu nie było, przez ostatni miesiąc… Nie mogłem spać, jeść, robić cokolwiek. Tęskniłem za tobą jak cholera, Hermiono. Tęskniłem za twoimi zwyczajami, za czepianiem się i apodyktycznością.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. Nie, to się nie mogło dziać! Nie po tylu latach!

— Przepraszam za wszystko, co zrobiłem. Nie powinienem cię tak traktować, kiedy ja…

— Nie! — krzyknęła Hermiona, wiedząc, co zamierza powiedzieć. Nie, nie teraz, nie nigdy. — Nie waż się tego mówić. Nie śmiej nawet używać tego słowa. Nie waż się używać go przeciwko mnie. Cierpiałam, walczyłam z tobą, próbowałam cię zadowolić, dałam ci wszystko, co chciałeś, a ty wciąż mnie zdradzałeś i traktowałeś jak śmiecia, ciągle mnie odpychałeś. Nie waż się powiedzieć tego słowa, tylko dlatego, że nie masz nikogo. Nawet o tym nie myśl! — krzyknęła, a jej serce kruszyło się jeszcze bardziej.

Widziała Draco, który potrząsnął głową i otworzył usta, jego oczy były wypełnione tęsknotą, zdziwieniem, czułością i… i… i…

— Kocham cię — powiedział cicho wbrew jej życzeniom.

Ściany Hermiony pękły, rozpadły się i wpadły w wielki bałagan, pozostawiając ją po raz kolejny złamaną. Ostry ból otoczył jej serce i dręczył ją tak samo okrutnie, jak Draco teraz. Cofnęła się o krok, kręcąc głową nieświadomie, jej oczy wypełniły się łzami.

— Nie, nie możesz używać tego słowa. Nie kochasz i nigdy nie będziesz.

Kiedy Draco podszedł do niej, odsunęła się o kilka kroków, chcąc zachować dystans.

— Leo chce ciebie zobaczyć, więc przyprowadzę go w piątek i może zostać na noc. O reszcie porozmawiamy później — powiedziała łamiącym się głosem na bezdechu pomiędzy łzami, które próbowała powstrzymać. Chciała krzyczeć i wrzeszczeć, i wierzgać, i uderzyć z powodu nieuczciwość tego wszystkiego. Jak on mógł?

Hermiona szybko odwróciła się i wybiegła z pokoju, z dworu i od Draco.

Przecież po tylu latach, po tym, jak ją traktował, nie było możliwości, żeby mógł ją kochać.

Prawda?

* * *

 

 

_Piątek, 23 grudnia 16:34_

Krzątała się po pokoju Leo zgarniając ubrania i inne rzeczy, które będzie potrzebował na nocleg u ojca. Złożyła i schowałaa piżamę oraz zestaw ubrań do przebrania na następny dzień, jak i specjalnego misia. Nie mogła zapomnieć o bieliźnie na zmianie, ponieważ znając jej syna, mógłby chodzić w tych samym majtkach przez dwa dni z rzędu.  
            — Leo, jesteś gotowy? — krzyknęła, schodząc ze schodów. Gdy weszła do salonu, zauważyła, jak szybko wpycha pod choinkę zapakowane prezenty i uśmiechnęła się na jego gorliwość.

— Leo… — zbeształa go lekko, na co chłopiec miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by wyglądać chociaż na winnego. — Wiesz przecież, że nie powinieneś dotykać prezentów aż do niedzieli rano.

Leo w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się słodko, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu przestanie się na niego złościć. To zawsze działało.

— Jesteś gotowy, by zobaczyć tatę?

Chłopiec w mgnieniu oka wstał, nie mogąc z niecierpliwości usiedzieć w miejscu.

Podała mu zapakowany plecak i ruchem ręki poprosiła, by go założył. Odwróciła się, i podniosła głos, by Aurelia, która dalej siedziała w swoim pokoju, usłyszała ją:

— Aurelia! Chodź, musimy już iść!

 Nie słysząc ruchu, Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

— Aurela! — zawołała ponownie i ponownie nie usłyszała odpowiedzi.

Zaniepokojona ponownie weszła po schodach, wołając córkę. Wierzyła, że ta jej po prostu nie usłyszała za dwoma pierwszymi razami.

Gdy mimo to została zignorowana podeszła do drzwi pokoi dziewczynki i zapukała.

— Aurelia? — powiedziała przez zamknięte drzwi.

Nie słysząc żadnego dźwięku z pokoju, zaczęła trochę panikować, dlatego też nacisnęła klamkę i zerknęła do środka.

— Kochanie? — zawołała ponownie, wchodząc do środka. Gdy w końcu usłyszała dźwięk plastikowych wieszaków dobiegający z szafy, otworzyła szerzej drzwi, by zobaczyć Aurelię na podłodze garderobianki, przykrytą całą stertą sukienek, które wcześniej Hermiona powiesiła.

— Co robisz, kochanie? — zapytała, kucając. — Dlaczego nie przyszłaś, gdy wołałam?

Dziewczynka spojrzała na matkę.

— Nie chcę widzieć tatusia. Nienawidzę go! Nie idę! — krzyknęła bezkompromisowo.

Hermiona westchnął i zachęciła córkę, by wyszła z szafy, na co ta pokręciła głową.

— Nie. Nie idę.

— Wiem, kochanie — powiedziała delikatnie. Aurelia spojrzała na matkę, a w jej oczach wyraźnie było widać zwątpienie. — Nie zmuszę cię, byś się z nim widywała, jeżeli nie chcesz, ale nie mogę cię tu zostawić samej, gdy będę odprowadzała Leo. Nie musisz z nim zostawać, tak jak twój brat chce. Nie będę cię do tego zmuszała.

Aurelia wpatrywała się w nią, próbując wybadać, czy kłamie, ale mamusie przecież nigdy nie kłamią, prawda?

Powoli wygramoliła się spod sukienek i wyszła z szafy.

— Nie chce zostać z tatą — powiedziała twardo, patrząc na matkę.

Hermiona przytaknęła i wyciągnęła rękę, by razem wyjść z pokoju.

— Wiem, skarbie, wiem.

* * *

 

_Wtorek, 23 grudnia 16:40_

Wyprowadziła Leo i Aurelię z kominka, po czym opuściła plecak chłopca na podłogę obok kanapy. Leo żwawo ruszył przed siebie, wołając podnieconym głosem „Tatuś!” i pobiegł go szukać w ogromnym domu.

Aurelia szurała stopami, przybliżając się do matki i obserwując, jak Leo opuszcza pokój.

W holu zabrzmiał głos Draco, stając się coraz głośniejszy, podobnie jak szczęśliwy chichot Leo, gdy zbliżali się do pomieszczenia.

— … i Tommy powiedział, że mogę je pożyczyć, kiedy tylko będę chciał, ale muszę się nimi dobrze zająć — szczebiotał chłopiec, gdy wchodzili do pokoju, trzymając się za ręce.

Draco przystanął się na środku, spoglądając na Hermionę, a potem niżej na Aurelię i leżący plecak.

— Zostajesz Aurelio? — zapytał miękko.

Aurelia milczała, wpatrując się w ciekawy skrawek dywanu.

Draco popatrzył wyczekująco na Hermionę.

— Nie będę jej zmuszać, jeśli nie chce.

— Ale to moja córka. — Zmarszczył brwi.

— Oczywiście _teraz_ jest twoją córką, nieprawdaż? — przytaknęła. — Tak jak powiedziałam: nie zmuszę jej, do robienia czegoś, czego nie chce i pobytu tutaj, z tobą, jest jedną z tych rzeczy.

Draco westchnął i spojrzał na Aurelię.

— Rei…

Ta ciągle wpatrywała się w skrawek dywanu, ignorując ojca.

Po kilku nerwowych chwilach ciszy, Draco odchrząknął i popatrzył na Leo.

— Leo, Rei, czy możecie przejść do bawialni? Muszę porozmawiać z waszą matką.

Leo z entuzjazmem skinął głową i pobiegł, ale Aurelia stała nieruchomo.

— Nie zostaję — powiedziała z oburzeniem.

Hermiona w uspokajającym geście położyła dłoń na głowie córki.

— Wiem, kochanie, ale twój ojciec i ja musimy chwilę porozmawiać. Obiecuję, że przyjdę i zabiorę cię, kiedy skończę.

— Obiecujesz? — zapytała Aurelia, patrząc wreszcie na matkę.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową i lekko popchnęła dziewczynkę w stronę drzwi, a Draco bez ruchu patrzył, jak jego córka wymija go i wychodzi z pokoju.

Odczekali kilka sekund, zanim oboje zaczęli mówić.

— Co zrobiłaś?

— Zabiorę Leo o…

Zamilkli się w połowie słowa i czekali, aż ponownie odezwie się to drugie. Draco zaczął pierwszy.

— Dlaczego nie zostanie? Dlaczego jej nie zmusisz?

Hermiona pokręciła głową i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

— Zastanawiam się, jak nawet może przebywać z tobą w tym samym pokoju, po tym jak przez całe życie okropnie ją traktowałeś. I, do diabła, nie zamierzam zmuszać jej, aby została, ponieważ wiem, że to dla nas wszystkich nie skończyłoby się najlepiej.

Twarz Draco skrzywiła się z poczucia winy.

— Przepraszam — powiedział słabo. — Nie powinienem był tak jej traktować. Jest moją córką, wiem, ale… Hermiono, moje doświadczenia z kobietami nie były zbyt dobre.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami, zirytowana, że nawet teraz szuka wymówek. Nie było żadnego usprawiedliwienia na to, w jaki sposób traktował swoją córeczkę i już dawno go o tym uprzedzała. To nie jej wina, że zaczął myśleć, gdy córka w końcu przestała o niego zabiegać.

Zmieniła temat, by po raz kolejny nie roztrząsać tych samych argumentów.

— Wrócę po Leo w sobotę wieczorem, chyba że chcesz, żeby był tutaj rano w Boże Narodzenie?

Draco wpatrywał się w Hermionę i zauważyła, jak próbował nadążyć za zmianą tematu. Co robił przez ostatni miesiąc?

— Dlaczego musimy to robić? Dlaczego nie możecie po prostu wrócić?

Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko, kręcąc głową. Nie, nie, nie! Nie zamierzała pozwolić mu zacząć, nie powinien nawet o tym myśleć! Chciał ich trójkę tylko dlatego, by nie być samotnym… i prawdopodobnie dla poprawienia wizerunku.

— Draco — zaczęła cicho niskim, spokojnym głosem. — Nawet nie zamierzam ci odpowiadać na te pytania.

Podszedł do niej, otwierając ramiona.

— Dlaczego nie? Nie możemy się rozwieść, więc dlaczego po prostu ponownie się nie wprowadzicie? Nie będziemy musieli tracić czasu i energii związanego z wożeniem dzieci.

Hermiona zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy i popatrzyła na niego.

— Nie jestem w stanie znieść mieszkania w tym domu z nieświadomym, niewzruszonym i kurwiącym się mężem, który traktuje córkę, jakby była niczym więcej niż wkurwiającym komarem, tymczasem jej brata niczym króla. Nie będę więcej zezwalać na tą niesprawiedliwość wobec Aurelii i mnie. Muszę być z dala od tego miejsca, tego małżeństwa; to wyssało ze mnie życie. Moje nadzieje, szczęście. Nie widzisz tego, Draco?

Potrząsnął głową, usiłując usunąć słowa, dzwoniące mu w uszach. Podświadomie wiedział, że ma rację, wiedział, że była nieszczęśliwa i powoli więdła. Wiedział, że traktował Aurelię jak irytującego robaka i zawsze stawiał syna na pierwszym miejscu.

Wiedział, że nigdy nie znajdzie wymówki, aby wytłumaczyć to wszystko.

Nadal jednak kwestionował swoje motywy na takie zachowanie. Dlaczego tak traktował swoje dzieci? Dlaczego celowo ignorował potrzeby i pragnienia swojej żony, traktując ją jak surogatkę? Jasne, gdy zawierali małżeństwo, umówili się na taki układ, ale Hermiona stała się dla niego kimś więcej niż osobą do ogrzania łóżka…

Hermiona przesunęła się, zwracając tym samym uwagę Draco.

— Czy chcesz, aby Leo był tutaj w świąteczny ranek? Jeśli nie, to okej, ale później Weasleyowie wyprawiają tradycyjny świąteczny obiad. Powiedziałam im, że przyjdziemy.

Mówiąc _my_ , miała na myśli siebie, Aurelię i Leo; nie było nawet najmniejszej szansy, aby Weasleyowie zaprosili również jego.

Z taką ilością nieodpowiedzianych pytań i problemów, których musiał przemyśleć, wiedział, że na dziś zakończyli głębszą dyskusję. Musiał zastanowić się, jak sam się czuje w obecnej sytuacji i czego oczekuje. Był jednak pewny jednego — pragnie odzyskać swoje małżeństwo.

— Taa, chciałbym — powiedział Draco, z rezygnacją machając ręką.

— Dobrze. A co z ludźmi? Ogłosimy to publicznie?

Odkąd zostali małżeństwem, ciągle o nich plotkowano. Ilekroć wydarzyło się coś ważnego, następnego dnia znajdowali się na pierwszych stronach gazet. Każdy ich ruch i działania były opisane z przesadą i wyolbrzymione, większość mijała się z prawdą. Każde słowo, ruch, gest w stronę drugiego dogłębnie analizowano. Ich separacja mogłaby wzbudzić podejrzenia, że to małżeństwo było farsą od samego początku.

Draco podszedł do jednego z krzeseł i opadł na nie. Posłał Hermionie ostre spojrzenie, zanim przypomniał:

— Nie możemy się rozwieść, pamiętasz? Nie ma sensu tego rozpowiadać, po prostu powiemy naszym najbliższym przyjaciołom. Chrzanić publikę i to, co myślą.

Hermiona skinęła głową, przygryzając wargę.

— W porządku. Myślę, że ustaliliśmy kilka spraw, więc powinnam już iść.

Podnosząc głos, Hermiona zawołała Aurelię, która po chwili pojawiła się, wyraźnie pokazując tym, że nie odeszła za daleko od pokoju.

Skierowała się prosto do matki, chwyciła i mocno ścisnęła jej dłoń, znów wpatrując się w podłogę, wyraźnie bojąc się spojrzeć na ojca.

Draco obserwował swoją córkę, kiedy szykowały się do wyjścia.

— Zobaczymy się w niedzielę rano?

Przytaknął.

— Tak, do zobaczenia, Hermiono. Do widzenia, Aurelio.

Nastąpiła cisza, podczas której dorośli czekali na odpowiedź. Wreszcie Hermiona potrząsnęła dłoń córki, która dalej mocno ją ściskała.

— Tatuś się pożegnał, Aurelio. Nie bądź niegrzeczna i nie ignoruj go — ostrzegła stanowczym głosem.

Aurelia przygryzła wargę, zanim krótko zerknęła na swego ojca.

— Cześć, tato.

Draco kiwnął głową i jeszcze raz spojrzał na Hermionę.

— Dziękuję — mruknął, zanim błysnęło zielenią i zniknęły mu z oczu.

* * *

 

_Wtorek, 3 lutego_

_Prorok Codzienny_

Kryzys w małżeństwie Malfoyów!

 

Najbardziej szokująca nas para — rozstaje się, pisze Tori Skeeter. Para z władzą: Draco Malfoy z prestiżowej linii Malfoyów i Hermiona Malfoy z domu Granger — mózg i członek Złotego Trio, rozeszli się po dziesięciu latach małżeństwa.

Źródła informują, że walczyli z problemami przez przeważającą część ich związku, ale zostali razem dla swoich ukochanych dzieci, Aurelii Rei (8) i Leo Adonisa (5). Według plotek trwające niemal dekadę małżeństwo, było bardziej kontraktem biznesowym dla młodego dziedzica i zemstą, niż miłością i szczęśliwym małżeństwem — jak to oboje twierdzili.

Pani Malfoy została niedawno zauważona podczas lunchu z Harrym Potterem i jego żoną Ginevrą bez obrączki, co zapoczątkowało spekulacje o rozstaniu. Dociekania ujawniły, że Malfoy wraz z dziećmi wyprowadziła się z dworu, gdzie małżonkowie do tej pory mieszkali.

— Draco nigdy nie był szczęśliwy z tą mugolaczką — powiedziała żona francuskiego Ministra Magii i wieloletnia przyjaciółka pana Malfoya, Pansy Laroche. — Pobrali się tylko dlatego, by mógł wypełnić wolę jednego z członków rodziny.

Od czasu, kiedy informacje o ich rozstaniu wstrząsnęły czarodziejskim społeczeństwem, wiele kobiet ujawniło, że pan Malfoy sypiał z nimi podczas trwania małżeństwa z panią Malfoy.

— Przychodził do mnie, aby od niej uciec — mówi Constance Chance.

— Zawsze musiała mieć rację i była bardzo przylepna. Draco przychodził do mnie, aby odetchnąć — wtóruje panna Mainee Crosbie.

Przyjaciele i koledzy pani Malfoy, gdy zapytani, odpowiadali z ogniem, twierdząc, że pan Malfoy jest strasznym i lekceważącym ojcem oraz mężem.

Osoby reprezentujące Malfoyów odmówiły komentarza na temat rozstania i jego przyczyn.

Odkąd para się rozeszła, pojawiły się doniesienia, o tym, jak Malfoy uczestniczył w przyjęciach organizowanych na karaibskiej wyspie Gwadelupa, gdzie znajduje się letni dom Malfyów. Tymczasem pani Malfoy poinformowała, że „zamierza żyć tak, jakby nigdy w jej życiu nie istniał” (źródło: Bella Newthorpe, reporterka Czarownicy). Dzieci państwa Malfoyów trzymane są z dala od blasku fleszy i nie widziano ich od ostatniego listopada, trzy miesiące temu.

 

 

Draco rzucił gazetę na stół przed sobą, powodując, że talerz pełen barowego jedzenia i szklanka z whisky z colą niebezpiecznie zachybotały. Blaise podniósł wzrok znad dziwnie i nieapetycznie wyglądającego jedzenia, by zerknąć ze zmarszczonym czołem na Draco.

— Cholerni dziennikarze. Nie mogą trzymać swych plugawych nosów z dala od wszystkiego — zrzędził Draco, bezmyślnie bawiąc się widelcem. — Teraz, kiedy ta głupia separacja została ujawniona, prasa nie da mi spokoju. Cholerne kobiety zaczęły mnie atakować na ulicy. Do diaska, czy one nie rozumieją słowa „nie”?!

Blaise uniósł brwi, ale kontynuował jedzenie w ciszy, pozwalając przyjacielowi na wyżalenie się.

— I imprezowanie na Gwadelupie? — jęknął Draco, odwracając widelec i wbijając w drewniany stół. — Gdyby tylko otworzyli swoje cholerne oczy, wiedzieliby, że ostatnie dwa miesiące zapierdalałem w firmie. Imprezowanie… Boże, to tak, jakbym nie nauczył się na pierwszym razie.

Blaise wyciszył tyradę Draco, zastanawiając się nad tym, czy warto jeść tego niezbyt dobrze wyglądającego hamburgera i czy będzie to bezpieczne dla jego żołądka. Może po tym mógłby odwiedzić La Parell. Byli znani z serwowania bardzo dobrego kurczaka mignon, który jest o wiele bardziej zdrowy i smaczny niż to… coś.

— Muszę ją odzyskać, Blaise — wreszcie stanowczo powiedział Draco, co sprawiło, że jego przyjaciel wrócił do rzeczywistości. Blaise spojrzał na niego nieco zaskoczony, słysząc determinację w głosie Malfoya.

— Hę?

— Słyszałeś. Potrzebuję Hermiony. Byłem głupi, irytujący, skupiony na sobie i samolubny przez całe nasze małżeństwo. Nigdy nie skupiałem się na jej uczuciach, ona była po prostu kolejną… własnością. — Draco przerwał, chwycił widelec i wyciągnął go z blatu. — Ale nie jest. Jest kimś ważnym i byłem idiotą, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Kocham ją, Blaise. Chcę, żeby była ze mną przez każdą cholerną minutę każdego dnia. Chcę móc z nią o wszystkim i o niczym rozmawiać, o tym co myśli, co czuje… była jedyną kobietą, która odważyła się powiedzieć mi, jak było. W sensie prawdę, wiesz?

Draco uświadomił sobie, że go pociągała od samego początku, zwłaszcza po Hogwarcie, a w szczególności, gdy widział ją wśród ludzi, śmiejącą się z przyjaciółmi albo uprzejmie uśmiechającą do aparatów fotograficznych jakiś gazet. Ciągnęło go do niej, jak ćmę do ognia i kiedy pomyślał o wszystkich tego powodach: ironia, zakazany owoc, miłość do wroga, podążanie wbrew tradycji… wydawały się niczym w porównaniu do tego, co działo się po ich ślubie. Ciągnęło go do niej, ponieważ go oczarowała, fascynowała i zmuszała do myślenia. Nie mogła być porzucona, wyrzucona, ponieważ tego nie wytrzyma. Dała mu wszystko, co miała, porzucając swój gniew i nienawiść do niego, nie przejmując się tym, że był Malfoyem.

Zastanawiające, jak długo mu zajęło zorientowanie się. I to dopiero po wypadku spojrzał na ich małżeństwo zupełnie z innej perspektywy.

Był głupcem, upartym jak osioł dupkiem, który zniszczył ją i skrzywdził, wykorzystując jak wszystkich. Zlekceważył ją i córkę, ignorował jej ostrzeżenia i prośby dotyczące traktowania Aurelii w taki sam sposób jak syna.

Zaczęła jednak coś dla niego znaczyć, stała się częścią jego, kimś bez kogo nie mógł żyć, kimś ważniejszym niż własne pragnienia i zachcianki… jego własne ciało, jego serce.

Nie widział i nie rozumiał, jak to się stało. Każde odważne słowo, każdy śmiech, gest i trzask przyciągał go coraz głębiej i głębiej w jej sidła. Jej szczęście nagle stało się jego własnym, jej życie przekładał przed swoje. Cokolwiek by chciała, dostanie to… pomijając rozwód, ponieważ nawet on nie mógł zerwać wieczystej przysięgi.

Posiadał jednak też egoistyczną część, która zachowywała się jak potrzebujące dziecko, pragnące jej tylko dla siebie… Wiedział, że Hermiona nigdy na to nie pozwoli. Draco nigdy nie okazywał swojej miłości, zależności, dbania o nią, więc marne szanse, że uwierzy w jego przemianę i da mu drugą szansę. Cholera, miał dziesięć lat na drugą szansę, ale zdołał jedynie pokazać, że ani trochę się nie zmienił od czasów szkolnych.

— Kocham ją, Blaise — powiedział z przekonaniem. Jego twarz była przepełniona determinacją.

Blaise spoglądał na swojego przyjaciela z litością. Nie będzie łatwo.

— Więc co zamierzasz zrobić? — zapytał spokojnie.

Entuzjazm Draco zdawał się osłabnąć, a sam mężczyzna zsunął na krześle, jego brwi zacisnęły się w głębokim zamyśleniu.

Blaise westchnął.

— Nie myślałeś nad tym, prawda? — zapytał z humorem w głosie. Po tym całym myśleniu, zastanawianiu się co, dlaczego i kiedy, zostało jeszcze najważniejsze — jak.

Między nimi zapadła cisza, podczas której rozważali pomysły.

— Cóż, obaj wiemy, że nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego, więc wątpię, że zechce dać mi drugą… trzecią szansę — mruknął Draco, wyglądając na podłamanego. — Cholera, nawet ja nie dałbym sobie kolejnej szansy.

Blaise przewrócił oczami.

— Przestań biadolić. Myślałem, że jesteś Ślizgonem.

Draco zmarszczył nos, ale nie odpowiedział.

Obaj zamilkli, myśląc.

Nagle Blaise wyprostował się, a na jego ustach pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.

— Wiem, co zrobić, abyś dostał swoją trzecią szansę.

Draco uniósł brew, czekając na kontynuację wypowiedzi.

Blaise otworzył usta, aby powiedzieć dwa słowa; słowa, które dawały Draco tak wiele możliwości, ale uderzyło go to, że nawet nie przeszły mu przez myśl.

— Eliksir wielosokowy.

* * *

 

_Sobota, 11 marca_

— Mamusiu, zobacz, co umiem! — krzyknęła Aurelia na placu zabaw, gdzie przy stole piknikowym siedziała jej matka, pomagająca Leo jeść lunch. Hermiona podniosła wzrok znad talerza i popatrzyła z uśmiechem, jak Aurelia wisiała do góry nogami na drążku, powstrzymującym ją od upadku. Jej córka radośnie zachichotała— wyglądała na szczęśliwą. Długie złote włosy opadały swobodnie ku ziemi, koszulka i spodnie lekko się obsunęły.

Hermiona skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się, chcąc pokazać córce, że jej osiągnięcie zostało zauważone. Aurelia uniosła tułów ku górze, aby chwycić drążek i opaść na ziemi wśród kurzu. Uśmiechnęła się i pobiegła do matki, a konkretnie do stolika, gdzie stał przygotowany dla niej talerz z jedzeniem.

— Jedz — powiedziała stanowczo Hermiona. Aurelia spojrzała na talerz przed sobą. Pocięty stek, bułka, sałatka makaronowa, sałatka ziemniaczana i… seler?

— Mamusiu, nie lubię selera! — jęknęła, chwytając za widelec i odsuwając warzywa od reszty jedzenia.

Hermiona delikatnie potarła jej dłoń.

— Proszę, jedz wszystko. Ciesz się, że nie nałożyłam buraków.

Aurelia zazgrzytała zębami na wzmiankę o burakach. Fuj!

Wzdychając, zaczęła jeść, powoli wybierając jedzenie. Kiedy sięgnęła do selera, spojrzała na matkę, sprawdzając, czy skupiła się na Leo, który akurat pytał ją o coś. Szybko złapała seler w dłoń i opuściła zamkniętą pięść pod stół, nim matka mogła to zauważyć. Kiedy była pewna, że na nią nie patrzy, Aurelia upuściła zawartość na ziemię. Uśmiechnęła się do matki i ogłosiła, że skończyła.

Hermiona odwróciła się, spoglądając na córkę, a potem na pusty, jeszcze brudny talerz.

Aurelia patrzyła, jak matka nieufnie spogląda w jej stronę; miała jednak pewność, że się nie zorientuje. Wkrótce mama sięgnęła do kosza piknikowego, by wyjąć plastikowy pojemnik.

— Niezła próba, Aurelio, ale wiem, że nie zjadłaś selera. — Hermiona obserwowała, jak niewinny uśmiech znika z twarzy córki. Otworzyła pokrywkę małego pojemnika, który trzymała i postawiła przed córką. — Teraz możesz dokończyć to, co zostało i nie chcę, abyś wyrzuciła to pod stół. — Hermiona zmrużyła oczy, widząc, jak dziewczynka wykrzywia twarz na widok nielubianego warzywa.

— Ale mamo…

— Nie. Będziesz tu siedzieć, dopóki nie skończysz. Powinnaś była zjeść porcję, którą ci przygotowałam. Była znacznie mniejsza i mogłaś wymieszać ją z makaronem.

Ton głosu matki był zdecydowany. Aurelia pokręciła się na swoim miejscu, nie chcąc nawet wąchać tego świństwa.

— Nie lubię selera!

— Wiem, dlatego za pierwszym razem dałam ci tylko odrobinę. Powinnaś zjeść to, co miałaś, Aurelio.

Dziewczynka potrząsnęła głową, przesuwając pojemnik na środek stołu.

— Jestem pełna — powiedziała.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami, zbierając zużyte sztućce Leo i wrzucając je do plastikowej torebki, aby je umyć, gdy wrócą do domu. Po chwili wyjęła pojemnik pełen puddingu Molly.

Oczy Leo błysnęły. Szybkie spojrzenie na Aurelię potwierdziło, że ona także zwróciła uwagę.

Kobieta w milczeniu wyjęła dwa talerze i umieściła na nich część deseru. Po zamknięciu pojemnika, wyjęła dwie łyżki, położyła je na talerzach i podała jeden z nich synowi, a sama zaczęła jeść drugi.

Aurelia się tego nie spodziewała i wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

— A ja? — zawołała, obserwując jak matka i brat jedzą jej ulubiony deser. Z niecierpliwością czekała na pudding, odkąd wczorajszego wieczora babcia Molly dała pudełko. Dlaczego nie mogła go jeść?

Hermiona pokręciła głową i przełknęła, zanim się odezwała:

— Powiedziałaś, że jesteś pełna.

Aurelia przełknęła słowa, które chciała powiedzieć. Nie była pełna, tylko nie chciała jeść selera.

— Ale nie na tyle, żeby nie jeść puddingu — mruknęła, mając nadzieję, że matka zmięknie.

Ta jednak potrząsnęła tylko głową.

— Najpierw zjedz seler, a potem dostaniesz pudding.

Twarz Aurelii skrzywiła się w gniewie.

— Ale nie chcę go jeść!

— Aurelio, będziesz jadła to, co ci każę. Dopóki żyjesz pod moim dachem, nie płacisz i nie kupujesz własnego jedzenia, zjesz to, co ci uszykuję.

 _Dobry Boże_ , pomyślała Hermiona, _brzmię tak, jak moja mama._

— Ale…, ale… — Aurelia szukała riposty, jej wewnętrzny, ciągle kombinujący ojciec, zawsze musiał mieć ostatnie słowo. Nie tym razem.

Prychając, Aurelia odwróciła się i wstała od stołu. Zignorowała świdrujące ją spojrzenie matki i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z parku.

— Aurelia! — krzyknęła kobieta, gdy biegła, ale dziewczynka zignorowała to, kontynuując swoją ucieczkę po wolność. _Mamusia nie chciała mi dać puddingu, więc mamusia nie będzie mnie miała._

Słyszała, jak krzyczy za nią, dźwięk jej stóp odbijał się echem o chodznik, a serce łomotało w piersi.

— Aurelia, natychmiast wracaj!

Aurelia zerknęła przez ramię, aby ocenić, jak daleko była od niej matka. Dość daleko, więc mijając tłum, dziewczynka znalazła szybką drogę ucieczki.

Wpadła mocno na ścianę, nagle zatrzymując się i opadając na tyłek, wysuwając dłonie do tyłu, w celu stabilizacji. Skrzywiła się, gdy wylądowała, zaliczając mocne spotkanie z brukiem. W oczach pojawiły się łzy, gdy poczuła ostry ból w ramionach, a potem ten pulsujący na jej pośladkach. Umysł zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie powinna mieć nic na drodze, a kiedy spojrzała, aby zobaczyć, co to było, aż poderwała się ze zdenerwowania. Ewentualnie był to ból, który wypełnił jej umysł, co spowodowało, że zaszlochała z zaskoczenia.

Patrzyła na nogi, a potem coraz wyżej i wyżej. Ten człowiek był ogromny! Na samej górze znajdowała się uprzejma, zmartwiona twarz przyglądająca się jej, gdy przykucnął, aby ocenić szkody.

— Och, bardzo cię przepraszam. Nie zauważyłem cię — mówił z irlandzkim akcentem. Znała go, ponieważ matka często oglądała filmy z Irlandią i irlandzkimi aktorami. Duże ręce umiejscowiły się pod jej ramionami i pomogły jej się podnieść na nogi. W tym momencie przyłapała ich matka.

— Aurelia! — jęknęła, przykucając obok córki, chwytając ręce i sprawdzając rany.

Według Hermiony, nie było zbyt wiele szkód, przynajmniej nic, co potrzebowało by dezynfekcji i bandaży. Spojrzała na załzawione oczy córki, a potem ją ucałowała. Aurelia głośno odetchnęła.

— Wiesz, że nie powinnaś była uciekać. Tylko dlatego, że nie podobała ci się sytuacja, do której sama doprowadziłaś, to nie oznacza, że możesz tak po prostu uciec od problemów — wyjaśniła córce Hermiona, zanim wstała. Odwróciła się do ściany, która zatrzymała bieg jej córki, wzięła głęboki oddech, gdy spojrzała na jego twarz.

Mocna szczęka, piękne szerokie usta z uroczym uśmiechem, błyszczące niebieskie oczy rozjaśniły się, gdy patrzył na nią, najwyraźniej zachwycony tym, co zobaczył. Ona również cieszyła się widokiem cudownie wysokiego ciała, umięśnionego i szerokiego w odpowiednich miejscach, ciemnych włosach… Nieświadomie oblizała usta, czując jak jej prawie wymarły popęd seksualny gwałtownie ożywa.

— Przepraszam w imieniu mojej córki. Nie powinna tak uciekać, tylko patrzeć, dokąd biegnie.

Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową, unosząc brwi.

— Nie, nie, nie, proszę nie obwiniać córki. To moja wina, nie widziałem jej.

Hermiona wyglądała tak, jakby szukała kontrargumentu na jego rozumowanie, więc kontynuował:

— Nazywam się Sloan Mclnnes — powiedział bez zastanowienia.

Hermiona, nieco zdenerwowana zmianą tematu, wymamrotała:

— Hermiona… — Zastanawiała się, jakiego nazwiska użyć. Panieńskiego czy tego, które mają jej dzieci, aby uniknąć krępujących pytań? — … Granger — skończyła, wybierając szybko. Zauważyła, że coraz lepiej jej szło chociaż na chwilę odseparowywanie się od Draco i właśnie teraz, chciała, aby tak było.

— Hermiona Granger — powtórzył Sloan, wypowiadając w sposób, jakby sprawdzał smak dobrego wina. Wyglądało na to, że mu się to podoba, ponieważ jego oczy rozświetliły się, a uśmiech poszerzył, wywołując motyle w dole jej brzucha.

Skinęła głową, a potem przypomniała sobie, że Aurelia stoi przed nią, więc przeniosła wzrok na córkę.

Sloan zauważył to i zrozumiał, że ją zatrzymuje.

— Przepraszam, Hermiono… — Zawirowało jej w głowie, gdy wypowiedział jej imię. — Powinienem pozwolić ci wrócić do rodziny.

Automatycznie przytaknęła, niezbyt dokładnie rozumiejąc to, co powiedział. Aurelia przywróciła ją do rzeczywistości.

— Mamo… — wymamrotała.

Hermiona spojrzała na córkę i skinęła głową, powoli odwracając się i popychając ją w stronę stołu, przy którym wciąż siedział Leo. Sloan patrzył, jak Aurelia odchodzi, a Hermiona nadal pozostaje na swoim miejscu.

— Przepraszam ponownie za córkę. Od jakiegoś czasu sobie ze mną pogrywa i nie mogę sobie z nią poradzić. — Umysł Hermiony krzyknął i zażądał, aby jak najszybciej przestała mówić, nie chcąc, aby ten przystojny mężczyzna zaprzątał sobie głowę jej kłopotami.

Ponownie pokręcił głową.

— Nie, pani Granger, wszystko jest w porządku. Powinnaś wrócić do męża i dzieci, na pewno czekają na ciebie z obiadem. — Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały, w pełni przykuwając jej uwagę.

Zaprzeczyła.

— Nie… jedynie moje dzieci na mnie czekają.

Coś zabrzęczało w kieszeni Sloana i zaczął szukać źródła hałasu. Poklepał tylną kieszeń i mruknął szybko „Ha!”, po czym wyjął telefon. Jego kciuk ruszał się po ekranie przez kilka minut, a uwaga była skupiona na telefonie.

— Musisz wybaczyć, ale jestem potrzebny w pracy.

Hermiona skinęła głową i cofnęła się, po raz kolejny uświadamiając sobie, gdzie jest. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, zanim odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła do dzieci. Zarumieniła się, widząc ciekawskie spojrzenia swoich pociech, a potem zaczerwieniła, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z faktu, że rumieni się na ich oczach! Była dojrzałą kobietą, z dwójką małych dzieci, a nie żałośnie zakochaną nastolatką… och, dobry Boże! On był taki przystojny. Westchnęła i zaczęła zbierać naczynia, zastanawiając się jak bardzo zmienił się jej świat. I ciało.

* * *

 

_  
Wtorek, 14 marca_

Hermiona szła alejką, popychając wózek na zakupy. Spojrzała na listę w dłoni, a potem z powrotem na półki, szukając sosu Satay.

Mruknęła pod nosem coś o głupim mężu, poczuciu winy i problemach, które stworzył ich córce. Aurelia była bardzo spokojna, odkąd wrócili z pikniku i nic, co Hermiona powiedziała lub zrobiła, nie mogło tego zmienić.

— Głupi uparty dupek. Gdyby nie trzymał nosa zadartego wyżej od głowy… — mruknęła nieco głośniej niż myślała, kiedy usłyszała, jak ktoś się śmieje za jej plecami. Spojrzała w górę i wzrokiem wypatrzyła jego źródło.

On, bo wyraźnie i niezaprzeczalnie był mężczyzną, uśmiechnął się do niej i zerkał kątem oka, stojąc obok półki z sosami bolońskimi. Hermiona przyjrzała mu się dokładniej, mając wrażenie, że widziała go wcześniej.

Wybrał sos, włożył do koszyka trzymanego na ramieniu i odwrócił się w jej kierunku. Hermiona wykorzystała okazję na przyjrzenie się. Byli w podobnym wieku, wzroście, jednak nosił się z taką gracją, jaką widziała tylko u Malfoyów. Twarz miał podłużną, dobrze zdefiniowaną, ale policzki za to lekko wypukłe. Usta były idealnie proporcjonalne do oczu, które przenosiły się z jednego znaku na drugi. Miał je otoczone zmarszczkami, które wskazywały na lata śmiechu i w sumie, gdyby nie opalenizna, byłby idealną kopią George’a Clooneya.

Może dlatego był taki znajomy.

— Mąż? — zapytał, a jego ciemne piwne oczy popatrzyły na nią, a zwłaszcza na lewą dłoń.

— Jak… skąd wiesz? — spytała, zakłopotana, że została przyłapana na mówieniu do siebie.

Wskazał na jej dłoń.

— Na twoim palcu wskazującym jest jaśniejsza linia, co utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że niedawno rozstałaś się z mężem.

Hermiona pochyliła się w stronę wózka i uniosła brwi.

— Naprawdę? Co jeszcze zauważyłeś?

Rzucił w jej kierunku jeszcze jedno spojrzenie, zanim się odezwał.

— Cóż, myślę, że masz dzieci… poniżej dwunastego roku życia, sądząc po zawartości koszyka. Jesteś zmęczona i zmartwiona, czego dowodem są ciemne cienie pod oczami i zmarszczki wokół oczu i z całą pewnością mogę powiedzieć, że kiedyś byłaś bardzo ładną dziewczyną, która przemieniła się w piękną kobietę.

Gładko… i pochlebnie. Zarumieniła się.

Mentalnie skarciła się za reakcję swojego ciała. Nie była nastolatką. Być może zarumieniła się dlatego, że w ciągu dwóch ostatnich dni przyciągnęła uwagę dwóch bardzo przystojnych mężczyzn, którzy wykazali zainteresowanie nią bardziej niż kiedykolwiek jej mąż.

Uśmiechnął się i podszedł do niej.

— Nikoli Petronelli.

Hermiona potrząsnęła jego dłonią i przedstawiła się, podając swoje nazwisko panieńskie. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy wypowiedziała swoje imię i nazwisko, a ona odpowiedziała mu tym samym.

— Coś nie tak?

— Nie, ale niedawno skończyłem powieść Szekspira _Zimową opowieść_. To chyba przypadek, że wpadam na kobietę o tym samym imieniu i niesamowitej urodzie.

Hermiona odwróciła głowę, nie chcąc, aby zobaczył jej reakcję na jego słowa. Hermiona Szekspira była od niej zupełnie inna, a jedyne co ich łączyło, to fakt, że miały zazdrosnych mężów. Oczywiście Draco można dodać do listy dwulicowych kłamców i nieświadomych ojców.

Skinęła głową i po kilku minutach rozmowy odeszła, chcąc uciec i skończyć zakupy. Nikoli powodował u niej dziwne emocje — jego spostrzegawczość i wypowiedzi pokazywały, posiadał sporą wiedzę (coś, co lubiła), ale jednocześnie w jego obecności czuła się, jakby nie mogła nic przed nim ukryć (a tego już nie lubiła). Przypomniało jej to o przypadkowych momentach Draco, kiedy wydawało mu się, że zna ją lepiej niż ona sama siebie.

Niosąc zakupy, złapał ją przy samochodzie

— Hej, Hermiono, przepraszam, jeśli cię obraziłem lub zdenerwowałem.

Wyprostowała się, gdy schowała swoje do bagażnika.

— Nie, po prostu przypomniało mi się, że się śpieszę.

Nikoli przez chwilę patrzył na nią, a jego spojrzenie było wypełnione niepewnością.

— Mam zamiar trochę tu zostać. Czy chciałabyś pójść ze mną na randkę? — zapytał wprost.

Hermiona zamarła, gdy sięgała do klapy bagażnika, aby ją zamknąć. Chciał się z nią umówić?

Jej moralność złamała się, umysł krzyczał, walcząc z sercem o prawo do umawiania się z innymi. Mimo wszystko — poligamia była akceptowana w jej małżeństwie.

Tak naprawdę nie była żoną Draco, nigdy naprawdę nie wyszła za mąż. Nigdy nie była na randce z kimś obcym, nic nie wiedziała o tym człowieku, z wyjątkiem tego, co pokazywał światu. Nikoli Petronelli brzmiał interesująco, dobrze wyglądał i… i…

— Jeżeli nie jesteś zainteresowana, to nic nie szkodzi… — powiedział, burząc jej myśli. Przelotnie na niego spojrzała, zastanawiając się, czy powinna zaryzykować. Wiedział, że ma dzieci, więc na pewno zrozumie, że są ważniejsze?

Położyła ręce na biodrach, odwracając się w jego stronę.

— Jest jeden problem: mam w domu dwójkę dzieci i wszystko, co robię lub nie, jest związane z nimi. Jeśli tego nie rozumiesz, to nie ma sensu, żebyśmy nawet ze sobą rozmawiali.

Nikoli wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się.

— Moja siostra ma córkę i od czasu do czasu się nią opiekuję. Mirabella w przyszłym miesiącu skończy dwanaście lat. Wiem, jak ważne są dzieci, więc domyślam się, że zawsze będą najważniejsze.

Hermiona skinęła głową.

— Więc… — zerknął na nią niepewnie. — Czy to znaczy tak?

Hermiona wpatrywała się w mężczyznę, prowadząc w myślach debatę.

— Tak.

* * *

 

 _Środa, 15 marca_  

Stanęła w foyer Malfoy Manor i zawołała Dzwoneczka.

— Pani Malfoy…

— Gdzie jest Draco? — zapytała od razu, gdy dostrzegła skrzatkę.

— Pan jest w laboratorium i był tam widziany od rana — odpowiedziała, na co Hermiona przytaknęła w podziękowaniu i skierowała się w tamtą stronę. Całą drogę zastanawiała się, czy dobrym pomysłem jest zapytanie go o to, o co chciała go zapytać. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, jej pytanie było dziwne, ale z wyrzeczeniem Aurelii i jej odmową zobaczenia ojca, rzeczy odrobinę bardziej się skomplikowały.

Gdy dotarła do pomieszczenia, ostro zapukała do drzwi i nie czekając na odpowiedź, weszła. Po drugiej stronie pokoju, Draco, ubrany w ochronny płaszcz, pochylał się nad czymś nad jednym ze stołów. Obok niego stał bulgoczący kociołek, wypełniony jakąś srebrzystą substancją, z którego unosił się niebieskawy dym. Podchodząc do mężczyzny, zauważyła, że miał wokół siebie bałagan, składający się z przeróżnych składników mikstur, jak na przykład buteleczki z różowym atramentem (a tuż obok zepsuty i porozcinany długopis) czy wielkanocne jajko.

Zatrzymała się, obserwując, jak miesza eliksir.

— Hej — powiedziała cicho. Draco przytaknął jej w geście przywitania i zakończył ważenie, wyłączając przy tym palnik pod kociołkiem. Wytarł dłonie o szmatę i dopiero wtedy odwrócił się w jej stronę.

— Coś się stało?

— Nie. — Dodatkowo zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. — Przyszłam po prostu zapytać, co robisz w piątek wieczór.

— Nic, a co? — Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, lecz już po chwili, gdy odsunął się od kolejnej ławki, na której zidentyfikowała mnóstwo przeklętych przedmiotów, na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. — Masz dla mnie jakąś propozycję — powiedział, sugestywnie przy tym na nią patrząc.

Ignorując wystawkę przed sobą, wydęła usta i posłała mu ironiczne spojrzenie.

— Nie, ale wiem, że przeważnie na weekendy przychodzi do ciebie Leo i wraca dopiero w poniedziałek, a miałam nadzieję, że tym razem odebrałbyś go w piątek i już od tego dnia się nim zaopiekował.

— O, dlaczego? Wychodzisz? — zapytał, a w międzyczasie chował przedmioty badań do przegródek, które znajdowały się pod blatami stołów.

Hermiona przytaknęła, nie zwracając uwagi, że na nią nie patrzy, by móc widzieć ten gest.

— Tak, właściwie to tak.

Draco zamarł w połowie prostowania się. Zanim zdołał całkowicie ukryć swoje emocje, przez jego twarz przebiegł cień pewnego grymasu. Wyprostował się i przez złość, która z niego emanowała, wydawał się jeszcze wyższy.

— Umawiasz się z kimś? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

Przytaknęła i odwróciła się w kierunku drzwi, nie chcąc znajdować się tak blisko chemikaliów, przedmiotów pełnych czarnej magii i eliksirów podczas kolejnej nadchodzącej werbalnej sprzeczki. Draco dogonił ją, mocno ścisnął za ramię i odwrócił do siebie.

— Jesteś mężatką! Nie możesz się umawiać z innymi i wzbudzać podejrzeć, że te relację mogą prowadzić do czegoś więcej! — mówił dosadnie, a w tonie jego głosu wyraźnie było słychać szok z zaistniałej sytuacji. Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i ponownie odwróciła się, strząsając dłoń z ramienia.

— Nie! Nie możesz…

Odwróciła się tak szybko, że przez moment poczuła zawrót głowy, a jej nonszalancja z jaką znosiła jego uwagi, zmieniła się w gniew.

— Nie waż się mi mówić, że nie mogę się umawiać z innymi. Nie waż się. Ty draniu, sam mocno trzymałeś się tego, że przez całe nasze małżeństwo możesz sobie urządzać skoki w bok i zapraszać pierwszą lepszą kobietę, którą znalazłeś do swojego łóżka, ale ja nie mogę? Jesteś dwulicowym, zakłamanym hipokrytą.

Draco nie był w stanie wysłowić się po wybuchu żony. Wpatrywał się w nią, a ona kontynuowała. Boże, była piękna w swojej złości.

— To moje życie. Pamiętam o wieczystej przysiędze i nawet według przysięgi, i mnie samej, nie robię nic złego, zakazanego. Nieważne jak bardzo jestem z tego powodu nieszczęśliwa, dalej jestem twoją żoną i spełnię obietnicę — zostanę nią do czasu, aż Leo nie osiągnie pełnoletności. Ale do tego czasu, idąc w twoje ślady, szczęścia i seksu poszukam gdzie indziej. — Przytaknęła na potwierdzenie słów i z determinacją odwróciła się, po czym skierowała do drzwi frontowych i do samochodu zaparkowanego na podjeździe.

— Ale o to chodzi! Nie chcę już innych kobiet… Jedyną kobietą, którą pożądam i przyznaję — już od dłuższego czasu — jesteś ty. Chcę tylko ciebie — krzyczał za nią Draco, jednak ta nawet się nie odwróciła. Pokręciła tylko głową i dalej szła w stronę wyjścia. Warknął na jej ignorancję i chcąc uniknąć rozpadu ich małżeństwa, pragnął potrząsnąć nią, powiedzieć, zmusić do posłuchania i zobaczenia, że mówi prawdę.

Gdy była już przed domem, Draco wypadł za nią i ponownie złapał za ramię, którym zaraz miała otworzy drzwi.

— Puść mnie! — warknęła, uderzając o samochód. Draco przyciskał ją swoim ciałem i nie pozwolił się ruszyć.

— Nie — odwarknął w odpowiedzi. Ujął twarz Hermiony w dłonie, upewniając się tym samym, że będzie miał całą jej uwagę. — Jestem zmęczony tym, że mnie ignorujesz. Tym razem, pozwolisz mi powiedzieć to, co chcę, pozwolisz mi powiedzieć ci prawdę, której nie chcesz słuchać i tym razem wysłuchasz mnie do końca. — Jego głos był niski, cichy i chrypiący, pełen dominacji oraz nieskrywanej złości. — Unikasz mnie, unikasz rozmowy o tym. Nie chcesz pogodzić się z prawdą, nie chcesz nawet myśleć o możliwości bycia szczęśliwą ze mną po tym jak ciebie traktowałem i jak niedbale zepchnąłem cię na bok. Rozumiem to. — Hermiona próbowała się wyrwać, ale Draco tylko wzmocnił uścisk i trzymał jej twarz tuż przed swoją. Nie patrzyła mu w oczy, ale on i tak wiedział, że go słucha, nawet jeżeli tego nie chciała. Oparł swoje czoło o jej, co spowodowało, że uniosła wzrok i spojrzała na niego z mieszanką zirytowania oraz skonfundowania. Westchnął cicho, po czym opuścił głowę, kładąc ją na ramieniu kobiety. Odwrócił się tak, by schować twarz w jej zagłębienie szyi. Głęboko odetchnął wciągając ten znany, uspokajający zapach.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał tuż pod uchem. Dłoń trzymająca policzek zsunęła się na talię, łącząc się tam z drugą. — Przepraszam, Hermiono. Za każdym razem, gdy wracałem do domu, za każdym razem, gdy te kobiety afiszowały się przed tobą, widziałem w twoich oczach ból spowodowany moimi zdradami i tym, jak traktowałem naszą śliczną córkę… Żadne słowa nie mogą opisać tego, jak bardzo jest mi przykro. Widziałem z pierwszej ręki, co powoduje moje zachowanie, ale nie byłem w stanie przestać. To było tak, jakbym widział czerwone światło zapalające się w mojej głowie, ale i tak nie robiłem nic, by siebie uratować. To była równia pochyła. Przed sobą miałem jakby kulę do wyburzania i spotkanie z nią było nieuchronne. Hermiono… — Umilkł, nabierając drżąco powietrza. Odsunął się trochę od niej, by móc zobaczyć jej twarz, by ona sama mogła zobaczyć na jego, że wszystko, co powiedział, było prawdą.

— Wiem, że nie chcesz tego słyszeć. Merlinie, pewnie nie chcesz słyszeć nic więcej z moich ust. Nasze małżeństwo zaczęło się od oszustwa — rewanżu z twojej strony, a zdobycia pewnych celów z mojej. Od samego początku mówiłem ci, czego możesz się spodziewać i wiem bez wahania, jak musiało cię to bardzo boleć już w momencie wypowiadania przeze mnie tych słów. Gdy wracałem do domu z zapachem innych kobiet, szminką na twarzy czy ubraniach, prosto z ich łóżka… Spojrzenie, które mi wtedy posyłałaś… Hermiono, wiem, że ze każdym razem, gdy to robiłem, raniłem cię jeszcze bardziej. Wyrywałem kolejny kawałek twojego serca, nadwyrężając je do granic możliwości. I nawet wtedy nie słuchałem cię, nie honorowałem twojej obecności, twojej wartości. Straciłem jedyną córkę, ponieważ nie słuchałem mądrych i roztropnych słów jej matki. Straciłem żonę, ponieważ zbyt późno zrozumiałem, jak wiele wyrządziłem jej krzywd, jak sam odseparowałem się od tego małżeństwa, najlepszego współżycia, którego kiedykolwiek było mi dane doświadczyć. Nienawidzę tego. Nienawidzę ciszy w domu, ciszy i pustki w moim życiu, tego, kim się stałem. Hermiono… Zbyt późno zrozumiałem to, co moja podświadomość od dawien dawna próbowała mi powiedzieć. Kocham cię.

Hermiona załkała. Wydała z siebie pełen bólu i udręczenia dźwięk, próbując desperacko uwolnić się z jego ramion. Chciała być wszędzie tylko nie tu. Dlaczego. Dlaczego teraz jej to robi? Dlaczego wzbudza w niej kolejne iskry nadziei, które przez całe życie odbierał? Kiedy ich małżeństwo się zaczęło, Hermiona miała wobec niego wiele oczekiwań i tyle nadziei, ale powoli w końcu zaczęła dostrzegać tę farsę, słabość i jak żałosne było to z jej strony, że pokładała takie nadzieje w związek, który okradł ją ze wszystkiego. Była pełną złudzeń, głupiutką i naiwną dziewczyną, która za szybko dorosła i myślała, że da radę sama wszystko udźwignąć. W końcu co mogło być trudniejszego od pomocy przy doprowadzeniu do upadku Voldemorta?

Spodziewała się tego, że będzie ją prowokował, zachodził za skórę, ale przez ten czas, który spędzili razem, przyzwyczaiła się do niego — widziała go takim, jakim nie widziała go publika, ludzie dookoła. Miewał swoje momenty, jak na przykład ten, gdy zmarła jej matka lub ranek, podczas którego przyniósł dla nich ich ulubione smakołyki. Niestety jednak potrafił również się zezłościć, strasznie zranić lub zranić Aurelię, a przez to i ją jeszcze bardziej. Można powiedzieć, że za każdym razem, gdy zrobił coś miłego, musiał zrobić coś równie okropnego, by podtrzymać swoje czystokrwiste racje i dystans pomiędzy nimi.

I teraz, gdy w końcu miała dość bycia jego popychadłem, w końcu doszedł do tego, o co walczyła i miała nadzieję od początku. Kochał ją, ale było już za późno.

Zamknęła na chwilę oczy, płakała. Gdy je ponownie otworzyła, były pełne determinacji i zawzięcia.

— Nasze małżeństwo… Przez te dziesięć lat mocno mnie zmieniłeś, Draco. Dzięki tobie jestem silniejsza, bardziej niezależna i mądrzejsza. Mądrzejsza na tyle, by wiedzieć, że danie ci drugiej czy nawet trzeciej szansy, nie jest możliwe. Jednak nawet gdybym dała ci kolejną i tak muszę brać pod uwagę moją, _naszą_ , jedyną córkę pod uwagę, a ona cię nienawidzi, nie jest nawet w stanie być z tobą w tym samym pokoju, nie rozmawia z tobą i za każdym razem, gdy ktoś o tobie wspomni, natychmiast zmienia temat. Jestem silna nie tylko dla siebie, ale też dla niej. Jest dla mnie najważniejsza, skoro wiadomo, że nie jest dla swojego ojca. Potrzebuje mojego wsparcia i przewodnictwa w życiu, ponieważ wie, że na twoje nie może liczyć.

— Draco… Mam teraz szansę na szczęście. Ktoś jest mną zainteresowany, _naprawdę_ zainteresowany. Mną, a nie tylko tym, że mogę dać mu dzieci lub dostęp do rodzinnego dziedzictwa. Mną, Hermioną. Trzydziestokilkuletnią brunetką z brązowymi oczami i dwójką dzieci, która zaczęła wyglądać na swoje lata. On zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że są moim priorytetem i że to one zawsze będą na pierwszym miejscu. Szanuje to i jest pewnie jednym z niewielu w dzisiejszych czasach, który to rozumie. Dlatego proszę Draco, proszę… ze względu na samą siebie, pozwól mi odejść. Pozostałą część mojego życia chcę spędzić w szczęściu i spokoju, satysfakcji, z kimś kto mnie naprawdę kocha.

Draco w szoku się w nią wpatrywał, jej słowa cięły jego dusze jak ostre szkło. To bolało, ale zrozumiał, że jest za późno. Zrobił już dość i zbyt wiele złego. Powoli wypuścił ją ze swojego uścisku i cofnął się o krok. Opuścił głowę, rozmyślając o pozycji, w której się znalazł.

— Wydaje mi się, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem dla nas będzie separacja. Nie sądzę, by między nami się ułożyło. Zostanę twoją żoną do czasu, aż Leo będzie miał siedemnaście lat, ale po tym czasie definitywnie utnę nasz kontakt. I jeżeli do czasu rozwodu spotkam tego jedynego, wszystko mu wytłumaczę. Jeżeli będzie mnie kochał, zrozumie i dalej będzie chciał ze mną być.

Draco znieruchomiał, próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad oddechem, gdy świat, który do tej pory znał, pragnął i pożądał — rozpadał się, gdy ta kobieta, która go tak uzupełniała, mówiła mu nie.

W końcu mu się to udało, w końcu zniszczył tę ostatnią kroplę nadziei, dokładnie tak, jak od dzieciństwa go uczyli. Tak samo, jak wpajali, że Malfoyowie zawsze byli ponad innymi, nie doprowadzają do skandali i zawsze, _zawsze_ , dostają to, czego chcą.

Pamiętając to, uspokoił się.

Malfoyowie zawsze dostawali to, co chcą.

_Bez względu na cenę, motywy czy złamanie prawa._

Przytaknął Hermionie, _żonie_ , i pozwolił, by jego usta ułożyły się w tak znany uśmieszek. Będzie musiał pozwolić na razie na to, usunąć się, by po chwili popchnąć swój plan do przodu, jeżeli chciał, by do niego wróciła. Będzie musiał wymusić tę trzecią szansę i pokazać jej, udowodnić, że się zmienił.

— Powiedz Leo, by wyczekiwał piątkowego popołudnia — zakończył pewnie, zanim się odwrócił i bez oglądania się za siebie, wrócił do dworu.

* * *

 

_  
Piątek, 17 marca_

 Roześmiała się w ten dziecinny, naiwny sposób, gdy prawie już pod drzwiami potknęła się… o powietrze. Silne ramiona przytrzymały ją w tali, prostując.

— Ostrożnie — usłyszała niesamowicie gorący głos i poczuła za sobą ciepłe, wysokie ciało.

Zarumieniła się, kiedy przeszedł przez nią dreszcz. Ponownie zaśmiała się i położyła dłoń na ramieniu, niemo prosząc, by ją wypuścił z objęć.

Wchodząc na werandę, westchnęła zadowolona z dzisiejszej nocy.

Już przed piątą, Aurelia i Leo byli odpowiednio Aurelia u Potterów, a Leo u swojego ojca. Gdy tylko wróciła od Ginny, natychmiast zaczęła się stroić. Do czasu, aż nie związała się z Draco, nigdy wcześniej raczej tego nie robiła.

Najpierw się wymoczyła w ogromnej wannie i użyła nowego peelingu z masłem shea oraz wanilią. Wywoskowała całe ciało, wyregulowała brwi, nawilżyła skórę i w końcu stanęła przed lustrem, trzymając przed sobą sukienki, by sprawdzić, w której lepiej wygląda. W końcu zdecydowała się na czerwoną, zapinaną na szyi — opinała biust, ale dalej zgrabnie przechodziła w rozłożystą spódnicę przed kolana. Nikoli przyszedł po nią dokładnie o siódmej. Pojawił się z bukietem polnych kwiatów. Z uśmiechem włożyła je do wazonu, chwyciła oferowane ramię i wychodząc, zamknęła drzwi. Poprowadził ją w ten sposób do samochodu, otworzył przed nią drzwi i pomógł wsiąść. Gdy zapytała, gdzie spędzą wieczór, przyłożył tylko palec do swoich ust, mówiąc, że to tajemnica.

Jechali dość spory kawałek od miejsca, w którym obecnie mieszkała Hermiona i finalnie zaparkowali przed restauracją w sąsiednim mieście, o której Hermiona wiedziała, że jest niesamowicie droga. Dostanie w niej rezerwacji graniczyło z cudem.

Zanim jednak zdążyła do końca rozpiąć pas, przerwał ją, prosząc, by zaczekała na niego w samochodzie. Po pięciu minutach wrócił z koszykiem.

— Co planujesz? — zapytała. W odpowiedzi otrzymała tylko szeroki uśmiech. Nikoli milczał do końca ich dalszej podróży, powodując tym, że Hermiona zaczęła się trochę martwić i stresować. Uspokajała ją obecność różdżki, którą miała przyczepioną do uda. Zagubiona w myślach, prawie przegapiła moment, gdy Nikoli się zatrzymał i otworzył jej drzwi. Znajdowali się przy punkcie widokowym, z którego rozciągał się bezgraniczny widok migoczących świateł w mieście, które rozjaśniały przed nimi ciemność oraz drzew poruszających się lekko w rytm szumiącego wiatru.

Wyciągnął z niego koc, po czym rozłożył go na ziemi, niedaleko skalistej półki. Okazało się, że przyjaźnił się z właścicielem restauracji i dzięki temu udało mu się na ich randkę, uzyskać kosz pełen pyszności. Kiedy smakowali najwykwintniejsze dania z popularnej restauracji, popijali wyśmienite wino z papierowych kubków (Nikoli nieśmiało przyznał, że zapomniał o kieliszkach), rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. Wyznał jej, że ma tylko jedno rodzeństwo, Giselle, która tak naprawdę jest przybraną siostrą, opowiadał o tym jak jego matka ponownie wyszła za mąż, gdy ojciec zniknął, a on w tym czasie był jeszcze małym dzieckiem. Pracuje jako fotograf dla dużej firmy cateringowej. Jego zainteresowania są naprawdę szerokie — od astronomii po książki, fotografię, burze, rysowanie, zwierzęta i przede wszystkim po uczenie tego wszystkiego swojej siostrzenicy. Wspólnie dyskutowali o pracach Dickensa, tezie pozaziemskiego życia i wspominali o wartych zapamiętania momentach ze swojej pracy.

Nawet się nie zorientowali, kiedy minęło ponad pięć godzin, a oni wszystko zjedli i wypili całe wino. Wrócili do rzeczywistości, czując chłód wieczora i Nikoli zaoferował jej swoją marynarkę, która dalej była nagrzana od ciała i pachniała jego męskim zapachem połączonym z wodą po goleniu. Gdy opatulał ją, czubkiem nosa pogładził jej kark, powodując, że natychmiast zamarła. Westchnęła, czując, jak całuje i skubie jej skórę, skupiając się na miejscu za uchem a suknią. Głośno wciągnęła powietrze, kiedy językiem zaczął smakować skórę, zostawiając po sobie mokry ślad, gdy przesunął się dalej. Bardzo powoli odwrócił ją dookoła, nie zaprzestając całowania jej ramion. Kiedy dosięgnął policzka, odsunął się trochę. Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego pełnymi ciekawości oczami.

Nachylił się, całując i Hermiona w tym momencie przestała myśleć.

Westchnęła, czując jak delikatne wargi napierają na nią coraz bardziej stanowczo, otwierając i łącząc ich języki w ciekawości. Dłonie wsunął pod marynarkę, obejmując ją i przysuwając do siebie. Pozwoliła na to, swoim ciałem wtulając się w jego tors. Usłyszała, jak chrząknął pod nosem. Wygodniej ułożył nogi i dłońmi zaczął wędrować po jej ciele, ostrożnie kończąc na jej pośladkach. Lekko je pogładził, przezornie, dając jej możliwość odsunięcia się, by móc sprawdzić, czy oboje chcą tego samego. Hermiona nieświadomie przysunęła się do niego jeszcze bardziej, dając mu tym samym odpowiedź. Dłonie mężczyzny śmielej błądziły po jej ciele, ściskając pośladki i delikatnie ją za nie unosząc.

Hermiona głośno wyraziła swoje zadowolenie. Ich pocałunek przybierał na sile, Nikoli dominował ją, rozpalając w niej taką pasję, że straciła czucie tego, co się dookoła niej działo. Skupiała się tylko na jego ustach i tym, och jakże cudownym, języku.

Przez chwilę umysł wysłał obraz jej samej, Nikolego i jego języka, który mógłby robić inne, nieziemskie rzeczy w dolnej części jej anatomii. Delikatnie się od niego odsunęła, by złapać oddech i uspokoić rozszalałe myśli.

Popatrzył na nią w zdumieniu, a w jego spojrzeniu kryło się odrobinę winy.

— Przepraszam — powiedział. — Byłem za bardzo do przodu. Z reguły nie jestem…

— Nie — przerwała mu Hermiona, kładąc dłoń na ustach. — Nie, wszystko w porządku. Byłeś cudowny. Naprawdę.

Wpatrywał się w nią przez kolejny moment, jakby próbując wywnioskować, czy mówi prawdę i dopiero po chwili uśmiechnął się, odsuwając i zaczynając ponownie pakować koszyk piknikowy. Hermiona zaczęła mu pomagać, a ich dłonie co jakiś czas dotykały się — czasami świadomie, czasami nie, powodując u obojga szerokie uśmiechy.

— Gdzie masz klucze? — zapytał Hermionę, która dalej się podśmiechiwała, powoli przeszukując dużą torbę.

Gdy w końcu je wyciągnęła, z radością uniosła na wysokość oczu, pozwalając, by Nikola otworzył za nią drzwi. Przepuścił ją w nich, obserwując, jak wchodzi tyłem, a bezdenna torba niewinnie wisi na jej ramieniu.

— Dobrze się dziś bawiłem — powiedział, podchodząc do niej.

— Ja również — odparła, szeroko się uśmiechając. — Nigdy jeszcze nie straciłam tak głowy, że nie zwróciłam uwagi na czas i otoczenie. Więc to było więcej niż dobra zabawa.

— Cieszę się — roześmiał się. — Więc mam co liczyć na kolejną randkę?

Ze śmiechem przytaknęła i przysunęła się do niego, lekko całując. Szybko się odsunęła, nie pozwalając, by zmienił to w coś gorętszego.

— Zdecydowanie. Odezwę się do ciebie jakoś w tym tygodniu, dobrze?

Skinął głową, wycofując się powoli w stronę wyjścia.

— Będę na pewno czekał.

Hermiona pomachała mu na pożegnanie ręką, obserwując, jak znika w samochodzie. Uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy. Zamknęła za nim drzwi, po czym oparła się o nie i głośno westchnęła ze szczęścia.

Był wspaniały, cała noc była wspaniała! Nikola był inteligentny, rozmowny i mieli wspólne zainteresowania. Rozumiał, że najważniejsze dla niej są dzieci i nawet zaproponował z nimi spotkanie.

Stała by tak pewnie i wspominała jeszcze dłużej, ale po dziesięciu minutach została wyrwana ze swoich myśli przez jakiś głuchy odgłos na piętrze i zapalenie świateł.

Lampy na schodach działały na fotokomórkę, więc zapałały się, gdy tylko wyczuwają ruch, dlatego teraz spowodowały, że Hermiona spięła się i skupiła. Szybko wyszarpnęła różdżkę, trzymając ją w pogotowiu. Bezszelestnie zdjęła obcasy, zdając sobie sprawę, że ich stukot może powiadomić intruza. Powoli zaczęła iść w jego kierunku.

— Kto tam? — zawołała, wchodząc w blask światła. Różdżkę miała wyciągniętą przed siebie, podążała nią za swoim wzrokiem, sprawdzając czy droga jest bezpieczna. Widząc, że na schodach nikogo nie ma, ostrożnie weszła na piętro. Z jednego z pokoi, Leo, dochodziły odgłosy przekleństw i bólu. Powoli się tam skierowała, wsłuchując się.

— Rzuć to co trzymasz i powoli wyjdź, a nie stanie ci się krzywda. Jestem uzbrojona i nie boję się tego wykorzystać — zawołała jasno i wyraźnie.

— To tylko ja. — Hermiona usłyszała znajomy głos, a drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując Draco.

Wypuściła z ulgą trzymane powietrze i opuściła różdżkę. Szybko jednak zorientowała się, że przecież nie powinno go tu być.

— Dlaczego tu jesteś? — zapytała, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

Przewrócił oczami, po czym odwrócił się do niej plecami i ponownie wszedł do pokoju.

— Wiesz, gdzie jest lampko-zabawka Leo?

— Chodzi ci o Buzza Astrala — poprawiła go Hermiona, również wchodząc do pokoju. — Dalej to jednak nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego tu jesteś. I do tego w środku nocy!

Draco odwrócił się od koszyka z zabawkami i spojrzał na nią.

— Leo miał koszmary i się obudził. Żądał swojego Buzza Astrala Świecidełko. Odmówił pójścia spać bez niego, więc oto i jestem, próbując znaleźć tę cholerną zabawkę, kiedy nasz uparciuch czeka na mnie w domu.

— Zostawiłeś go sa… — Hermiona aż się zapowietrzyła.

— Nie! Za jakiego ojca mnie uważasz? — natychmiast przerwał jej, a widząc uniesioną brew, dodał: — Jest z Dzwoneczkiem. Poza tym planowałem być tutaj tylko dziesięć minut. Maks. Dzwoneczek opiekowała się mną całymi dniami.

Hermiona pokręciła głową, gryząc się w język i połykając gorzki komentarz na ten temat. Zamiast tego skupiła się na tu i teraz.

— Nie znajdziesz jej tutaj — powiedziała mu z najbardziej grzecznym głosem, na jaki było ją stać.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał, marszcząc czoło.

— Ponieważ jest u ciebie w domu z resztą nocnych zabawek. Wiesz o tym.

Odwrócił się, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy. Nagle Hermiona pomyślała o czymś.

— Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie przyszedłeś mnie śledzić i szpiegować?

Draco miał odwagę by udawać i wyglądać na niewinnego.

— Ty idioto! Nie wierzę, jak mogłeś?! — krzyknęła, odwracając się i chmurnie przejść do swojej sypialni. Draco poszedł za nią, ale zatrzymał się w drzwiach.

— Naprawdę nie wiedziałem, że ta zabawka jest we dworze. Poważnie. Nie widziałem jej tam, gdy szukałem i kiedy Leo powiedział mi, że przyniósł ją tutaj, natychmiast przyszedłem jej szukać. To czysty przypadek, że jestem tu w czasie, gdy ty skończyłaś randkę.

Coś w jego tonie mówiło Hermionie, że połowa tego, co usłyszała jest kłamstwem. Wiedziała, że najlepsze kłamstwa mają w sobie zawsze trochę prawdy i trudno jej było zdecydować, która część była którą. Kręcąc głową, weszła do garderoby i zaczęła przebierać w koszulę nocną.

— Więc… — zaczął jakby od niechcenia. — Jak było?

Hermiona przewróciła oczami, zdejmując marynarkę Nikola. Z sentymentem się w nią wpatrywała, po czym ostrożnie odwiesiła. Będzie musiała niedługo mu ją zwrócić.

— Było cudownie. Dobranoc Draco — powiedziała głośniej, uznając rozmowę za zakończoną.

Oczywiście nie była dla Draco, ponieważ już po chwili pojawił się w drzwiach w momencie, gdy rzuciła sukienkę na podłogę.

— Wyjdź! — krzyknęła, krzyżując dłonie na piersiach. Draco w tym czasie obiegł ją wzrokiem, lecz po chwili wzruszył ramionami, zostając w drzwiach.

Hermiona machnęła dłonią, wyganiając go. Odwróciła się i sięgnęła po szaty.

— Boże, dlaczego nie możesz mnie zostawić samej sobie?

— Jak ten facet się nazywa? — zapytał w zamian, ignorując jej pytanie.

— Nikoli Petronelli. Czy teraz proszę mnie zostawić? — poprosiła, nerwowo przeszukując szufladę w poszukiwaniu koszuli nocnej.

— Nie — odpowiedział po prostu, znikając w końcu z pomieszczenia. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, ale odetchnęła z ulgą, mogąc się w spokoju przebrać w piżamę. Zakończyła się cowieczorny rytuał przez oczyszczenie twarzy i zmycie makijażu. Była pewna, że Draco aportował się do dworu.

Dopiero gdy wróciła do sypialni, zorientowała się ze złością, że dalej tu był, siedział na jej łóżku.

— Idź sobie. Chcę się położyć — powiedziała zmęczona, szarpiąc narzutę i wsuwając się pod kołdrę. Draco przesunął się z końca łóżka bliżej niej, obserwując, jak wtula się i układa na poduchach.

— Nie lubię, gdy spotykasz się z innymi — odezwał się cicho.

— Och, bu-hu. Znasz moje zdanie. Wiesz, że już mnie nie interesuje to, co myślisz.

— Wiem. Zawsze byłaś niezależną kobietą. — Pochylił się nad nią, zakładając jej za ucho kosmyk włosów. — I zawsze mi się to w tobie podobało.

Spiorunowała go wzrokiem, ale się nie ruszyła.

— Czy możesz proszę wrócić do dworu? Nasz syn dalej czeka na swoją zabawkę.

— Jestem pewien, że Dzwoneczek już ją znalazł — odpowiedział, zanim ją pocałował.

Boże, był takim idiotą. Myślał, że jeżeli nie możesz naprawić spraw słowami, możesz zrobić to z pasją i intymnością. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że kiepsko całował i żałowała, ale odrobinę lepiej od Nikoli.

Całował powoli, niespiesznie i niestety Hermiona mu odpowiedziała. Pocałunek był pełen tęsknoty, smutku, ale mimo to, coś w niej wzbudzał.

Odsunął się lekko, ciągle jednak delikatnie obcałowując jej usta, próbując wstać. Po chwili udało mu się odzyskać na tyle kontroli, by to zrobić.

Kiedy Hermiona otworzyła oczy, pierwszą i ostatnią rzeczą jaką zobaczyła, był szeroki uśmiech Draco.

— Wydaje mi się, że jednak widziałem tę przeklętą zabawkę w domu — powiedział zanim się aportował.

— Draco!

 


	6. Naprawianie krzywd cz.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowała hope i Arcamun : Dziękuje!

_Piątek, 2 kwietnia_

 

Stojąc po drugiej stronie ulicy, przyglądał się córce, która wertowała swój plecak. W tym czasie jej koleżanki zdążyły już wyjąć swoje lunche, natomiast Aurelia, coraz bardziej sfrustrowana, wciąż nie mogła odnaleźć swojego.

Aurelia prychnęła, po czym zerknęła na przyjaciółki. Poddała się, wiedząc, że zapomniała o swoim jedzeniu i teraz z zazdrością wpatrywała się w innych. Draco westchnął, przestąpił z nogi na nogę, rozejrzał się, czy nie nadjeżdża żaden samochód, przełożył papierową torbę z lewej ręki do prawej i dopiero wtedy przeszedł przez jezdnię. Przez czysty przypadek rankiem wpadł na Hermionę, która w szale przygotowań do spotkania, martwiła się, jak jeszcze zdąży dostarczyć córce do szkoły zapomniany posiłek. Zakrył wtedy jej zaciśniętą wokół torby pięść swoją rękę i pewnie powiedział:

— Zajmę się tym.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego pełnym zwątpienia i zaniepokojenia wzrokiem.

— Mam spotkanie dosłownie naprzeciw jej szkoły, a ty i tak jesteś już spóźniona. Idź, zaniosę jej to.

Rzuciła okiem na zegar wiszący na ścianie, zastanawiając się nad tym rozwiązaniem. Przygryzła wargę, aż w końcu po prawie pięciominutowej wewnętrznej debacie przytaknęła.

— Zaczyna przerwę o 12:30. Proszę, postaraj się być na czas — dobitnie zaakcentowała konkretną godzinę, spiesząc do kominka. Gdy w nim znikała, miała napiętą, zaczerwienioną twarz, a czoło zmarszczone.

Draco wpatrywał się w łuk przed sobą, który łączył dwie wysokie bramy i z dumą prezentował logo szkoły. Zatrzymał się i rozejrzał, nagle niepewny, czy powinien tutaj być i jaki właściwie miał plan. Co jeżeli Aurelia zacznie na niego nawet nie tyle krzyczeć, co wrzeszczeć?

Potrząsając głową i zaciskając zęby, ruszył w stronę córki, na której skupił całą swoją uwagę.

— Przepraszam! Proszę pana! Nie może pan tu być! — usłyszał kobiecy głos. Wytrącony z równowagi, zatrzymał się, szukając jego źródła i dostrzegł wychudzoną kobietę na obcasach, które wcale nie stabilizowały jej chodu, gdy do niego podchodziła.

— Przepraszam bardzo, ale nie może pan przebywać na terenie szkoły. Jeżeli potrzebuje pan jakichś informacji, to proszę kierować się do sekretariatu — powiedziała to jeszcze, zanim się zatrzymała, niedbale odgarniając włosy za ucho.

— Moja córka zapomniała rano swojego lunchu. Przyniosłem jej go, licząc, że będę mógł z nią porozmawiać przed moim kolejnym spotkaniem — poinformował Draco, prawą dłonią wskazując na Aurelię, która ze skwaszoną miną siedziała pod drzewem, gdy jej przyjaciele, nieświadomi głodnej koleżanki, w akompaniamencie pisków i śmiechów, zajadli się swoim jedzeniem.

Kobieta przez moment wpatrywała się w niego, badając go wzrokiem, po czym sama spojrzała na Aurelię. Mimo niepewności, przytaknęła.

— Dobrze, ale to wszystko, na co mogę pozwolić.

Draco skinął głową i ponownie ruszył w stronę córki, mając jednak świadomość uważnego wzroku nauczycielki. Gdy zbliżał się do dzieci, jedna z dziewczynek z grupy zauważyła go i szturchnęła siedzącą obok koleżankę. Niedługo potem Draco stał się obiektem pięciu kolejnych ciekawych par oczu. Kiedy Aurelia zaczęła się odwracać, by sprawdzić, co przyciągnęło uwagę przyjaciółek, wiedział, że musiał szybko działać, by odciągnąć — oczywiście dalej w zasięgu wzroku nauczycielki — córkę od pozostałych dzieci.

Zatrzymał się przed milczącą grupą. Na razie jego córka dalej łaskawie siedziała pod drzewem, a na jej twarzy odbijała się nienawiść i skonfundowanie na jego obecność.

— Drogie panie — przywitał je ze swoim znanym uśmiechem, myśląc, że dobrą taktyką będzie traktowanie tych młodych dziewcząt w sposób, w jaki traktowałby inne kobiety — czyli z nadmiernym oczarowaniem. — Mam nadzieję, że cieszycie się swoim lunchem, ale byłbym wdzięczny, gdybym mógł porwać na chwilę moją córkę, by dać jej zapomniane jedzenie i zamienić z nią kilka słów.

Jedna z dziewczyn przytaknęła i już po chwili pozostała czwórka jak papużki, skopiowała ten gest, wydając tym samym Aurelię. Nie do końca chcąc urządzać scenę, a i raczej mając apetyt na lunch, Aurelia powoli wstała i, wpatrując się w ojca, odeszła od koleżanek.

Draco ruchem głowy wskazał ławkę, znajdującą się nie tak daleko od miejsca, w którym stali. Usiadł i cierpliwie czekał, aż Aurelia do niego dołączy. Zamiast samej też usiąść, stanęła przed nim, postawą wyrażając coś więcej niż ostrożność.

Ponownie westchnął i zachęcająco poklepał miejsce obok siebie.

— Nie gryzę.

Aurelia usiadła, zachowując odpowiedni dystans.

Draco z żalem obserwował jej dyskomfort, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że to on go powoduje. Nie wyrażając na głos swoich myśli, po prostu podał jej pudełko z lunchem, które było wymówką do spotkania z nią.

Odebrała je, starając się go nie dotykać. Wyciągnęła kanapkę i nie zastanawiając się, zaczęła szybko jeść.

— Nie masz więcej przerw, prawda? — zapytał, na co otrzymał milczącą odpowiedź w formie skinienia głową.

— Aurelio… — zaczął, ale zabrakło mu dalszych słów, które pozwoliłby zacząć tę rozmowę i przeprowadzić go przez nią. Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego, połykając ostatniego kęsa i wyuczonym ruchem sięgnęła po brzoskwinię, którą każdego dnia pakowała jej mama. Dalej się nie odzywała, czekając pełna obaw i lęku na pouczenie, które zawsze od niego otrzymywała.

— Aurelio… Przepraszam. Przepraszam, że przez te wszystkie lata cię ignorowałem. — Oparł łokcie o kolana, a twarz schował w dłoniach — cała ta pozycja wyrażała porażkę i to, jak źle się czuł. Kiedy wcześniej wyobrażał sobie przebieg tego spotkania, wyobrażał sobie, że po prostu wyrzuci z siebie wszystko to, co go przytłacza. — Wiem, że jesteś niesamowicie mądra, Rei, zupełnie jak twoja matka i wiem, że zauważyłaś, jak bardzo różnimy się od rodziców twoich przyjaciół, których małżeństwa są oparte na miłości. Nasze nie zaczęło się w ten sposób. Przez całą szkołę strasznie traktowałem twoją mamę, wujka Harry’ego i Rona. Wszystko przez to, jak byłem wychowany, w co nauczono mnie wierzyć. Jednak po wojnie, gdy ten stary pierdziel został w końcu zabity, uświadomiłem sobie, że życie to coś więcej niż czystokrwistoste uprzedzenia i moje despotyczne zachowanie. Natknąłem się wtedy na wolę mojego prawujka, który w spadku pozostawił mi, ostatniemu w tamtym czasie dziedzicowi Malfoyów, wiele, wiele bezcennych i unikatów, same białe kruki. Problemem było jednak to, że przed trzydziestką musiałem się ożenić i mieć swojego dziedzica, by przedłużyć linię. — Zatrzymał się na chwilę, zastanawiając się nad wszystkim, co się stało od momentu, gdy dowiedział się o kłopotach finansowych Grangerów i o tym, jak zaczął mu się formułować cały plan.

— Wtedy przekupiłem twoją mamę i namówiłem ją, by za mnie wyszła. Przyznaję, że kiedy braliśmy ślub, jasno i bezkompromisowo powiedziałem jej, że to nie będzie małżeństwo z miłości, że jej nie pokocham.

Aurelia zmarszczyła brwi na ten komentarz, ale szybko przyjęła ponownie neutralny, beznamiętny wyraz twarzy.

— Myliłem się. Kiedy okazało się, że Hermiona jest w ciąży, wierzyłem, że będziesz chłopcem, jak każdy pierworodny w naszej rodzinie. Wyobraź sobie moje zaskoczenie! — Posłał jej słaby uśmiech, ale natychmiast stwierdził, że nie jest to dobrym pomysłem i zmienił go na skupione wykrzywienie warg. — Byłem bardziej niż zszokowany. Spodziewałem się syna i wiedziałem, że porozumiem się z nim bez problemu, chociażby ze względu na płeć. Jak miałem stworzyć tę więź z córką? Nie potrafiłem nawet zrozumieć, jak małe dziewczynki różnią się chłopców.

— Aurelio, nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówiłem, wiedziała tylko twoja babcia Jane, ale jestem pewien, że zachowała to dla siebie. Jedyny czas, kiedy czułem się bezpieczny i na tyle pewny, że w jakiś sposób cię nie zranię, był w nocy, gdy spałaś. Jakie to żałosne, że i tak cię zraniłem. Ale kiedy urodził się Leo… Rei przepraszam. Nie ma żadnych słów, które mogłyby wyrazić, jak bardzo mi przykro i jak bardzo żałuję tego, w jaki sposób cię traktowałem. Byłem głupim, największym na świecie durniem. Nie ma żadnych wymówek na to, jak się zachowywałem — zarówno przed jak i po narodzinach Leo. Zaniedbywałem cię, odpychałem i nigdy nie słuchałem. Twoja matka ostrzegała mnie tyle razy, że w końcu mnie znienawidzisz i cię stracę, ale byłem zbyt arogancki i zarozumiały, by to zrozumieć. W pewien sposób wydawało mi się, że strata ciebie nawet nie ma znaczenia.

— Twoja matka miała rację i masz pełne prawo nienawidzić mnie do końca swojego życia. Ale kiedy cię straciłem … straciłem wszystko. Za późno zrozumiałem, że lubię widzieć twój uśmiech, słyszeć, jak podczas obiadów opowiadasz, co robiłaś w szkole, jak dbasz o brata i się z nim bawisz.

Draco przerwał, wiedząc, że zaczyna schodzić z tematu, a powinien szybko powiedzieć to, co wcześniej zamierzał. Wziął głęboki wdech. Jego słowa dalej nic nie znaczyły, dalej były marnymi wymówkami. Zaszkliły mu się oczy, gdy uderzyła go cała wina i rzeczywistość sytuacji, w której się znalazł. Jeżeli odpowiednio nie powie prawdy, straci swoją córkę już na zawsze.

— Kocham cię, Aurelio. Kocham cię od czasu, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem cię w twojej plecionej kołysce, gdy wróciłaś ze szpitala. — Poczuł, jak zaczyna płakać, jednak nie uniósł dłoni, by zasłonić łzy. — Przepraszam za to, jak cię traktowałem. Naprawdę, bardzo, bardzo cię przepraszam. Jeżeli dasz mi drugą szansę, spędzę resztę życia, starając się to naprawić. — Ponownie głęboko odetchnął. — Nie mam nawet prawa pytać cię o tę drugą szansę, ale to jedyne co mogę zrobić. Chcę ponownie być twoim ojcem i udowodnić, że naprawdę tego chcę. Straciłem cię przez swoje samolubne zachowanie, ale pragnę cię odzyskać. Nie dlatego, że potrzebuję również twojej matki, ale chcę moją córeczkę, chcę móc cię przytulić w sposób, w jaki powinienem robić to od samego początku. Chcę przegonić twoich przyszłych zalotników, zaopiekować się, gdy będziesz chora albo ktoś złamie ci serce, ktoś złamie ci serce, bo uważał, że jest dla ciebie wystarczający dobry — ale nikt nigdy nie będzie. Chcę ciebie, Aurelio. Pragnę, by moja córeczka wróciła, bo ją kocham. I jeżeli kiedyś będziesz mogła wybaczyć staremu głupcowi, będę na zawsze twoim dłużnikiem.

Zamknął oczy i pozwolił, by głowa całkowicie opadła mu na ramiona. Dłonie wsunął we włosy i czekał. Aurelia wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Jej tata płakał.

Jej tata, ojciec, o którym myślała, że nie był zdolny wyrazić w jej kierunku żadnych emocji poza złością, płakał.

Gdzieś w głębi wiedziała, że mówił prawdę. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że na co dzień nie okazywał tego, co czuje. Słyszała nawet jak ciocia Ginny i babcia Molly mówiły, że potrzebuje wiele odwagi, by w obecności osób trzecich przyznać, że czuje cokolwiek.

Jej tatuś kocha ją. Kocha ją i prosi o wybaczenie.

Głos w jej głowie odezwał się, przypominając o tych momentach, kiedy domagała się jego uwagi, starała się mu zaimponować, po prostu być jego córką. Te wspomnienia dalej ją smuciły.

Ale tatuś ją kochał. Przecież jej powiedział.

_Trochę późno, nie uważasz?_

Pomyślała o powiedzeniu, które przeczytała w książce — „Nie wie się, co się ma, do czasu, aż się tego nie straci”. Więc czy to oznacza, że tatuś zasługuje na drugą szansę dlatego, że był ślepy i głupi?

Zranił ją, nie lubił jej, nigdy jej nie słuchał i strasznie ignorował. Teraz, gdy w końcu przeprasza, w końcu słucha, chce dbać o nią i obiecuje poprawę…

Jego ostatnie słowa co chwila do niej wracały. Wpatrywała się w ojca, który w ciszy płakał z ukrytą w dłoniach głową. Cała jego postawa aż krzyczała o porażce. Aurelia nie mogła mu nie współczuć. Dziwiło ją to, ale jednocześnie chciała postąpić tak, jak należało. Niemniej jednak była córką swojej matki, co znaczyło, że tak szybko mu nie zaufa. Wybaczy mu, ale dalej będzie uważała i z dystansem podchodziła do tego, co mówi. Jak mówiła jej mama — czyny mówią głośniej niż słowa. Niewyobrażalnie ją zranił, więc można było przewidzieć niedowierzanie w jego słowa. Jednak ta mała dziewczynka zawsze chciała, by jej tata _był_ jej tatą. Chciała, by przytulał ją tak samo jak przytulał Leo, gratulując osiągnięć.

Draco siedział w zawieszeniu. Przytłaczające poczucie winy i złości na siebie samego stopiły się w jedność i zmieniły w tykającą bombę, która eksplodowała wraz z jego wyznaniem i prośbą o przebaczenie. To wszystko gotowało się w nim do momentu, aż przelała się czara goryczy i było tego po prostu za dużo. Z zamkniętymi oczami wycierał policzki, by pozbyć się dowodów na to, że w końcu nie dał rady poradzić sobie z uczuciami.

Poczuł na swoich zgarbionych plecach ciepło. Drobne ramiona otuliły jego barki, mocno go przytulając. Draco w szoku wyprostował się, uderzając lekko głową o czoło córki, które teraz wtuliło się w jego kark, próbując dać odrobinę pocieszenia i nadziei.

— Och, Rei… — wyszeptał, odwracając się w ten sposób, by dziewczynka mogła poprawnie usiąść mu na kolanach i mocno go przytulić. Mimo niewypowiedzianych słów wiedział, że mu wybaczyła, ale był też świadomy, że dalej ma całkiem sporo do udowodnienia.

Jej ciepło i malutkie ciałko idealnie wpasowało się w jego uścisk. Sama jej bliskość dawała mu nadzieję i podstawę, by uwierzyć w możliwość odbudowy rodziny. Aurelia pachniała słabą wonią swojej matki i jabłek. Dalej mocno go ściskając, wtuliła się w jego tors. W końcu coś na tym świecie zaczęło się znowu układać.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk odchrząkiwania. Uniósł głowę, chcąc spiorunować wzrokiem intruza przerywającego tak ważny moment. Nauczycielka, z którą chwilę wcześniej miał małe spięcie, stała przed nimi ze skruszonym wyrazem twarzy.

— Przepraszam, ale Aurelia musi wracać do klasy. Reszta uczniów już skończyła przerwę lunchową.

Draco dopiero teraz zauważył, że boisko opustoszało. Wzdychając, puścił dziewczynkę i pomógł jej zejść ze swoich kolan.

Aurelia uśmiechnęła się słabo do ojca, a on po raz pierwszy odpowiedział jej tym samym.

— Zobaczymy się później, dobrze, kochanie? — Schylił się do jej poziomu i pogładził po policzku. Przytaknęła.

— Kocham cię, Rei — powiedział ponownie i wstał, a po chwili odwrócił się i odszedł.

Rei wpatrywała się, jak opuszcza teren szkoły, dopóki nauczycielka nie zwróciła jej uwagi i nie skierowała na lekcje. W głowie pojawiły się miliony pytań i nawet na połowę z nich nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć. Miała sporo do przemyślenia.

Jednak jednej rzeczy była pewna — bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie pragnęła uścisków swojego taty.

* * *

 

_Poniedziałek, 5 kwietnia_

Hermiona popijała kawę, czytając artykuł o nowym projekcie Ministerstwa Magii dla pracujących matek samotnie wychowujących dzieci. Wyglądało na to, że ten trend z mugolskiego świata w końcu przeniknął do czarodziejskiego i o wiele więcej kobiet zaczęło być niezależnych — co więcej, cieszyły się tą niezależnością bez powstrzymywania siebie samych od tego, czego pragnęły. Problemem jednak dalej był pogląd większości społeczeństwa, który miał średniowieczny obraz samotnej matki.

Możliwe, że Hermiona sama pomogła w ruszeniu jako jedna z nich. Do artykułu dołączone zostało zdjęcie kobiety z plakatami, na których doczytała się „Hermiona Granger jest moim idolem” i „Skoro Granger może, to dlaczego nie ja?”, a obok znajdował się obraz pracującej kobiety. Minister Magii z dumą stał wśród tłumu, popierając ruszenie.

Zbliżał się czas wyborów, więc Minister oraz jego przeciwnicy rywalizowali między sobą, próbując zdobyć jak największe poparcie. Pracujące, samotnie wychowujące dzieci matki stały się jedną z najgłośniejszych grup i stale rosły w siłę.

— Czy to zdjęcie się właśnie poruszyło…? — zapytał głos z irlandzkim akcentem. W mgnieniu oka zamknęła gazetę i złożyła ją, odkładając na swoje kolana. Po chwili uniosła wzrok i dostrzegła znajomą twarz.

— Sloan McInnes? — zapytała, próbując kupić sobie czas, a jednocześnie rozproszyć go. Była zaskoczona jego pojawieniem się.

Bez słowa przytaknął w odpowiedzi. Zmarszczył brwi, przenosząc wzrok ze stołu, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu znajdowała się gazeta, na kobietę. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, z kim rozmawia.

— To ty! — powiedział zaciekawiony. — Ale powiedz mi, czy to zdjęcie w gazecie naprawdę się poruszyło?

Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego, gdy usiadał naprzeciw niej.

— Nie, musiało ci się przewidzieć — odpowiedziała w końcu i szybkim, niezauważalnym ruchem machnęła różdżką pod blatem, żeby zakamuflowała Proroka Codziennego na Tygodnik Codzienny. Po paru chwilach ponownie odłożyła gazetę na stolik.

Mężczyzna najpierw rzucił okiem na papier, a później rozejrzał się dookoła, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje. Odezwał się dopiero po kolejnych sekundach.

— Jesteś czarownicą? — zapytał niskim głosem, pochylając się na krześle tak, by zminimalizować możliwość, że ktoś niechciany usłyszy jego słowa.

Chciała odpowiedzieć tak, jak zawsze, ale zdradziły ją dwa małe szczegóły — jej oczy delikatnie szerzej się otworzyły i na moment wstrzymała oddech.

 Na twarzy Sloana pojawił się zdumiony, ale szeroki i pełen zachwytu uśmiech.

— Mój Boże, rzeczywiście nią jesteś!

Hermiona dalej milczała. Zastanawiała się, jak dalej potoczy się sytuacja i czy Sloan ją zdradzi.

Widząc jednak, jak się denerwuje, mężczyzna lekko spoważniał i delikatnie pokręcił głową. — Nie martw się, nikomu nie powiem. Jedna z moich byłych to czarownica i ciągle miała jakieś magiczne wpadki.

— Co tutaj robisz? — zapytała, dalej trochę zdystansowana. — Co więcej, chciałeś czegoś?

Na te słowa uniósł ręce w obronnym geście, chcąc tym pokazać, że może mu zaufać.

— Z reguły odwiedzam tę kawiarnię w poniedziałki i piątki podczas lunchu. Niestety dziś przedłużyło mi się jedno ze spotkań, dlatego dopiero teraz mogłem sobie pozwolić na przerwę. — Uśmiechnął się, wskazując przy tym od niechcenia na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Hermiona bez zerkania wiedziała, że jest dopiero chwila po drugiej. Jej mózg mimowolnie przypomniał jej, że w ciągu godziny będzie musiała zabrać Aurelię i Leo i iść do Draco, by przedyskutować ostatnie wydarzenia, o których ciągle mówił.

Milcząc, dalej się w niego wpatrywała.

— Rozumiem, że nie jesteś co do mnie pewna, ale obiecuję, że nie chciałem zrobić nic złego. Planowałem tylko zapytać, czy mogę się przysiąść i lepiej cię poznać. — Gdy podeszła kelnerka, odsunął się, by móc zrobić miejsce na filiżankę kawy oraz talerz z dwoma dużymi croissantami. Skinął w podziękowaniu, jednocześnie zachęcając gestem, by Hermiona się częstowała.

— Masz ochotę? — zapytał.

Przez moment patrzyła na jedzenie, jednak finalnie odmówiła.

— Na pewno? — dopytywał, po czym zabrał jej brudny talerzyk i przełożył na niego drugiego rogala. Wzdychając, przygryzła policzek.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała tuż przed wzięciem pierwszego kęsa.

Zanim się ponownie odezwał, zdążyli zjeść większą część przekąski.

— Mam nadzieję, że teraz nie pracujesz?

— Nie, sama jestem sobie szefem — powiedziała, słowami wzmacniając zaprzeczający ruch głowy.

— Ach… Każdy by tak chciał.

Przytaknęła, jednak już po chwili zmarszczyła czoło, jakby nad czymś myślała.

— A ty czym się zajmujesz?

— Pracuję dla sporej firmy wycieczek rejsowych. Jestem tym, który pilnuje, by statki były gotowe na czas, rozwiązuje problemy i podejmuje decyzje dotyczące wystroju wnętrz, dodatków. Upewniam się, że wszystko zgadza się z firmowymi standardami i wartościami. W sumie to dość nudny, monotonny proces, chyba że masz odpowiednich ludzi, z którymi współpracujesz.

— Mam podobnie — przytaknęła. — Czasami dodatkowo zatrudniony zespół wydaje się taki mdły i nudny, wasze myślenie nie współgra, nie możecie się dogadać. Przez to naprawdę stresujące i nerwowe momenty stają się jeszcze cięższe.

Wibracje telefonu przerwały jej wypowiedź. Hermiona przeprosiła na moment, próbując znaleźć w torebce ciągle dzwoniącą komórkę. Dzwoniła jej sekretarka i asystentka w jednym.  Prychnęła z irytacją, gdy w końcu się to udało i odebrała ze słowami „Hermiona Malfoy”.

Na czole Sloana pojawiła się zmarszczka zamyślenia, a on sam dyskretnie zerknął na jej dłoń.

Hermiona kontynuowała rozmowę, drugą ręką sięgając po kalendarz i zapisując w nim coś na za trzy miesiące. Zanim się rozłączyła, podziękowała. Dokończyła notatkę, po czym schowała organizer z powrotem do torby.

Zatrzymała się w połowie ruchy, widząc ciekawy wzrok Sloana.

— Co?

— Nie mówiłaś czasem, że twoje nazwisko to Granger? Wyszłaś za mąż od naszego ostatniego spotkania? — zapytał, poprawiając się na fotelu. Wyglądał na niepewnego, jakby się zastanawiał, czy powinien wstać i wyjść, czy zostać i kontynuować rozmowę.

Westchnęła długo i głęboko. _No i spieprzyłam_ — pomyślała, wracając pamięcią do ich pierwszego spotkania, gdzie zastanawiała się, jak powinna się przedstawiać nowo poznanym ludziom.

— Nie. Ale byłam, gdy otwierałam firmę i nawet gdy odeszłam od męża, ludzie dalej kojarzą mniej po nazwisku, które przyjęłam na ślubie. Jeszcze trochę minie, zanim na nowo przyzwyczają się do Granger.

     — Więc używasz go tylko do kontaktów służbowych? — zapytał, świdrując ją wzrokiem.

— Przeważnie. W naszym świecie nazwisko Malfoyów ma prestiż i o ile większość moich klientów zdobywam dzięki ciężkiej pracy, to ludzie i tak kojarzą mnie z tym nazwiskiem. To się zbyt szybko nie zmieni, więc… — Końcówkę zdania praktycznie wymamrotała. Dalej był to dla niej wrażliwy temat, czuła się zirytowana na to, jak wszystko się potoczyło. Nie będzie mogła zacząć nowego życia, aż Leo nie osiągnie pełnoletności.

Otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia i ponownie spojrzała na Sloana.

— Malfoy… Wydaje mi się, że o jednym z nich czytałem w waszej gazecie. O jego małżeństwie z Granger, która była członkiem jakiejś grupy, która uratowała czarodziejski świat.

Hermiona popatrzyła na swoje dłonie, komentując sprawę niedbałym wzruszeniem ramion. Te czasy już dawno minęły. Od dłuższego czasu nie mówiono o mrocznych momentach przeszłości, przeszłości, którą sama pomogła ocalić. Jedynymi rzeczami przypominającymi o tamtych wydarzeniach, były dni upamiętniające poległych i pomnik Złotej Trójcy.

— To było dawno temu — powiedziała miękko, gdy przez jej myśli przewijały się wspomnienia ostatniego roku szkoły, który spędziła na poszukiwaniu horkruksów. Nieświadomie pocierała w pocieszającym geście swoje ramiona, aż na swojej lewej dłoni poczuła większą. Uniosła wzrok i zauważyła, jak Sloan wpatruje się w nią pełnymi zrozumienia oczami.

— Nie martw się, nikomu nie zdradzę twojej tajemnicy. — Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco, po czym zgrabnie zmienił temat rozmowy. Zrobił to w tak subtelny i elegancki sposób, że Hermiona nie mogła nie być wdzięczna i oczarowana jego wrażliwością.

Minęło pół godziny, a oni dalej rozmawiali i dopiero gdy Sloan kątem oka sprawdził godzinę na swoim zegarku i cicho przeklął pod nosem, Hermiona sama sprawdziła czas. Zapomniała o wszystkim, co nie było siedzącym przed nią mężczyzną oraz jego cudownymi, ujmującymi umiejętnościami dysputy intelektualnej.

Sloan schylił się do leżącej u jego stóp torby, wyciągając z niej po chwili duży termos. Gdy go odkręcił, napił się z niego kilka sporych łyków. Skrzywił się na smak, zanim zdążył przybrać neutralny wyraz twarzy. Gdy odłożył termos na miejsce, ponownie odwrócił się w kierunku Hermiony, która bacznie go obserwowała.

— Shake proteinowy. Moja szwagierka jest na fitnessowym haju, a co za tym idzie i reszta rodziny.

Wyznanie zostało skwitowane przytaknięciem.

— Niestety będę musiała już się zbierać. Muszę odebrać dzieci ze szkoły — powiedziała, wstając i przewieszając przez ramię torebkę. Sloan również wstał, sięgając po torbę i gestem przepuścił kobietę. Gdy znaleźli się na zewnątrz kawiarni, oboje na moment się zatrzymali, gdy zorientowali się, że ich dalsze trasy wiodą w przeciwnych kierunkach.

— Miło było cię spotkać, Hermiono. — Jej imię w jego ustach, wypowiadane z tym akcentem, przyprawiało o dreszcze i ciepło na całym ciele.

Skinęła głową, zgadzając się z nim.

— Mhm, może jeszcze kiedyś tutaj na siebie wpadniemy?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwróciła się i pomachała na pożegnanie, po czym odeszła w dół ulicy.

* * *

 

 

_Sobota, 10 kwietnia_

 

— Chciałabym, by wasza czwórka za pięć minut zaniosła te talerze do niebieskiego stolika, dobrze? — poprosiła stojących przed nią kelnerów, wskazując na patery, które czekały na dostarczenie. Pracownicy przytaknęli, co spowodowało, że Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie, że spodziewała się jakichś problemów, w końcu zatrudniła ich do obsługi tego przyjęcia, jednak i tak poczuła ulgę, że ci ludzie znają swoje obowiązki i są chętni, by je wykonać zgodnie z harmonogramem.

— Scott! — zawołała, zatrzymując mijającego ją kelnera, który właśnie wracał z sali balowej z naręczem brudnych naczyń. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił w jej stronę, czekając na polecenie.

— Czy mógłbyś za moment pomóc pozostałym z deserami przy niebieskim stoliku?

Mężczyzna bez słowa skinął głową, po czym ponownie zaczął iść w stronę kuchni. Hermiona odpowiedziała mu tym samym, a po chwili zwolniła pozostałych z tego mini zebrania. Sama udała się w stronę przedsionka łączącego kuchnię z salą, na której odbywał się obecnie bankiet, ale w momencie, gdy miała do niego wchodzić, usłyszała zbliżające się kroki. Jedne wydawały charakterystyczny dźwięk osoby idącej w obcasach, a drugie ewidentnie należały do mężczyzny. Szli w kierunku toalet, a towarzyszyły im przyciszone chichoty oraz prośby ze strony kobiety, jak również zdenerwowany, pełen złości niski męski głos. Zmarszczyła brwi, gotowa do zignorowania słyszanych emocji i po prostu konfrontacji pary. Gdy zatrzymała się przed nimi, zobaczyła tak dobrze znaną czuprynę, która została zaciągnięta w głąb alkowy.

Przymknęła oczy, modląc się, by to, co widziała, nie było prawdą. Po tym wszystkim…

Wyciągnęła szyję, pragnąc zobaczyć, czy to, co mówił najwspanialszy Draco Malfoy, było prawdą i rzeczywiście pragnął, by się zeszli.

Kobieta, która z nim była, mocno trzymała go za poły marynarki i wpatrywała się w niego z pełną adoracją. Stanęła na palcach, by móc go pocałować, jednak zanim zdążyła to zrobić, Draco wyswobodził się z jej uścisku i cofnął o krok.

Żadne z nich dalej nie zauważyło Hermiony, która w ciszy przyglądała się ich wymianie.

— No weź, Draco… Wiem, że chcesz. Czym się martwisz? W końcu uwolniłeś się od tej swojej rozwiązłej żonki i możesz robić co, lub raczej kogo, tylko zechcesz! — Kobieta ponownie zachichotała i Hermiona wcale się nie zdziwiła, gdy rozpoznała w niej jedną z tych, które tak zjadliwie o niej mówiły i plotkowały na jednym z jej dawnych przyjęć z okazji urodzin Ministra.

Kobieta wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku Draco, jednak ten cofnął się o krok i odwrócił w stronę sali, w której trwało przyjęcie.

— Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, Draco. Naprawdę. Ta jędza jest tylko szlamą, nie powinna…

Słowa ugrzęzły jej w gardle, gdy została gwałtownie popchnięta przez Draco na ścianę i mocno do niej dociśnięta. Wyraz jej twarzy momentalnie zmienił się z prześmiewczego na uwodzący. Wyglądało na to, że zupełnie nie zrozumiała emocji bijących z Draco. Ponownie uniosła głowę, pragnąc go pocałować, ale została powstrzymana przez dłoń, która znalazła się na jej szyi i mocno na niej zacisnęła. Nie dusił kobiety, jeszcze, ale zacisnął palce w geście ostrzeżenie.

— Nigdy więcej nie chcę słyszeć tego słowa! Zrozumiałaś? — wysyczał. — Moja żona jest dziesięciokrotnie lepszą kobietą niż ty kiedykolwiek będziesz. Nie wiem, dlaczego uważasz siebie za taką, której nikt nie może się oprzeć, bo kto byłby zainteresowany głupiutką, mało inteligentną ślicznotką, która ma większy biust niż IQ? Kto będzie prawdziwie zainteresowany chciwą kurwą? — Kobieta zabrała przerywany oddech, gdy dłoń na jej szyi zacisnęła się mocniej.

Draco wpatrywał się w nią, emanując złością. Czy naprawdę przed nim stała kobieta, która uważała się za lepszą od jego żony? Jak taki bezmózgi wieszak mógłby kiedykolwiek wydawać mu się atrakcyjny?

Wypuścił przerażoną kobietę — chyba nazywała się Chrissy czy jakoś tak — i odsunął się od niej. Stała tak, jak ją zostawił, zmroziło ją z zaskoczenia.

Westchnął głęboko i wraz z wydychanym powietrzem, próbował pozbyć się całej złości, jaką czuł. Uspokoił się na tyle, by móc w zmęczonym geście dłonią przeczesać włosy.

— Kocham moją żonę, kiedy wreszcie to zrozumiesz? — powiedział niskim głosem, z wyczuwalną w nim groźbą. — Przekaż to wszystkim pozostałym kobietom, które myślą, że mają jakąkolwiek szansę przez to, że rozeszliśmy się Hermioną. Kocham moją żonę bardziej niż cokolwiek, kogokolwiek innego i nawet jeżeli zajęło mi tak dużo czasu, by to zrozumieć, nie znaczy, że zamierzam się poddać. Nie chcę ani ciebie, ani żadnej innej bezmózgiej zołzy. Pragnę tylko mojej żony.

Po tych słowach odwrócił się i odszedł w kierunku sali bankietowej, mijając po drodze inną pustą wnękę i drzwi, które dalej się kołysały. Wszedł do środka i zaczął szukać znajomej twarzy, mając nadzieję i modlącą się, by jego żona gdzieś tutaj była. Nie znalazł jej, więc tylko ponownie westchnął.

Upewniwszy się, że Draco jej nie widział, Hermiona oparła głowę o ścianę. Serce łomotało jej w piersi, ale nie była w stanie stwierdzić, czy z powodu adrenaliny, jaką czuła, nie chcąc być przyłapaną na podsłuchiwaniu, czy przez to, co właśnie widziała.

Nagle w tym ruchliwym holu osunęła się na podłogę. Położyła głowę na podciągnięte kolona i przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czego właśnie była świadkiem.

Dalej ją kochał. Mówił prawdę.

I odrzucił propozycję chętnej kobiety.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy się śmiać, czy płakać. Była skonfundowana. Nie rozumiała, co do niego uczucia.

— Szefowo? Coś się stało? — zapytał ktoś.

Hermiona uniosła wzrok i dostrzegła wpatrującego się w nią Scotta. Za nim stali pozostali kelnerzy, pragnący dowiedzieć się, jak mogliby jej pomóc.

Przytaknęła zmęczona i przy asyście Scotta, wstała z podłogi. Otrzepała z tyłu sukienkę i z wymuszonym uśmiechem, pośpieszyła pozostałych do pracy. Upewniła ich jednak wcześniej, że wszystko w porządku.

W rzeczywistości jednak się tak nie czuła. Była rozdarta i pełna niepewności.

 _I co teraz?_ — zapytała samą siebie.

* * *

 

 

_Poniedziałek, 12 kwietnia_

 

Gdy Hermiona wróciła do domu po piekielnym dniu w pracy, przywitał ją dźwięk radosnego śmiechu. Trzymając w jednej dłoni zakupy spożywcze, drugą rzuciła torebkę na stolik znajdujący się w przedpokoju. Wchodząc do salonu, zastała widok, który ją zszokował.

Zarówno Leo, jak i Aurelia grali wraz z ojcem w mugolskie Monopoly. Były szczęśliwie i żadne z nich nie rzucało niepewnych spojrzeń w kierunku dorosłego. Leo leżał na brzuchu i wiercił się z podekscytowania. Potrząsnął kośćmi, po czym rzucił nimi na planszę prosto w stojące już domki oraz hotele. Jego siostra roześmiała się, podobnie jak i ojciec, który z udawanym zmarszczeniem czoła, próbował ponownie ułożyć swoje własności na cienkim, granatowym polu. Draco schylił się nad swoim synem i mocno go chwycił, zaczynając łaskotać uciekające dziecko. Aurelia śmiała się z brata nawet wtedy, gdy ten krzyczał, prosząc o pomoc i wolność. Jego próby ucieczki i wyszarpnięcia się z uścisku ojca spełzły na niczym, powodując tylko, że coraz bardziej się zapowietrzał i męczył.

— Wujku, wujku! — krzyczał pomiędzy wybuchami śmiechu. Draco zatrzymał na te słowa swoje ruchy, marszcząc brwi. Leo w tym czasie spojrzał na niego z jego kolan. Obrócił się tak, żeby stopami zaprzeć się o klatkę piersiową ojca i pchnął nimi tak, że ten również wylądował na plecach.

Z ust Aurelii wymsknął się pisk radości, jednak momentalnie zamilkła, gdy ojciec spojrzał na nią z podłogi.

— Och, wydaje ci się, że to jest zabawne? — zapytał z pełnym uśmiechem i rzucił się za swoją córką, by móc ją złapać i torturować w podobny sposób jak Leo.

Hermiona wpatrywała się zarówno z zachwytem, jak i strachem na to, jak jej córka nieudolnie udaje, że próbuje wydostać się z ramion ojca. Leo za to skradał się za nim, by po chwili móc wskoczyć na niego, przytulając mocno, czym spowodował, że Draco prawie przygniótłby Rei, gdyby w czas nie wyprostował przed sobą ramion. Dziewczyna z cichym, głuchym łoskotem upadła na ziemię.

— Ty mały… — zaczął Draco, łapiąc syna za ramię i przeciągając przed siebie. Wraz z Rei oboje teraz leżeli na ziemi przed swoim ojcem, który zaatakował ich w tym samym czasie, powodując kolejne fale śmiechu, pisków i radości.

Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widziała. Jej córka, nieśmiała, wycofana, nieufna córeczka, śmiała się cała sobą, szczęśliwa ze wspólnej zabawy z ojcem.

A jej mąż równo dzielił swoją uwagę pomiędzy dzieci. Był tak samo zadowolony i żartobliwy. Nie było śladu po jego „ignorującym córkę” zachowaniu.

Zamiast im przerywać, po cichu się wycofała, rozumiejąc, że jej nie słyszeli.

Odwróciła się i wyszła, próbując zrozumieć, co ją ominęło, co spowodowało taką zmianę.

Z uśmiechem na ustach stwierdziła, że to nieważne. Postanowiła cieszyć się, że Draco w końcu zaczął rozumieć.

 

* * *

 

_Środa, 14 kwietnia_

 

Hermiona powoli sączyła kawę, ciesząc się jej głębokim smakiem. Zastanawiała się, czy i dziś wpadnie na Sloana. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia spędzała z nim w tej kawiarni praktycznie każdą przerwę lunchową. Czas mijał im na przyjemnej i interesującej konwersacji, która powodowała, że ta godzina była naprawdę relaksująca.

To samo jednak można powiedzieć o jej randce z Nikolim.

Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy dotarło do niej, że spotyka się z dwoma mężczyznami jednocześnie.

Kręcąc głową, stwierdziła, że jest to nie do końca prawda, chociażby dlatego, że ze Sloanem łączyła ją zwykła znajomość. Po prostu tak się zdarzyło, że codziennie oboje w tym samym czasie, w tym samym miejscu spędzali swoje przerwy. Nikoli był tym, który zapraszał ją na randki i dbał o nią dokładnie w ten sposób, w jaki sobie zawsze wyobrażała.

Biorąc kolejny łyk, zaczęła się zastanawiać nad oboma mężczyznami. Dziwne, że obydwaj nagle pojawili się w jej życiu, gdy w końcu udało jej się przekonać siebie, że małżeństwo, w którym tkwiła, nie było warte czekania i że jest warta zainteresowania kogoś innego, że jest piękną kobietą samą w sobie. Mężczyźni należeli do grupy niesamowicie przystojnych w swoich kręgach kulturowych — Sloan z ciężką irlandzką szczęką, a Nikoli z łagodnym śródziemnomorskim wyglądem. Bez problemu potrafili zaangażować ją w interesujące konwersacje i mieli spore osiągnięcia nie tylko na poziomie zawodowym.

Może z natury przyciągało ją do bogatych mężczyzn sukcesu? W końcu Draco również był efektywnym biznesmenem (i zignorujmy odziedziczoną fortunę Malfoyów), wciąż jednak…

Po tym jak wyprowadziła się z dworu i „zakończyła” ich „małżeństwo”, stała się szczęśliwsza i mniej zestresowana. Jednocześnie od tego czasu, Draco przyniósł jej więcej zmartwień i dezorientacji w tym, jak się czuła, niż podczas trwania całego „związku”. Zawsze wracała do pytania „Dlaczego teraz?”

Kiedy zaczęła się spotykać z Nikoli i doświadczać codzienności jako niezależna matka oraz kobieta, jej życie stało się dużo ciekawsze. W samym ostatnim miesiącu zabrał ją do wielu przepięknych miejsc, interesujących i pouczających. Oczywiste jest, że ich wyjścia dyktował pod jej upodobania oraz chęć ciągłego dokształcania się.

Odwiedzili dom Szekspira, niesamowitą winiarnię, planetarium z możliwością obejrzenia komety Halleya, w niespotykanie ciepłą noc oglądali film w kinie na świeżym powietrzu, zabierał ją na kolacje na wodzie, a podczas ich ostatniego spotkania zaprosił ją do siebie i nawet sam ugotował.

Wahała się, czy powinna odwiedzić go w domu, gdzie będą tylko we dwoje, jednak zapewnił ją, że na pewno zachowa się jak gentleman i dopilnuje swoich rąk, by nie wędrowały tam, gdzie nie byłyby chciane. Spełnił obietnicę i Hermiona bawiła się cudownie. Wieczór minął im zbyt szybko, a ona zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna czasem przenieść ich relacji na kolejny poziom — w końcu oboje byli świadomymi, dojrzałymi ludźmi. Te myśli nie uspokoiły się po namiętnym pocałunku, którym pożegnał ją Nikoli.

Z drugiej strony był Sloan i Hermiona czuła do niego taki sam pociąg, nie zważając na krótki okres, jaki się znali.

No i Draco… Po tym co widziała w poniedziałek, była bardziej niż zaskoczona. Pozytywnie zaskoczona i szczęśliwa, ale mimo wszystko skonfundowana. Od kiedy Draco i Aurelia zaczęli mieć tak dobre stosunki na stopie ojciec-córka? Co spowodowało u nich taką zmianę? Czy to przez Draco i jego próby odnowienia ich małżeństwa oraz przywrócenia nieistniejącego zaufania, wiary i tego wszystkiego, czego nie było, choć powinno? Draco, który odrzucił zaloty chętnej kobiety. Kiedy ostatni raz tak się zachował?

 _Może…_ — W jej głowie pojawiła się myśl i nie chciała odejść, aż nie zostanie do końca uformowana — _Może naprawdę miał wtedy to na myśli? Może naprawdę cię kocha?_

 _Nie_ , miał całe ich małżeństwo na zakochanie się w niej, traktowanie jej z szacunkiem, docenianie jej oraz kochanie i jak to się skończyło? Znowu prosił i błagał, mówiąc z najbardziej szczerym wyrazem twarzy, jaki kiedykolwiek u niego widziała, że ją kocha.

Zerkając na zegarek, stwierdziła, że jej przerwa powoli się kończy i zrozumiała, że Sloan się dziś nie pojawi. Było to zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę to, że spotykali się przez cały tydzień i powiedziałby jej, gdyby coś się zmieniło w ich krótkich, rutynowych… lunchach? — nie wiedziała, jak nazywać ich spotkania.

Dokończyła swoje latte i oczyściła po sobie stolik, odkładając szklankę na talerzyk i wkładając do niego zużyte opakowania po cukrze oraz serwetki. Chwyciła torbę, po czym wstała i wyszła, nadal nie potrafiąc zrozumieć, co do diabła dzieje się z jej życiem.

* * *

 

 

_Piątek, 23 kwietnia_

Hermiona właśnie skończyła planowanie przyjęcia, które miało się odbyć pod koniec miesiąca, kiedy jej kominek ożył i dom wypełnił się głosem uszczęśliwionych dzieci.

Ostatni tydzień był cudowny. W domu nie ustawał śmiech i gwar, poza godzinami, gdy dzieci — _we dwójkę_ — odwiedzały ojca. Hermiona myślała, że dostanie zawału, kiedy usłyszała, jak Aurelia prosi ją o zostanie z Leo na weekend u Draco. To, że była zszokowana, patrząc na spakowaną córkę, która czekała przed kominkiem, to mało powiedziane. Gdy pojawili się na dworze, Draco nie ukrywał swojej radości i zadowolenie ze zmiany podejścia córki i widząc ogromny uśmiech na twarzy Aurelii, goszczący w poniedziałkowe popołudnie, bardzo dobrze się bawiła.

Uporządkowała dokumenty, po czym schowała je do specjalnie przygotowanej teczki, którą włożyła do torby bez dna. Zrelaksowana odwróciła się w stronę nadbiegających urwisów. Leo znalazł się przy niej jako pierwszy i wskoczył jej na kolana, witając mocnym uściskiem. Aurelia przestępując z nogi na nogę, czekała na swoją kolej.

Hermiona wycałowała całą twarz syna, powodując, że zaczął chichotać i próbować wyrwać się z jej objęć. Gdy w końcu mu się to udało, odwróciła się w stronę córki, pozwalając, by ta weszła w jej otwarte ramiona.

— Jak minął wam dzień? — zapytała, wiedząc, że nauczyciele Aurelii, jak i Leo, byli dzisiaj na zwolnieniu, więc dzieci miały przedłużony weekend i Draco zaproponował, że się nimi zajmie. Nie chcąc ich rozczarować, plus zdając sobie sprawę, jak wpatrywała się w nią Aurelia z pierwszą od lat nadzieją emanującą z postawy, nie mogła powiedzieć nie.

Dziewczynka odsunęła się i zaczęła opowiadać o tym, jak ojciec zabrał ich do parku tematycznego. Leo oczywiście dopowiadał i prostował to, co uważał za słuszne. Gdy byli w połowie opowieści, w kuchni pojawił się Draco, który oparty o futrynę, przyglądał się scenie przed nim.

— Wydaje się, że oboje mieliście niezłą frajdę!

— Mhm! I za rok też chcę jechać! Wtedy będę mógł jeździć na karuzelach dla dużych chłopców! — powiedział śpiewnym głosem Leo, rozciągając szeroko ramiona i wylatując z kuchni w towarzystwie charakterystycznych dźwięków udawanego lotu samolotem. Aurelia pokręciła głową na dziecinne zachowania brata, ale poszła za nim i udała się prawdopodobnie do swojej sypialni.

— Leo! Chcę, żebyś dziś przed spaniem się wykąpał! — zawołała za synem, a w odpowiedzi otrzymała tylko głośny jęk zawodu, udowadniający, że jej wiadomość została zrozumiana. Draco parsknął, słysząc tę wymianę „zdań”, ponownie zwracając na siebie uwagę Hermiony.

— Dziękuję, że się dziś nimi zająłeś — powiedziała, nastawiając czajnik. — Kawy?

Draco zaprzeczył ruchem głowy i zajął jej wcześniejsze miejsce przy stole. Obserwował, jak jego żona kręci się po kuchni, przygotowując dla siebie kawę.

— Nie ma za co — odparł. — Byliśmy również na kolacji, byś nie musiała się o to martwić po ich powrocie.

Hermiona szybko rzuciła okiem na zegar wiszący nad lodówką. Rzeczywiście było po ósmej, czyli czas, gdy dzieci chodziły spać.

— Sama nie wiedziałam, że już jest ta godzina.

Wzruszył ramionami, jakby zupełnie nie miał z tym problemu i zaczął bawić się obrusem.

W kuchni na moment zrobiło się cicho. Oboje milczeli, żadne z nich nie miało nic do powiedzenia, więc gdy Hermiona usłyszała dźwięk zakręcania wody, odłożyła swój kubek na blat i powiedziała:

— Lepiej pójdę sprawdzić, czy tym razem naprawdę się wykąpał. Powiedz mi, czy miałeś kiedykolwiek awersję do wody i ma to po tobie, czy to wszystko jego wymysły?

Draco uśmiechnął się tym malfoyowskim półuśmieszkiem, który tak często pojawiał się na twarzach jej dzieci.

— Wydaje mi się, że każdy mały chłopiec ma awersję do mycia się. Pamiętam jakie piekło urządzałem skrzatom, gdy próbowały mnie namówić do kąpieli czy prysznica. Nie obchodziła mnie wtedy higiena i za nic miałem przerażenie matki i irytację ojca.

Hermiona w odpowiedzi posłała mu uśmiech i wyszła z kuchni, zostawiając w niej Draco samego. Przez krótki czas siedział, jednak po chwili poszedł za nią.

— Mamooo… Dlaczego nie możesz mnie po prostu zaczarować i mnie wyczyścić? — skomlał podczas mycia Leo. Hermiona przypatrywała mu się i pokręciła głową. Nie wyraziła na głos swojej opinii — zrobiła to już zbyt wiele razy i więcej nie miała zamiaru się powtarzać. „Musisz nauczyć się dbać o siebie”. Sięgnęła po suchy ręcznik, czekając, aż skończy.

— Gdybyś porządnie wykąpał się za pierwszym razem, nie musiałbyś się po raz drugi moczyć — oznajmiła, wycierając go. Przyciągnęła syna do siebie i przytuliła.

— Widzisz? Chcę, by tak pachniał mój mały mężczyzna. Czysto i świeżo. — Odsunęła się, pozwalając, by dokończył wycieranie i ubrał się. Wyszła z łazienki w celu sprawdzenia, jak Aurelii idą przygotowania do snu.

Ta leżała już w łóżku, a obok niej siedział Draco i cicho ze sobą rozmawiali. Kiedy ją zobaczyli w drzwiach, na twarzy Aurelii pojawił się szeroki uśmiech pełen zadowolenia. Usiadła, mówiąc:

— Mamo, zdecydowałam, że chcę pandę.

 

Dwadzieścia minut później dzieci już spały. Małżonkowie zeszli z powrotem do kuchni, gdzie Hermiona chwyciła kubek z zapomnianą kawą. Szybkim ruchem ręki podgrzała ją. Draco usiadł przy stole i ponownie zaczął bawić się obrusem, czując na sobie jej wzrok.

— Dziękuję, że zajęłaś się nimi w zeszłym tygodniu. Wiem, że obiecałem je odebrać w środę po szkole i zawieźć na treningi, ale w naszym oddziale w Sydney pojawił się pewien problem, który musiałem osobiście rozwiązać.

— To nie tak, że byłam jakoś wyjątkowo zajęta czy miałam spotkanie. — Wzruszyła ramionami, jednak już po chwili zmarszczyła brwi, gdy pomyślała o tamtejszym lunchu. — Wydaje się, że oboje dziś się dobrze bawili. Dziękuję, że je zabrałeś — powiedziała, zmieniając temat.

— Oboje są moimi, naszymi dziećmi. — Poprawił się na krześle tak, by móc patrzeć na dalej stojącą przy wyspie żonę. — Czas, by wreszcie _oboje_ zaczęli tak się czuć.

Przez moment wpatrywała się w kubek, ważąc słowa.

— Co zaszło między tobą a Aurelią? — zapytała cicho, na co Draco rozsiadł się wygodniej i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi. Westchnął, po czym zaczął mówić.

— Kiedy byłem jej wtedy zanieść lunch do szkoły, mieliśmy okazję porozmawiać. Wybaczyła mi. I będę robił wszystko, co będę mógł, by widziała, że nie zrobiła tego na darmo, że nie zawiodę zaufania, które we mnie pokłada. Będę pracował na jej miłość i prawdziwą relację, która już wcześniej powinna być między nami. Wiem, że złamałem jej serce, ale chcę to naprawić i już nigdy nie dać jej nawet najmniejszego powodu, by czułą się, że i, że nie jest wystarczająca.

— Dlaczego teraz? — Posłała mu pełne frustracji spojrzenie. — Mówiłam ci o tym, że…

— Że mnie w końcu znienawidzi. Wiem, Hermiono. I kiedy ten dzień nadszedł, straciłem całą swoją rodzinę — przerwał jej w połowie, przy końcówce sugestywnie na nią patrząc. Jego oczy były pełne emocji i szczerości. — Kiedy odeszłaś, kiedy mnie zostawiłaś, dwór stał się strasznie cichy. Zupełnie jak moje życie. Wiem, że uważasz to za brednie, ale to prawda. Przez ostatnie pół roku cały czas żyłem na autopilocie. Wyjątkiem było, gdy ktoś mi o tobie mówił, gdy dzieci wpadały, gdy się kłóciliśmy… Otworzyło mi to oczy i… i… Nie. — Draco nagle przerwał. Z jego postawy biła determinacja. Wstał i podszedł do niej. — Mam dość tłumaczenia się, szukania wymówek i jestem pewien, że ty tak samo masz dość ciągłego ich wysłuchiwania. Kocham cię, Hermiono i będę kochał, aż do śmierci. Jestem tego stuprocentowo pewny i przez resztę życia będę o ciebie walczyć, tak jak o to, byś mnie pokochała. Będę walczył o twoje zaufanie, oddanie, nasze dzieci i nasze małżeństwo. W końcu znalazłem coś, co jest w moim życiu dobre i to uczucie jest uzależniające. Nie oddam tego za żadne skarby świata. — Przez moment zastanowił się, co chce powiedzieć dalej i jak zareaguje Hermiona.

— Wierzysz mi? — zapytał nagle.

Hermiona zamilkła na chwilę, wpatrując się w Draco. W głowie miała gonitwę myśli, jedne słowa i wspomnienia goniły kolejne bez żadnej logiki czy spójności.

Ale gdy mówimy o miłości, nic nigdy nie jest logiczne. Czy to możliwe, że Draco…?

Jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się, stał się łagodniejszy.

— Wierzysz mi, Hermiono? Nie obchodzi mnie reszta, nawet to, co mówię, ale najważniejsze jest, czy mi wierzysz? Wierzysz, że mówię prawdę? Wierzysz mi, że cię kocham? — mówił ochrypłym głosem, z którego łatwo można było wyczytać stres i targające nim emocje. Z tej postawy wynikało, jakoby całe jego jestestwo zależało od tej jednej odpowiedzi.

Wierzy mu?

— Tak… — wyszeptała, szokując nie tylko siebie, ale wygląda na to, że i Draco. W odpowiedzi otrzymała szybki, mały uśmiech.

— Dziękuję! — wyszeptał, pochylając się i krótko ją całując.

Odsunął się od otumanionej i zaskoczonej Hermiony. Roześmiał się, przytulając ją, jednak czuł, jak próbuje wyrwać się z jego ramion.

— Nie…

— Wiem, wiem. Przede mną jeszcze daleka droga. Rozumiem, Hermiono. Wszystko, wszystko, czego potrzebowałem, to wiedzieć, że mi wierzysz, gdy mówię, że cię kocham. Musiałem wierzyć, że wszystko, co robię, nad czym pracuję, nie jest na nic. Wiem, że nie ma nawet najmniejszej możliwości, że dasz mi trzecią szansę, ale dalej mam odrobinę nadziei, że może jednak…? — Wziął głęboki oddech, a dłonie przeniósł na twarz Hermiony. Kciukami z miłością i szacunkiem pogładził jej policzki. — Będę się starał, by cię przekonać. By zyskać twoje wybaczenie i rozkochać cię w sobie. Będę walczył, by moja córka, syn i… moja żona, wrócili do mnie. Pokażę, że mogę być tym mężczyzną, którego chcą i potrzebują, na którym mogą polegać i któremu mogę ufać. Kocham cię — wyszeptał.

Kuchnia pogrążyła się w ciszy, gdy oboje wpatrywali się w swoje oczy. Hermiona przyswajała te słowa, próbując zrozumieć i uspokoić szalejące, mieszane emocje, które Draco nieustannie w niej rozbudzał. Zastanawiała się nad jego słowami, czując, jak malutki płomień nadziei pojawia się na od dawna już wygasłym popiele, który pokrywał jej serce.

Czy to wszystko jest możliwe?

Jego kciuk raz jeszcze pogładził jej policzek. Draco dalej się w nią intensywnie wpatrywał, zauważając, jak nieświadomie zwilżyła językiem wysuszone usta. Powoli zaczął schylać swoją głowę. Gdy ją pocałował, wplótł dłonie w jej włosy. Oboje przymknęli oczy, coraz bardziej pogłębiając pocałunek. Nie spieszyli się, nie płonęła w nich namiętność, ale to zbliżenie było pełne łagodności, delikatności i miłości.

Po dłuższym czasie Draco odsunął się, jednak Hermiona dalej nie otwierała oczu, a on dalej nie wypuszczał jej twarzy ze swoich dłoni. Gdy wykrzywiła usta w nieśmiałym uśmiechu, Draco poczuł, jak odżywa w nim nadzieja.

* * *

 

 

_Niedziela, 25 kwietnia_

 

Hermiona podała synowi ciastko, uprzednio polewając je sosem. Chłopiec podziękował i natychmiast zaczął wcinać smakołyki, a siedząca obok niego siostra, sięgnęła po sałatkę pomidorową. Gdy dzieci szczęśliwie zajadały się przystawkami, odwróciła się do Draco, który stał przy grillu i z wyrazem zamyślenia wpatrywał się w niego. Rano pojawił się przed jej drzwiami wraz z dziećmi i poprosił, a raczej zażądał, by z nimi poszła i by wspólnie spędzili czas w parku, w którym wieczorem będzie zorganizowane kino plenerowe. Kiedy po południu dotarli na miejsce, Draco od razu zainteresował się urządzeniem, przy których stał prawie każdy mężczyzna, znajdujący się na placu. Próbował zorientować się, jak ono działa, ale w końcu i tak zapytał Hermiony, co to u diabła było.

— Grill — opowiedziała prosto, nie przerywając wykładania jedzenia z kosza, który na polecenie Draco spakowały skrzaty. Wiedziała doskonale bez konieczności odwracania się, jak marszczy brwi. Z westchnieniem dyskretnie przywołała do koszyka parę surowych steków i kiełbasek, po czym wyjęła je, podając Draco. — Wykorzystuje się go do pieczenia mięsa. Każdy mężczyzna wie, jak przygotować i upiec idealny stek1.

Jej uwaga uderzyła dokładnie tam, gdzie chciała. Draco wrócił do grilla, próbując zrozumieć, jak on działa. Subtelnie podglądał grillujące obok rodziny, chcąc podpatrzeć, co robią.

Hermiona pozwoliła sobie obserwować całą sytuację przed dwadzieścia minut, jednak w końcu przestało ją to bawić i się znudziła, widząc, jak ciągle krąży wokół grilla. Podeszła, nacisnęła i przytrzymała zielony guzik, rozpalając ogień pod rusztem. Draco z zaskoczeniem przeniósł na nią wzrok.

— Jak to zrobiłaś? — zapytał. Obszedł urządzenie i stanął za nią, ucząc się.

Hermiona gestem wskazała przycisk, po czym zaczęła nakładać mięso na raszki. Zadowolona, że wszystko się zmieściło, rozprzestrzeniając niesamowity zapach dookoła, wróciła do koszyka, aby wyciągnąć pozostałe, potrzebne do gotowania, przedmioty. Draco dalej marszczył brwi, jednak nie wiedziała, czy z irytacji, czy raczej z powodu trochę poturbowanego męskiego ego. Podszedł do niej i gdy chwilę przyglądał się, jak przewraca mięso, powiedział:

— Naucz mnie. — Nie odrywał oczu od tego, co robiła, zapamiętując ruchy oraz technikę. Co jakiś czas zerkał na mężczyzn stojących obok przy swoich grillach z piwem w ręce. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko, na co Draco odpowiedział zirytowanym spojrzeniem i lekkim potrąceniem ramieniem, i zaczęła odpowiadać, jak poprawnie zamarynować mięso, a na końcu jak je usmażyć. Przekazała mu szczypce i pozwoliła, pod swoim czujnym okiem, dokończyć.

Po zakończeniu filmu i lunchu Hermiona zaczęła pakować resztki jedzenia, a Draco wyciągnął kij baseballowy i piłkę, po czym widząc, że Leo skończył jeść, zawołał go, by do niego dołączył. Aurelia została na swoim miejscu, ze spokojem kończąc kanapkę ze stekiem i dokładkę sałatki pomidorowej. Hermiona dalej zajmowała się sprzątaniem, gdy nagle przystanęła, zwróciła uwagę na córkę i widząc, jak ta po skończeniu posiłku ciągle przygląda się ojcu i bratu, dalej jednak siedząc przy stole, zrozumiała. Zwolniła, a po chwili całkowicie przystanęła, rzucając oko na Draco i ponownie na Aurelię, której twarz wyrażała pragnienie i chęć przystąpienia do zabawy.

Nagle tak samo przystanął Draco, który się zatrzymał i spojrzał w ich kierunku.

— Chcesz zagrać? — zawołał, zachęcając dodatkowo machnięciem ręki i ojcowskim uśmiechem.

Hermiona nie zdążyła nawet mrugnąć, a dziewczynka już wstała ze swojego miejsca, by z ogromnym uśmiechem, bez cienia poprzednich emocji, pobiec do nich. Gdy sprzątnęła ich stół, usiadła, by z zadowoleniem i radością obserwować rozgrywającą się przed nią scenę.

* * *

 

 

_Wtorek, 19 maja_

 

Hermiona zamknęła drzwi, nie pozwalając szalejącej wichurze na wdarcie się do środka. Zadrżała. Za oknem dostrzegła błyskawicę, a już po chwili usłyszała grzmot. Na dworze panowała grobowa cisza, które pozwoliła usłyszeć, jak przez szczeliny w ścianach przedostaje się gwiżdżący wiatr. Zdjęła mokry płaszcz i zawołała skrzata.

— Pani wołała Miodkę? — zaskrzeczał stojąca przed nią elfka. Hermiona przekazała jej płaszcz i zapytała, gdzie znajdzie swoje dzieci oraz ich ojca.

— Lord Draco zabawia panienkę Aurelię i panicza Leo w pokoju filmowym. Film zaraz będzie się kończyć, Pani. — Hermiona przytaknęła, dziękując i skierowała swoje kroki do wspominanego pokoju.

Minął prawie miesiąc od czasu, gdy coś zaczęło się zmieniać w relacjach córki z Draco i od tamtej chwili, Aurelia raczyła odwiedzać ojca za każdym razem, gdy Leo chciał to robić. Hermiona wiedziała, że Rei cały czas zachowuje pewien dystans, ale znała ją na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że szybko mu wybaczyła i ponownie uczyła się zaufania.

Hermiona sama jednak dalej nie była pewna, czy jej potencjalny związek z Draco byłby dla niej dobry, a ich małżeństwo zacznie normalnie funkcjonować, gdy do siebie wrócą. Wierzyła mu, kiedy nagle powiedział, że z jakichś niewyjaśnionych powodów ją kocha, ale nie była chętna, by tak szybko zaufać mu ze swoim sercem, marzeniami i nadzieją.

Nigdy tak naprawdę nie byli razem, nie dzielili się najgłębszymi przemyśleniami i pragnieniami jak większość małżeństw. Byli dwiema oddzielnymi jednostkami, które połączyły się i trwały razem, jednak osobno, aż do rozpadu, do którego doszło rok temu.

Więc teraz pytanie brzmiało, jakie były _prawdziwe_ intencje Draco. Czy uda im się wypracować ich własną drogę i będzie w stanie polegać na nim, ufać, że zapewni jej to, o czym śniła i czego pragnęła od małżeństwa?

A może to był po prostu kolejny, przemyślany ruch z jego strony, by uniknąć samotności na starość?

Różne opinie i myśli przeganiały się w jej głowie, a Hermiona wręcz musiała rozważyć każdą z nich, każdą możliwą sposobność i przypuszczalne intencje, jakie mogłyby kierować tą nagłą zmianą i determinacją do dążenia do prawdziwego małżeństwa ze strony Draco — tego samego, który wysunął propozycję fałszywego związku bez miłości, który wymagałby od nich tylko spłodzenia męskiego potomka. Po okresie odchowania dziecka mieli się rozstać.

Jedyną wiarygodną, jednocześnie niejako obłudną myślą, która do niej wracała, było to, że Draco rzeczywiście pragnął tego, by się zeszli i może, może mówił prawdę?

Ta myśl dręczyła ją i martwiła.

Jeżeli naprawdę ją kochał to, czy mogła odwzajemnić to uczucie? Czy teraz go kochała? Nigdy, przez całe ich małżeństwo, nie czuła do niego miłości — może przyzwyczaiła się do niego, jego postawy, humorków, dziwactw podczas ostatnich lat, ale czy naprawdę prawdziwie go kochała?

Nigdy nie dostała od niego tego, czego pragnęła, potrzebowała i rozumiała, że miłość nie jest czymś, co mogą sobie wzajemnie zaproponować, jednak zdecydowanie dawała z siebie dużo więcej — zaufanie, niezawodność i powoli gasnące marzenia.

Teraz jednak czy mogłaby do tego wrócić? Czy mogła dać mu drugą szansę? Chciała tego? Czy była w stanie ponownie spróbować, pozwalając by oboje aktywnie brali udział i równo pracowali nad tym, by ich małżeństwo się rozwinęło, skutkując dobrą relacją między nimi?

Myśli powoli doprowadzały ją do szaleństwa. Część nie miała w ogóle sensu, inne go posiadały, jednak rozjuszały ją. Draco zburzył cały jej plan, zrozumienie, jakie miała do całej sytuacji. Zakłócił jej racjonalne uzasadnienia, każdy dzień, indywidualną strategię zachowania…

Kiedy zobaczyła rozgrywającą się w pokoju scenę, przestała skupiać się na tamtych myślach. Pokój był jednym z jej pomysłów, które wprowadziła do dworu — czysto magicznego domu, którego mieszkańcy (znaczy _Draco_ ) zachwycili się i zaczęli czerpać coraz większą radość oraz doświadczenie z mugolskich filmów, tego, co ma do zaoferowania kino. Początkowo planowała kupić najzwyklejszy telewizor, tak by móc zaznajomić dzieci z cudownymi (choć przepełnionym stereotypami i wzmacniającym społeczne postrzeganie ról płciowych, niejednolitość i będącym narzędziem ideologii) światem Disneya. Draco pewnej nocy, całkowicie przez przypadek, odkrył „magię” i ogromne kolekcje filmów, które przemysł stworzył w celach rozrywkowych. Hermiona oglądała wtedy wybranego przez siebie „Czarnego Rycerza” i Draco zabłądził, nachodząc ją. Został oczarowany obrazami, fabułą i stworzoną akcją. Niestety cały czas narzekał na mały ekran i niską jakość dźwięki, chwaląc się i zapewniając, że magia mogła na pewno stworzyć coś lepszego.

By go uciszyć, zabrała go w końcu do kina. Zaniemówił.

Długo nie minęło, a zaplanował na dworze ich własne kino (a przynajmniej mini salę kinową) z opuszczanym ekranem, własnym projektorem, grzesznie wygodnymi kanapami i rozkładanymi fotelami, jak i z małym sklepikiem z przekąskami, napojami i cukierkami, które były nieodłączną częścią seansu kinowego.

 

Po tym jak cicho zapukała, otworzyła drzwi, wpuszczając światło do zaciemnionego pokoju. Wyświetlana była sama końcówka — bohaterowie rozwiązali dzielące je niesnaski, pocałowali się i „żyli długo i szczęśliwie”. Na dwóch oddzielnych fotelach siedziały jej dzieci, zajadając się popcornem, a obok Draco. Byli pogrążeni w historii toczącej się na ekranie.

Czekając na napisy końcowe, oglądała finałowe sceny filmu. Tym razem wybrali „Jak ukraść księżyc”. Usiadła na podłokietniku wolnego fotela. Próbowała być dyskretna, jednak Draco zauważył ją i przywitał uśmiechem. Odwzajemniła skinieniem głowy i wróciła do oglądania filmu, ale Draco ponownie zwrócił jej uwagę i ruchem ręki, zawołał do siebie.

Wstała, podchodząc i nachylając się nad nim, będąc ciekawą, czego chciał. Nagle poczuła ramiona na swojej tali, szarpnięcie i po sekundzie znajdowała się na fotelu, zajmowanym przez Draco, mówiąc dokładniej — na jego kolanach.

Niejako zirytowana jego śmiałością i bezczelnością (a i potajemnie nie do końca wiedząc, jak poradzić sobie z zaistniałą sytuacją), przesunęła się z jego kolan na krawędź fotela, piorunując go przy tym wzrokiem. Skwitował to bezwstydnym uśmiechem, zadowolony z tej bliskości.

Po zakończeniu filmu światła automatycznie się zapaliły i łagodnie rozświetliły pokój, dalej jednak pozostawiając go w półmroku, nie powodując przy tym nieprzyjemnego bólu oczu spowodowanego nagłym, jasnym światłem. Dzieci wstały, przeciągając się, a widząc matkę, szeroko się uśmiechnęły.

Hermiona nie mogła nie odwzajemnić tego gestu. Poczuła, jak jej własna twarz promienieje matczynym szczęściem na obecność swoich dzieci i ich własną radość. Aurelia podbiegła do niej, by jak najszybciej opowiedzieć jej historię. Leo co jakiś czas wtrącał słowo lub dwa, dopowiadając pewne szczegóły lub poprawiając interpretację siostry. Siedzący za nią Draco, przysłuchiwał się. Objął ją ramieniem i położył swoją dłoń na jej udzie. Gest był tak naturalny, że nie wyczuła, jak się przesunął — zorientowała się, dopiero gdy podczas gestykulowania, otarła się o niego. Zelektryzowana przez ten nagły kontakt, wstała gwałtownie i przerywając Aurelii w połowie zdania, zaczęła mówić o obiedzie, który, była pewna, przygotowały już skrzaty.

— Szaszłyki! — zawołał z radością Leo, nie zauważając nagłej zmiany tematu. Wybiegł z pokoju, uciekając przed goniącą go siostrą i krzyczącą, by nie wciągnął całego jedzenia. Draco wstał i zanim wyszła, zdążył złapać Hermionę za ramię.

— Zaczekaj. — Hermiona odwróciła się, by móc na niego spojrzeć. Jej twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. — Wiem, że dalej jesteś niepewna, co do mojej szczerości i intencji, ale chciałbym, byśmy zaczęli od nowa — powiedział łagodnym, równym głosem.

— Co…?

— Chcę, byśmy gdzieś wyszli. Razem, tylko we dwoje. Bez dzieci.

— Na randkę? — zapytała, a Draco potwierdził, wzmacniając odpowiedź przytaknięciem.

— Na randkę. — Puścił jej dłoń i obserwował, szukając w jej mimice zaskoczenia lub wrogości. Nie znalazł żadnej z tych emocji, więc dalej czekał.

— Ty i ja na randce? — dopytała ponownie, marszcząc czoło, sugestywnie się w niego wpatrując.

Draco ponownie przytaknął, czując w brzuchu przysłowiowe motyle. Jakoś nigdy nie pomyślał, że zapraszając swoją żonę na randkę, może wywołać w nim tyle niepewności, podczas oczekiwania na odpowiedź.

— Dlaczego? — Twardo na niego popatrzyła, szukając kolejnych argumentów.

— Chcę, byśmy zrobili to prawidłowo. Chcę pokazać ci siebie i chciałbym zrobić to bez dzieci. Nie mówię, że ich nie chcę wokół nas — dopowiedział szybko — ale pragnąłbym, zaprosić cię gdzieś, gdzie będziemy sami i miło spędzimy czas, robiąc… nie wiem, cokolwiek. Rozmawiając, debatując… Boże, Hermiono, chciałbym cię po prostu gdzieś zaprosić i z tobą wyjść. — Wypalił na jednym tchu, krzywiąc się na swój nieudany dobór słów. Nie spuszczał z niej oczu, ostrożnie patrząc i szukając jakiegoś ruchu, emocji, które mogłyby mu zasugerować jej odpowiedź.

— Dobrze — odparła krótko Hermiona.

— Dobrze? — powtórzył po niej Draco.

Przytaknęła i odwróciła się, idąc w stronę drzwi.

— Wydaje mi się, że mogę namówić Harry’ego i Ginny, by zajęli się dziećmi w piątkowy wieczór. Co myślisz? — Zanim wyszła, spojrzała na niego. Draco niemo się w nią wpatrywał, próbując odpowiedzieć.

— Em… tak, jasne, to dobry termin. Nie powinienem mieć problemu, by przełożyć spotkania lub kogoś na nie oddelegować.

Hermiona skinęła głową, po czym otworzyła drzwi i odsunęła się, przepuszczając Draco. Gdy podszedł do niej, zatrzymał się i odwrócił w jej stronę, gdy ta automatycznie sięgnęła po klamkę, by zamknąć za nimi drzwi.

— Dziękuję — powiedział, składając na jej ustach szybki, przelotny pocałunek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za dwa tygodnie kolejny rozdział, a za miesiąc - epilog :) 
> 
> 1 Osobiście nie zgadzam się z tym twierdzeniem i bardzo nie podoba mi się tutaj seksistowskie podejście Hermiony (Chociaż hope zwróciła uwagę, że bardziej jest to próba sprowokowania Draco, jednak mimo wszystko!).


	7. Kruchość

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Hermiono, naprawdę bardzo przepraszam. Wiem, że musisz mnie teraz jeszcze bardziej nienawidzić… — Jej dalsze milczenie wytrąciło go równowagi. — Na Boga, Hermiono! Zareaguj! Wiem, że się myliłem, że bardzo źle postąpiłem, ale proszę, kocham cię. Chcę z tobą spędzić resztę życia! Pragnę ciebie i tylko ciebie. [...]  
> Przełknął ślinę.  
> — Hermiono… kochasz mnie? — zapytał cicho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Jak zawsze cudowna hope. i Arcanum :) Dziękuję!

_Czwartek, 18 czerwca, 13:31_

 

Jest idealny. Ta myśl nagle pojawiła się w jej głowie. Ponownie siedziała w swojej najczęściej odwiedzanej kawiarni, popijała kawę z dużego kubka i słuchała, jak Sloan opowiada jej o biznesowych przygodach, które doprowadziły do tego momentu w ich relacji. W sumie było to smutne, biorąc pod uwagę, jak się wzajemnie poznawali i odkrywali.

W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni Sloan coraz częściej opuszczał ich nieformalne, nieplanowane spotkania. Doszło do tego, że większość lunchów w tygodniu Hermiona spędzała samotnie. Niestety ciężka praca, spotkania firmowe i nowe możliwości spowodowały, że Sloan miał coraz mniej czasu, aż w końcu dziś przyszedł się finalnie z nią pożegnać.

— Wiem, że to nie w porządku i jestem w tym momencie niegrzeczny, Hermiono. Naprawdę cieszyłem się z naszej przyjaźni i miło spędzałem z tobą czas — powiedział, siadając wygodniej w krześle. Usta Hermiony wykrzywiły się w zrozumieniu i akceptacji.

— Nie jesteś niegrzeczny. Takie po prostu jest życie. Wszystkie dobre rzeczy w końcu muszą się skończyć i naprawdę cieszę się, że się spotkaliśmy i mogłam z kimś porozmawiać podczas przerw. Na pewno będzie mi tego brakowało, ale nie możesz czuć się przez to winny. Została ci zaproponowana świetna oferta, prawdopodobnie najlepsza w twoim życiu, która otwiera przed tobą wiele możliwości i nie możesz jej nie zaakceptować. Przeprowadzisz się do innego kraju, a fakt, że się nigdy więcej nie zobaczymy, w tym momencie jest mało ważny. Chcę, byś poleciał. Chcę, by ci się udało, byś osiągnął sukces. Nie rezygnuj przeze mnie — przez dziewczynę, z którą po prostu widywałeś się na lunchach i kawie — odpowiedziała z delikatnym uśmiechem, zmniejszając tym wydźwięk, jaki miały jej bezlitosne słowa. Nie chciała, by myślał, że ich przyjaźń tak mało dla niej znaczyła, szczególnie że było wręcz przeciwnie. Wykorzystała to, że z chęcią jej słuchał i opowiadała o swoich problemach, dzięki temu Sloan doskonale poznał, z czym się zmagała (cóż, przynajmniej sporą tego część) i nie raz służył jej dobrą radą. Odwdzięczyła mu się tym samym, z zainteresowaniem chłonąc jego opowieści i pozwalając podzielić się zmartwieniami.

Coraz lepiej się poznawali i ich przyjaźń naturalnie się rozwijała, a wraz z nią uczucia Hermiony. Sloan również nie pozostawał obojętny. Z czasem ich lunche stały się czymś wyczekiwanym i najlepszym okresem w ciągu dnia, gdzie mogła się po prostu zrelaksować i przepracować swoje problemy dzięki pomocy neutralnej osoby z zewnątrz, której mogła wszystko powiedzieć bez potrzeby cenzurowania się.

Zaczęło ją zastanawiać, że gdy jej spotkania ze Sloanem stały się rzadsze, to w tym samym czasie również rozluźniła się jej relacja ( _Związek_ — poprawiła się w myślach) z Nikolem, który zaczął być jakiś roztargniony. (Nie wiedziała, co spowodowało jego zachowanie, ponieważ zawsze przerywał ich rozmowę, gdy w oddali było słychać czyjeś głosy).

Wspominając ostatnie miesiące, Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że Sloan stał się jej dobrym przyjacielem, kimś przed kim mogła być prawdziwą sobą. Biorąc pod uwagę Harry’ego i Ginny, którzy mieli już jakiś zakorzeniony jej obraz, Draco, cały magiczny świat, czy nawet jej dzieci (nie, żeby było w tym cokolwiek złego) — Sloan był jak powiew świeżości, zawierający bezstronną perspektywę i pozwalający na podzielenie się pewnymi doświadczeniami, wydarzeniami czy osiągnięciami, o których wcześniej nie słyszał w plotkach, jak w przypadku pozostałych osób, które znała.

— Mam nadzieję, że to nie koniec naszej przyjaźni i że będziemy ze sobą korespondować — zaproponował Sloan, poprawiając się w fotelu, widocznie zadowolony z faktu, że Hermiona nie była zła.

Kobieta otworzyła usta, by odpowiedzieć, jednak przerwał jej równocześnie dźwięk dzwoniącej komórki oraz wibracje różdżki, którą miała schowaną w kaburze na udzie. Marszcząc czoło na nienaturalny przypadek, że oba sposoby na skontaktowanie się z nią jednocześnie się uruchomiły, postanowiła najpierw znaleźć swój telefon. Odebrała zmartwiona.

— Halo? — Uniosła w kierunku Sloana palec wskazujący, przepraszając go na moment.

— Dzień dobry, czy rozmawiam z panią Hermioną Malfoy? — zapytał po drugiej stronie nieznajomy głos.

Hermiona przytaknęła i potwierdziła swoją tożsamość, myśląc, że to kolejny biznesowy telefon.

— Mówi Gina Hasting. Jestem pielęgniarka w szpitalu Davenport. Niestety nie mam dobrych wiadomości. Parę godzin temu przyjęliśmy na ostry dyżur mężczyznę identyfikującego się jako Graham Granger i była pani podana, jako osoba, którą powinniśmy powiadomić w razie wypadku.

Hermiona momentalnie poczuła gwałtowny niepokój. Natychmiast się wyprostowała, instynktownie sięgając po różdżkę, jakby to mogło rozwiązać natychmiast wszystkie problemy.

— Co się stało? Wszystko z nim dobrze? — odpowiedziała sztywno. Miała problem z wypowiedzeniem słów, starając się jak najszybciej poznać szczegóły.

— Pani Malfoy, muszę panią poprosić o przybycie. Przykro mi, rokowania nie są zbyt dobre.

Zamarła. Z reguły uważna i czujna, nie była w stanie zarejestrować tego, co działo się dookoła niej. Obecność Sloana, jego twarz zmywały się z otoczeniem, a w uszach słyszała tylko bicie swojego serca.

Bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum.

— Jak się czuje? — Tylko to zdołała wydusić przez zaciśnięte gardło.

Pielęgniarka nie przekazała jej więcej informacji, tylko powtórzyła, by przybyła tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

Zanim kobieta skończyła mówić, Hermiona się rozłączyła i zastygła.

— Hermiono? — Głos Sloana i jego dłoń na jej ramieniu wyrwały ją z odrętwienia.

Wstała gwałtownie, przewracając krzesło, jednocześnie dłonią sięgając po torebkę.

— Przepraszam, muszę iść. Coś się stało mojemu tacie — powiedziała pospiesznie, wybiegając. Myśli miała skupione tylko na ojcu.

* * *

 

_Czwartek, 18 czerwca, 20:21_

 

Kiedy wyszedł z kominka, przywitała go nieprzyjemna i depresyjna cisza. Dom rodzinny jego żony pogrążony był w ciemności, a jedyne światło pochodziło z włączonego, ale wyciszonego telewizora, naprzeciwko którego na kanapie siedział z wyciągniętymi nogami jego syn i wtulał się w swojego ukochanego misia. Dolna warga drżała mu, a z oczu nie przestawały płynąć łzy. Draco zrobił krok w bok, zostawiając miejsce dla Harry’ego, który po krótkiej chwili pojawił się w pomieszczeniu. Potter również zauważył skuloną postać, przez co na jego twarzy pojawił się zmarszczony i smutny wyraz.

Draco podszedł do syna i usiadł obok niego, po czym położył dłoń na drobnej twarzy.

— Cześć, kolego — powiedział miękko. Leo uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na ojca, a maleńka broda zaczęła drżeć jeszcze bardziej. Z jego piersi wyrwał się szloch, kiedy wpadł w ramiona taty. Draco zupełnie nieprzygotowany na dodatkowy ciężar, upadł w tył, jednak nie wypuścił syna z objęć. Harry minął ich, wchodząc w głąb domu.

— Już wszystko dobrze — wyszeptał kojąco Draco. Po ciele chłopca przeszedł dreszcz, powodując, że jeszcze bardziej wtulił się w znane ciało. Po cichu płakał, zostawiając na koszuli ojca mokre ślady.

Niespodziewany dźwięk spowodował, że Draco uniósł głowę i dostrzegł Harry’ego, który przyprowadził równie zapłakaną Aurelię. Dziewczynka zatrzymała się w progu pokoju i przez chwilę wpatrywała się w tatę, nie przestając szlochać. Draco przez moment odwzajemnił wzrok córki, jednak po krótkiej chwili otworzył ramię, gestem mówiąc, by do niego podeszła.

I to zrobiła. Podbiegła, jeszcze mocniej płacząc i podobnie jak Leo, wtuliła w niego, przesuwając trochę brata w bok tak, by i ona mogła się zmieścić w uścisku ojca.

Draco ścisnął dzieci, wiedząc, jak bardzo kochały swojego dziadka i z jaką nadzieją czekały na spędzanie wspólne z nim czasu. Ból był o tyle większy, że stracili ostatniego krewnego, który traktował je tak, jak na to zasługiwały. Jego rodzice udawali, że ich wnuki są małymi dorosłymi, a nie dziećmi.

— Gdzie jest wasza matka? — zapytał.

Harry podszedł do nich i podniósł Leo, który bez słowa sprzeciwu pozwolił się zabrać z objęć, oddając całkowicie swoje miejsce siostrze.

— Płacze w swoim pokoju. Jest w kiepskim stanie, Malfoy — odpowiedział mu cicho Harry. Draco ze zrozumieniem przytaknął, wzmacniając swój uścisk.

— Możesz zająć się dziś dziećmi? Wiem, że niespodziewanie proszę o to ciebie i twoją żonę, ale muszę się upewnić, że z Hermioną będzie wszystko w porządku.

Harry przez moment wpatrywał się w Draco, po czym powoli się zgodził.

— Muszę być pewien, że z Hermioną będzie dobrze. Dzieci szybciej od niej dojdą do siebie.

Minęło parę kolejnych chwil, zanim Draco wstał i zostawił Aurelię oraz Leo z Harrym, a sam poszedł szukać Hermiony. Skierował się w stronę schodów, po czym podszedł do zamkniętych drzwi prowadzących do pokoju kobiety. Przez moment próbował usłyszeć jakikolwiek dźwięk, ale gdy odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza, zapukał dwukrotnie, tym samym oznajmiając swoją obecność. Widział, że Hermiona nie lubiła, gdy ludzie naruszali jej przestrzeń bez uprzedniego poinformowania o tym. Podświadomie domyślał się, że ten nawyk u niej spowodowała wojna. Gdy zaskoczysz ją swoją obecnością, to niezależnie od jej nastroju, jest więcej niż pewne, że zostaniesz za to nagrodzony jakąś paskudną klątwą.

Uchylił drzwi i zajrzał przez szparę do środka, zauważając, że w pokoju panuje taka sama ciemność jak w całym domu. Przez moment czekał, pozwalając swoim oczom przyzwyczaić się do półmroku, jednak po krótkim czasie poddał się i rzucił ciche _Lumos_ , które na tyle rozświetliło pokój, że mógł bezpiecznie podejść do żony. Zauważył ją, dopiero gdy znalazł się przy łóżku, a i tylko dlatego, że w samym jego centrum znajdowała się spora ilość pierzyn i koców, otulających skuloną postać. Przybliżając różdżkę, dostrzegł garść wystających, kręconych włosów. Wydawało się, że Hermiona znajdowała się w pozycji embrionalnej, jednak mimo to, nie słyszał nic, co mogłoby go nakierować na to, w jakim jest teraz stanie.

— ‘Miona — powiedział cichym głosem, dłonią sięgając ku miejscu, gdzie wierzył, że znajduje się jej ramię. Pomylił się, delikatnie zapadł, opierając się prawdopodobnie o brzuch. Westchnął, złapał kołdry i odsunął na bok, dzięki czemu, mógł ją bez przeszkód zobaczyć.

Przedstawiała smutny, wręcz żałosny widok.

Dalej miała na sobie ubranie z wcześniej – teraz całe pomarszczone i w niektórych miejscach z naddartymi szwami, zapewnie rozerwanymi przez żal i cierpienie, jakie czuła. Twarz ukryła w dłoniach, makijaż mocno się rozmazał, ale mimo widoku, jaki przedstawiała i tak w jego oczach była atrakcyjna. Nie należała do światowych piękności, ale coś w jej silnych emocjach, które ściskały serce i odbijały się na jej twarzy, bez strachu o to, że pokaże swoje słabości , powodowało, że w najgorszym dla siebie czasie, odurzała go swoją atrakcyjnością. To była Hermiona, kobieta, którą poślubił. Ta, która odczuwała z pasją, całą sobą i kochała tak niezrównoważenie, że gdy stało się coś koszmarnego, odcinała się od świata i szlochała za tymi, których straciła. Szlochała przepełniona bólem, nie zważając na nikogo i na nic.

Obecnie leżała bardzo spokojna, nieruchoma. Przez moment przebiegła mu przez głowę koszmarna myśl, ale uspokoił się, widząc jej ciało przeszedł silny dreszcz. Wypuścił powietrze, którego nawet nie wiedział, że wstrzymywał. Położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i delikatnie potrząsnął.

— ‘Miona — powtórzył. Kobieta wtuliła twarz w łóżko, jakby nie chcąc stawić czoła otoczeniu i otrząsnąć się na tyle, by całkiem zrozumieć, co w tej chwili znaczy obecność Draco, który ponownie ją zawołał i szturchał.

— Idź sobie — wyszeptała tak cicho, że Draco prawie nie usłyszał. Zrozumiał jednak przez ledwie dostrzegalny ruch warg i głowy oraz ton wypowiedzi. Bardziej wyczuł jej pełen żalu i smutku przekaz.

— Nie — odpowiedział, obejmując kobietę ramieniem i siadając na łóżku tak, by mógł przesunąć ją na swoje kolana i przytulić. Poczuł przypływ nowej fali łez, czując, jak jej ciałem wstrząsa silny szloch. Rozpacz i tęsknota, którą emanowała, dławiła go. Hermiona wtuliła swoją twarz w jego tors i jęknęła, gdy zaczął ją kołysać.

— Już ich nie ma — czkała głośno. — Już ich nie ma — powtórzyła, niemniej rozbita.

Draco przymknął oczy i dalej tulił żonę, mocniej ją ściskając, próbując uspokoić. Wrócił wspomnieniami do jej ojca, który był silny, odważny i niesamowicie lojalny, i przekazał te cechy swojej córce, która idealnie wpasowała się w Gryffindor. Ze swoim przenikliwym umysłem, mało co umykało jego uwadze, a szczególnie jeżeli dotyczyło interesów. Draco był pewny, że teść podejrzewał wszystko i nie do końca wierzył w ich małżeństwo, widząc  od samego początku całą farsę — już od startu mieli zbyt wiele problemów, nawet zanim narodziła się Aurelia. Mimo że nigdy nie wypowiedział swoich obaw na głos, to spojrzenie, które posyłał Draco, gdy kilka razy się u nich pojawił, mówiło samo za siebie. Słuszne ostrzeżenie, biorąc pod uwagę, że Draco w niedalekiej przyszłości zapewne sam będzie na podobnej pozycji, gdy w grę będą wchodziły uczucia jego ukochanej córeczki.

W duchu modlił się, by gryfońska siła i pewność siebie, którą wiedział, że posiada jego żona, nie zawiodła jej teraz.

— Będzie dobrze. Jestem przy tobie — mówił, opierając podbródek na czubku jej głowy. Hermiona odsunęła się od niego, prostując się, ale i tak nie wyswobodziła się z jego objęć. Wytarła twarz, próbując oczyścić ją z łez. Był to jednak daremny wysiłek, ponieważ ciągle płakała.

— Wszystko się ułoży — powtórzył. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że o tyle, o ile słowa nic nie znaczyły, to miał nadzieję, że jego obecność w jakiś sposób jej pomagała i uspokajała. Złożył na ramieniu Hermiony delikatny pocałunek, ustami dotykając skóry przez rozerwany materiał ubrania. Próbował w ten sposób ukoić jej ból. Nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy zaczął obsypywać jej ramię pocałunkami, próbując pokryć nimi jak największą ilość skóry, na jaki pozwalała mu rozerwana koszula.

Usłyszał, jak ponownie czknęła. Jego pierwotny motyw uspokojenia zaczął powoli przeistaczać się w pobudzenie i chęć ponownego skosztowania jej ciała. Od dłuższego czasu był wstrzemięźliwy — zarówno z własnych pobudek, jak i przez Hermionę (co sprowadza się w sumie dalej do własnych pobudek, wiedząc, że od tego zależy stabilność ich związku) i zbyt długo nie czuł jej bliskości. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Hermiona nie odczyta tej sytuacji jako nie na miejscu i po prostu jako próby dostania się pomiędzy jej nogi.

Poczuł, jak się poprawia i unosi głowę, by wtulić swoją twarz w jego ramię. Zwolnił trochę częstotliwość pocałunków, jakimi ją obdarzał, czekając, co zrobi.

Nie spodziewał się, że poczuje jej usta na swojej szyi. Zamarł, próbując dojść do tego, jak powinien zareagować i co to znaczy. Ponownie poczuł lekki dotyk, jednak tym razem wyraźnie wyczuł, jak koniuszek jej języka, nieśmiało towarzyszy wargom w zabawie na jego skórze.

Wstrzymał oddech, gdy powtórzyła ruch, rozpalając tym samym ogień, który zaczął kumulować się w jego podbrzuszu. To było złe, Boże, tak bardzo złe, ale nie byłby człowiekiem, gdyby chociaż odrobinę nie kusiło go, by pozwolić Hermionie na kontynuowanie. Jakże to kuszenie było silne…

Gdy Hermiona raz jeszcze poprawiła się na jego kolanach, dzięki czemu teraz siedziała na nim okrakiem. Znalazła jego usta i mocno pocałowała.

Była niesamowita. Odwzajemnił jej pocałunek, pogłębiając go, wkładając w niego całą swoją pasję. Ich języki splatały się w namiętnym tańcu, wzajemnie zachęcając do wspólnych pieszczot. Hermiona ujęła w swoje dłonie twarz Draco, nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć, co pozwoliło jej dominować. Przesuwając się, wtuliła się w niego, opierając swoje miękkie piersi o jego umięśniony tors. Gdy się ruszyła, erekcja Draco otarła się o jej krocze. Poczuł, jak jeszcze bardziej się rozpala, przygotowując do… do…

Poruszając delikatnie twarzą, Draco był w stanie nosem prześledzić mokre ślady po łzach na policzkach Hermiony. Czując je, uderzył w niego smutek, na myśl o obecnej sytuacji — zarówno w ich małżeństwie, jak i ogólnie w życiu. Hermiona dała mu drugą szansę i wiedział, że na pewno jeszcze długo nie przespałaby się z nim. Dodatkowo ciągle rozpaczała po śmierci ojca.

Draco sapnął, próbując przywołać do siebie wszystkie pokłady cierpliwości i siły woli, które miał w swoim ciele, zmuszając się do pewnego, ale delikatnego ruchu. Uważał, by tej pięknej, wijącej się na jego kolanach, kobiecie nie zrobić krzywdy — zarówno fizycznej przez swoją siłę, jak też emocjonalnej.

— Nie — wyszeptał w ostrzeżeniu, jednocześnie proszącym tonem. Nie mogli. Hermiona nie myślała teraz racjonalnie, była pochłonięta żałobą i Draco wiedział, że w takim przypadku następnego ranka będzie żałowała wszystkiego, co między nimi zaszło.Próbował skupić na sobie zamglony przez pożądanie i łzy wzrok Hermiony.

— Nie, Hermiono. Będziesz tego żałowała, a ja ci na to nie pozwolę. Musimy przestać.

Czknęła, próbując uspokoić oddech i płacz, jednak bez skutku — zaczęła łkać jeszcze mocniej.

— Jestem sama — wyszlochała, opierając swoją głowę o tors męża i zaciskając dłonie na jego koszuli. — Oboje odeszli. O Boże, Draco. Oboje nie żyją. Cały czas wydaje mi się, że zaraz usłyszę tatę, który dzwoni, by porozmawiać z dziećmi lub po raz kolejny odwiedzi nas bez zapowiedzi, tak jak zawsze to robi… robił. Boże…

Kiedy dotarło do niej, co powiedziała i jak się poprawiła, ponownie się rozpłakała. Odsunęła się od niego na taką odległość, by akurat móc ukryć twarz w dłoniach, jakby ten gest miał wszystko odciąć — łzy, smutek oraz całą rzeczywistość.

Draco delikatnie złapał ją za nadgarstki i zaczął opuszczać ręce Hermiony, by móc ją przytulić. Bez słowa raz jeszcze oparła głowę o jego ramię, wypłakując cały swój ból. Pozwoliła się uspokajać, lekko kołysać i szeptać nic nie znaczące, trywialne, ale kojące słowa.

W końcu po jakiejś godzinie czy dwóch zaczęła się wyciszać. Mocny szloch zmienił się w ciche pojękiwanie co jakiś czas, aż w końcu całkowicie ustał. Jej oddech zwolnił i wydawało mu się, że zasnęła, dlatego zaskoczyła go, kiedy się wyprostowała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Oparła dłonie o jego ramiona, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Wyglądała na zdeterminowaną.

— Czuję się pusta — powiedziała cicho. — Wypełnij mnie, Draco. Spraw, bym znowu poczuła się cała.

Słowa, które wypowiedziała, zelektryzowały go. Nie mógł jej tego zrobić, nie była w stanie racjonalnie myśleć i prosić go o coś takiego.

— Proszę, Draco — powtórzyła łamiącym się tonem. Dłoń przesunęła na policzek męża i delikatnie go pogładziła. — Nie myśl — dodała, potrząsając lekko głową dla wzmocnienia swoich słów. — Po prostu to zrób. Spraw, bym znowu czuła. Bym czuła, że żyję, jestem… cała. — Ostatnie słowo wyszeptała w ten sposób, że Draco był w stanie wyczuć tę zimną i ogromną pustkę, którą czuła. Zamknął na moment oczy i odwracając lekko głowę, pocałował wnętrze jej dłoni. Jego myśli walczyły z ciałem. Racjonalność kontra żądza. Wiedział, że to był błąd, jeszcze zanim cokolwiek między nimi zaszło, a mimo to jego ciało pragnęło w jakikolwiek sposób wspomóc jego żonę w tej ciężkiej sytuacji.

Poddając się, wplótł dłonie we włosy Hermiony i z głośnym jękiem, pocałował ją.

Opadli na łóżko. Draco z trudem zdołał odwrócić ich w ten sposób, że znaleźli się na samym jego środku. Ponownie złapał ją za dłonie, które próbowały jak najszybciej pozbawić go ubrania, odsuwając je od siebie, chcąc zwolnić.

Hermiona przeniosła wzrok na Draco i coś między nimi wtedy zaszło — pewne zrozumienie, odrzucenie wszelkich obaw. Przytaknęła, ale nie do końca wiedział, czy w celu potwierdzenia świadomości o jego potrzebach, czy powtórzenie potwierdzenia, że naprawdę tego chce.

Zamiast dłużej się zastanawiać, wpił się w jej usta, szybko pogłębiając pocałunek.

Kochał ją i był zdeterminowany, by jej to pokazać.

Powoli, bez pośpiechu, rozebrał ją z pozostałych ubrań, dbając o to, by każdy skrawek skóry przywitać i wielbić muśnięciem ust czy delikatnymi ukąszeniami. Nie mógł skupić się na jednym miejscu, pragnął wykorzystać wszystko to, co umie i wie o uwodzeniu, by zrozumiała, jak bardzo była dla niego ważna, jak bardzo chciał wszystko naprawić.

O wiele szybciej pozbył się swoich ubrań. Natychmiast wrócił do przerwanej pospiesznie czynności, lecz najpierw zmienili pozycję na wygodniejszą. Oboje nie byli w stanie zatrzymać w sobie jęków, wzajemnie sobie odpowiadając. Bez problemu mogli usłyszeć w nich tęsknotę oraz pasję. Draco otworzył się na jej ból i cierpiał razem, obok niej, dla niej. Pragnął tylko przenieść te niechciane uczucia na siebie, zabrać je, by móc ją chronić, kochać i wielbić.

Przesunął się nad nią, pieszcząc, ściskając, całując i drażniąc jej cudowne, miękkie piersi. Kciukami pocierał sutki, na co odpowiedziała jeszcze odważniejszym wypięciem biustu, domagając się powtórki dreszczu, który ją przeszedł. Przeniósł pocałunki na szyję Hermiony, potem zagłębienie ramienia, aż w końcu zastąpił jedną dłoń swoimi ustami i zębami. Kosztował jak smakuje, czując, że kobieta w ostrzeżeniu zaciska palce na jego ramionach.

— Draco, proszę — wyszlochała, tonem, zawierającym w sobie smutek, którego tak bardzo chciał się pozbyć.

Dłonie zsunał na jej biodra, mocno zacisnął na nich palce i jednym ruchem przekręcił ich tak, by teraz to Hermiona była na górze.

— Usiądź — zachęcił. Zarumieniła się, opierając dłońmi o jego klatkę piersiową, by sobie pomóc.

— Nie mogę — wyszeptała, kręcąc głową. Ponownie zaczęła płakać.

— Tak, możesz — odszepnął. — Usiądź, kochanie. Usiądź i się odchyl, połóż dłonie na moich kolanach.

Będąc w tej pozycji, próbując jej w tak intensywnym, wrażliwym momencie, kiedy wszystkie ich poprzednie zbliżenia były szybkie i prymitywne, powodowało, że Hermiona przez kilka niezręcznych chwil walczyła sama ze sobą, by się nie zakryć. Chciała ukryć swój smutek i niewinne zmieszanie, jakie ta pozycja mogła wywo…

Draco mocno i szybko pchnął swoje biodra, dzięki czemu przez ciało Hermiony przebiegł dreszcz. Jęknęła na intensywną przyjemność, która przerywała ostatnią uformowaną myśl. Zacisnęła palce na jego udach, wbijając w nie paznokcie, jednak Draco nawet tego nie zauważył. Ponowił pchnięcie i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze... Jego ruchy były pewne, silne. Powodował, że miała wrażenie, jakby każdy jej nerw płonął. Zachęcała go, po każdym ruchu szepcząc „mocniej”. Przepełniały ją emocje, które czuła od pierwszych momentów, kiedy próbował ją pocieszyć.

Gdy dłużej już nie mógł wytrzymać, przerzucił ich i dalej w nią wchodził, wypełniając ją całym sobą. Nie przerwał nawet na chwilę, ustami szukając jej warg i całując, pieszcząc ostrożnie, zupełnie przeciwnie, niż robiły to ich dolne części ciała.

Jak na zawołanie, Hermiona osiągnęła spełnienie. Przez jej ciało przeszedł mocny dreszcz przyjemności dosłownie chwilę przed tym, jak owładnęła ją niesamowita satysfakcja. Draco zamarł, wpatrując się w jej cudowną twarz, a wyraz, jaki miała, spowodował, że sam przekroczył tę cienką granicę i doszedł.

Jeszcze przez kilka minut leżeli przytuleni i dopiero po tym czasie, Draco uniósł się na łokciach, by móc popatrzeć w oczy swojej żonie, odgarniając zbłąkany kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy.

— Kocham cię — wyszeptał z uczuciem, dłonią wycierając ciągle płynące łzy. — I tak bardzo, bardzo jest mi przykro.

Przesunął się na bok i okrył jej ciało swoim, pozwalając, by się w niego wtuliła, szukając pocieszenia i ciepła. Jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę płakała, jednak nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Gdy zasnęła, Draco dalej trzymał ją bezpieczną i blisko siebie, nie będąc gotowym, by ją wypuścić ze swoich objęć.

* * *

 

_Piątek, 19 czerwca_

 

Gdy Hermiona obudziła się następnego dnia, był już późny poranek. Rzut oka na stojący na nocnej szafce budzik potwierdził to, co przypuszczała — spała całkiem długo i dochodziło już południe.

Drugą myślą, był powód, dlaczego tak długo spała, a teraz mocno ją od tyłu przytulał. Jej umysł toczył walkę sam ze sobą — z jednej strony cieszyła się z zejścia z Draco, z drugiej smutek po śmierci ojca, który zmarł z powodu złamanego serca — niedosłownie — wciąż nie odpuszczał.

Graham padł ofiarą napadu, w trakcie którego go postrzelono. Choć lekarze twierdzili, że rana nie jest śmiertelna i zrobili wszystko, co w ich mocy, by naprawić uszkodzenia, jakie spowodowała kula, to i tak nie odzyskał przytomności. Zupełnie, jakby nie miał chęci do życia.

Lekarz prowadzący zapewnił, że fizycznie wszystko jest w porządku. Ojciec wyszedł ze stanu krytycznego, a przeżywalność takiego typu operacji u mężczyzn w jego wieku wynosiła blisko 99%. Wystarczy parę miesięcy rehabilitacji, by odzyskać siły i usprawnić pamięć mięśni, a noga wróciłaby do dawnej sprawności. Nikt jednak nie mógł nic zrobić, jeżeli ciało jej ojca samo się poddawało i obumierało.

Właśnie w takich chwilach, jej umysł dokonywał niepoprawnych i niestosownych porównywań. Śmierć ojca była bardzo podobna do śmierci Padme Skywalker ze Star Warsów, które oglądała i uwielbiała w dzieciństwie. Różniła się tylko tym, że nie było żadnej ciąży i rany spowodowanej przez małżonka.

Wzmocnienie uścisku przez Draco spowodowało, że wyrwała się z zamyślenia. Draco wtulił twarz w jej włosy, zabierając głęboki oddech.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał po cichu, zdając sobie równocześnie sprawę, że odpowiedź, którą dostanie, nie będzie pozytywna, mimo ich „pojednania” ostatniej nocy.

Nie wiedząc do końca, na jakim etapie był teraz ich związek i małżeństwo, mógł mieć tylko nadzieję i dalszą determinację, by utrzymać tę bliskość, na którą zezwoliła. Nie tylko intymną, seksualną, ale przede wszystkim emocjonalną i fizyczną — możliwość przytulenia jej oraz pocieszenia, dawała mu olbrzymią satysfakcję.

Hermiona odwróciła się w jego stronę, odgarniając mu włosy z twarzy.

— W porządku. Nie idealnie, ale w porządku — powiedziała miękko.

Przez moment milczał, intensywnie się w nią wpatrując.

— A co z nami? — dodał ostrożnie, nie będąc pewnym, co usłyszy. Czy wrócą do swoich osobnych żyć, spotykając się tylko podczas odwiedzin dzieci?

Przymknęła powieki, a Draco poczuł lęk, że planowała ponownie zasnąć, by tylko nie odpowiedzieć na zadane pytanie. Hermiona jednak westchnęła i przysunęła się do niego, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie jego obojczyka.

— Nie sądzę, żebym dalej chciała separacji — odparła prawie szeptem, a Draco na moment zaniemówił.

Po chwili pocałował ją w czubek głowy. Częściowo był to gest podziękowania, częściowo odruch. Jeszcze przez parę minut przytulał ją w ciszy, po czym przeniósł wzrok na zegar, na który wcześniej patrzyła Hermiona.

— Cholera — powiedział, powoli wplątując się z jej objęć i siadając obok. Gdy spojrzała na niego spod burzy splątanych włosów, uśmiechnął się i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, mocno pocałował.

— Obiecałem Potterowi, że koło lunchu odbiorę od nich nasze pociechy. Wczoraj wieczorem nocowały u niego, bym mógł się tobą zająć. — Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło, słysząc, co zrobił, dlatego Draco szybko kontynuował, gładząc ją przy tym po policzku. — Domyślałem się, jak odczujesz stratę taty i dzieci strasznie się o ciebie martwiły. Nie sądzę, by jeszcze do końca pojmowały znaczenie śmierci i tego, co zaszło, ale nie martw się, lada chwila wrócą do siebie, dalej będą rozbrykanymi szczeniakami. Wydaje mi się, że zanim pójdę i je przyprowadzę, powinienem wziąć prysznic. Czy najlepszy lekarstwem nie jest przebywanie wśród rodziny? — zapytał nagle skonfundowany, tracąc rezon z powodu braku odpowiedzi ze strony Hermiony. Miał nadzieję, że nie zrobił nic złego.

Odruchowo się cofnął, gdy gwałtownie usiadła.

— Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! — sapnęła ze zdziwienia. — Totalnie zapomniałam o dzieciach! O Boże, jestem straszną matką — zaszlochała. W jej oczach ponownie zaczęły zbierać się łzy. Draco natychmiast na nie zareagował.

— Nie, nie, nie — odpowiedział uspokajająco, pospiesznie ją przytulając. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że była teraz wyjątkowo wrażliwa i niestabilna emocjonalnie, zastanawiał się, czy jednak rzeczywiście nie powiedział czegoś nie tak. — Hermiono, jesteś w żałobie. Masz prawo zapomnieć o wszystkim, gdy umiera ci ostatni rodzic. Nie myśl o sobie źle. Nasze szkraby dalej cię kochają, tak samo jak ja i wszyscy respektujemy to, że potrzebujesz czasu dla siebie, jak ja i rozumiemy, że potrzebujesz dla siebie trochę czasu. — Zatrzymał się na moment. — A przynajmniej tak było, dopóki nie przyszedłem. Od tamtego momentu nie opuszczałem cię ani na krok i nadal nie zamierzam opuszczać. Nieważne, co powiesz.

Hermiona uniosła wzrok i przez moment wpatrywała się w niego. Wyraz jej twarzy nie podobał się Draco, dlatego przysunął się do niej i ponownie pocałował.

— Muszę się wykąpać. Gdy skończę, pojedziemy po nie, a jeśli nie czujesz się na tyle dobrze, to sam się tym zajmę — dodał szybko, po czym wstał i skierował się w stronę łazienki, do której prowadziły dodatkowe drzwi w sypialni. Hermiona zaczęła zastanawiać się, skąd u Draco pojawiła się nagle taka niepewność.

Gdy próbowała dojść do jakiegoś sensownego wniosku, usłyszała charakterystyczny dźwięk aportacji i w jej pokoju pojawił się jeden ze skrzatów Draco. Stworzenie z zaniepokojeniem rozglądało się wokół siebie.

— Barwinko? — powiedziała pytająco, uważając, by nie puścić zasłaniającej jej kołdry. Drugą ręką przetarła zmęczoną twarz. — Coś się stało?

— Barwinka miał przynieść Panu jego syrop. W każdy dzień weekendu miał go pić za godzinę od teraz — skrzatka opowiedziała pewnie, orientując się, gdzie się znajduje i z kim rozmawia.

— Syrop? Czy Draco jest chory? — spytała nagle ponownie cichym głosem. Złe wieści naprawdę nie powinny chodzić w parach, gdy już i tak dostatecznie cierpiała.

Barwinka zaprzeczyła niepewnym ruchem głowy, wyciągając w kierunku kobiety jedną dłoń, a drugą strzeliła palcami nad swoją głową. Na wyciągniętej ręce pojawił się termos, który wydawał się Hermionie dziwnie znajomy. — To ten sok, który Pan pragnie, by Barwinka przyniosła mu przed lunchem, zanim zacznie jeść. Czasami Pan prosi o niego w inne dni, ale przeważnie podczas lunchu. Mówi, że musi dopić kociołek.

Nagle pewna ciemna myśl zaczęła kształtować się Hermionie z tyłu głowy.

— Co to za sok, ‘Winko? — zapytała pół szeptem, pół wychrypiała.

— Wielosok, Pani. Barwinka nie rozumie, dlaczego Pan chce jeść lunch jako ktoś innych, ale Barwinka robi to, co jej powiedziano, tak jak każdy dobry skrzat powinien — odpowiedziała mądrze i pewnie skrzatka, uzupełniając wypowiedź skinieniem głowy.

Hermiona zapomniała oddychać. O Boże, znała ten termos. Wiedziała go za każdym razem, gdy spotykała się z…

— Draco bierze teraz prysznic. Przekażę mu to, gdy skończy — poinformowała skrzata, wyciągając dłoń po naczynie. Skrzatka chętnie przekazała eliksir, uszczęśliwiona, że ponownie udało jej się dobrze wykonać zadanie, po czym zniknęła z kolejnym dźwiękiem aportacji.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w termos, jakby był jakimś obrzydliwym owadem. Jego zawartość znaczyła, że jej świat ponownie rozpadł się z powodu mężczyzny, którego przed chwilą raz jeszcze zaprosiła do swojego łóżka. Dlaczego? Dlaczego? DLACZEGO?!

Powoli, próbując uspokoić drżące ręce, odkręciła i powąchała zawartość naczynia, krzywiąc się na paskudny zapach, który mógł wydzielać tylko eliksir wielosokowy.

Tym razem nie przez śmierć Hermiona zaczęła płakać Teraz powodem było jej małżeństwo i złamane serce. Kiedy tylko myślała, że może ponownie zaufać… to wszystko okazało się kłamstwem. Znowu ją zdradził, dlaczego po tym wszystkim nie mógł być z nią szczery?

Słysząc, jak woda w łazience przestaje lecieć, szybko odłożyła termos na szafkę nocną i wyczołgała się z łóżka, by założyć, wiszący na drzwiach, szlafrok. Zdążyła go zawiązać dosłownie chwilę przed tym jak wszedł mokry, tylko przewiązany ręcznikiem w pasie jej dwulicowy mąż, którego miała nieszczęście poślubić. Najpierw spojrzał na łóżko, gdzie zapewne spodziewał się ją znaleźć, a po chwili na miejsce, gdzie aktualnie stała. Zdezorientowany zmarszczył brwi, widząc zraniony i pełen złości wyraz twarzy swej żony, który zupełnie nie pasował do ciągle płynących z jej oczu łez i zakrywającego ciało szlafroka.

Bez słowa podeszła do krawędzi łóżka i podniosła termos, który dostarczyła elfka. Odwróciła się i wepchnęła mu go w dłonie.

— Wynoś się — wysyczała.

Draco popatrzył na to, co trzyma, natychmiast rozpoznając przedmiot.

— Hermiono, mogę…

— Jeżeli myślisz, że możesz próbować to wyjaśnić, to powinieneś pomyśleć raz jeszcze. Masz się natychmiast wynieść z mojego domu. Merlinie, Draco! Za każdym razem, kiedy myślę, że można ci ufać, ty odwalasz kolejne numery. Dlaczego? Dlaczego to robisz? Dlaczego musiałeś być Sloanem? Dlaczego w ogóle pomyślałeś o czymś takim?

Draco dalej stał, niepewnie patrząc na żonę. Wiedział, że ponownie przez niego cierpi. Przeklął się w myślach, przeklął Blaise’a za nawet zasugerowanie takiego pomysłu, przeklął swoją głupotę i to, jak sam sobie argumentował, że plan jest na tyle dobry, że warto wdrożyć go w życie, a najbardziej to przeklinał siebie za to, że zapomniał powiedzieć ‘Wince, że już nie będzie więcej potrzebował tego eliksiru.

Zabrakło mu słów. Nie miał nic więcej do powiedzenia w swojej obronie. Nic. Dlatego w milczeniu zabrał termos, by zniknąć z domu i z jej życia.

* * *

 

 

_Piątek, 26 czerwca_

 

Hermiona pojawiła się we dworze, wychodząc z zielonych płomieni. Dzieci natychmiast uciekły, porzucając ją na rzecz cudownych zabawek i gier, które miały do dyspozycji dzięki swojemu ojcu i dziadkom. Chcąc jak najbardziej zminimalizować możliwość zobaczenia się z Draco, od razu skierowała się do wyjścia.

— Hermiono. — Usłyszała, zanim zdołała wydusić adres swojego domu. Nie wypuszczając proszku fiuu, lekko odwróciła głowę. Nie chciała teraz o tym rozmawiać. Nigdy więcej nie chciała już tego robić. Była zniesmaczona i zmęczona tym wszystkim, miała dość rozmów i przepracowywania problemów po tym wszystkim, co zaszło. Tym razem żadne tłumaczenia nie mogły usprawiedliwić tego, co zrobił. Znała każde z nich i miała już ich dość. Próbowała unikać Draco, nawet jeżeli niespodziewanie pojawił się na pogrzebie, by zatroszczyć się o dzieci. Harry, Ginny i reszta Weasleyów przybyła, by jej pomóc i pokazać swoje ciche wsparcie (ciche poza Molly Weasley, która prawie zmiażdżyła ją w niedźwiedzim uścisku).

Harry się czegoś domyślał i Hermiona zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Widział, że pomiędzy nią a Draco znów coś się dzieje. I jedynie utwierdzała go w tym przekonaniu, bo za każdym razem, gdy próbował o coś dopytać czy zdobyć jej uwagę – w odpowiedzi odwracała wzrok.

Nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać. Chciała się wydostać. Pragnęła, by to wszystko się skończyło.

— Proszę, Hermiono — powiedział ponownie Draco, tym razem delikatniej, niemal błagalnym tonem. Hermiona mocno zacisnęła powieki, próbując przywołać tę odrobinę cierpliwości i spokoju, której wydawało jej się, że już nie miała, i jeszcze raz spojrzała w jego stronę.

— Tak? — zapytała, starając się, by jej głos był pozbawiony wszelkich emocji.

— Przepraszam. Przepraszam za wszystko — zaczął, powoli podchodząc i próbując odprowadzić ją od kominka. Wyrwała się mu i dalej bezuczuciowo na niego patrzyła.

— Chciałem tylko być pewny drugiej — trzeciej — szansy u ciebie. Blaise wpadł na ten pomysł, a ja jak skończony dureń i idiota, myślałem wtedy, że jest wyśmienity. W tamtym czasie ledwo mogłaś znieść moją obecność w tym samym pokoju, a gdy nasza prawdziwa relacja zaczęła się rozwijać, zorientowałem się, że nie do końca przemyślałem wszystkie konsekwencje. Nawet nie myślałem o zakończeniu, o tym, jak przyznam się do bycia Sloanem, czy jak zareagujesz, gdy dowiesz się, że cię oszukałem. Nie zastanawiałem się ani chwili, tylko całym sobą rzuciłem się na kolejną szansę bycia z tobą.

Hermiona odwróciła się, celowo przenosząc wzrok przed siebie. Słowa Draco tylko bardziej pogłębiały ból, jaki czuła po tej zdradzie, traktowaniu Aurelii i ostatniej pomyłce. Wydaje się, że żadne rany zadane przez Draco Malfoya, nie miały się kiedykolwiek zagoić. W środku czuła olbrzymią wściekłość, zawstydzenie, ból i zranienie. Problemy z przeszłości wypłynęły na wierzch.

Po raz kolejny nadużył jej zaufania.

Po raz kolejny roztrzaskał nadzieje i marzenia.

Och, jak teraz pragnęła, by cierpiał tak mocno, jak ona. By poznał ten ból, z którym musiała się zmierzyć przez jego zachowanie. Miała dość, że jako jedyna, ciągle cierpiała przez czyny swoje małżonka. Dlaczego? Dlaczego to przeważnie kobieta musi to wszystko znosić? Prawda, że są bardziej emocjonalne, ale w sytuacjach takich jak ta, Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy istnieje możliwość wynalezienia zaklęcia, które odwróci role i to faceci poznają smak tego, co w takich momentach czują kobiety. Niech się dowiedzą.

— Hermiono, naprawdę bardzo przepraszam. Wiem, że musisz mnie teraz jeszcze bardziej nienawidzić… — Jej dalsze milczenie wytrąciło go równowagi. — Na Boga, Hermiono! Zareaguj! Wiem, że się myliłem, że bardzo źle postąpiłem, ale proszę, kocham cię. Chcę z tobą spędzić resztę życia! Pragnę ciebie i tylko ciebie. Wiesz o tym! Proszę, Hermiona, proszę. Przepraszam. Boże, nawet nie mogę powiedzieć, jak bardzo żałuję — tłumaczył się dalej Draco, ale przerwał na moment. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jej sylwetkę, próbując się uspokoić i nie panikować, gdy nie odpowiedziała. Uniósł dłoń, by dotknąć jej policzka. Kiedy nie drgnęła i się nie osunęła, śmielej pogładził ją po nim, odwracając ku sobie twarz Hermiony, tak, by móc całkowicie widzieć jej wyraz.

Przełknął ślinę.

— Hermiono… kochasz mnie? — zapytał cicho.

Przez chwilę odwzajemniła jego wzrok, po raz pierwszy od tamtej chwili, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Stoicka maska, którą nosił, została zastąpiona najbardziej proszącą, pełną nadziei, jaką kiedykolwiek u niego widziała. W środku czuła, jak skręca ją ze złości i bólu, a po usłyszeniu pytania, rany otwierają się ponownie. Cisza, która ich otaczała, była ciężka, przepełniona oczekiwaniem, a mimo to, Hermiona nagle się rozluźniła.

— Nie — odpowiedziała spokojnie. To krótkie słowo echem odbijało się w głowie Draco, a jego twarz znieruchomiała. Ponownie założył maskę, nie pozwalając, by na powierzchnię wypłynęła najmniejsza słabość. — Nie kocham cię i nigdy cię nie pokocham — powiedziała cicho.

W tym momencie Hermiona doświadczyła kolejnego pierwszego razu. Nigdy, nawet w Hogwarcie, nie widziała u niego takiego bólu. Nawet podczas wojny nie emanował aż taką intensywnością. A jednak obserwowała, jak nieefektywnie próbuje go ukryć, ale mimo desperackiej walki o odzyskanie kontroli, rozprzestrzenia się po jego ciele. Znaczenie jej słów przygasiło coś w oczach jej męża, powodując, że jego wzrok stał się apatyczny.

Został pokonany.

— Och — skomentował prawie niesłyszalnie. Po tym słowie odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju.

* * *

 

_Czwartek, 1 lipca_

 

Hermiona wpatrywała się pustym wzrokiem w obraz za oknem. Kolację dawno mieli za sobą, dzieci wykąpały się, przebrały i grzecznie położyły spać. Została teraz tylko ona.

Tylko _ona_.

Sama.

Westchnęła, przecierając dłonią oczy. Od piątkowej kłótni z Draco nie spała zbyt dobrze i zapewne jeszcze przez chwilę nie będzie. Próbowała już wszystkich znanych sobie sposobów — wykańczała się w dzień, myśli zajmowała innymi ważnymi sprawami, pracowała dwa razy ciężej niż normalnie, całkowicie wykorzystując swoje możliwości, a mimo to w nocy i tak nie mogła zmrużyć oka. Rozbudzona leżała w łóżku lub w salonie albo oglądała jakieś głupie seriale, wspominając swoje zachowanie.

W dniu, kiedy zaprowadziła dzieci do domu ich ojca, czuła ogromny ból, jednak z powodu okoliczności, które zaszły, nie miała nikogo, z kim mogłaby się podzielić swoimi rozterkami. Była zmęczona tym, co jej się przytrafiało, ciągłym łamaniem serca i nadszarpywaniem zaufania przez mężczyznę, z którym związała się jeszcze na przynajmniej dekadę. Zranił ją do tego stopnia, że nie mogła poradzić sobie ze swoim gniewem i frustracją.

Aż usłyszała pytanie, czy go kocha.

Nie przypominała sobie, żeby mówiła Draco, że go kocha. Skupiała się na tym, że nie odwzajemnił jej uczucia, że nie jest w ogóle w stanie odczuwać takiej emocji lub na tym, jak bardzo ją zranił. Jednak przez ostatnie miesiące zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy jakby to ona znalazła się na miejscu Draco, który notorycznie pokazywał jej swoje uczucia, głośno je wyznawał i gdyby spojrzała na całą sytuację chłodno, racjonalnie — w czym przecież była dobra — zrozumiałaby jego zachowanie. Biorąc eliksir wielosokowy, zagwarantował sobie kolejną szansę u niej. Mimo to nie mogła pojąć, jak mógł zrobić coś takiego, nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami i najbardziej prawdopodobnymi zakończeniami. Draco, którego znała, przemyślałby każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół, był przecież tak samo inteligentny jak ona, i zdecydowanie nie zapomniałby rozważyć żadnego kroku, możliwości czy następstwa planu.

Jakaś myśl próbowała się przebić do jej świadomości, ale Hermiona nie chciała jej. Wiedziała, że jeżeli nawet przez chwilę zacznie ją analizować, nadzieja na to, co może — mogło być — między nimi, ponownie odżyje, a w stanie, w jakim się teraz znajdowała, nie chciała tego. Nie mogła pozwolić, by zranił ją kolejny raz. Miała już dość.

Myśl jednak nie dawała jej spokoju. Była nachalna, uparta i coraz szerzej się rozprzestrzeniała, by w końcu w pełni się uformować. Mimo że Hermiona usilnie próbowała do tego nie doprowadzić i tak została w końcu pokonana, i zmuszona do stawienia jej czoła. Może Draco był za bardzo gorliwy i tak pragnął kolejnej szansy, że zapomniał o wszystkim innym?

Bardziej racjonalnie (i nieco pospiesznie) Hermiona zaczęła dopuszczać możliwość, że wyniku incydentu z eliksirem nie można było przewidzieć, a całe zamieszanie mogło mieć zupełnie inne zakończenie.

Pocierając czoło, chcąc pozbyć się zmarszczek zmartwienia, Hermiona odwróciła się od okna, skrzyżowała dłonie na piersi i opadła się o kontuar. Niestety ponownie ściągnęła brwi, rozważając kolejny problem.

Wiedząc, że nie ma nikogo, komu mogłaby się zwierzyć, czuła się jeszcze bardziej samotna i zraniona. Jej emocje były tak negatywne, że wybrała najprostszą i najszybszą możliwość, aby się ich pozbyć — wyładowała się na tak istotnym dla Draco pytaniu.

Były też inne powody, które skłoniły ją do takiej odpowiedzi.

Bardzo ważne powody. Jeden w szczególności przykuł jej uwagę i bez przekonania (no dobrze — całkowicie) musiała zaakceptować jego istnienie.

Chciała się zemścić, mocno zranić Draco za to, co przez niego przeszła. Od zapędzenia jej w kozi róg i zgodzenia się na ślub po jego zachowanie w stosunku do Aurelii, za zdrady, upadek ze schodów, złamanie serca… Po prostu za wszystko.

Pragnęła ukarać go za to, jak przez niego cierpiała, a ból spowodowany kolejnym nadszarpnięciem uczuć, przysłonił jej czysty osąd i kontrolę, jaką powinna mieć nad sobą. Bez chwili zastanowienia wykorzystała okazję na zadanie mu jak największej rany.

Skończyła.

Miała dość.

Nigdy więcej!

Przynajmniej tak myślała…

 

Jej ból tylko się pogłębił, ponieważ zanim Draco przybrał maskę wypraną z emocji, zobaczyła w jego oczach cierpienie, jakby coś w nim pękło. Wiedziała, że trafiła w najbardziej wrażliwy punkt, najbardziej odsłonięty i w tamtym momencie złamała go tak samo, jak on złamał ją. Proste słowa potrafią mieć ogromną wagę, a odpowiednio użyte są jedną z najokrutniejszych broni.

Tamte myśli spowodowały, że cierpiała jeszcze bardziej. Cierpiała, ponieważ… Ponieważ zraniła mężczyznę, którego kochała.

Zaszkliły jej się oczy. Była zaskoczona, w jaką stronę skierowała myśli, a jeszcze bardziej wnioskami, do których doszła.

Pokochała mężczyznę, którego poślubiła, któremu dała dwójkę cudownych dzieci i który zaczął ją szanować. Mężczyznę, którego znała lepiej niż kogokolwiek innego, co ją zdumiało, biorąc pod uwagę, jak blisko jest zarówno z Harrym, jak i Ronem. Mężczyznę, do którego nie mogła przestać wracać i zawsze łatwo dawała kolejną szansę, pozwalając na kolejny dotyk, pocałunek, przelecenie. Tak szybko mu się poddała i zgodziła się na tyle rzeczy… Przyszło jej to dużo łatwiej, niż prośby od Rona, Harry’ego, czy jej współpracowników w pracy i Ministerstwie. Z nim zawsze było wszystko albo nic, nigdy jakoś nie potrafił tego wypośrodkować. Najpierw to on nie chciał przyznać, że coś między nimi było lub mogło być, później ona i teraz hm… znowu ona.

Przeklęła go. Pierw w myślach, a później głośno — na całą kuchnię. Zaczęła kląć na sukinsyna, w którym się zakochała, który wielokrotnie ją zranił i przez którego znowu źle się czuła, bo cierpiał. Koło się zamyka i przez to cierpiała jeszcze bardziej.

Siła, która pozwalała jej ustać, opuściła ją, powodując, że usiadła na podłodze. Hermiona zaczęła się śmiać, a po chwili chichotać. Później parskać i znowu się śmiać. Zapiszczała, jęknęła i zapłakała.

Kochała go. Kochała Draco Malfoya i go zraniła.

Merlinie. Teraz jej kolej na czołganie się przed nim.

* * *

 

 

_Piątek, 9 lipca, 15:46_

 

Hermiona po raz kolejny pojawiła się we dworze, chociaż tym razem tylko jedno dziecko pobiegło do pokoju, zanim zdążyła do końca wyjść z kominka. Nadąsany, markotny i zirytowany chłopiec (burzliwy miks, szczególnie jeżeli w grę wchodziły geny Draco), trzymał ją za dłoń, drugą niezauważanie sięgało do zajętej ręki.

— Nawet o tym nie myśl — powiedziała bez patrzenia Hermiona. Wiedziała, że chciał się podrapać jedną z wielu krost, które go obsypały.

— Ale swędzi… — zajęczał.

Przytaknęła w zrozumieniu, mówiąc:

— Wiem, kochanie, ale drapanie sprawi tylko, że będzie cię jeszcze bardziej swędziało.

W szkole Leo panowała ospa i nawet jeżeli natychmiast usunięto pacjenta zero, wśród dzieci zapanowała epidemia. Niestety jednak, jak wie większość rodziców, ten wirus zaraża, zanim zaczną pojawiać się objawy i jej syn był jednym z uczniów, którzy go złapał.

Hermiona zdecydowała, że ponownie wybierze mugolskie metody leczenia i pozwoli, by Leo zbudował sobie sam naturalną odporność na ospę. Wiedziała z własnego przykładu, że tej choroby doświadcza się tylko raz (chyba że jesteś wyjątkowym pechowcem i ponownie ją złapiesz — a wtedy przebiega to znacznie gorzej). Jednak najbardziej przykre i zwyczajnie mylące było to, że Święty Mungo czy Czarodziejskie Leki gwarantowały taką samą odporność, co mugolskie metody. Jasne, mieli lekarstwo, ale tylko na tę jedną, konkretną odmianę ospy.

Wierzyła, że lepiej będzie, jak Leo przejdzie ją raz i więcej nie będzie musiała się martwić.

— Chodź, znajdziemy tatę. Musi wiedzieć, co ma robić. Podobnie Kermit — dodała, powodując, że jej syn parsknął na ostatnie zdanie. Ostatnio nabyli kolejnego skrzata — „Dla dzieci”, jak powiedział Draco — Leo miał okazję nadać mu imię. A że był ogromnym fanem mapetów, szczególnie jednej zielonej żaby, to „Kermit” było pierwszym imieniem, o którym pomyślał.

Zawołała skrzata i zapytała, gdzie znajdzie Draco. Kermit lekko się wystraszył, kiedy zwrócono się do niego bezpośrednio, ale gdy tylko przeniósł wzrok na panicza, krzyknął z zaskoczenia.

— Paniczu Leo! Panicz ma smoczą ospę! Och nie, Kermit musi natychmiast panicza położyć! — stwierdził srogo elf. Hermiona uniosła brew na tę nagłą zmianę zachowania.

Gdy skrzat podszedł, by złapać dłoń swojego małego pana, Hermiona pokręciła głową.

— Nie, Kermicie. Leo ma ospę _wietrzną_ — mugolską chorobę — powiedziała spokojnie, zatrzymując tym samym zawstydzonego skrzata.

— Ospę wietrzną, Pani? — zapytał. Hermiona przytaknęła i potrząsnęła dłonią, którą obecnie nie przyciskała ręki Leo do swojego uda (doskonale widziała, że w chwili, gdy go puści, natychmiast zacznie się znowu wściekle drapać). — Wszystko, czego potrzebuje, jest w tej torbie. Teraz powiedz, gdzie jest Draco? Muszę wam wyjaśnić, co trzeba robić i na co zwracać uwagę.

Kermit przytaknął, odsuwając się parę kroków.

— Pan Draco jest w swoim laboratorium.

Hermiona ponownie skinęła głową i skierowała tam swoje kroki. Zanim wyszła z pokoju, odwróciła się i powiedziała:

— Zawołam cię za kilka minut, dobrze? — Widząc, jak skrzat przytakuje, ponownie ruszyła w głąb dworu. Zanim weszła do laboratorium, zapukała dwa razy. Wchodząc do środka, szczelnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Dość szybko zauważyła, jak Draco pochylał się nad jednym ze stołów znajdujących się na drugim końcu pomieszczenia.

Poprawiła chwyt dłoni, w której trzymała Leo i już chciała podejść do Draco, gdy ten ostro i zimno rozkazał jej się zatrzymać i nie ruszać.

— Nie podchodź bliżej — odezwał się zjadliwie, jednak Hermionie wydawało się, że jest to bardziej spowodowane przedmiotem, nad którym obecnie pracował. Przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję.

We wrzącym kociołku kątem oka dostrzegła obrzydliwie, toksycznie zieloną substancję.

— Co robisz? — zapytała spokojnie, stojąc w miejscu. Leo wykorzystał ten moment i zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, do którego nigdy wcześniej nie miał wstępu. Zatrzymał wzrok na małym, niebieskim zniczu, który stał oparty na drugim końcu stołu, znajdującego się tuż obok. Zniczu, który błyszczał. Hm… Ciekawe.

Draco mruknął coś pod nosem i z siłą odłożył trzymany przedmiot. Hermiona widziała, jak powstrzymuje się od głośnego przekleństwa, które cisnęło mu się na usta.

— Dalej pracuję nad przeklętymi artefaktami mojego wujka. Powiedziałem ci, byś nie podchodził bliżej, bo ten jest w szczególności paskudny i niebezpieczny dla mugoli — powiedział, przelotnie na nią patrząc, po czym przeniósł wzrok niżej, na swojego synka. — I dla półkrwistych — dokończył.

Niespodziewanie z wrzącego kociołka zaczęła wylewać się ciecz. Draco po prostu odsunął się, zupełnie jakby się tego spodziewał. Z sufitu wystrzelił snop czerwonego światła, neutralizując eksplozję i nie pozwalając się jej rozprzestrzenić. — Wyjdźcie. Wszystko, co znajduje się w tym pokoju, jest w tym momencie niestabilne.

Draco pogonił ich do drzwi i sam wyszedł, dokładnie je za sobą zamykając.

— I myślisz, że dobrym pomysłem jest, że dzieci odwiedzają cię tutaj, jeżeli istnieje wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że coś może wybuchnąć i je zranić?

Jego twarz była nieczytelna. Mimo to i tak wskazał głową na drzwi za sobą i powiedział:

— Pokój jest zaczarowany, by zagłuszyć i tłumić każdą eksplozję czy silny i agresywny przedmiot, który może lub nie w każdej chwili nieodpowiednio zareagować. Zamykanie drzwi uaktywnia ten czar i wszystko poprawnie funkcjonuje. Rano jeszcze raz dokładnie sprawdziłem, by mieć pewność, że wszystko prawidłowo działa.

Hermiona jeszcze przez moment wpatrywała się w Draco i dopiero po dłuższej chwili przytaknęła. Cóż, na pewno nie ułatwiał jej wyjaśnienia całej sytuacji i oczyszczenia ich relacji. Jej wewnętrzna lwica przebudziła się przez rodzącą się w Hermionie determinację. Draco nie sprawi, że odejdzie z podkulonym ogonem. Będzie walczyła o szczęście swoje i swojej rodziny.

Wyrwała się ze swojego świata, czując potrząśnięcie ręki.

— Oczywiście. Wracając, przyszłam powiedzieć ci, że Leo ma ospę wietrzną — mruknęła po chwili. Draco słysząc jej słowa, przeniósł swój wzrok na krosty pokrywające skórę jego syna. — Przyniosłam wszystkie jego lekarstwa i maści na świąd — kontynuowała niezrażona. — Nie chciałam iść do Munga po zastrzyk i szczepionkę. Nie gwarantują stuprocentowej odporności.

Pospiesznie skinął głową i razem odeszli od laboratorium. Hermiona przeklinała się, pragnąc, by ostatnie tygodnie nigdy się nie wydarzyły, dzięki czemu mogłaby wszystko jeszcze raz przeżyć, dokonując lepszych wyborów, jednak po tak długim czasie nawet zmieniacze czasu nie gwarantowały swojej skuteczności.

Hermiona puściła dłoń syna i podbiegła do męża.

— Muszę z tobą porozmawiać o tym, co robić i na co powinieneś zwracać uwagę, jeżeli chodzi o ospę Leo. Nie powinien zdrapywać…

Gdy rodzice oddalili się szybkim krokiem w głąb korytarza, a mama recytowała wyjątkowo spokojnemu ojcu, co może, a czego nie może, nie zwrócili uwagi, że Leo nie szedł za nimi. Ten z cierpliwością czekał, gdy rodzice skręcą, mając nadzieję, że całkowicie o nim zapomną.

Miał szczęście — oboje zniknęli, pozostawiając Leo samemu sobie. Po cichu odwrócił się i otworzył drzwi do laboratorium ojca. Jego ręce aż świerzbiły z chęci złapania tego niebieskiego znicza i zabawy nim. Był zmęczony ciągłym swędzeniem i nie for…  for-s-s… for-so-wa-niem się, jak mówiła mama, co znaczyło tyle, że całe dnie miał leżeć w łóżku i nic nie robić. Na początku nawet mu się to podobało, ale dość szybko zaczął się nudzić. Książki przeczytał po sto razy i nie chciało mu się czytać ich po raz sto pierwszy. Dodatkowo w czasie, w którym powinien chodzić do szkoły, nie mógł oglądać telewizji…

Mama nie zawsze była miła…

Zaglądając do pokoju, Leo dość szybko dostrzegł interesującą go zabawkę i bez chwili zastanowienia, ruszył w jej kierunku. Pamiętając słowa ojca, uważał na to, by nie podejść zbyt blisko stołu, przy którym tamten wcześniej pracował. Zatrzymał się i już prawie, prawie…!

Jednak nie był w stanie dosięgnąć znicza, musiał podejść bliżej, co oznaczało, że musiał zbliżyć się i obejść zakazany stół.

Biorąc głęboki oddech i uważnie obserwując otoczenie oraz nie spuszczając oka z kociołka, Leo zrobił pierwszy krok. Zamarł, czekając, czy coś się stanie, jednak kiedy nic się nie wydarzyło, z ulgą wypuścił wstrzymane powietrze. Z zadowoleniem wyciągnął się i sięgnął po znicz. Otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy niebieskie skrzydła rozłożyły się, a piłeczka zaczęła drżeć w jego dłoni, gotowa do lotu.

Usatysfakcjonowany z dobrze wykonanego zadania, wyszedł z pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i biegnąc w stronę salonu.

Szkoda, że nie odwrócił się, by sprawdzić, czy drzwi rzeczywiście domknęły się do końca.

  


_Piątek, 9 lipca, 16:13_

 

Hermiona pokazywała Draco i rozentuzjazmowanemu Kermitowi, jak aplikować maść kojącą na krosty Leo. Obaj przytaknęli, gdy zapytała, czy wszystko zapamiętali.

Wzdychając z ulgą, wyprostowała się i puściła syna.

— W porządku. Będę już szła — mówiąc to, popatrzyła na Draco, jakby niemo prosząc, aby zapytał, czy nie zostałaby jeszcze na chwilę. Naprawdę nie wiedziała, jak poruszyć temat, o którym chciałam z nim porozmawiać i nie była do końca pewna, czy to był dobry moment, zważając na pozostałą dwójkę znajdującą się z nimi w pokoju.

Nie zapytał. Zamiast tego odwrócił się i bez słowa ponownie ruszył w głąb korytarza. Zdenerwowana, ale i zdeterminowana, szybko sprawdziła, czy lekarstwa są dobrze zamknięte i odłożone na półkę, by po chwili próbować go dogonić.

— Draco! Draco, zaczekaj — zawołała. Dziękowała w duchu, że się zatrzymał. Dobiegła do czekającego męża i stanęła przed nim.

— Przepraszam — zaczęła, jednak nie zdążyła powiedzieć nic więcej, ponieważ przerwał jej dochodzący z głębi głośny huk eksplozji. Wystraszona, odwróciła się w tamtym kierunku, widząc, jak Draco robi to samo. Zbyt późno zrozumieli, że wybuch miał miejsce w laboratorium. Z laboratorium, które miało szeroko otwarte drzwi.

Słyszeli dudnienie i poczuli chorobliwie słodki zapach kwasu. Powoli zwrócili się ku sobie, jednak Draco zdecydowanie szybciej oprzytomniał i wyciągnął w kierunku Hermiony rękę.

Wszystko potoczyło się jakby w zwolnionym tempie.

Dłoń Draco, która mocno ścisnęła jej ramię, była ciężka, uziemiając ją, nawet jeżeli instynkty mówiły Hermionie, żeby przysunęła się do niego, by móc porządnie go chwycić. Ich ciała zderzyły się ze sobą, a twarze odbijały zmartwienie i zaniepokojenie. Siła i waga Draco jednak wygrała, powodując, że Hermiona była zmuszona do cofnięcia się. Przez nagłą zmianę kierunku i napór, który czuła, potknęła się o własne nogi. Eksplozja spowodowała pożar nie tylko w laboratorium, ale natychmiast zajęła połowę korytarza. Pochłaniając znajdujący się w powietrzu tlen, płomienie rosły w zastraszającym tempie, zbliżając się do nich z zaskakującą prędkością. Wyglądały, jakby się szatańsko uśmiechały, celując prosto w Hermionę, która upadła, popchnięta przez Draco na ziemię.

Dosłownie sekundę później, pożoga dotarła do nich. Jakimś cudem Draco przeturlał się tak, że leżał na Hermionie, zakrywając ją całym swoim ciałem i rzucając wokół nich bardzo silną barierę chroniącą. Ogień uderzył w nich, próbując przebić się i spalić na popiół. Odgłos pożaru rósł z każdą chwilą, przenikając myśli i zabierając ze sobą pomysły o wydostaniu się. Draco mocno trzymał Hermionę, pokrywając jak najwięcej jej ciała swoim, zmuszając, by wtuliła swoją twarz w jego tors.

Płomienie lekko osłabły, jednak w ich miejsce usłyszeli obrzydliwy dźwięk ssania.

Draco zaryzykował, unosząc głowę i zauważając dziwnie poczerniały korytarz, jednak ani jednego płomienia. Natychmiast wstał, pociągając żonę i pchając ją przed siebie, wierząc, że to jedyna droga ucieczki. Musiał wydostać ich wszystkich, zanim…

Pokój ponownie eksplodował. Tym razem Draco spodziewał się tego i nie przestawał pchać Hermiony w kierunku salonu, gdzie wcześniej zostawili Leo z Kermitem. Od razu spostrzegł skrzata, który stał przy swoim paniczu, chroniąc go, nakazując mu skulić się w kącie najbliżej okien. Elf zauważył ich i natychmiast podbiegł, spotykając się z nimi w połowie drogi.

— Kermicie, natychmiast zabierz stąd pozostałe skrzaty. Idź! — wykrzyczał Draco, przekrzykując ryk dochodzący zza drzwi. Wydawało się, że ogień posiadał własną świadomość, bawiąc się z nim, zupełnie jak drapieżnik bawi się ze swoją ofiarą przed zjedzeniem jej. Zabiciem.

Powietrze w pokoju zaczynało być duszące i wręcz namacalne, gdy oboje dobiegli do swojego syna. Draco rzucił zaklęcie, rozbijając nim szybę, dzięki czemu jego rodzina mogła wydostać się z tego piekła.

— Uciekajcie jak najdalej od domu — krzyczał, jednocześnie pomagając synowi, a po chwili żonie przejść przez okno. Żadne z nich nie zwracało uwagi na rany, które powodowało popękane szkło.

Hermiona potknęła się, próbując gwałtownie odwrócić się w stronę, z której przyszła, gdy dotarła do niej przerażająca myśl.

— Aurelia! — wykrzyczała i ruszyła, próbując ponownie wejść do domu.

— Nie! — odkrzyknął Draco, blokując drogę, zanim zdążyła postawić nogę na podłodze i wypchnął ją po raz drugi przez okno. Jego twarz wyrażała zmartwienie, ukryte pod zawziętością. Z rany na głowie, która znajdowała się w samym środku rosnącego siniaka, obficie sączyła się krew.

Leo nie zwracał uwagi na matkę, biegnąc i zatrzymując się dobre kilkaset metrów od domu na granicy dworu przy różanym dziedzińcu.

— Nie możemy jej zostawić, Draco! Musimy ją uratować! — krzyczała Hermiona, walcząc z nim o ponowne wdarcie się do płonącego budynku.

— Nie, Hermiono! — Draco ponownie odepchnął ją, samemu jednak nie przechodząc przez okno. Hermiona płakała, przenosząc na niego wzrok. — Pójdę po nią, ale ty musisz być jak najdalej od domu i pilnować Leo. Wezwij pomoc! — rozkazał jej i z ostatnim popchnięciem, w końcu zrobiła krok w tył. Patrzyła, jak Draco otwiera drzwi i znika w korytarzu.

Potykając się i całkowicie zawierzając życie swojej córki w jego rękach, Hermiona pobiegła, ile sił do swojego syna, czując, że jego ciepło i brak głębokich ran, jest dla niej ogromnym oparciem.

— Mamusiu — wyszeptał Leo, wtulając się w nią. Hermiona pochyliła się, czując piekący ból. Nie mogła ich stracić. Nie mogła. Jej pięknej córeczki i irytującego, diabelnie uroczego męża. Przypominając sobie słowa Draco, sięgnęła drżącą ręką po różdżkę i wysłała patronusa. Długo nie trwało, a zaczęły się przed nią pojawiać całe tuziny skrzatów domowych pracujących we dworze — nie do końca była to pomoc, której oczekiwała. Stworzenia natychmiast podbiegły do swojej pani, która przez siłę wyobraźni, grającej jej teraz przed oczami najgorsze scenariusze, uklękła skulona na ziemi.

— Aurelio, och Aurelio — płakała. — Czy ktokolwiek z was wie, gdzie jest Rei? — zapytała desperacko, szukając na ich twarzach choćby drgnięcia, które potwierdziłoby, że znali odpowiedź na jej wołanie. Skrzaty popatrzyły najpierw po sobie, po czym co do jednego nieszczęśliwie zaprzeczyły ruchem głowy.

Widząc to, Hermiona zakwiliła, czując, jak jej serce wypełnia trwoga.

— Nie! — krzyknęła, gdy w tym momencie przed jej oczami zawaliło się całe skrzydło, w którym znajdowało się laboratorium. Obawiała się najgorszego. Przeraźliwe larum, które z siebie wydawała, wypełniało jej uszy. Naprędce próbowała wstać, potykając się i biegnąc w stronę domu. W tym właśnie momencie pojawili się w końcu aurorzy na początku dziedzińca, gdzie czekała Hermiona z Leo. Część z nich zamarła na rozgrywającą się przed nimi scenę, lecz w mgnieniu oka otrząsnęli się z osłupienia i zaczęli na przemian rzucać _Aguamenti_ , _Finite Incantatem_ czy _Impervious_ , by zatrzymać szalejącą pożogę lub chociaż zacząć ją kontrolować, mając nadzieję na zminimalizowanie strat tylko do jednego skrzydła dworu. Niestety ogień nie odpowiadał na żadne z zaklęć, mogłoby się wydawać, że te nawet go wzmacniają.

Dziedziniec zapełnił się większą ilość aurorów, a Hermiona z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej się bała. Czarodzieje walczyli z płomieniami, jednak Draco i Aurelii dalej nigdzie nie było widać.

— Hermiona! — zawołał ktoś, jednak w stanie, w którym się teraz znajdowała, nie potrafiła rozpoznać kto. Myślała tylko o rodzinie, modląc się, by jej mąż i córka lada moment pojawili się przed nią cali i zdrowi. Nie traciła nadziei.

— Hermiona! — Poczuła, jak przewraca się na ziemię i jest przygnieciona przez czyjeś ciało. Dotarło do niej, że z zaciśniętą mocno w dłoni różdżką, nieświadomie zbliżyła się do ruin dworu.

— Hermiono, nie! — Przed oczami pojawiła się zmartwiona twarz Harry’ego, jednak wydawało się, że go nie rozpoznaje. Wzrok miała utkwiony ponad jego ramieniem — na ciągle płonący budynek i dobiegający dookoła trzask ognia.

— Nie możesz tam wejść! Dwór lada moment może się zawalić!

— Ale oni tam są! Rei… Draco — powiedziała niejasno, szarpiąc się teraz z dwoma ciałami, które ją przytrzymywały.

To uczucie było okropne, wręcz agonalnie bolesne. Każda sekunda wydawała się trwać godziny, dni. Tak bardzo pragnęła wbiec do szczątków domu i znaleźć dwie ukochane osoby, a jednak była rozdarta, wiedząc, że musi tu zostać dla Leo i zaufać Draco.

Szamocząc się w ramionach Harry’ego, dostrzegła w jednym z wyżej położonych okien zszokowany wyraz twarzy. Równocześnie zdała sobie sprawą, że niebawem płomienie, które wyglądały, jakby głodne pożerały budynek, miały dosięgnąć właśnie tam.

Krzyknęła i wskazała w tamtym kierunku. Harry natychmiast zauważył, co się dzieje i sam coś krzyknął — nie obchodziło jej jednak co. Wyrwała mu się i pobiegła w stronę domu. Paru aurorów już tam czekało, kryjąc się przed spadającym szkłem, gdy Draco ponownie uderzył ramieniem w szybę.

Hermiona bez problemu mogła dostrzec, jak języki ognia coraz śmielej zaglądają do pokoju. Trzymający przed sobą drobne ciało Draco, uważał na wystające elementy. Aurorzy na dole unieśli różdżki i gdy Aurelia została zrzucona, natychmiast przechwycili ją zaklęciem, spowalniając jej upadek, dzięki czemu Harry bez problemu mógł ją złapać.

Czując ogromną ulgę, że udało im się, Hermiona spotkała Harry’ego w połowie drogi, wyciągając ramiona po swoją córkę. Oboje upadli na kolana, gdy zrozumieli, że jest nieprzytomna. Hermiona niepewnie sprawdziła jej puls.

Jest! Czuje go! Ledwie, ale czuje!

Przytulając mocno Aurelię, Hermiona odważyła się spojrzeć w tamtą stronę. Dokładnie w tym momencie ujrzała, jak kolejna eksplozja — tym razem w foyer — wyrywa swoją siłą kawałki drewna i marmuru, który jeszcze parę godzin wcześniej tworzył ścianę. Gruz rozprysnął się w każdym kierunku i uderzył w tył głowy Draco.

Wyleciał przez okno, nie spodziewając się uderzenia, ale aurorzy na szczęście czekali w gotowości.

Hermiona była rozdarta. Nie pragnęła niczego innego, jak podbiec do nich i sprawdzić, czy z Draco wszystko w porządku. Świeże łzy zaczęły tworzyć na jej policzkach kolejne smugi, a ona walczyła sama ze sobą — musiała zdecydować: jej ukochane dziecko czy miłość życia — najgorszy koszmar matki.

Czyjaś dłoń pociągnęła ją za bark, odsłaniając Aurelię. Rude włosy zakryły jej przez chwilę obraz, jednak tak samo szybko jak się pojawiły, zniknęły — tym razem z ciałem Rei.

— Hermiono, musimy wszystkich was stąd zabrać — powiedział Harry, gdy Hermiona obserwowała, jak Ron znika jej z oczu. Jakby nic nie słysząc, natychmiast podbiegła do męża, który bezwiednie leżał na ziemi, gdzie aurorzy prześcigali się z rzucaniem na niego zaklęć diagnozujących i leczniczych.

Upadła przy nim na kolana, na oślep szukając jego dłoni.

— Draco, Draco! Obudź się! — płakała, łapiąc go za ramię i mocno potrząsając. — Proszę, obudź się — szlochała.

Ktoś chwycił ją za ramię, równocześnie trzymając Draco za zniszczoną i rozdartą koszulę i już po chwili poczuła znajomy ucisk towarzyszący teleportacji.

* * *

 

_Środa, 14 lipca, 12:19_

 

— Hermiono. Hermiona!

Ktoś potrząsał ją za ramię, wybudzając z krótkiej drzemki. Unosząc głowę, spojrzała zamglonym wzrokiem przed siebie. Chwilę jej zajęło, zanim rozpoznała Ginny.

— Idź do domu, skarbie. Potrzebujesz właściwego odpoczynku i snu.

Wyprostowała się na krześle, które przysunęła wcześniej bliżej łóżka Draco i równocześnie pocierając ze zmęczeniem oczy, rozciągnęła plecy, licząc, że się bardziej rozbudzi. Od kiedy cała jej rodzina pojawiła się w Mungu, miała ciemne worki pod oczami, świadczące o niedostatecznej ilości snu. Na szczęście i ona, i Leo mieli tylko parę zadrapań i siniaków, które dość szybko się zagoiły. Bez jej zgody zaaplikowano Leo również lekarstwo na ospę, co rozbudziło w niej rozdrażnienie, gdy tylko zauważyła jego efekty na skórze syna.

Aurelia… Według uzdrowiciela jej też nic nie było. Nawdychała się trochę dymu i poparzyła prawe ramię, co również sprawnie zostało wyleczone, więc po nocy spędzonej w szpitalu na obserwacji, mogła wraz z bratem udać się do Nory.

No i Draco. Hermiona bezmyślnie wpatrywała się w leżącego nieruchomo na łóżku męża. Głowę miał owiniętą bandażami, a wściekle fioletowe siniaki zdobiące czoło pozostawiono, by naturalnie się zagoiły. Na ramionach miał ciężkie oparzenia trzeciego stopnia. Uzdrowiciel z zapałem zabrał się za ich leczenie, rzucając na nie czary chłodzące i wlewając do gardła Draco różne eliksiry, które miały za zadanie przyspieszyć regenerację tkanek. Pozostałą część jego ciała pokrywały siniaki i rany spowodowane potłuczonym szkłem i kawałkami gruzu, które bezlitośnie rozcinały skórę.

Pozwolono jej go odwiedzić, ale pierwsze co zrobiła, to dokładnie sprawdzenie swoich dzieci. Widząc jednak Draco, zaczęła jeszcze mocniej płakać. Nie sądziła, że jeszcze ma w sobie jakiekolwiek łzy po ostatnich miesiącach, ale wyglądało na to, że jej ciało ukryło gdzieś ich szczątki, które mogła uwolnić na widok Draco zarówno w poczuciu ulgi, jak i ogromnym smutku. Po tamtym silnym uderzeniu stracił przytomność. Kiedy po raz pierwszy weszła do jego pokoju, zastała uzdrowiciela, który akurat zmieniał przesiąknięte krwią bandaże na głowie Draco.

Wielokrotnie powtarzali czary, zamykając rany i zmieniając opatrunki. Dopiero po chwili poinformowali ją o jego stanie, mówiąc, że ciało zamknęło się w sobie i obudzi się najpewniej dopiero za dzień czy dwa. Wyszli, zostawiając Hermionę samą i od tego czasu ledwo co opuszczała pokój.

— Hermiono, proszę. Leo i Aurelia potrzebują mamy. Martwią się o swoich rodziców. — Te słowa rozrywały serce Hermiony. Pragnęła jednocześnie zostać przy Draco, ale Ginny miała rację — dzieci znacznie bardziej jej teraz potrzebowały.

Ponownie westchnęła i niepewnie wstała. Nie poprawiło to za bardzo tego, jak wyglądała — zielone szaty, które dostała na przebranie w zamian za te prześmiardnięte dymem i spalenizną, okropnie się pomarszczyły, z włosów dalej dało się wyczuć ten charakterystyczny zapach, a to, że wyglądała na wykończoną, tylko bardziej podkreślało, jak się obecnie czuła. Nie zaprzątała sobie głowy dbaniem o siebie przez te ostatnie kilka dni, miała dużo ważniejsze sprawy. Każdą wolną minutę spędzała przy łóżku Draco, modląc się, by się szybko obudził. By był zdrowy.

Niestety nie był.

— Dobrze — wyszeptała. Powoli pochyliła się i pocałowała Draco w policzek, czując, że usta byłyby zbyt aroganckim wyborem. Prostując się, popatrzyła na niego i poczłapała za lekko uspokojoną już Ginny.

 

_Środa, 14 lipca, 12:29_

 

Hermiona wraz z Ginny pojawiły się przed Norą i równo ruszyły ku tylnym drzwiom prowadzącym do kuchni.

Z salonu dobiegały ciche dźwięki i lekki gwar. Kiedy dzieci ją zauważyły, natychmiast zeskoczyły z kanapy i podbiegły do niej, rozrzucając ciastka, którymi wcześniej poczęstowała je Molly.

Hermiona zaparła się, ale to i tak nie pomogło. Zachwiała się, gdy Rei i Leo z impetem na nią wpadli i wczepili się w jej ubranie, wtulając swoje twarze w brzuch matki. Położyła dłonie na ich głowach, uspokajająco gładząc po włosach.

— Przepraszam, kochani — powiedziała miękko. — Już wszystko w porządku.

Musiało minąć parę długich minut, gdy Hermiona mogła w końcu oswobodzić się z żelaznego uścisku i usiąść na kanapie. Zarówno Rei, jak i Leo, od razu znaleźli się przy niej, wdrapując na kolana. Hermiona mocno ich przytuliła, czując nagle ogarniający ją smutek i żal, że ostatnie dni spędziła przy łóżku ich ojca, modląc się, by szybko do nich wrócił.

— Czy tato już się obudził? — zapytała cicho Aurelia, wpatrując się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, czekając na dobre wieści.

Powoli zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy i mocniej przytuliła córkę.

— Tata po mnie wrócił — wyszeptała niesamowicie cicho dziewczyna, ukrywając twarz w piersiach Hermiony. — Tata po mnie wrócił i teraz nie może się obudzić. Przepraszam, mamusiu — płakała.

Hermiona zamarła, słysząc słowa Aurelii. Siedzący obok Leo popatrzył na jej reakcję z równie smutną twarzą.

— Nie. To nie jest twoja wina, że tatuś się jeszcze nie obudził. Jego ciało potrzebuje odpoczynku, by mógł dojść do siebie i wyzdrowieć, co znaczy, że aby do tego doszło, musi dużo spać.

Molly znajdująca się po drugiej stronie pokoju dyskretnie wyszła, wyganiając przy tym z salonu innych domowników.

— Ale gdybym się nie bawiła na schodach, tata nie musiałby mnie szukać, ale kiedy usłyszałam ten głośny huk, przestraszyłam się i schowałam, przez co tata nie mógł mnie znaleźć — dalej szlochała nieskładnie Aurelia.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

— Nie, kochanie. To nie jest twoja wina. Gdyby twój tata po ciebie nie poszedł, ja bym to zrobiła. Chciałam wbiec i cię wyciągnąć, ale tata na to nie pozwolił. Sam po ciebie pobiegł, kochanie. Tak bardzo cię kocha i nie pozwoli, by cokolwiek ci się stało. Woli, by to jemu stała się krzywda niż tobie.

Jej słowa nie uspokoiły dziewczynki, a nawet sprawiły, że bojąc się o tatę, zapłakała jeszcze bardziej, mocząc przy tym koszulę matki.

 

_Środa, 14 lipca, 21:23_

 

Hermiona krytycznie oceniła swoje odbicie w lustrze. Spała przez parę godzin, po czym przekąsiła coś i wykąpała się, zmywając z siebie brud i osad z ostatnich pięciu dni. Mimo tego że dalej była zmęczona, odświeżenie pozwoliło jej poczuć się dużo lepiej. Wiedziała, że musi być w domu dla swoich dzieci, nawet jeżeli pragnęła być pierwszą osobą, którą zobaczy po przebudzeniu jej mąż — nie tyle dla komfortu, ile po prostu przeproszenia i powiedzenia tego, o czym do tej pory milczała. Myślała o nim w każdej minucie i modliła się, by się wybudził.

Wyszła z łazienki i przeszła przez krótki korytarz, gdzie zatrzymała się, by zerknąć do pokoju, w którym Molly pozwoliła jej położyć dzieci spać na dwóch pojedynczych łóżkach. Zaśnięcie nie zajęło im długo. Bez słowa wycofała się i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, po czym skierowała się do salonu znajdującego się piętro niżej. Zastała w nim Molly i Artura, którzy cicho rozmawiali. Gdy weszła, unieśli wzrok, spoglądając na nią.

— Och, Hermiono, kochanie. Zostań i prześpij się jeszcze trochę. Draco jest w dobrych rękach, a ty tylko się wykończysz na tym szpitalnym krześle.

Hermiona przytaknęła w zrozumieniu, ale i tak podeszła do kominka.

— Wrócę za parę godzin. Nie martw się, Molly — powiedziała przed zniknięciem z małym, pewnym uśmiechem.

Pojawiła się w foyer Świętego Munga i powoli wspięła się parę pięter do pokoju Draco. Gdy weszła, powitał ją taki sam widok, jak wcześniej. Przygnębiona z powodu braku zmiany, ponownie usiadła na krześle przy łóżku i chwyciła Draco za rękę.

Przez najbliższe minuty Hermiona zastygła w bezruchu, dalej jednak uważnie doszukiwała się jakichkolwiek zmian na twarzy męża, którą teraz pokrywały szramy, czekające na wyleczenie.

— Przepraszam, Draco — wymruczała, mocniej ściskając jego dłoń. Uważała, że powoli wariuje, rozmawiając z nim, gdy spał, ale musiała wydusić z siebie te słowa. — Przepraszam, że skłamałam. Kocham cię. Skłamałam, tylko dlatego, żeby zranić cię za to wszystko, co mi zrobiłeś — wyszeptała, dalej czując lekkie ukłucie bólu na wspomniane uczucie. — A teraz jesteś tutaj i śpisz, po tym, jak zaryzykowałeś życie dla naszej córki. Gdy widziałam, jak wbiegasz w te płomienie, wiedziałam, że nie pozwolisz, by cokolwiek jej się stało, ale nie mogłam znieść myśli, że mogłabym cię... was, stracić. Muszę przyznać, że była głupia. — Zaśmiała się krótko pod nosem. — Jestem pewna, że będziesz się cieszył, wypominając mi to.

Nagle dłoń, którą trzymała, drgnęła. Zamarła na moment, czekając na to, co się stanie. Słyszała, jak serce głośno bije jej w piersi. Patrzyła uważnie, czy wyobraźnia nie płata jej figla.

Poczuła, jak Draco powtórzył gest.

Z trudem przełknęła ślinę.

— Draco? — wyszeptała z niepokojem, pochylając się tak, by móc wyłapać najmniejszy skurcz mięśni. Złapała go obiema rękami za dłoń, a on ponownie ją uścisnął. Powoli otworzył oczy.

— Merlinie, Draco! — Prawie wykrzyczała wysokim tonem, rzucając się na niego i mocno przytulając. — Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam — powtarzała, nie zważając na lecące po policzkach łzy ulgi.

Draco uniósł słabe ramię i objął ją w talii, odwzajemniając uścisk. Odsunęła się, by móc na niego spojrzeć, a mówiąc dokładniej, w jego oczy. Uśmiechnęła się, a spokój, jaki czuła, biła z całej jej postawy. Położyła delikatnie dłoń na policzku Draco i oparła swoje czoło o jego.

— Kocham cię — powiedziała wprost.

Poczuła, a raczej zobaczyła, jak ten zamiera. Tym razem odsunęła się na większą odległość, siadając na łóżku, jednak nie zdjęła dłoni z jego policzka.

— Naprawdę. Kocham cię. Zraniłeś mnie tyle razy i na tyle różnych sposobów, ale jakimś cudem po drodze cię pokochałam — kontynuowała przyciszonym głosem. — I kiedy tamtego dnia zapytałeś mnie, czy cię kocham, skłamałam, by się na tobie odegrać za wszystko, co mi zrobiłeś. By uzyskać swoją zemstę, a ciebie ukarać. Czy możesz to sobie wyobrazić, Draco? — zapytała, przenosząc wzrok na swoje kolana. — Czy możesz sobie wyobrazić zemstę na tym, który posiada moje serce? Oboje się nie oszczędzaliśmy, używaliśmy najostrzejszych słów, najbardziej okrutnych zachowań przeciwko sobie, tylko po to, by się zranić. Wykorzystywaliśmy to do zmniejszenia naszego własnego cierpienia. Naprawdę cię przepraszam. Jest mi tak strasznie przykro i źle... Jedyne co mogę teraz zrobić, to poprosić cię o przebaczenie w ten sam sposób, o to samo, o które ty wcześniej prosiłeś mnie tyle razy.

Nie podnosiła wzroku, bojąc się, że na twarzy Draco ujrzy odrzucenie. Czyli tak się czuł za każdym razem, prosząc ją o wybaczenie, a nigdy go nie otrzymując.

— Jak Aurelia? — wycharczał Draco.

Hermiona poderwała głowę, próbując ukryć zaskoczenie i uczucie odepchnięcia, które pojawiło się, gdy zignorował jej pytanie. Mimo to uśmiechnęła się na myśl o całej i zdrowej córce.

— Jest bezpieczna, Draco. Tylko dzięki tobie. Tak się bałam o nią i o ciebie. Dawno nie byłam tak przerażona, jak wtedy, gdy czekałam na zewnątrz na jakikolwiek informację o was. — Zamilkła, zastanawiając się przez chwilę, po czym uniosła dłoń i lekko uderzyła go w ramię.

— Nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób. Przestraszyłeś mnie na dobre kilka lat, idioto — zbeształa go półpoważnie. — A to za to, że nie pozwoliłeś mi wrócić po Aurelię. Gdybym tylko wtedy trzeźwo myślała, nie omieszkałabym potraktować cię jakimś naprawdę wymyślnym przekleństwem.

Draco parsknął na jej słowa.

— Nigdy byś się przecież na to nie zdobyła, Hermiono. A jeżeli chodzi o tamto… Wiedziałem tylko, że moje dziewczęta muszą być bezpieczne. Tylko to się liczyło. — Odwrócił się, by móc spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy. — Nigdy nie mógłbym ci pozwolić wrócić do tego domu. I tak, nadal cię kocham i będę kochał, Hermiono, i nigdy nie pozwolę, być się narażała. Tak, Aurelia dalej tam była, ale powinnaś wiedzieć, że prędzej bym umarł, niż pozwolił, by cokolwiek się jej stało.

Hermiona przymknęła powieki, wyobrażając sobie, co by było, gdyby coś stało się jej córce. Gwałtownie je jednak otworzyła, kiedy dotarło do niej, co powiedział.

— Dalej mnie kochasz? — wyszeptała.

Draco powoli położył swoją dłoń na jej drobniejszej.

— Tak, dalej cię kocham. I zawsze będę.

**Author's Note:**

> Przychodzę z kolejnym projektem :) Zaczęłam tłumaczyć jakoś w czerwcu 2015, po czym tekst długo, długo leżał i teraz do niego wróciłam. Rozdziały będą pojawiały się w każdą pierwszą sobotę miesiąca.  
> Jestem ciekawa co sądzicie o tym prologu. Przyznam się, że z Acri mamy dwa, zupełnie inne spojrzenia! Uwielbiam ten tekst, głównie przez rozwój postaci i fabułę. Zobaczycie!:)  
> Chciałam też bardzo podziękować betom! Dopingowały mnie na każdym kroku, pilnują, bym tłumaczyła dalej (jestem w połowie 4 rozdziału z 9!). Nie wspominając o wygładzeniu tego tekstu i poprawieniu moich błędów, jak Na Sprzedaż czy spojżała. Dzięki dziewczyny! Jesteście wspaniałe!


End file.
